Underneath It All
by Asher Monroe
Summary: -Chapter 24 Posted- When the crowd leaves and the noise finally stops, you begin to see what really matters. -Fuffy Post Chosen fic- ON HIATUS
1. What Now?

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon is the owner of all and I am just playing in his sand box. Please don't sue, that would be such a drag.

**A/N:** This story takes place minutes after the very last episode of BTVS; Chosen. It will be Fuffy aka Faith/Buffy eventually in a romantic relationship. If you can't deal with this or think it's icky stuff, please click the back button and leave. Also might contain episodes from Angel: Season 5...eventually.

Chapter One: Now What?

_Buffy stood off to the side, watching as the brunette in her bed took in the weapon that she had took from the freaky dude Caleb who dressed as a priest. He of course was anything but holy. "You feel it too, don't you?"_

_Faith basked in the power that flowed through her because of the red and silver scythe. "Damn. And damn, that's something."_

_"I know." The blonde smiled slowly. _

_"It's old. It's strong, and it feels like... like it's mine." Her brows quirked and she placed it beside her. "I guess that means it's yours."_

_The Cali resident shrugged, picking up the object. "It belongs to the Slayer."_

_"Slayer in charge, which, I'm guessing, is you."_

_"I honestly don't know. Does it matter?"_

_Sitting up more and pulling down her blood red tank top, the Boston girl tilted her head to the side. "It never mattered to me. Somebody has to lead. Let's vote for Chao-Ahn. It's harder to lead people into a deathtrap if you don't speak English."_

_The first Slayer chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. "It wasn't your fault."_

_Deep brown eyes looked away. "I'm really not looking for forgiveness."_

_A smirk. "You're not?"_

_Faith frowned a little. "What do you want me to say? I blew it."_

_"You didn't blow it."_

_"Tell that to—"_

_"People die. You lead them into battle, they're gonna die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death. Needless, stupid death."_

_The younger female knew that was true but it didn't make it any easier to take in. "So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner."_

_Buffy was confused. "That's the funny part? Did I miss something?"_

_The Bostonian sighed. "I'm trying to—"_

_Holding up a hand, the older of the two nodded. "Sorry. Sorry. Go."_

_"No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than... well, Robin lasted pretty long." She grinned as the memory flashed through her mind. "Boy's got stamina."_

_"Principal Wood? And you? And in my—" Ew!_

_The brunette was amused. "Don't tell me you two got wriggly."_

_The blonde shook her head quickly. "No. No. No, no. We're just good friends. Or mortal enemies, depending on which day of the—_

_was that the funny part?"_

_Faith wet her lips. "Okay. The point. Me, by myself all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous. Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life."_

_"Yeah." The former Sunnydale High student glanced down, surprised that her former enemy finally seemed to be getting 'it'._

_The ex-con watched her. "And that's you every day, isn't it?"_

_"I love my friends. I'm very grateful for them. But that's the price. Being a Slayer."_

_"There's only supposed to be one. Maybe that's why you and I can never get along. We're not supposed to exist together."_

_A snort. "Also, you went evil and were killing people."_

_Her old friend nodded. "Good point. Also a factor." A beat. "But I get it now ya know? All this time I thought I wanted what you had and come to find out, you never really had more than I did. Sure you got the mom and the Scoobies but in the end we're more __alike than I thought. Makes me really sorry for all the shit that went down."_

_Buffy allowed their eyes to meet, shocked at the sudden wisdom that the rebel was showing. Truth be told she hadn't been that happy to have her foe back at first, figuring that she hadn't really changed at all. But Faith was proving herself everyday and it made her feel better about going into battle with her. Yes, she'd screwed up with the girls but no more so than she'd did herself at the vineyard. Sometimes things just happened. "I'm sorry too. I really wish things could have been different between us. That we could have been...friends."_

_"No time like the present. Well considerin' we don't all die tomorrow." She joked lightly. "Tell ya the truth, there is no place I'd rather be then here helpin' with the good fight. With you."_

_Swallowing at the surge of emotion she felt, the petite golden haired girl stood and began to pace. She wasn't used to this side of her and she wasn't too sure how to react. Their past was filled with hurt and anger; understanding was a point they'd never crossed before. "I mean what I said the other night too. I am glad to have you back." Then she quickly changed the subject. "But you're right. I mean, I...I guess everyone's alone in some way or another. But being a Slayer? There's a burden we can't share."_

_"And no one else can feel it. Least we got each other though." A beat. "And thank God we're hot chicks with superpowers."_

_"Takes the edge off."_

_"Comforting."_

_"Mm-hmm."_

Blinking out of the memory, Buffy Summers folded her arms over her chest and continued to gaze at the giant crater that used to be Sunnydale, California. They'd did it! They'd take on _The First_ and kicked its' ass. It was bad to say but there was a time when she wasn't sure if they could have did it or not. The odds were just so great and giving up seemed like a pretty good alternative to dying. But in the end everyone had brought their A game and the evil was stopped. Driven back deep into the ground, and Spike was the reason the ones who survived could say that.

Around her she could hear the chattering of her friends but she wasn't really paying attention to them. Her mind was on fire with thoughts, though she found it odd out of all the conversations she had ever had with anyone, the one she remembered the most had been with Faith. Then again perhaps she was just delirious from the adrenaline and the stab wound.

Giles stood behind the group, his group, staring at the open road all around them. He picked up the conversation the others were having. "Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow."

Dawn gasped. "We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side!"

Xander pretended to tear up. "All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?"

The ex Watcher nodded with a mock somber expression. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Faith glanced to Willow, a smirk playing on her pouty lips. "Can I push him in?"

The red head chuckled from where she leaned again the brunette boy. "You've got my vote."

Stretching, she groaned and kicked at the dirt, her muscles still screaming. "I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week."

Baby Summers shrugged. "I guess we all could, if we wanted to."

The witch smiled happily. "Yeah. _The First_ is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

"Yeah, you're not the one and only Chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person." The Bostonian came up behind the blonde, looking to her for a reply. "How's that feel?"

Dawn rubbed at a smudge of dirt on her own cheek. "Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?"

The pretty blonde in question said nothing as a light breeze tickled long strands across her face. That was a scary inquiry but not as horrible as the death and destruction she was used to. Of course the possibilities were endless and that made her feel better. She could do and go anywhere she pleased now. She could retire and live in Florida with old people. Pass the slaying torch on to one of the newer girls, then head to Bingo with Pearl. Or hit Atlantic City with Mabel to play the slots. Okay who were these people she was imagining all of a sudden?

Maybe she had a concussion or something. She did feel odd. Every bone in her body was singing, and although all that pumped up Willow magic was good for the ouchies, that hole in her abdomen was throbbing like a deformed thumb. A wave of heat wafted over her and everything began to spin. Well this was great. She defeats the bad guys just to be taken out by Ebola or something.

"Guys?" She blinked back the dizziness.

"Yeah _little miss just like everyone else_?" Xander snickered, though it didn't reach his eyes. Anything was better however than thinking about the woman he loved who was lying in that dark hole...dead.

"I'm goin' to faint now. Just FYI." And then her green eyes were rolling up into the back of her head, and she was tumbling towards the ground a mili-second later.

"Whoa!" Faith stepped up quickly and caught her limp body right before she hit the pavement. "B?" She sunk to her knees, holding the blonde up at an angle.

"That's interesting." Giles mused, then checked her pulse. "Her pulse is strong and she doesn't appear to be in any remote pain. I assume she is just overwhelmed by everything that has taken place."

Dawn worried her bottom lip. "Shouldn't we try to wake her? I-I mean to make sure she is okay and stuff?"

"Too bad you don't have any like smelling salts!" Andrew shouted as he strolled over. "Cause those work perfect when someone has the vapors. Like I was watching this old movie where the southern bell passed out after the handsome soldier cut the strings to her corset. It was awesome."

The Boston native lifted a brow, but decided not to engage him in conversation. That would only lead to badness. "Yo why not just use some of those wild onions over there? It's all we got at the moment anyway."

Nodding, the former Key hurried over to the side of the road and plucked up a few, thrusting them into the brunette's free hand. She made a fist and crushed them together until the powerful odor arose up for all to smell. She then waved them back and forth under the unconscious female's nose. It was a funny situation if you honestly thought about it. The girl who defeated the ultimate evil swooning like a virgin on her prom night.

A low moan sounded and Buffy's brows frowned deeply. She blinked a moment later, the fuzzy images drifting away to morph into the faces of the people she loved. "What happened? Why am I on the ground? Did Faith hit me?"

Everyone gave a relieved chuckle. The librarian without a library removed his glasses to clean them. "You fainted. Are you alright?"

She sat up slowly and didn't protest when the dark haired girl helped her. "Sorry if I scared you guys. I got hot and then down I went. Guess everythin' is kinda puttin' me on overload." A beat. "We should be moving on or something. Get the wounded to the hospital and find a place to stay for the night."

"I'll go get the girls back on the bus." The Wicca related, glancing off to where her girlfriend stood. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Wherever the road leads." The Californian smiled, then took a deep breath. Everyone headed off to cart the newly empowered Slayers back onto big yellow, except for Faith. Wetting her lips, she tried to stand and was a little happy when she was offered assistance. "Thanks."

"No prob." The brunette voiced, her arm around a petite waist. "How's the stab wound?" Without much conscious thought, she lifted the flowy top and peered at the angry gash. It was healing fast, as in she couldn't see all the way through which was good. Still a stitch or two wouldn't be a bad idea. "Eh it's too deep to bleed anymore but you might need stitches."

"Meh! I hate needles!" Whined the golden blonde. "Can't we just slap a bandaid on it and call it a day?"

Faith chucked in her husky way. "We could try that first if ya want. C'mon." Leading her to the bus, they were the last to board.

Robin had been placed in the front seat and was currently fine; Vi had managed to stop his bleeding. Rona sat with her head resting to the chair in front of her, listening to the conversation of the two girls around her. Willow and the dark haired Kennedy were snuggled up behind Xander and Andrew, who were talking about Godzilla. Dawn flopped down in a seat to herself and just stared out of the window, while Giles got behind the wheel. He started up and they were off, heading towards the unknown for the first time in their lives.

* * *

She didn't remember falling asleep but she must have because she was now waking up. Yawning rather widely, Buffy rubbed at her itching eyes and glanced around. It was nighttime and the vehicle was still roaring on, passing nothing but open fields and trees. For the most part it was quiet, though she could detect a few whispering voices. Giles was singing to himself up at the front, probably to keep from falling asleep. All of her other friends were carefully tucked away, left to their own thoughts and their own grief.

Shifting, she blinked and noticed the warm form behind her for the first time. It was undeniably female and quite ample, which could only mean one person. Faith. Craning her neck, she found that her assessment was correct. They were at the very back of the bus, hidden away in one of the biggest set of chairs. The brunette was indeed curled up behind her, her back pressed to the window and her left leg bent up in the seat. Her left arm was up by her head, which was rolled off to the side, her long silky waves covering some of her face. Her right arm hung loosely beside her right leg.

And in the midst of those powerful thighs was Buffy. Using that impressive cleavage as a pillow and napping very soundly. Her first reaction was to jump to high heaven and apologize, but noting that the Bostonian was knocked out she figured there was no need. Besides it felt kind of nice to be wrapped up and safe for a change. Carefree in a way. So, she laid her head back down softly and sighed.

Her mind began to drift once again, to past mistakes and redemptions. She could hardly believe that the end had came and went. That they had won. It still appeared out of joint, considering their seemed to be an apocalypse every year for some reason. It was probably the Hellmouth...and now that was closed. Spike and his soul had closed something which had taken thousands of years develop. He was the true hero. Him and all of those poor girls that were lost.

Feeling her eyes tear up, she pushed those thoughts away and played with the fringe on her shirt. Instead she focused on the fact that she was free. The burden of being a Slayer was not just hers to bear anymore. There would of course be repercussions to the spell that Willow performed, but they'd deal. It's what they always did after all.

"Buffy?" Faith whispered. "You sleep?"

She was tempted to lie, but didn't. "No. Did I wake you?"

"Nah. But you're snorin' did."

"I _do not_ snore!"

A snicker. "Aight so you don't snore." A beat. "Trippy huh? The Dale being nothin' more than a deflated ant hill and us cruisin' to anywhere."

"Yeah." The other girl said softly. "Faith? What are you going to do now? I mean...now that things are different."

"Dunno. Never really thought I'd have the option to be anythin' other than a screw up. Tell ya one thing I ain't doin' which is turnin' myself in." She yawned loudly. "G said there is a Hellmouth in Cleveland. Maybe I should go there. What cha think?"

Buffy hunched her shoulders, trying to be nonchalant. Fact was she wasn't sure what she thought just yet. "Why don't you um, hang out with us for a while. I doubt anyone is all _yeah, let's jump back into the fight _this soon. Besides we have a lot of lost time to make up for. As friends...and stuff."

"Sounds five by five." Using her trademark comeback, the brunette looked out at the night sky. "After you dozed off I heard Giles on that radio thingy; Angel has got some rooms waitin' for us when we get into the city at some hotel. After we swing by the ER."

"Since when did he get enough money to get everyone a room?"

"Not sure. Said he'd explain face to face."

Nodding, the first Slayer shifted again and let her body relax completely. It should have felt odd to be snuggle buddies with her once enemy but it didn't. Perhaps after all they had been through and looking out for each other the past few days, there was no room for animosity. Whatever the reason, it felt nice to be comfortable around the convict now.

"Hungry?"

"Yup."

"And...that other thing?"

"Heh, what do you think, B?"

"I think I should get up before you molest me." The blonde teased, not moving. "I mean I am kind of weak in a way. Don't want you takin' advantage of me."

Pulling out her ciggies and lighting one up, she blew the smoke towards the open window. "I think I can control myself. Just don't go grindin' to me like you were doin' in ya sleep ten minutes ago or I might snap. Shag ya on the floor or somethin'."

Buffy couldn't help but giggle, not to mention it beat crying. "Shag. Learn that word in jail?"

"Yup. Learned alot of other things in there too." A pause. "Anytime ya need a license plate made just let me know."

"Yeah yeah." She closed her eyes. "Shh. Sleepy. Vampires, bad. Tree, pretty."

Faith glanced down to her but said nothing. Truth was she was a bit freaked that the blonde was going to tell her to hit the bricks at any moment. She'd did her duty with saving the world and now wasn't needed anymore. However, knowing that if she hung around it would be okay did make her feel better. She had no place to go if she left, and honestly she didn't want to leave just yet. There was a lot she had to make up for, a lot of sorries that needed to be said. And now that she and Buffy were on the same wavelength, perhaps she could come to get that thing _The First/Mayor _had mentioned.

And if not? Well, being apart of the gang for real this time was good too.


	2. Freedom Reigns

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon is the owner of all and I am just playing in his sand box. Please don't sue, that would be such a drag.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! They made me very happy, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.

Chapter Two: Freedom Reigns

"Do you think Robin is going to be okay?" Faith inquired about an hour later as she lounged on the giant bed in nothing but panties and a wife beater. They were all surprised to find new clothes in their rooms, courtesy of Angel. So after showering and ordering everything they could from room service, the two elder Slayers began to actually unwind. Everyone else was in their respective rooms, except for the ones who needed medical attention. It had just seemed natural for _them_ to share a room.

"I'm sure he will be." Buffy replied as she brushed her hair. "He was cut deep but the doctors should be able to get it under control." She was in pajama bottoms and a matching cami. Wetting her lips, she tried to downplay her small ounce of jealousy at knowing what had happened with Principal Wood. "You two became bestest buddies huh?"

"Nah. I mean he's a cool dude but it wasn't really anythin' more than screwin'. I'd chill with him if he wanted but that's it." She rolled to lay on her back and glance up at the ceiling. "Just glad he's gonna make it is all. He's a good guy."

The Californian nodded. "Yeah he is." Even though he'd engaged in a plot to kill Spike out of revenge, and in the middle of _her _war. "I'm still so tired. I think I might sleep for a month."

The brunette chuckled lowly. "Tomorrow Angel is droppin' by so I don't think that's gonna be possible. I still can't believe Cordelia went all evil. I do it and suddenly everyone wants to be bad."

"Ha ha." The blonde smirked, then sighed. "People surprise you sometimes. I never thought Willow had it in her to be remotely mean but she ended up killing someone. When forces beyond your control kick in sometimes it's hard to find the balance."

"Yeah." A pause. "Man if I wasn't bout to drop right now, I'd so go out and get laid."

Ahh sex. Good times. "I'm surprised you've been able to hold out for this long. We are post mega battle, and I figure if a little slaying makes you horny then this type should have you crawling the walls."

"More like knockin' em down." Faith admitted with a devious grin, her dimples showing. "I think I'll wait though 'til I'm in top form. Then I can fuck like an animal as God and Trent Reznor intended. You should come partyin' with me."

Arching both brows, the older of the two thought on that for a moment. The last time she had went _partying_ with Faith, a man had ended up dead. But no that was the past and she wasn't the same girl now. Not to mention they were in L.A. and things were probably more or less different here. "Sounds like fun. Though no drinking on my part. Alcohol and Buffy don't mix."

"Damn. And I wanted to get you drunk so that I could have my way with you."

"Aww. Oh well. Looks like that ship has sunk faster than the Titanic."

"Nah I'll just slip you a roofie and call it even stevens."

The former Sunnydale resident laughed and shook her head, turning back to the vanity. It was nice to be able to joke and talk with Faith, and not have to worry about getting stabbed in the back. They were having fun and giggling like schoolgirls, which was weird but neither seemed to mind. There was only so long one could hold a grudge after all. Stretching her arms over her head, she put down the brush and skipped to the bed, falling onto it.

Crawling under the cool sheets, she turned off the lamp and snuggled the soft mattress. "Night."

Righting herself under the covers, the second female echoed the same. "Night."

It didn't take long for either girl to drift off again, since they were both still battered and bruised from the war they had won. The darkness of the room and gentle honking from vehicles three stories below appeared to provide a sort of atmosphere that fed their fatigue. And they both dreamed, though very differently.

Faith dreamed that she was lying naked on a beach as the surf washed up over her toes. She was content and calm, but most importantly she was still. One issue of hers is that she could never seem to be still; she liked to keep moving whether it was tapping her foot or cracking her knuckles. But at this moment she was stagnant and it meant something she could never put into words.

Buffy however was having more of a nightmare. She could see all of the girls that had died, and they were blaming her. Bloody and deformed, they clawed at her with broken fingers and haggard nails, trying to pull her back into the abyss. She used all of her strength to try and get away, but they were so strong and so angry. And as she looked up, she saw Spike staring down at her with half of his face burnt to a gory skeleton. She reached a hand up for help but he snorted, kicking it away.

"Time to pay, Slayer." He hissed. "This is all your fault! We're dead because of you."

"I'm sorry!" She yelled. "Spike please, help me!"

"Go to hell. That's where you sent me!" With a deep snarl, he laughed and pushed her down into the awaiting darkness.

She woke up screaming and whimpering, burying her face into her hands. Tears flowed like a river down her soft cheeks, her chest heaving as she tried to remind herself that it was just a dream. She jerked when strong arms circled her shoulders, and looked with blurry vision to the female who watched her with a concentrating expression. Swallowing hard and realizing that she didn't have to be the strong one tonight, she flung herself into Faith's arms and simply cried.

Faith wasn't exactly stellar when it came to the comforting thing but she was going to do her best. She leaned back to the headboard and pressed the other girl's head to her upper chest, cradling her in her arms. She said nothing though, just rubbed her back and stroked the hair out of her face. Apart of her kind of figured this would happen sooner or later. Even when she was supposed to be guilt free, Buffy found a way to blame herself for all of the perils of the world. No doubt she was blaming all the victims' deaths on herself.

As the blonde continued to shake with sobs, the brunette placed a light kiss to her forehead. It just seemed right. "It's okay, B. It's _all_ okay. Everythin'." A beat. "It's aight to be happy that you're alive and it's aight to be sad that people died. But hey, remember what you told me? People die; you lead them into battle and they are gonna die. No one blames you."

"They do." She wailed. "They all do! Anya, Amanda...even Spike! It's my fault!"

"C'mon you can't do that." The ex-con soothed. "Take it from me, I know a lot about doin' damange and feelin' bad later. What cha did was the work of a champion. You're a hero, Buff and not many people can say that. We all knew what we were gettin' into goin' in. It's a roll of the dice...you paid even odds."

Sniffling, she slipped an arm around the younger Slayer's waist and held on tight. That was all true of course, though it only made her feel a bit better. "I've been alone for so long. Everyone I love ends up leavin' sooner or later. Angel, my mom, Riley." She was rambling. "I know I have friends but...I don't know. It's not the same."

"Spike?" The Bostonian inquired, hiding her disdain. Finding out that they had had a thing still threw her for a loop.

"I-I didn't love Spike." Silence. "Not...not the way he wanted me to. In the begining our relationship was about _feeling_ and not havin' to deal with being here. But after what happened I could never completely trust him again. Not even after he got his soul back."

"What happened?"

"...he attacked me."

"Didn't he do that anyway?"

"...I mean...sexually."

Faith blinked, putting the pieces together in her head. "You...he tried to rape you?" The blonde's silence spoke volumes and she clenched her jaw to keep from saying something mean. At that exact moment she was glad that he was dead. All the good he'd did at the last minute suddenly didn't matter. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Buffy exhaled deeply and sniffled again, resting her cheek to the bosom under her. She wasn't really sure why she'd just revealed that to her former nemesis, but she did feel better getting it out. While Spike was in her heart, there had been nothing real between them. Just friendship, especially on her part. Even before the incident she knew she'd never be able to love him. So in the end he had been right after all.

"I heard what you said to him. Before the cave in and all." The Boston girl hoped bringing this up wouldn't be a sore spot. They were getting along so well.

The older woman nodded. "I think I said it because I knew he was going to die. That sounds bad but, I don't know. He'd said it to me so many times. I guess I figured saying it back once wouldn't hurt."

She smiled inwardly at the odd _Summers' Logic_ that she would probably never understand. "I'm sure it made him feel better just to hear it. And I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happened. Especially not if he loved you like you said he did."

"You didn't like him."

"Nope. Like him even less now that I know what he tried to do to you."

Buffy tilted her face up. "I'm really sorry about hitting you. Twice. I was being immature and I shouldn't have took my frustrations out on your face."

"S'ok. I don't hold it against you or nothin'. You had a rough deal with the girls, and I guess I didn't make anythin' better by being fun Aunt Faith." She chuckled a bit. "But hey, that's all over and done with now. Not to mention this is the closest we've _ever_ been. Time for us to find the fun."

Closing her eyes, the blonde smiled and tried to go back to sleep. That sounded perfectly fine to her.

* * *

"I think he's a gangsta now. Or mobster. Are those two the same thing?" Xander asked as he crawled out of the black stretch limo. "Ooh maybe he's a pimp, and he got all this new found money from his hoes."

"I'm gonna smack you." Faith threatened, looking up at the Hyperion Hotel. "I don't know what the deal is with Angel, but I'm sure he's got a good explanation ya know?"

The brunette male nodded. "Hoes."

Laughing, Buffy pushed his shoulder affectionately and made her way through the front doors. She'd never been to the hotel before, since the small office was the vampire's place of business whenever she'd visited. But this was quite amazing, and a lot of space for someone who liked to hide away in the shadows. With her friends flanking behind her, she glanced around and saw _him_ making his way from upstairs.

"Buffy." Smiling and dressed in a black silk shirt and dark slacks, he embraced her. "Glad to see that you are still in one piece."

"Thanks." Returning the smile, she waved a hand. "And thanks for paying our way."

"Of course." He replied, nodding to the others. Noticing that Spike was missing, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Guess the amulet did what it was supposed to do after all. Just not with me."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah." A beat. "Anyway this is a pretty cool place you got here. Much better than the-"

"Hello Buffy." Wesley interrupted as he emerged out of an office. "Nice to see you again. And you too, Giles."

The older ex Watcher grinned. "It's nice to see you too, Wesley."

The next series of moments were spent with everyone either meeting for the first time or catching up. Giles and Wesley disappeared down into the kitchen for tea, and to probably discuss where to go from here now that the Council was toast. They _did_ have a large group of Slayers that would need some sort of training.

Willow, Fred and Andrew (who had stomped like a three year old little girl until they brought him along) slinked to a corner to talk about spells and lost demon texts. He was a weird man but he did have a knowledge about monsters that would be useful. Maybe.

Faith, Gunn and Kennedy decided to head down the street to the basketball court to shoot a few hoops. She wasn't a street smart kid but she liked to pretend she was, and he didn't care one way or another as along as she continued with her stories about her sex life with the red headed Wicca. Faith of course was just _Faith_. She knew Buffy and Angel needed sometime alone so she was making herself scarce.

Standing in his room and wondering who should be the first to talk, the Slayer tried to keep her hands busy. "So..."

The vampire watched her. "Yeah..." It was odd not knowing what to say to her. Before the final battle he'd had a lot that he wanted to get out.

"Um, how are you able to pay for all of the girls?" She questioned idly. "Did you win the lottery or something?"

He chuckled. "No. Actually I'm the new president and CEO of Wolfram & Hart. It's a law firm."

Her green eyes blinked at him. "I-I thought it was an evil law firm. That one you have been fighting against all of this time."

"Well it is. But now they have signed the Los Angeles branch over to me. I know it sounds strange but I think I'm going to be able to do a lot of good there."

"How? By being _surrounded_ by evil instead of fighting it?"

"No. By having resources at my fingertips that will allow me to help a lot more people." A pause. "I've thought long and hard about this, and the others and I think it's the right course of action. We'll be able to stop evil from the inside out."

Buffy shook her head before folding her arms across her frilly blouse. "Angel this is crazy! Evil is evil and joining up with evil isn't the way to defeat it. If it were that easy I'd have invited _The First_ over for a slumber party. Just ask Faith what happened with the Mayor if you don't believe me."

He frowned. "That was a different situation entirely. I know what I'm doing here, give me some credit. I've been fighting against these people and not getting anywhere for years now. But being _there_ and having departments that are dedicated to science or having libraries filled with ancient texts, I might be able to make a real difference. And of course we are going through the employees, weeding out the bad elements."

Staring at him, she snorted. The 'man' she knew would never compromise who he was for the shiny or flashy. Besides being a champion didn't come with perks, that was the whole point. It kept one humble and grounded, and she was pretty sure working for the law firm of Satan Inc. would not end well. "I don't know what to say to you. I don't think it's a good idea."

He shrugged his broad shoulders, as if her opinion didn't matter anymore. "I do." If she knew about the Connor situation, she would have been more on board, but since no one remembered him it was his burden alone.

Rolling her emerald orbs, she cleared her throat. Fine, let him fester in the halls of a nice albeit villainous building. Stupid head. "Anyway, with that aside I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thank you." The immortal allowed the subject change. "How are you and Faith?"

"What? Why do you ask?" That didn't sound suspicious or betray the odd thoughts she'd been having all morning, did it?

"Well there is a lot of bad blood between you. You tried to kill each other, and the last time you saw each other you weren't exactly sharing all of your secrets."

"Oh. Heh we're good now. Honestly. We had a nice talk and cuddled it out; I think we are going to be okay."

Angel arched a brow. "You..._cuddled_ it out? Is that a new Slayer technique I don't know about?"

She laughed, blushing a bit. "No. I-there were nightmares and she was there for me." A beat. "It's weird though if we are being totally honest. I never thought we'd be even close to friends after what happened. Actually I thought she'd be in jail for a million years. But you never gave up on her. I can't help but think if I had paid more attention to her, or tried harder things might have ended differently."

"Buffy it's not your fault, the path she took. In the end she was just a scared young girl running from her problems. After what she had did to you it's not hard to see why you were quick to turn her away. Being as old as I am with the past that I have, I had more patience I suppose." Smiling, he stepped closer and glanced out the window. "Good thing too, because she really came through for me in the end."

"Yeah I heard she was in your mind." A fact which had made her jealous back then. "Still I do plan to really be more attentive to her this time. Plus, not having to fight the oogie boogies, major bonus. Though if we do have to kick some ass I know she's going be there for me."

The dark haired vampire lifted both brows. "She's a changed person now. Redemption isn't easy though; it never stops hurting and we never stop fighting."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, I'm going to help if she wants it or needs it. Speaking of helping, she _is_ a wanted fugitive. How are we supposed to keep her out of prison?"

"Don't worry, I have a friend working on it. Well she's not really a friend." He pressed his lips together. "She is really more annoying than anything else. But she's good with this kind of thing so I'm sure she will be able to work something out." Lilah always did after all. "Got any idea what you plan to do now?"

"Nope." She chirped. "Giles said that the Council will need to be rebuilt though because we do have a lot of Slayers out there that will need guidance. Not sure how we're going to go about that. Right now I just wanna let my hair down and relax. Do girlie stuff."

"I'll help with the Slayer situation." He voiced. "Whatever you need, I'm your guy."

_Well, used to be._ "Thanks."

"Yo!" The door opened and Faith entered without knocking, grinning. "Oh good. I was wiggin' that you guys might be gettin' all thrusty and then I'd have to open up a can of whoop ass on Angelus again."

"Faith!" Buffy shot her a look, but it lacked the edge it used to have. "Does your mind ever not roll around in the gutter?"

The brunette shrugged and rocked back on her black boots. "Dunno. Never really thought about it." A smirk. "But I just beat Gunn's ass in b-ball so I'm in an even better mood. Let's hit the clubs, blondie. Oh you're welcomed to come along, Mr. Broody."

"Heh no thank you. Loud music and me would be horrible for everyone." He cringed at the very thought of dancing. "Go out and have some fun, you've earned it. If you want tomorrow I'll show you around Wolfram & Hart."

"Eh, maybe." The blonde replied smiling. "Bye." She gave a little wave as the other Slayer pulled her from the room. Absently she thought about their conversation, and how she hadn't felt that usual spark when she looked into his eyes. She had expected a flicker or some kind of charge, but that hadn't happened. Guess they really were over this time.

* * *

Flashing multi colored lights and loud music permeated the atmosphere of the night club. It was seventeen and up but only those of the right age could drink. The group of Slayers formerly known as Potentials were spread out all over, some dancing and some on the top level playing pool with the locals. When they had heard Buffy and Faith were going out, of course most of them decided to tag along. Fred, Gunn, Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, Xander and of course Andrew were all inside having a good time. They'd taken the limo while Faith had _somehow_ talked Buffy into riding with her on her new pop your cherry red BMW R1100RT motorcycle. Angel was acting a lot like Santa Claus with the gifts and no one cared one bit. Even Xander appeared to be into this new side of him.

The blonde and the brunette...the good girl and the bad were tossing their long locks and in the middle of the floor. The crowd moved around them, caught in the flow of the power that trickled off of them like curled wisps of smoke. It was just one of those things, some other grand Slayer gesture that no one really comprehended. Buffy was wearing a low cut dress, much like the one she'd worn when she'd tricked Xander into a sexy dance to make Angel mad, except it was black and not plum colored. The other female was in her trademark black leathers, the tightest pair she could find of course. Her top half was covered in a glittery cami that rode up over her tummy no matter which way she moved.

_Dragula; the Hot Rod Herman Remix_ by Rob Zombie was blasting from the many speakers and the room was vibrating like an Earthquake was taking place. Faith was liquid sex; a sensual virus infecting everyone around her. They all wanted to get closer but she didn't seem too interested. Teasing was what she was doing, grinding Buffy and holding her hand, pushing out the men who were dying to break into the inner circle. Except Andrew who had no rhythm what so ever.

Any other time the Californian would have had trouble keeping up, or would have been too tightly wound to do the kind of dancing they were doing. But tonight was just different for some reason. She had no plans tomorrow and that made her happy. It made her want to lose herself in the partying and just be a normal young adult for once. Though she wasn't certain how many _normal young adults_ let their 'friends' feel them up while they busted a move. Man was she out of touch with today's youth.

It was also very different from the last time they had danced. Yes they were still the center of attention but back then it had just been a way to let off some steam. Now, well she would be lying if she said she didn't like the way Faith got super close, or the way her breath ghosted across her neck and made her shiver. All morning long she'd thought about their talk and how the brunette had comforted her with more sincerity than she knew she could possess. Waking up in her arms and feeling relieved, she'd made sure that she was very still so that she wouldn't ruin the moment. She was seriously beginning to think that she was developing a crush on the ex-convict.

In a strange way it made perfect since; well if you were in her reality and not the normal one. Back in the day there had always been something there...some tingle that she experienced whenever the Boston girl was around. And she had fully noticed that she was gorgeous, and that she just had this _way_ about her that drew people in. It had been scary and so new for her, not to mention at the time she was head over heels in love with Angel. She would have chalked it up to mystical if it had happened with Kendra as well. It didn't.

Perhaps that is why she pulled away from her. These new feelings freaked her out and she would have did anything to make them go away. Her becoming distant was just the fuel Faith needed to join the dark side of the force. Though even when she was bad she still kind of dug her; a fact she couldn't even escape when Angelus arrived. No one knew this however, not even the now gay Willow who would probably totally understand. She couldn't tell anyone because frankly she wasn't sure where Faith's mindset was right now. If her witty sexual puns that she always had going on were just her nature or...something else.

Geeze, was this song a shrink of some kind because that was a lot of unlocking of the information that she had just experienced.

"I must be losin' my touch!" Faith shouted over the music with a mischievous grin.

"What?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Here I am pressin' my crotch to your hot little ass and you're in Never Never Land." She smirked. "What gives, B?"

"Sorry I just drifted off for a second."

"Well stop that. We're supposed to be havin' a good time, not bein' all thought processin'."

Saluting, the former Sunnydale resident ground back to the body that was still rubbing against her own. That surprised the Bostonian but she went with it, and not just because it was fucken sexy. Well yeah probably because it was fucken sexy. But even when they had danced in the Bronze it had never been this...intimate. She could practically see down the other female's dress, and she could practically feel every inch of her _cute little ass_ grinding to her leathers. When Buffy cut loose she _really_ cut loose.

"Careful..." She began playfully, her husky voice at the older girl's ear. "I might think you're comin' on to me and end up bendin' ya over a sink or somethin'."

"Hah." The blonde laughed, her cheeks red. "Then what? Not like you got the right equipment for what happens next."

Faith pretended to be outraged, then grabbed her hips. "True. But I got four friends that beg to differ."

Great. Now those images were going to be with her all night and she had no idea what to do with them. "Um, how about a drink? Drinking is nice and some taste like Airheads."

Smirking again at her obvious victory, the brunette cut them both a line to the bar. They hopped up on stools, trying to get the bartender's attention. "Thought you didn't do the alcohol?"

"I'm only going to have one and it has to be something mild." Buffy replied as she scrunched up her cute little face. "What do you suggest?"

"Yo! Red cap! Give me and my girl here two _Ruin Me Russians_. And don't skimp on the raspberries." The wilder of the two ordered, winking.

"Okay that sounds like it'll have me swinging naked from a light fixture."

"Hell yeah...if we're lucky!"

Three heavily laced Vodka drinks later and the petite princess was buzzing like she had never buzzed before. She was suddenly hot as well, but didn't really mind that much. However she became seriously pouty when Faith had actually danced with some random guy just because he'd paid for their drinks, and was cute. She had wanted to punch him in the stomach but that would have looked suspicious and probably landed her in jail. So instead she'd danced with Brad...or was it Matt? Milton? Anyway point was she'd broke out her best moves before losing interest halfway through and skipping over to where Willow sat.

Once there she announced her annoyance at seeing the brunette dancing with someone else, and that she loved tacos. 'Cause really, tacos were just awesome. It was meat _inside_ of a shell!

"Woooo!" Buffy giggled as the motorcycle came to a stop. She'd been doing that the entire ride.

"I think you bruised a rib." Faith chuckled, removing her helmet.

"I didn't wanna get thrown off the death machine." She snuggled closer to the body in front of her and sighed. "Comfeeee."

"C'mon." Prying the small arms from around her waist, the Bostonian climbed off the bike. She had only a moment before the other female literally tumbled into her arms. "Damn you're a light weight, B."

"Hehehehe..." Was the reply she received. "Carry me!"

Snickering, she turned the blonde around and lifted her up and over her shoulder with ease, slapping her on the ass. The Cali girl laughed even harder and proceeded to be carried while she sung _I Like Big Butts_. The people who gave them odd looks as they walked through the hotel were ignored, and before long they were in the safety of their room. The older of the two was deposited onto the bed, her dress riding up to show the cute thong she was wearing.

"Fuck, Buffy, are you tryin' to make me hornier?" The Bostonian laughed. "You know I haven't had any yet."

"Ooh!" Sitting up, she nodded as if it had only just came to her. "Have me! Ooh, and then we'll get tacos!"

"What?" Faith tilted her head to the side.

"Come on _F_." She wiggled her brows, both dress straps sliding down her arms. "You're horny and I'm horny. Do me hard and fast right now."

Running a hand through her dark hair, the ex-con took a deep breath. She knew it was the alcohol talking but damn she looked sexy right now, all asking for it. Still it would be wrong to take advantage of her in this state. Not to mention it would ruin the budding friendship that they had going on. Not to also mention that Buffy was straight and would probably beat the hell out of her tomorrow when she realized what had happened.

"I'm a lot of things B, but a fuckin' bastard ain't one of them." Sighing but happy with her decision, she sat on the edge of the bed and began removing her boots. "Not that I wouldn't love to honestly, but hey, I'm not that person anymore. Ask me again when you're sober and it's on."

Silence.

"Buffy?" Glancing over her shoulder, she snickered at the sleeping blonde. "Heh figures." She took off the high heels her friend was wearing and righted her in the bed before undressing and crawling under the covers herself. "Goodnight, B."


	3. Out Of The Bag

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Chapter Three: Out Of The Bag

The tour of Wolfram & Hart the following day didn't change Buffy's mind at all. Sure it was a nice building with good devices and many floors; it was still a big bag of evil fish waiting to chop your head off. Though she couldn't help oohing and awwing along with her friends. Giles practically let out a girlish squeal at hearing about some books that could conjure up whatever you asked of them. And don't even ask what Willow did when she heard about the entire Mystical Division. You'd think Christmas came early or something.

Standing before the Necro-tempered glass in Angel's new office and gazing out at the city, she continued to wear the scowl she'd had most of the day. Maybe she would have been more inclined to join in on the jollies if there was something she was interested in here. Or if her head didn't feel like someone had used it for batting practice. But there was no Slayer wing or shiny things that called out to her, so for now she was bored. Well no that was a lie. Seeing all of those cars had made her grin but only because some were very cool.

"So you don't think this is a horrible idea?" She asked out loud. "On a scale of one to ten, I'd say this was a ninety nine."

Faith, who sat behind the desk and who had her feet up on the top, shrugged. "Everythin' seems aight so far. Maybe you're just overreactin' or some shit."

"This place is evil! Our tour guide said she came back from hell!" Her green eyes glanced to her friend. "When hell lets you out to give a tour, that would be the giant neon flashing warning sign."

"Ahh. Lilah." The brunette smirked, having a fond memory. "For a dead chick she's still pretty hot. I'm diggin' the scar."

Buffy snorted. "You know her?"

"Eh, kinda. Back in the day when I wanted to off Angel she was quick to make a play for me."

"What kind of play?"

"Said she'd get me off if I stabbed big A in all his vital organs."

The blonde was not amused, and her splitting headache didn't help the situation either. "I take it you left unsatisfied."

"For the most part, yeah." The Bostonian grinned and stood, stretching out her limbs. "Didn't get the fifteen thou, sure, but redemption for past fuck ups seems like a pretty good trade off."

_Money? That's what she had meant?_ Feeling a little silly, the older of the two nodded and turned from the bright sun, wishing she'd worn sunglasses or something. "I could have lunch on aspirin right now. Why did you let me drink?" A beat. "I just thank God there were no kittens involved this time."

The brunette snickered, her thumbs hooked in the hoops of her tight denim jeans. "Hey you were the one who had three. 'Sides I didn't know you were such a damn light weight." She arched a brow. "You remember anythin' from last night?"

"I remember dancing and craving a taco like nobody's business." She admitted, rubbing her forehead. "Why? Did I do something stupid? I didn't hit on Andrew, did I?"

Deciding to have a little harmless fun, the ex-con strolled over to stand by her. "Nah. But cha did confess ya love to a potted plant. That is after you grabbed my tits and honked them like a car horn."

Mortified, she began to ramble out apologies. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I-it was the alcohol. Bad, bad liquor. Makes Buffy do the whacky."

Faith struggled to keep her face neutral. "Oh I don't know. I kinda enjoyed it. It _is_ the closest thing to sex I've gotten since comin' here." A pause. "Though if ya want a few pointers, puttin' ya face between them and goin' _bluuugh_ ain't the way to get a chick's motor runnin'."

By now the Californian was completely pale, and wondering if she should just toss herself out of a window to escape anymore humilation. However when her friend finally started to crack up, she glared and realized that she'd just been had. "I'm going to kill you. I am going to choke you and then hide your body in the janitor's closet."

"C'mon B, lighten up." The other girl laughed, then fixed her with her best pout. "You know I can't help myself when it comes to that kinda shit. You were askin' for it."

"I was not! Honestly, I behaved, right?"

"Yup..."

"Good." Sighing, Buffy wasn't sure what she would have done if she discovered that she had made a fool of herself while drunk. Especially not with Faith in the equation. Turning into a cave woman with a bunch of frat boys was one thing, molesting the other Slayer and then having no memory the next morning was a giant can of worms she didn't want to open. "Um, thanks for making sure I ended up in bed and not on the floor though."

"No prob. I got cha back." Was the reply she received.

Clearing her throat, the petite blonde decided to bring up another subject. "Speaking of sex, why haven't you found a playmate yet? I mean I'm sure there is no drought of them here."

A shrug. "Dunno. I wanna get down like that but, guess I'm more particular now. Tryin' to save it up for someone who's worthy."

Aww. "Wow, when did you suddenly get layers?"

"I've always been deep, just slow on the up take." She winked, and proceeded to fiddle with one of the remotes in the room. "And well, I don't mind riskin' goin' blind if ya know what I mean."

Itching at her cheek, the former Sunnydale resident knew very well what the dark haired female meant. It made such pretty images invade her mind, and she blinked rapidly to get rid of them. Still, there was something inside of her that was happy at the thought of the other girl not going out and screwing some random guy. She'd never liked that part of her personality in the first place. It was nice to think of Faith respecting herself more; it showed just how adult she was actually becoming.

And yes it also made her giddy with excitement because now she wouldn't have to be jealous of some punk having his hands all over her maybe/supposedly/sort of crush. She _really_ needed to talk to someone about this but who?

Willow would understand the girl feelings probably, but not the having them for Faith part. For as friendly as they might be now, the brunette had caused heaps of trouble and one didn't just forget that. There was always Xander, though the losing an eye thing had done nothing to stop his rampant girl on girl fantasies. He'd most likely be deep in his imagination the moment she said one word.

Dawn and Giles were just...no. The sister and the father figure; a person didn't really discuss these sort of issues with them.

Andrew...hell no. Everyone would know because he was horrible at keeping a secret. Not to mention she wasn't sure if she liked him yet.

Really that left only one person who she was even remotely comfortable with. Kennedy. Yes the rich girl was a major brat and she had wanted to knock her out on several occassions, but she was also a proud lesbian. And she could threaten to tell Willow something if she refused to keep things on the down low. Blackmail was nifty.

Noticing that Buffy was in her special place again, the younger of the two surveyed the room a bit more. She was horny, and she did want to ride someone until they popped, but that didn't matter so much now. In the past sex had been all about control for her, after the fun part of orgasms of course. But it was a way to hunker down and stop the spinning that she was usually experiencing. Getting off was just an added bonus really.

Now...well now she could put a lid on it so to speak. Going out and screwin' some dude would only make her feel better for a while, but what she truly wanted would still be hovering afterwards. Robin had been fun, but that is all he had been. Besides with the threat of possibly dying the next day, who wouldn't have had one last ride on the bologna pony? She wasn't kidding herself however. She still figured she wasn't the relationship type, though apart of her wondered if that was because she hadn't found 'the one' yet. If she could be loyal to Angel and help him out in a pinch, even when his foot was kicking her in the face, there was no doubt she could be the same way with someone else.

The right...someone else.

Glancing at the pretty golden haired Slayer, she sighed and frowned. It always came back to her for some reason. Always. While jail wasn't the best place in the world, she'd settled in to be content there. Wasn't like anyone could really do her any damage so what was the big anyway? She didn't regret breaking out to help the vampire with a soul; would do it again if need be. And she didn't regret going to Sunnydale to pull for the good guys either. But, seeing Buffy again and remembering what she had felt when she was sixteen, it was weird.

Then the Spike shit happened, what with the hitting and the breaking of the dining room cabinet. At the time she thought she was just punching him because he'd punched her first, but now she knew better. She'd been jealous. He was the one that Buffy was confiding in now, and that meant he was more or less the bad guy. Just like Riley had been. Just like Angel had been once upon a time.

It never was easy having feelings for someone yet knowing they could never have them back. Instead of dealing back then, she'd turned evil. Talk about repressing.

Just as she was about to announce her boredom, the door open and the green empath demon Lorne breezed in. "Hello Peaches!" And then his eyes landed on Buffy. "Ooh and I see you brought along Cream too. You don't know me but I know you sweet pea. I'm Lorne, a friend of Angel-cakes."

"Hello." The blonde smiled slowly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, of course." He flashed her a grin and smoothed down his shiny cobalt blue suit. "You're a cute little thing aren't cha? I can totally see why Angel was head over heels for you for so long. Made him one broody Bob...well that and the fact that he's cursed and never let's _us_ forget let alone himself."

"Lorne's an empath demon." Faith related with a grin. "If you sing he can tell ya future, or somethin' like that."

"Neat." She replied, playing with the bottom of her white peasant top.

"Wanna give me a few bars of your favorite tune and see what life has in store for ya?" He wiggled his brows.

"No thanks. I'd rather be surprised. As long as it's not horrible, bloody death of course."

"Oh I doubt that apple pie. I heard what went down in the land of Sunny, how you kicked ass and took names later. Aren't you the cutest little warrior princess ever! And so fashionable."

Okay she could possibly start to like this person. "Thank you." A pause. "Can I ask you a question?" When he nodded, she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "This...crazy scheme that Angel has with taking over the law firm from Satan, doesn't it give you the hibbie jibbies?"

Lorne waved his hands in an elaborate gesture. "To be honest puddin' pop we were all on the fence about this whole deal. I mean with that Lilah waltzing in here like some prada wearin' devil, smirking and dropping this bomb on us. Not to mention her head had been cut off, which usually puts humans out of commission. Sure I can keep truckin' with no noggin but I'm special." Realizing he had went off on a small tangent, he cleared his throat. "But with that aside we're gonna back the big guy in his decision and try to do some real, lasting good. Don't worry suga, we aren't turnin' our backs on this place anytime soon though."

Buffy nodded and felt like she were in some weird universe where her lips were moving yet no one understood what she was saying. Why was she the only one thinking this was a bad idea? Why didn't anyone else see everything that could go horribly wrong? Did she tend to think to much? And if she did think to much what was she over thinking?

Lifting a brow, Faith snorted and glanced to the demon. "When the hamster wheels in B's head start spinnin', it usually means we've lost her for at least five minutes."

"You seem to know alot about her."

"We go way back."

"Ooh do I hear a tale riddled with intrigue on the horizon?"

"Well we met back when she was in high school..."

As their conversation took off, the blonde snapped out of her dream world and pouted. She didn't have hamster wheels in her head. If anything they were Ferris wheels because she had some pretty big thoughts. Moving over to the HD tv in the room, she flicked it on and channel surfed for a moment. After they were done here, they were going to go shopping, but more importantly she was going to corner Kennedy and pick her brain. Oh and afterwards perhaps talk to Angel about moving all of the girls into the Hyperion to be frugal. If she had time.

Clicking past a tv show as it was just coming on, she yelled at the remote until it finally took her back to that station. Naturally it _was_ the remote's fault because it had too many buttons, and was evil. Even though she could break a toaster just by looking at it, Slayer powers aside, it made sense that the devilish remote would want her to miss the show. Next the television itself would explode or something equally bad.

Staring at the screen, she smiled and listened to the lyrics of Dido's _Here With Me_ as the Roswell credits flashed. She had never seen the program of course but the song just had a way of making you stop and take notice. No matter how many times she'd heard it in the past, she never got sick of it. Sucked that her Dido cd was now at the bottom of a giant chasm; there was no way demons would appreciate it like she had.

"Oh I am what I am. I'll do what I want, but I can't hide. I won't go. I won't sleep. I can't breathe until you're resting here with me." She sang along to the melody. "I won't leave, and I can't hide. I can not be until you're resting here with me..."

"Get out!" The empath stood staring at the eldest Slayer, his mouth open and his red eyes stretched wide. "You...whaa...huuh?"

"Ooh, he saw somethin' juciy." The brunette mused. "C'mon man, share the wealth with the rest of us."

"Don't you dare!" Buffy shouted, pointing a finger at him. "Th-that wasn't right. I-I mean I forgot what you could do and was just singin' for jollies. Whatever you saw you keep it to yourself or I'll kick your ass!"

He smiled, but raised his hands as if he surrendered. "Sure thing baby doll. Can I just say it was a doozie! Woo wee."

"Shush!" She demanded, although curious. "We'll talk about this later. Maybe. In the distant future on a planet far away."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Winking, he began to stroll from the room, singing his own tune. "Drifting on a memory...ain't no place I'd rather be than with you..."

Watching him go, the Californian rubbed the bridge of her nose. Was it just her or did things just get more complicated? And strange, can't forget strange. Life would _never_ let her forget strange.

* * *

"I wish that capes were in style. Ooh or either cloaks like in Harry Potter! I would look so bitchin' in a cloak." Andrew sighed and imagined it. "I bet I could kick _he who shall not be named_'s ass in a fight, because ya know, I'm a super cool with the magics."

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried very hard to ignore him as she thumbed at the rack of pretty clothes. When she had suggested the shopping trip to Faith, the brunette had not been as keen on the idea as she had hoped she would have been. As a matter of fact she said 'shoppin' wasn't her deal', and then proceeded to search for Gunn so they could play Playstation together. But the blonde hadn't given up without a fight (which was really just her whining until she got her way), and in the end her friend agreed to tag along. And that is where Andrew unfortunately came in.

Like the little sneak he always was, he'd been listening to their entire conversation, and then begged to come with. Why he would wish to go shopping for girlie stuff was beyond her, but after the eightieth time of _pleeeeeeeease, Buffy pleeeeeeeease_ she'd relented and screamed fine. Which brought them to the situation at hand.

"Andrew, if you must talk, could you please talk about something normal for once?" She frowned slightly. "You know like the weather or hey, how about those Yankees? Anything other than Freedo, Voldemort or whoever the hell they are."

He bristled, clearly offended. "His name is Frodo! He was the ring bearer! He saved Middle Earth!" Bringing a hand to his mouth, he took a moment to calm down. "Where's Faith? I thought she was enjoying our little excursion, and yet I have not seen her for a while."

"She's probably hiding to get away from you." She grumbled, glancing at the price tag of a floral print blouse.

"Actually, Slayer, she is still in the dressing room." Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a pack of opened Twizzlers and began to snack on one. "Yep. She's been in there since you gave her that yellow thing with the lace on the bottom. Still say you should have went for the red because red really brings out her skin tone. I think she's an autumn, and yellow is totally a spring color, so it really clashes."

Sighing, she shook her head and headed back to the changing rooms, rapping her knuckles on the third door. "Faith? Have you been eaten by your own reflection and are now a pod person?"

"Um, no." Came the voice on the other side of the barrier. "I'm not comin' out in this...thing."

"Aww c'mon! Please!" The Californian bounced on her toes. "I bet you look gorgeous."

"I don't do dresses." Pulling at the soft material, she studied herself in the mirror. The last person she had looked remotely girlie for had been the Mayor, and even then she'd hated it. Wearing something like this took away from her bad ass persona, and in a way made her feel vulnerable. She didn't like that feeling.

Buffy pouted and began jiggling the handle repeatedly. "We are supposed to be having the fun, not brooding behind closed doors. Also you left me out here with Andrew and we both know that's not good for my sanity. I may end up beating him down with a mannequin arm, and if you don't come out you're gonna miss it."

Chuckling, the Boston girl shook out her shoulders as if a fight were ahead, and slowly came out. She stepped into the open area to be greeted by more mirrors, as well as her companion's smiling face. Her own expression was less than happy; a simple stoic look that she had down so well it looked practiced. "Happy now?"

"Very. You look...beautiful." And she honestly did. The garment was golden and flimsy, short with a neatly tied bow at each shoulder. Although red probably would have been a better choice, the dress itself made the soft side that the once rogue Slayer tried so hard to hide shine through just a tad. Clothes were so neat. "Really you look amazing."

"Eh." Faith shrugged, wiggling her toes into the carpet. "It's not really me."

"Maybe. But there is nothing wrong with skirts or whatever. You can still be kick ass and look cute." A grin. "Hello...I happen to do it all of the time. I bet if the baddies I have fought could say anything about it me, it would be how stylish I was while I pummeled them."

Heh. "Yeah I remember some of those outfits you used to wear, B. Didn't know if you were gonna fight the vamps or dance with 'em half the time."

The petite blonde stuck out her tongue. "Point is I looked good, and so do you." A beat. "You don't have to buy it though if you don't feel comfy, however we _are_ going on a fancy dinner soon and I refuse to let you wear leathers."

"Guess I'll be naked then."

Silence.

"B?"

"I'm picturing it."

"Ooh Faith you look marvelous!" Andrew clapped excitedly, cutting her off before she could give a smirky reply. "Might I suggest a tasteful Manolo three inch heel to go along with that."

Ignoring him, she finally gave in. "Aight I'll get the damn dress, but I want red not yellow. And you gotta do somethin' for me Blondie."

Resisting the urge to pinch the man who stood triumphant at her side, the former Sunnydale resident nodded. "Okie doke. And what would that be?"

"Come to a Red Sox game with me. I hear they are gonna be in town soon and I wanna go."

"Sure. I can have a hot dog, get one of those foam finger thingies and watch them make a touch down."

"That's football. The Sox are a baseball team..."

"Oh. Yeah I knew that."

"I'll bet ya did." Smiling, the brunette turned and retreated into the small cubicle to change.

Wandering towards the display of a strappy sandal, Buffy smiled to herself and chewed at her bottom lip. She wasn't into sports of any kind really, but at least it would just be the two of them. She would see to that even if it meant killing everyone on the face of the planet to do it. She figured that the more time she spent alone with the ex-con, the more she could sort out whatever it was she was currently feeling. Or just end up crushing even deeper, only to return to her room, put on that Blondie song and pretend to be an angsty teen again. Ahh memories.

Scratching at the back of her hand, she suddenly caught the look that the small dirty blonde man was giving her and blinked. "What?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "I detect that you and the _dark Slayer_ are becoming closer. Does that mean all those nifty stories I heard aren't true? Did she not try to kill you and unsoul Angel? Did she not fall for the lure of the dark side? Did she-"

"Things have changed." She quickly interrupted him. "I'm not _the_ Slayer anymore and she's not crazy anymore. She's...we're good now and I'm not gonna spend forever questioning the how or the why. Besides after the way things went down at the Hellmouth, it would be stupid to hang on to old shit just because. I'm not that Buffy anymore; I've let it all go. I'm mature."

"Awww!" And then he was flinging himself at her for a big hug. "You are so cool. Not as cool as Xander but a close second. Third if Spike were still alive."

Shoving him away, she shuddered. "_Never_ touch me again. But...thanks...I guess."

Andrew tapped his lips. "C'mon on girlfriend. I saw a Chloe skirt with your name on it!" Before she could say anything, he was dragging her towards the back of the store.

Shame it was too late now to leave him behind.

* * *

Later that day after talking to Angel about her Hyperion plan and informing the girls of their new home, Buffy purposely avoided everyone so that she could talk to Kennedy. She wasn't surprised to find her down in the basement, hitting away on a punching bag with her long brown hair up in a simple pony tail. Willow and Fred had been spending a lot more time with each other talking about the lasting effects of some word she couldn't pronounce out loud, which meant the newly activated Slayer was on her own. Which explained why she was sulking and blowing off some steam.

Migrating further into the room, she wet her lips and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." The brunette said tonelessly.

Clearing her throat, the blonde decided to cut right to the chase. There was no need to dance around her questions, especially since she wasn't sure how much alone time they'd get. "Um, can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important."

"Sure." She kept punching. "What's up?"

"Um, well uh, the thing is..." Trailing off, the older female sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "How-how did you first know that you were...gay?"

Kennedy blinked mid hit and glanced to her friend, forgetting what she was doing. The heavy black bag then swung back and socked her in the side, almost knocking her over. Out of all the things she ever expected to hear Buffy say, that had never been one of them. She figured she'd wanna yap about clothes or fighting techniques, or go into another boring speech about unity and all that crap.

Regaining her bearings, she arched a brow. "When did I know I was gay?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Um...curious?"

"Heh, since when?"

Buffy frowned and smoothed back her hair. "Look I-I know this is from some distance part of space that hasn't been discovered yet, but I'm asking because, well you're the only one who I can talk to about it. No one else would really understand. _I_ don't even understand it...and until I do I want to keep it quiet."

The rich girl was now intrigued, though more so nosy. "Okay. Well uh, I've always kind of known really. I was never into boys like the other girls my age. They just didn't interest me."

"Have you ever...had sex with a guy?" Asked the original Slayer, hoping she wasn't overstepping any boundaries. "To like make sure..."

"Once but I didn't like it." A beat. "No offense Buffy but, where is all of this coming from?"

Pacing from the stairs to the opposite wall, the Californian gave a nervous laugh. "First you can't tell anyone, _especially_ Willow. Second, things have been really weird and confusing for me since the battle and I'm a little wigged right out. I've officially got the wiggins."

She chuckled and removed the tape from around her knuckles. "So what? The battle made you gay? Or did the scythe spell make you into Willow?"

"What? No I'm not into Willow. I'm into Faith." Crap! "I mean-"

"Whoa!" Kennedy interrupted loudly. "I thought you guys were like mortal enemies or something? I mean you did punch her in the face for takin' us out to have a good time. And if what Andrew said is the truth, I'm surprised you guys haven't killed each other yet."

Groaning, the golden blonde leaned to the nearest wall for support. The cat was totally out of the bag now. "Hello? Weirdie things happening, remember? Honestly this is all throwing me for a loop." A pause. "Maybe...it's possible that when I first met Faith I felt...something. But I was seventeen and chalked it up to teenage exploration. Not that I ever explored! No explore-y for me."

The brunette snickered. "Wow that's interesting. Out of all the people who ping my dar, you've never even given off a tiny tremble. Though I guess I can see how you'd be attracted to her. She is smoking hot, and you do have a history."

"Yeah but so do Xander and I, and I don't have the warm fuzzies for him all of a sudden. Things were normal until she came back and wasn't insane anymore. It was like a new person had walked into my life, and this person wanted to honestly help and tried to keep me safe." She smiled, glancing down. "And then she's suddenly 'getting' me and she looks really amazing. Yet I've never been attracted to a female before; as a matter of fact I'm sure my first word was _boyfriend_ and not dada. If I were the Buffy Bot my head would explode from all the crossed wires."

"The what bot?"

"Hm? Oh never mind. Me equals rambling."

The former Potential nodded slowly, wondering how in the world had this girl managed to save the world time after time again? "Buffy...I'm not sure what you want me to say. Maybe your adrenaline is still in over drive from what happened, or maybe you hit your head and have a concussion. Though...well you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course. Lay it on me." Her green eyes got wide. "I can take it."

"Well...the way I see it there are certain types of feelings. Some are just random instances because you think someone is hot. Others are things that have been buried deep, possibly to be forgotten or whatever." She smirked. "I'd say you got a thing for Faith and have probably had one for a while. But being _you_...you locked it up and that was the end of that. Now it's back with a vengeance."

"You're kind of ruining my happy day." Buffy pouted. "So what do I do?"

"Talk to _her_ about it. Duh." Was the reply she received. "Anyway I gotta go hit the showers. Willow and I are going out tonight...hopefully."

Watching her go, the older female glanced around and worried her bottom lip. She made some valid points. Though it would have been better if she had just been her usual snarky and over bearing self. That she could deal with. Possibly hit a few times just for good measure.

Now came the real hard part however. Trying to explain her feelings. That was going to be such a drag; stupid feelings.


	4. Gossip Girl

**A/N:** I wasn't going to update this early but all the awesome reviews gave me a major happy! I'm so glad you guys are liking the story, honestly. I was kinda iffy about posting it here because a lot of people don't like f/f relationships, not to mention I haven't posted to since like 2001. But you guys are making me feel right at home. So thank you very much!

Chapter Four: Gossip Girl

Three days later brought the weekend, and the Scoobie Gang plus about ten others found themselves at the beach, basking in the warm rays of the sun. It was a balmy Saturday afternoon with not a cloud in the sky, and where as most beaches would be crowded to the max, this one was not. Out of all the things a vampire CEO would never need, his own private piece of where the sand met water was probably number one on the list. Begrudgingly, his friends told him that they would make sure to put it to some good use since he couldn't. Then they giggled.

The usual suspects were out and about of course. Gunn stood on a grassy area, showing off his grilling skills while Dawn, Andrew and Vi played in the crashing waves. Willow and her new buddy Fred were working on a sand castle with a glowering Kennedy in-between them. Naturally Wesley and Giles had opted to stay behind at the office to go over more Council plans; they were considering having headquarters all around the world and not just based in England. And since bursting into flames was not on his to do list today, Angel remained at the hotel as well.

Earlier they had all went to visit Cordelia in the hospital, and that is where Xander chose to remain for a while. Though he promised to meet up with them later.

Sitting on her knees with a bottle of suntan lotion in her hand, Buffy turned her face up to the sky and smiled. She was in a black tankini bikini, her long golden hair pinned up in a messy bun. After her talk with Kennedy, she'd vowed to have a similar talk with Faith to straighten things out. That didn't happen. She was coming to the conclusion that she was a liar, even to herself. Although the rich chick had kept her word and not told anyone, the smug looks she threw just screamed 'I have a secret'.

She had planned of course several times to bring up the subject...casually while they hung out. She could defeat whatever baddie came her way, but with this she was the biggest chicken that ever lived. But spilling your heart to the object of your affections was a big deal and it was okay for her to be a little...freaked. Rejection sucked, which reminded her of stupid Parker. The point being she liked this comfortable space that they were in right now.

After getting everyone to the Hyperion and being faced with the decision to no longer be bed buddies, Buffy had used the excuse that since Angel's room was the best they should just share. To keep things equal. Faith agreed and they were still roomies. Thursday night they took some of the newbies patrolling, and then stayed up watching b-horror movies on cable. Friday everyone went to the arcade, and watched Andrew beat a bunch of thirteen year olds at _Dance Dance Revolution_. When some random guy remarked that Faith was 'too pretty' to be able to beat him at some shooting game, she wiped the floor with him and gave the stuffed animal she won to the blonde. He would now forever be Mr. Gordo jr.

"Check those two out." Faith nodded her head in the direction of where Andrew was picking Dawn up to toss her into the water. "Think they'll hook up?"

"What? No way." The Californian laughed. She let herself admire the rainbow colored two piece suit that her friend wore. "I always thought he was gay anyway."

"Maybe. Though he's prob just the uber virgin I think." She snickered, adjusting her black sunglasses. "Kid just looks up to Xander and 'em because they are the shit and he's a nerd. One day he might grow outta it."

"Heh well even if he does I don't think he's Dawn's type. Besides she's only seventeen she shouldn't have a type at all. Oh my god what if she gets pregnant?" Suddenly her green eyes were shooting daggers at the laughing pair. "I'm way too pretty and young to be an Aunt!"

"B, chill. Andrew would have to actually know where the pussy is for that to happen." Resting back on her elbows, she winked. "And somethin' tells me he couldn't find it even if we drew him a map." A beat. "Though the brat is hot, and she is gonna do it someday. Maybe you outta...I don't know...have the talk or some shit."

Scratching at her soft cheek, the former Sunnydale resident made a face. "She's not a little girl anymore and I'm sure they had sex ed. And-and Dawn is smart. She wouldn't go out and get herself into that kind of trouble. She has college and stuff to think about." Playing with the cap to the bottle in her hand, she tilted her head to the side. "So um, do you have enough of this on? Just 'cause we heal fast doesn't mean you wanna get all burnt like a lobster."

The brunette yawned and arched a brow, but flipped onto her stomach. If Buffy wanted to do it there was no way she was going to stop her. "Aight, you can do my back. Untie the strings first. And no ooglin' my goodies unless ya plan to buy me dinner afterwards."

Gulp. Pushing the dark hair off of smooth shoulders, she yanked loose the colorful ties, making them fall to either side. Dumping a nice amount of the liquid into the palm of her hand, she exhaled and began to massage it all over olive toned flesh. In the past whenever she'd idly thought about how Faith's skin felt, she'd pictured something a bit more rough because that is how she behaved. She didn't appear to be one for moisturizers or body gels, but you couldn't tell it by the silkiness that she was currently rubbing.

"I ain't gonna break, B." The Bostonian remarked in her whiskey on the rocks voice. "You can go at it harder than that..."

"Oh um, I just, sure." Flexing her slender fingers, she applied more pressure, surprised to find tension in the muscles. "Someone is still wound pretty tight."

"Yeah well, a vibrator only has three settings."

"Really? I've never...ya know."

"Seriously? You a five finger kinda girl?"

"Faith!"

Looking back at the blonde's blushing cheeks, she chuckled and propped her chin up with her hand. "Ever _little miss tightly wound_. I'd think you'd be more into the naughty shit after bein' with what's his face. Chains, handcuffs, whips; that kinda shit."

Buffy continued with her caresses. "I'll admit those few times with Spike opened my eyes to...rougher activities but it wasn't really anything to enjoy."

"He obviously won't doin' it right." She snorted. "Not surprised..." She was a firm believer that sex felt better with a warm body.

"Heh um, hey guys." Neither had noticed Willow coming over until she plopped down in the sand. "You two lookin' mighty cozy wozy. Everythin' going good?"

"Yup." The Boston girl wiggled on the towel underneath her. "Just lettin' B get her rocks off by fondlin' me a little."

"She wishes." The blonde smiled at her best friend. "What's up?"

"Well...I was just wonderin'...ya know 'cause that's what I do. Wonder; where do you guys plan to go? I-I mean I was thinking about Brazil maybe." She shrugged. "I'm sure there are new Slayers there who are all...hey, what, huh and wanting to know what is going on."

"Oh...yeah that sounds cool." A pause. "It's weird though to think of us all split up or something. I mean we've been together for seven years. I might be a little lost without my buds."

The red head patted her shoulder. "Aww Buff you're gonna be fine. You can do whatever you want whether it's get a real job or become a professional party person. And you know if you need me I'm just a poof away! But, that spell we did was massive and we have to be prepared for what is to come."

"I know." Her friend replied, then went back to the task at hand. Touching Faith. "Being faced with actual choices is something I have always wanted but now find strange. I might get a major case of the freakies and end up in a metal hospital for real. What if I can't hack it as a normal joe? What if not killing something every other day makes me go postal?"

"You think too much." The Wicca chuckled. "Just enjoy being you and the rest will fall into place." A beat. "What about you, Faith? Any prospects?"

The Boston girl thought for a moment. "Nope. Guess wherever B goes is good enough for me."

Buffy tried to hide her grin but it filtered through anyway. That sounded like such a cool idea, and perhaps having the brunette around would keep her grounded in a way. After all someone had to be the rebel and someone had to conform; it just so happened that conformist clothes flattered her shape more. "I think that's neat because we do have alot of lost time to make up for."

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well." Willow's bright blue eyes flashed. "Cause the hittin' and the slappin'...not so much fun for the rest of us."

"We're over that." The oldest Slayer giggled. "From now on it's going to be like we are in a buddy cop movie."

"Yo! Faith!" Gunn yelled, waving his tongs, breaking their conversation. "If ya want one of these kick ass burger ya better get cha ass over here!"

"Just bring it to me dawg!"

"Who the hell do I look like? Jeffery from _The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air_?"

Snorting out a laugh, she retied her top and pulled herself up. "I'm gonna get some grub." She turned her attention to Buffy. "When I get back I'll do you, aight?" Without waiting for an answer, she stood and headed for the handsome black man.

Watching her go and anticipating the massage she was going to receive, she blinked as she realized Willow was staring at her with an amused expression. "So um, Brazil huh? That sounds really cool. You know I've always wanted to go to Italy for some reason. I think it would be interesting, what with the culture and the fashion and...pizza." A beat. "Hey you and Fred have been having some fun adventures lately. Didn't know you guys were that close."

"Hm? Oh well Fred is a special kind of girl. She reminds me of Tara in a way..."Trailing off, the red head pulled at her straw hat. She still missed her former lover everyday. "And we got lots in common on the magic front. Us hanging out though puts Ken in a poo poo mood. Don't know why..."

"Duh, she's jealous." Buffy stated, figuring she knew that already but pretended otherwise. "She's just a Slayer, she doesn't get the mumbo jumbo that you guys probably go on and on about."

The witch waved a hand. "Fred and I are just friends. Besides I don't think she is even a little bit gay. Not th-that if she was I'd-I'd make a move or anything. Say, let's talk about you and Faith."

"Nothing to talk about."

"I beg to differ. I'm differing!"

"Why is everyone so interested in Faith and I?" The Californian chuckled. She knew why but that was no reason to let on. "Okay so-so once upon a time we had some relating problems. And I did stab her and-and she did steal my body but that is in the past. Water under the bridge. Actually there is no water; the river dried up. That is how over everything I am."

"Wow Buffy I think that's really cool. I was a little iffy when it came to bringing her back to Sunnydale to help but, well, we were in dire straights. She wasn't too worried though." Untying and retying her orange sarong, she looked around. "But betcha by golly wow, you guys are like two peas in a pod. Sleeping in the same bed and...hanging out all the time. Heehee."

"Heehee?" The former Sunnydale resident shoved her lightly. "I thought you guys would be happy I don't wanna strangle her. It has to mean something that I'm trusting her. Something spiffy."

Willow glanced to where the brunette in question was chomping on her burger, licking ketchup off her fingers. Should she bring this up? Eh, why not. "You know, Kennedy and I were talking last night..."

Jerking her head up, the blonde swallowed hard. She knew, she just knew that the rich girl had totally blabbed what they talked about in confidence! Why did she ever think she could trust her? She might have been great in battle but when it came to gossip, most girls were alike, and sitting on a huge secret was something none of them could do for long. Especially when their significant other said those three magic words; _what's going on? _The part of the brain that kept the secret automatically started twitching then, dying to release what it knew.

Taking her hair down and dragging her fingers through it, she decided to play dumb. "Oh? What about?"

"Just um, random stuff. The scythe and other Slayers that are all over the world." Wetting her lips, the witch searched for the right words. "Relationships and how th-they change. Or-or grow. And people change and...grow...and change." A pause. "Some people probably thought Kennedy wasn't my type but look at us now. And heh we _all_ thought Anya was wrong for Xander...and I guess in a way she kinda was but point being, they were happy for a while."

Grumbling, Buffy stuck out her lower lip. "She told you, didn't she? Tramp."

"It's okay. I kinda...drug it outta her." She giggled, showing her bright smile. "But I'm sort of mad that you didn't talk to me about this. I mean we're best friends, we've talked about everything together. We've killed hundreds of evil friends from beyond the grave."

A groan. "I know! It's just hard because-because you know me so well. You know how things went with Angel, Riley, even dumb Parker. I didn't want you thinking I was weird."

"Hello? Gay." The Wicca pointed to herself. "Granted when Kennedy told me you were having snuggly wuggly feelings for Faith I was shocked, but in a way I kind of wasn't. Yeah it's weird and strange like a three legged dog, but once upon a time that dog probably had four legs. And he probably couldn't control the harsh car accident that made him lose it."

Blinking her emerald eyes slowly, she nodded. "Um...okay."

"I'm just saying that Xander and I noticed how you guys used to be when we were in high school. Well, Cordelia in her less tactful way pointed it out during lunch."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Faith was sexy and sarcastic, and you were outraged yet giggly. But there were looks."

"Looks?"

"Yep. _Looks_. Sometimes they were normal yet other times it was like 'I'm undressing you with my eyes'."

Wow, she never realized she'd been doing that. "So you don't think it's just a phase or whatever? You think I really like her?"

Willow nodded with a grin. "Okay I'm gonna say some things that may upset you-but just remember you're my friend and I-I love you." She wet her lips and then continued. "You and Angel were great together, but it was kinda doomed from day one. He's a vampire who can't have sex with you or he loses his soul. You're a vampire Slayer who is supposed to kill his kind. He'll be young and hot forever and one day you're gonna sag in interesting place."

"Hey!" Her friend gasped, looking down to her breasts. "Shh! They can hear you."

"Hehe, I'm just saying." A beat. "Then there was Riley, who was sweet and nice, and in no way exciting enough for you. He was the stable guy and you rebuffed him, because in the end you needed fire. And lord, I don't even wanna bring up Spike but I have too. That was a disaster in the making. Sure you were totally depressed because you'd been ripped from Heaven and total happiness. But _Spike_? Really?"

"I was in a bad place." Buffy shrugged. "And he was always around when I was miserable. It just...happened. Gah, please tell me you have a point because this relationship memory lane we are heading down is seriously freaking me out."

"Sorry. My point is, is that none of those things worked out. It's like with me and Oz. I loved him so much and he was the greatest person in the world, but-but in the end he wasn't right for me. Yet he helped me realize the truth when he left, 'cause then I met Tara and-and suddenly everything made sense." Grinning, she drew little designs in the sand. "So maybe you and those others didn't work out because...well because it just didn't make sense. If you really think about it though, even with all the crap you and Faith have been through, you kinda make sense."

Buffy tilted her head to the side, confused. She didn't see it. "How so? We-we tried to kill each other and hated each other for years." Then again so did she and Spike, and look how that turned out. But this was different because she was in a good place now...and Faith had a pulse. And a soul.

The red head flicked a bug off her ankle. "True. But you have the Slayer connection, a-and there has always been this weird chemistry between you guys. We saw it. Angel saw it that night you guys were partying together. Besides Buffy, some things are just meant to be and can't be explained with logic. Somethings you just feel."

"So what do I do?"

"Well you either approach her and see what happens. Or you just stay in the background. Alone."

"You'd have no problem with her and I being more than friends? Not even after all the badness?"

"Nope. I went evil and filleted a guy alive, yet everyone forgave me. So now I'm all for forgiveness and second chances."


	5. Confessions Of A Slayer

**A/N:** Hello, gentle readers! I would just like to thank you guys again for (in my eyes at least hehe) making this story a success. It means a lot to get reviews from people who I don't force to read like my friends haha. I hope I continue to keep you interested!

Chapter Five: Confessions Of A Slayer

"Faith. Um, first I just want to say that if this is too weird for you then you can just pretend it never happened. Or pretend I never said anything. Second, I know that in the past we-well we had some terrible blow ups that did a lot of damage. I was wrong and you were wrong and...there was a general wrong-ness everywhere. Um...uh but you broke out of jail to help Angel, and then came to Sunnydale to help me, and it's not something I'll soon forget. Not that I'd want too!" Clearing her throat, Buffy continued. "It has come to my attention-I mean I've-you see... I li-like you. That is to say I like you in a more than a friend kind of way." Frowning, she relaxed her shoulders. "Yo Faith, we should totally hook up and be down ass biatches together. Gah, no! That's so stupid; I can't say that!"

Sitting Mr. Gordo jr back onto the vanity, she ran both hands through her golden hair and actually stomped her foot. It was a lazy Sunday evening and she was racking her brain to come up with a way to open up to Faith. Practicing the conversation beforehand seemed like a good idea, but as always she just ended up rambling like a space case. It was turning out to be harder than she wanted to admit...harder than when she had hooked up with Riley. And it made sense that it wouldn't be so damn hard if it wasn't so damn real.

There were any number of reasons however for her to keep her little mouth. Rejection. Humiliation. Complete and utter horror. The loss of a budding new friendship. More humiliation. What reason did she possibly have for actually saying anything? Oh right, smoochies and sex. When she thought of it like that it totally chumped the cons.

"I can do this. I _can_ do this." She chanted as she lowered herself onto her bed. "I can do this. Who am I kidding, I can't do this!"

"Buffy!" It was Dawn. "Faith wants you in the basement!"

"Why?"

"I'm not your secretary! She just said she wants you!"

"That would make things easier." Huffing out a sigh, she pulled herself off the bed and left the room. She strolled down the hallway and then downstairs, passing rooms that were filled with chattering girls. Her steps eventually lead her to the basement, and she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Kennedy was flat on her stomach on the ground, her left arm bent behind her back and currently being held in place by Faith. The ex-con was straddling the younger girl's butt and holding her down with an amused smirk on her pretty face. She didn't appear to be using any force at all, even as the other brunette growled and tried to get herself upright. She was dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank; the other female in a similar outfit except for the color.

"What's going on?" Suddenly the blonde was having a flashback of Faith and Spike lounging on the cot in close proximity.

"Just showin' Ken here who's boss." Snickering, the brunette stood and stepped to the side. She addressed the other girls in the room who Buffy hadn't even noticed yet. "I didn't get this job just 'cause I'm super fine. Heh though that helped."

Grumbling like a spoiled child, Kennedy jumped up and moved over to a bench, plopping down beside Rona. "Yeah well I got a lot on my mind. Otherwise I'd have seen that move coming a mile away."

"Whateva man." The Bostonian simply shrugged. "Anyways B, I was thinkin' we could show some of the newbies how it's really done. That is if ya don't mind gettin' a little down and dirty with me."

Looking to the obviously excited faces, she figured why not. "Sure thing, F. Don't worry, I promise not to leave a bruise this time."

Grinning and showing off her dimples, the other female nodded. "You can leave all the bruises ya want baby. Sometimes I like to get a little roughed up."

Ooh boy. Wetting her lips, she stepped up onto the mats and stretched out her muscles. They hadn't had any of this kind of contact in years; would it be odd to pretend fight after all the _real_ fights? "So, um, this is a training exercise for you guys. Pay close attention."

"Yeah and see who ends up on top." And so it began.

They circled each other at first, throwing mindless punches and punning, making the other young Slayers laugh. And then Buffy delivered a fast combo, trying to sweep the Boston girl's feet from under her. She countered however and kicked her leg up, and when it was shot down she swung out with her fist, nearly connecting with a small cheek. The Californian ducked, grabbing the other female's arm and spinning her around, kicking her in the back of her knee and dropping her to the ground.

Faith grunted and latched on to small shoulders, giving a mighty yank. Buffy almost yelped as she was thrown onto her back, hitting the mat with a loud oomph. The brunette lunged and attempted to pin her, trying to get the curved knee out of her stomach before it tossed her across the room. And then something no one expected happened.

"Will you have me?" The words left Buffy's mouth so fast and so randomly that she almost checked to see if she had whiplash. But having the dark haired female on top of her shut down that part of her brain that funneled in common sense.

"What?"

"I-I mean...would you...date me...?"

"Date you? Like..._date_ you?"

"...yeah..."

"Is this apart of the demonstration too?" Asked an auburn haired former Potential.

"Heh nope. Now it's foreplay." Kennedy replied smugly.

"Yo, Rona. Why don't cha take the chicks out back and show 'em how to use the bow and arrows." The ex-con motioned to the stairs. "Just don't aim at anymore cats. Rats are fair game though." After the room was clear, she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Aight so, what's the thing cause...yeah."

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip. "I could probably explain th-this easier if you weren't on top of me." There was just no thinking or speaking clearly with those amazing breasts hovering over her.

Arching a brow, Faith scooted back onto her knees. "This is weird, even for you B."

Okay here it was. Now or never. "I get that this is so not me. You probably think some hell beastie has taken over my body and is making me do odd things. With our history together that would make perfect sense. Maybe I am not myself...maybe there is some foreign thing inside of me and controlling me. Or maybe I'm not the real Buffy at all. Maybe the real Buffy is still in that heavenly dimension, and I'm what came back instead, and I'm only _now_ showing my true colors." Damn did she ramble when she was nervous. "Heh bu-but chances are I-I'm me. Chances are I'm going crazy and you're seeing it first hand."

Scratching her head, the younger of the two folded her arms over her chest. "You lost me at hell beastie."

"For once I wish Anya was here. She'd blurt out the answers and everything would be so much easier." Sighing, the blonde sat up and pulled her legs under her. "I've thought about this for the past couple of days and-and well I think I have a crush on you. I know it's stupid and totally _not_ like me but, I'm finding these days that I don't know myself as well as I thought. I don't know. Being faced with an uncertain future for the first time in my life is...well it's making me think things I never have before. About everything. Everyone."

The Bostonian blinked slowly, letting the words that she was hearing settle in her brain. They were things she had never expected to hear from the other female, ever. And now that she was she wasn't sure how to continue. "Um..." A pause. "Aight lemme get this straight. You dig me? Like a dude digs a chick. Since when?"

"Honestly? Something has always been there; especially according to everyone who isn't me. They could all see it." Buffy risked a small smile. "But I-I think it blossomed when you came back. I was expecting...I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't the person you are now. I guess apart of me thought jail had only contained you...not fixed you. Not that you were ever broken." Clearing her throat, she kept going. "It's just, everything is so confusing! When we hated each other it all made sense. And now, well those feelings I pushed away back then-and maybe it's the nearly dying thing. Opens your eyes to stuff you never saw before."

"You sure know how to throw a girl for a loop, I'll give ya that." Faith pressed her lips together. "Seems kinda weird though. Actually it seems very weird cause it's _you_ and, you're the one who tried to gut me for Angel. You're the one who kicked my ass on more than one occasion. Jesus B, ya broke my face like just a few weeks ago. And now...what? You wanna snuggle?"

Buffy pouted furiously. "Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like a crazy person."

"Ya kinda do."

"You don't think that I like you?"

"Eh ya probably do. I'm wicked cool and got mad skills. Everyone wants a piece of me."

"Faith, be serious." She frowned and stood, because moving around made her feel better. "When we were teenagers and you came to town, I was put off but also, well there were feelings. Feelings I'd never felt before and-and I didn't know what to do. Plus I was sorta dating Angel, or angsting over him depending on what day it was. And then there was you, with your tight shirts and your sex talk and your let's play attitude." Chewing on her bottom lip, she waved a hand. "Point is; you...I like. I just...I had to say something otherwise I'd keep stressing until something exploded, hopefully something I wouldn't need later. It wasn't easy...spilling my beans. Just...tell me _seriously_ what you think of it."

Shrugging, the brunette looked back to the mats. "Seriously? I don't know, Buffy. Not really good with the sharin' your feelins kinda shit."

"Try anyway." The Cali resident leaned to the wall. "Do it in _Faith speak_."

She chuckled, rolling her dark brown eyes playfully. "Aight. Us, yeah I could see it. Always kinda seen it but hey, I'm kinda fucked up that way. There's somethin' bout cha that I can't shake, no matter how hard I try. And I did try; goin' evil might have been me tryin' _really_ hard." Snickering, she stood up. Saying all of this out loud, even in her vague way meant that she was putting herself out to a place she'd never been before. Opening up. She knew it was dangerous and yet, sometimes you just had to take a chance to get what you wanted. "Point is, guess I've always had this thing for ya. Heh you're too damn cute not too."

Blushing, the Californian fiddled with her own fingers. "Wow. When you think of it like that I suppose the whole enemies thing makes sense. Well in our world because we deal with the whacky almost every day."

"Yup. Anyways that's my take on the deal." She shrugged nonchalantly. "What now?"

"Well...we-we go out on a date. A real, sitting in a restaurant or movie theater kinda date. And-and we take things slow."

"Slow? As in no screwin'?"

"Right." Smirking, Buffy sent her a look. "We become comfy with each other...more so and see if we mesh. And, no dating anyone else."

Faith licked her lips with a grin. "Sounds like a marriage to me, 'cept the fun part is missing." A beat. "But aight, whateva ya want Blondie." She'd never admit it, but going slow sounded like a good idea to her ears. The last thing she wanted was to fall for the other Slayer, only to have her decide the whole dating a chick thing wasn't for her and bail. It'd be like being stabbed all over again. "Question. The others? We tell 'em or is it a secret kinda thing?"

"Hee, some know already. I needed advice." Rubbing her warm cheek, the eldest had the decency to look embarrassed. "But I don't care if they know; it's my life. I'll tell Giles and Dawn since they'd probably go all parental on me if I didn't. Besides once Andrew finds out, all of L.A. will know anyway."

"Tru dat." The Boston girl snickered, then lifted a brow. "What about Angel?"

Right...him. "I'll tell him. We-we've been over for a while anyway. And hey, people change. Him taking over Wolfram & Hart shows that better than anything."

* * *

The karaoke system was set up off to the side of the hotel lobby a few yards from the front door. Lorne was dressed in a platinum colored outfit as he sung _Lady Marmalade_ to everyone in the room. For reasons unknown, Andrew had a pink feathered boa around his neck where he stood doing a little dance. Dawn was currently dancing with Kennedy and Rona, while Vi conversed with Xander about his eye patch. Wesley and Giles were having whiskey in the corner, right across from where Gunn and Faith were drinking bottled beers.

Other Slayers were sprinkled here and there, but the main one was out front in the courtyard. She sat on a stone bench surrounded by beautiful flowers and a few weeds, staring up at the scattering of stars that she could see. She could hear the cheers from inside, and wanted to be in on the fun, but first she had to talk to someone. Angel. At first she had decided to wait a while, but then figured she should just do it while she still had some nerve left. Besides in the end it would make things easier. At least she hoped it made things easier. It couldn't very well make them worse.

The point was she valued his opinion and she wanted to see what he thought of everything. He probably knew Faith better than all of them, what with having her in his head and being there for her while she was in prison. Maybe even on some subconscious level he knew about the attraction, he always was attentive to that kind of thing. Though perhaps the main reason she wanted him to know soon was because of how things had went with Riley and Spike. He'd found out through third parties and that was just wrong, considering their history.

"Buffy." His mellow voice broke through her thoughts, and made her jump slightly. "Sorry. I keep meaning to get that bell."

She chuckled and scooted over, motioning for him to sit down. "It's okay. I was in thinking mode."

He sat down, nodding slowly. "I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now."

"I do. I do. Things are so different, kinda like when I went to college but...different." She laughed a lightly. "Mom is gone, Dawn is basically grown up, and I'm not _the_ Slayer anymore. For so long I was defined by that title and now...now things are changing and I'm not sure where I fit in."

"You'll make it through, Buffy, you always do. You are a survivor and I am sure you will figure things out. Besides you still have time to decide what you want to do or where you want to go. Whether you want to keep slaying or become just like everyone else." He glanced in her direction. "This is an exciting new chapter in your life, and you should enjoy it to the fullest. Not many people get a second chance to be free."

Hugging herself, the petite blonde sighed. "I guess."

Angel arched a brow. "Something wrong? I'm surprised you're not celebrating with everyone else."

A beat. "I-well-it's complicated."

"How so?"

"Well it deals with relationships."

"Ahh. I see what you mean." The vampire clasped his hands in front of him. "Is this about...Spike?"

Exhaling deeply, she shook her head. "No. It's about Faith. And before you start givin' me that look, we're getting along fine. Better than fine actually."

He smiled. "Isn't that a good thing? You said you wanted to start over with her."

She gave a nervous giggle. "Startin' over is kind of an understatement. See, I started having these strange feelings for her when she came back, but come to find out they aren't all that strange because I've been sorta into her for a while now but I was in total denial land. Yet everyone else could see it because as usual I'm always the last to know those kind of things." And she was rambling again. Besides slaying it was what she did best. "Now...now I'm all wigged but everyone says I should go for it. Well everyone being Willow and Kennedy and-and I blurted it out to Faith and now we're gonna take things uber slow to see where they go."

"Oh." Was all he could manage at the moment.

Buffy cut him a look, noticing that he had that face that he got when he was deep in thought, trying to process things. And then she was thinking back to one of their last conversations that dealt with things of a romantic nature.

_"What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you? I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys..." Sighing, she leaned against a fence. "And, no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but I don't think that really matters right now." A chuckle. "You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing—I always feared there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to."_

_"Because you're the Slayer?" Angel questioned, slightly confused._

_Her green eyes met his. "Because—Okay, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat—or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then...that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."_

_"Any thoughts on who might enjoy—do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"_

_"I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point."_

_He handed her the amulet he came to deliver. "I'll go start working on the second front. Make sure I don't have to use it." He turned to walk away._

_"Angel." She called out as he stopped to look at her. "I do... sometimes think that far ahead."_

_He smiled. "Sometimes is something."_

_She shrugged. "Be a long time coming. Years, if ever."_

_"I ain't getting any older." And then he was gone._

"I'm not cookies yet." She related softly. "Not sure I'll ever be. But...I want to be someday."

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I want you to be too. I just want you to be happy, Buffy. That is all I have ever wanted."

"Even if that turns out to be with Faith?" She bumped his shoulder lightly.

He grinned; least it wasn't with Spike. "Even if that turns out to be with Faith." A beat. "She's a good person. I'll admit that it's a little surprising considering everything that you two have put each other through, but the heart wants what it wants. And it only takes a moment to see someone in a different light." Like he had eventually saw Cordelia.

"I'm glad you're okay with this." Standing, she folded her arms over her chest. "I wanted you to hear it from me first."

"Thank you." He stood as well.

They didn't need to say anything else, the look in their eyes said it all. Their season had passed, and it was time for both of them to move on. What they'd had once upon a time would always be special, but it was over. And both knew to heal they needed to accept that they just weren't made for each other. They were not written in stone and it was not destiny. They were not cookies, at least not for each other anyway.

Sharing a smile, they headed into the hotel to find one of the newly empowered Slayers with the mic in her hand, singing _Take It Off_ by The Donnas, and doing a damn good job of it as well. Impressed, she migrated over to where the brunette was and plopped down, watching as Angel took the other side with the former Watchers.

"You tell 'em?" Faith whispered in her ear. "He gonna slap me around again?"

"No." She smiled, patting her thigh. "He just wants us to be happy."

"Sweet." A pause. "You aight?"

"Five by five." She winked, then sat up straight. "Um I'll be right back." Getting up, she hurried across the room to where Lorne stood, enjoying the show. "Hi."

"Oh hey buttercup. This little lady has got some pipes on her, doesn't she?" He clapped as she finished singing. "She's gonna be a little firecracker, though between us she should watch out for stairwells. Broken legs take so long to heal."

Buffy blinked, then snapped back to attention. "You...read me the other day. Right? I-did you see anything bad? Anything dealing with...Faith?"

The demon smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, things are going to be fine. I see long walks on the beach and hand holding under the stars. Relax and have some fun. You and the bombshell are going to make beautiful music together."

"Principal Wood!" A voice exclaimed that sounded a lot like Dawn's.

Everyone turned and looked to the front door where the man stood, an amused expression on his face. The blonde glanced to him, and then back to Lorne. "Something tells me you didn't see that coming."


	6. Rolling With The Punches

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

Chapter Six: Rolling With The Punches

Robin Wood glanced around at all of the seemingly shocked faces, quirking a brow. He smirked and descended the steps slowly, holding his stomach with one hand as a bag hung from the other. "Please. Don't stop the partying on my account. Surely you aren't that shocked to see me."

"No, no we're just glad you're okay." Dawn related with a smile. "You didn't look too good when we dropped you off at the ER. We-we were worried you weren't gonna make it."

"Yes. I figured that out by the total lack of cards and phone calls I received." He was teasing. "Actually the wound wasn't _that_ deep. Twenty five stitches later and here I am. Besides I was going crazy just lying there watching old reruns."

"We're glad to see that you are doing well." Giles stood and came over, shaking his hand. "I am sure that there is some place for us to squeeze you in." A pause. "Dawn, why don't you uh, why don't you take his things upstairs while I introduce him to the others?"

She nodded and took his duffel bag from him, vaguely wondering what was in it. Probably hospital stuff. As she headed up towards the rooms, Faith chugged the rest of her beer and caught Buffy's gaze. She offered up a cheeky grin, and then strolled over to greet her once bed mate.

"Yo. Look who decided to grace us with his presence." She hugged him lightly, minding the bandages under his shirt. "How ya feelin'?"

He smiled at her. "It could be worse. How are you?"

"I'm gettin' by." She folded her arms over her chest. "Little surprised to see ya if ya wanna be honest. Figured now that the Hellmouth was toast, you'd head off into the sunset for a normal job. Be a real principal somewhere."

"Oh I would except I hate kids. There now you know my deep, dark secret." Flashing that smooth grin, he glanced at everyone. "You know as well as anyone Faith that getting out of the fighting evil game isn't as easy as it looks. I can probably do more good killin' demons than reprimanding teenage boys for having their pants hanging too low."

"I got cha." She chuckled, and cracked her knuckles idly. "Things are pretty low key here though for the most part. Scoobies haven't decided where they wanna go yet, we're all just chillin'."

"Go?"

"Ya know. Lotta girls out there don't know what the hell is goin' on now. Gonna need someone to tell them which way is up."

"Sounds like a noble venture. Where do I sign up?"

"Bein' the son of a Slayer gives ya a free pass. Though you gotta buy your own uniform."

As they laughed and continued to converse, Buffy felt herself growing slightly annoyed and she was not sure why. Faith had made it clear that Robin had been nothing but a 'get some, get gone' person to her. She was not going to suddenly change her mind and ride him like a pony, or confess her love and devotion. Still, the green eyed monster wanted to rear its' ugly head, though thankfully that was the only monster that appeared to be around. For now anyway.

Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, she wet her lips and walked up to where they were standing. "Hello."

"Hello Buffy." The black man replied. "Guess I don't have to ask who won huh?"

Her lips curled into a smile. Even when you wanted to dislike him you just couldn't. He was so damn charming. "We couldn't have did it without your help." A beat. "So um, are you going to be staying with us? How did you know we were here anyway?"

"Asked around mostly. It seems that you guys have been making quite a stir. A whole group of Slayers; the vampires are definitely talking." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "As I was just telling Faith, I would love to help in anyway that I can."

"The more the merrier." She chirped.

"Let me introduce you to our friends." Giles smiled and motioned to Wesley, leading the former Principal to meet the former Watcher.

"Chill B, I ain't gonna take 'em for another test drive." Faith related as soon as he was out of earshot. "I'm strictly a one woman chick now."

The blonde arched a brow. "I wasn't worried." That was a lie. "I'm curious though, can you really turn over a new leaf so easily?"

The brunette scoffed. "Well I haven't had the urge to stab anyone since I quit that cold turkey. Keepin' it in my pants for a while should be a snap." And then she took a small step closer, bringing her body almost flush to the other female's. "Sides I ain't worried. Once I turn your crank, you'll be beggin' me to wind you up everyday."

"We-well you won't be getting anywhere near my _crank_ for a long while." She tried to look completely final in her answer. "We're going slow remember?"

"Snail slow or little bus slow?"

"Normal slow. There is a lot about each other we need to find out before we should jump in the sack."

"Like what? I already know most there is to know about cha, B."

"Well-there is-and...what's your last name?"

The Bostonian laughed and turned, heading over to where the refreshments were. Her new companion frowned and followed, stalking after her with an expression that meant this talk was not over. "I'm serious!"

A grin. "Oh I know." She dug another beer out of the cooler of ice, using the end of her wife beater to pry off the top. "I just find it funny we've been semi rollin' together for years and you're just askin' now. Didja figure I was like Bono or somethin' before?"

"No. I-well I-I don't know. It just never crossed my mind to ask." Buffy said honestly. "It is possible that I was...self involved back then. A little."

Faith snickered; totally self involved was more like it. "Lehane. My last name is Lehane."

"Is that Irish?"

"Dunno. With mom bein' passed out under the coffee table, I didn't really have time to ask her."

Smiling a bit, the Californian reached over and took the other female's hand. It still amazed her how something so simple as family could completely determine the directions that a person took in their lives. She always wondered if the scales had been different, could she have ended up more out of control? It was true that she'd done some questionable things, but in the end she'd always had someone to pull her back from the brink. Thank God Angel got to Faith when he did or who knows where they would all be.

The brunette shrugged, her shoulders slumping. "It is what it is. I'm not gonna start playin' the mommy didn't love me or I didn't get a puppy card again. Can't change the past so I guess I gotta look towards the future."

Nodding, she gave her fingers a squeeze. "Sounds good to me. I mean after all the crap we have been through, the future has got to be neater." A pause. "And ya know...if-if you wanted to play the I never got a puppy card, it would be okay. Ooh! We should totally get you a dog. Something cute and fluffy and cuddly. A poodle!"

"Rottweiler."

"Yorkshire Terrier."

"German Shepherd."

"Chihuahua."

The Boston girl eyed her for a moment, with her head tilted to the side. "Maybe we get a cat instead."

* * *

Waking up the next morning with Buffy practically using her body as a full length pillow, Faith slowly inched out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom to do her business. Oh yeah she had definitely mastered self control; why else could she lie next to a hot girl all night and not make a play for her? Afterwards she headed barefoot downstairs and into the kitchen, surprised that no one seemed to be about yet. Never one for coffee since she was pretty 'up' all on her own, she poured herself a glass of OJ and began to sip. Footsteps in the hallway made her glance over, and she watched as Andrew strolled in with the most serious case of bed head she had ever freaken seen.

He smiled and yawned, heading straight for the freezer and his precious Hot Pockets. "Good morning Faith. I trust you slept well. Me, I slept like a log. Last night was so crazy huh? All that dancing, drinking and singing made me so loopy."

She snorted, hopping up onto the counter. "Yeah. Who knew one Sea Breeze would have ya singin' _The Way You Make Me Feel_ to Xander."

"Heh yes well alcohol has an obvious odd affect on me." He slid to the microwave. "How cool was it that Lorne said I was going to become an integral part of the 'team'? Just like Meru from the awesomely underrated game on Playstation, _Legend of Dragoon_! Soo overshadowed by _Final Fantasy 8_; Meru forced herself on the team but ended up being vital to the survival. And now that is going to be me!"

"You are so fuckin' weird." Itching at the back of her head, she winked. "Which means ya fit right in with the rest of us."

Beaming, he checked the label on the box which he had written himself before shoving it back into the fridge. "So, where is our fair Queen today?"

"Gettin' the rest of her beauty sleep."

"Ahh. And you decided to come down here for some vittles."

"Yeah well, that and she was cuttin' off the circulation in my thigh with her tiny legs of steel."

Andrew sighed wistfully. "I think it's so wonderful that you two have found each other in a romantic way. It's just like a movie; enemies becoming lovers. Once scorned and hated, they find hot passion in the depths of each others' embrace. And wasn't it cool how Dawn and Mr. Giles didn't freak out when Buffy told them. That Dawn, she's a mere slip of a girl but she refuses to stand in the way of her sister's happiness..."

A brow rose and she just listened to him babble on and on; and he could, at great length. Actually it was kinda cool how Giles and the Brat didn't blow a gasket at the news of them making a go at...something. She'd expected them to tell her it was a bad idea, actin' like she was the 'guy' who moms locked their daughters up from. But her appearance in the final days of Sunnydale had made all the difference; wiped her slate clean with the Scoobies. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't relieved. In the back of her head she did have that fear that they'd kick her to the curb the moment the dust settled.

Yet here she was...pulling for the good guys now. Dating the head good guy. Things sure could change in the blink of a post apocalyptic eye.

Smiling covertly to herself, she slowly realized that Andrew was _still_ talking. "And I can see as your love grows, you will be as one. Unstoppable against any force of evil, the two leaders, master Slayers; Slayers of the Vam-pyres..."

"Whoa pipsqueak, who said anythin' bout love? We haven't even been on a date yet."

"Oh come on it will happen. I have a second sense about these things."

"Don't you mean sixth sense?"

"Oh. Right. That's what I meant."

The next person to enter the room was Robin Wood, looking freshly showered and alert for as early as it was. He headed for the coffee pot and began the task of brewing some. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Andrew sang happily. "I'll be right back, I really have to urinate. No one touch my hot pocket while I'm gone!" He then hurried from the room to the nearest bathroom.

"Would it be wrong to say I'm amazed he survived?" Wood inquired with a grin.

"Nah. I'm sure we've all thought it at least once." The only female joked. "Or ten times. Though we all gotta start somewhere I guess."

He nodded, folding his arms over his broad chest. "I never knew that things would work out the way they did. No offense but apart of me believed that we couldn't do it." A beat. "Yet you somehow knew that _she'd_ be able to pull it off."

"Yup. Check it, I'm always right, yo."

"And so modest about it as well."

Giving him a dimpled smile, she jumped off the counter and put her glass in the sink. For some reason she was tempted to eat Andrew's hot pocket just to get him riled up, but she didn't. See she was so growing. Cracking her knuckles, she peeped in the large refrigerator for something easy to make. "Eh, you'd think Angel and company would have better grub."

Robin plucked a mug from the cabinet. "I can make you something if you want. Surprise, I'm also a pretty good cook."

Expressive dark brown eyes glanced at him, and she sighed. Apart of her wondered if he'd still be on that riff,and apparently he was. It wasn't that he was a bad guy or that he wasn't her type, well mostly it was that he wasn't her type. And not just 'cause she was entering into this new stage with Buffy. She didn't know how to react to the good guys, or guys that wanted more than sex. Emotions and shit complicated things, sex was straightforward. Get some and get gone.

Yeah, she was older now and that didn't have the appeal that it used to, but he wasn't the one she saw herself playing nice with. Not in a long run situation, and she _did not_ usually think about long run situations.

"Uh, yeah bout that..." She began. "You're a stand up guy and all but, it ain't gonna work. The _us_ thing."

He smoothed a hand over his bald head. "Wow. I have to say this was the quickest relationship I have ever had. I thought you were going to let me show you that not all guys are evil. What changed?"

"Honestly?" He nodded and she shrugged. "I got a betta offer of sorts. And before you start givin' me the puppy dog eyes, it wasn't just anybody. It was Buffy."

The former Principal blinked slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut, buying himself more time to think. "You...and Buffy? Am I being punked or something? I mean after everything that happened between you two, well not to mention the fact that you're both straight..."

Faith smirked. "Who said I was straight? Just 'cause you and I got pelvic doesn't mean I don't enjoy that other thing. 'Sides I wasn't bout to mess with anyone in jail, and I figured you were clean to play with."

He wet his lips and couldn't stop himself from cracking up a little. "Alright. What about Buffy? We did go on a date...I don't know if you knew or not."

"I know B has been into hidin' the sausage for a while now, but people change. She wants to make a go of it with me. Her words, not mine yo." She explained simply. "Said I make her weak in the knees and shit."

"Apparently more happened at the final battle than I was privy too." He teased, still slightly confused. "Okay, you I could see playing both teams because you think you are so pretty. But her, that's a little hard." A pause. "I knew you cared about her though. It was written all over your face whenever she was in the room."

"We got history."

"And you felt like you owed her for the way things went in the past."

"I dunno. Maybe."

Wood turned his attention back to the coffee pot. "You don't think her sudden attraction is the least bit strange?"

The pretty brunette drummed her fingers on the nearest table. "No stranger than yours. Fact is, B and I have always had mad chemistry, even when we were tryin' to beat the shit out of each other. Do I think it's weird? Yup; but everythin' is weird when you live in a world where demons and fuckin' vampires walk around. After a while you just roll with the punches."

He poured himself a cup of the hot liquid. "Is that what you are doing? Rolling with her punches? What happens when the punches stop coming?"

A sigh. "I know I didn't do the school thing, but I'm not an idiot. I'm not a little kid either. What? You think I'm so blinded by Buffy that I'd jump into anythin' just to get a piece of her?"

"I think that you care about her a lot more than she cares about you, yes." He admitted freely. "From what I have heard, you've always wanted some sort of acceptance when it came to her and even her friends. Now she's dangling a relationship in front of your face like a carrot, and you're taking the bait without thinking about her motives. If she were Willow or Kennedy then I'd wish you happy trails, but she isn't. She's-she is the one who was in love with Spike. The vampire who killed my mother."

Here she thought the lover's quarrels wouldn't come until later. "Aight one, she wasn't in love with him. He was just really whipped. Two, she ain't danglin' shit in front of my face. Ya know I don't see why it's so hard to believe that maybe she does wanna be more than friends. Am I that damaged that the princess shouldn't wanna get down and dirty?" Frowning, she waved a hand. "Ya know what, screw it. You don't know shit about me and B."

"I know the first time I met you, you were sporting a nasty bruise that she had given you. Not to mention you wanted props for _not_ killing her." He cut her a look. "I'm not trying to discredit her feelings; I don't want you getting hurt. You're too cool for that."

"Whateva man." She mumbled. Although he did have some good points, the last thing she needed was more doubt when it came to the blonde. _The First/Mayor_ had did a good job of giving her enough of those on its' own.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I was out of line and I apologize. If Buffy is what you want then she is what you want, and nothing I say will change that. However I do have to ask, has she even kissed a girl before?"

Good question. "I dunno. Probably not. Why?"

He grinned and it was friendly. "Well if it were me, I'd want to make sure that I liked it before I jumped into a relationship with someone of the same sex for the first time. _If_ it were me and it clearly is not."

Narrowing her brows, she felt a switch click on in her head. "That's a good idea. Later." Giving the nod that so many guys were famous for, she passed Andrew in the hallway, ignoring his questions about his breakfast and made her way back up to Angel's old room.

She opened the door to find the bed empty and Buffy walking out of the bathroom, dabbing at her face with a towel. "Hey. I was wondering where you had run off too."

"Just needed a drink." The younger of the two related. "I did the whole mornin' ritual thing already."

The blonde nodded with a smile. "Neat. I'd say I was surprised that Angel had toothpaste but then it is all about the fangs for a vamp. Nothing like minty freshness before you stab someone in the throat."

Snickering, she ran a hand through her long waves. "Aight so here's the sitch. You've never kissed a chick before, right?"

"Um...no." That was an odd question to start the morning with. "Why?"

Faith wiggled her finger in a c'mere gesture. "Yeah, we should get to that. Then you'll know if it rocks ya socks, and if it doesn't no harm no foul. We go back to bein' pals or whatever."

The Californian blinked. "What? I'm sorry, what?" Then she laughed. "No. How is us making out taking things slow?"

"We're not gonna make out. We're just gonna make sure that suckin' face with a girl is your thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you know you'll like it if ya don't try it?"

"Well I've never had beets but somethin' tells me I wouldn't like them. Besides, it's not all about the smoochies when it comes to you."

The Bostonian huffed out a puff of air. "Look B, I know this sounds weird but, humor me aight? You've never did the girl thing before. What if it turns out it's not your cup of tea? I don't wanna be two months in when that happens."

The elder Slayer pressed her lips together. "Okay that makes a little sense but I'm not into _girls_. I'm into you. And-and if the past is any indication of stuff then the kissing is going to be a-okay with me." Idly she wondered what had gotten into the other female and made her seem so jumpy about their new relationship status? "I'm pretty sure that I'll like it because-because I like when you're near me. I...I like when we're close."

Faith couldn't stop the grin that broke out on her full lips. She'd never guessed she would hear something like that from the other girl. Something so sweet and actually about her. "Damn. That makes me wanna kiss ya even more now. C'mere." She took a step forward.

"Heh no." Buffy retreated as she held up a finger. "We'll kiss when the time is right."

"No time like the present." And then she was lunging for her, trying to grab her waist.

The former Sunnydale resident let out a squeal and darted to the side, and barely missed being tackled. She sprinted out of the open door and into the hallway with the ex-con hot on her heels. Both were laughing and acting more carefree than either had in a very long time. The chase continued down the stairs and their laughter only grew louder, waking up those that were still asleep and making others wonder what the hell was going on.

Andrew popped around a corner just as they hit the ground floor and was used a shield when Buffy shoved him into the brunette's path. He shrieked and found himself sprawled on the steps, watching as the Slayers took off into the courtyard.

Buffy would have probably gotten away (though to where she had no idea) if she had not tripped on a random lifted crack in the cement of the walk way. Instead however she found herself squeezed tight to the iron gate, looking up into dancing chocolate colored eyes. Her mouth suddenly went dry, and all that talk about going slow was flying out of the window. It was quickly coming to her attention that her only weakness would possibly be Faith.

Still she tried to soldier on. "Faith we-slow. Remember slow? It's the opposite of fast."

Faith chuckled and stepped closer, bringing them smack together. "Relax B. I promise it'll just be a peck."

Swallowing hard, she allowed her hands hold the bars behind her. "Well...okay. But just a very small one with no alternate touching because I really do wanna take things slow and that-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off however as a soft mouth pressed to her own. True to the word, the kiss was gentle and smooth without one hint of anything ulterior. Delicate but strong hands came up and cupped the blonde's face, holding it in place as her lower lip was slightly nibbled on. A tongue swirled past and touched her own, subtle but playful as it coaxed hers to follow its' lead. She wasn't sure how long it lasted or just when she forced the iron gate to curve at an odd angle, but all too soon it was over.

Taking a step back, the fugitive cleared her throat and tried to play it cool. But kissing Buffy was unlike kissing anyone else because it was _Buffy_, and it was something she never thought would ever happen. Not even when she'd offhandedly day dreamed about it. It also made what they were entering into real, and it made her feel a bit unsure of everything. Of course on the surface though she was projecting a totally different front.

"So. Ya dig it or not?" She tilted her head to the side, hoping for a positive answer.

"Um I-I-I think I need another...yeah." Reaching out, she did one of those weird Buffy things and pulled the brunette to her for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck and began feasting on her lips, ignoring the person in her head that held up a stop sign.

Just as it was about to get steamy, the magic was ruined. "Oh my god! Do you have to do that under my window?" Dawn was grossed out and letting everyone know it. "Get a room! Ew! You're gonna scar me for life!"

The golden blonde pulled away abruptly, cheeks flushed, heart pounding. "Okay. I think it's safe to say that, um, it's all systems go for the kissage."

"Wicked." A beat. "I'm gonna go change."

As she was walking off, Buffy grinned. "We're still going slow!"

She threw up a hand before disappearing inside. "Whatever twists your panties, B."


	7. Pink Flowers

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them.

Chapter Seven: Pink Flowers

"Dawn? Dawn? Have you seen my-aii!"

A loud crash sounded, and Dawn Summers poked her head around the door frame, snickering to herself. She pulled at her highlighted light brown hair and sighed, enjoying the sight of her big sister where she lay sprawled on the floor in front of the open closet with several boxes covering her. "You bellowed?"

Groaning, the older of the two began to shove the offending items off her legs. Thank god she didn't bruise easily. "Ugh, I thought Angel had moved all of his stuff to his apartment at Wolfram & Hart. What is this crap?"

"If you'd been paying attention to when he was explaining things, you'd know those are for you and Faith. For any crap you don't want getting messed up." The former Key smirked. "But you were too busy making moon eyes at your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. In fact if you don't give me back those shoes you borrowed, I'm gonna be late for our first date!"

"I didn't borrow your shoes."

The blonde stood, dusting off her white strapless dress and praying it did not have any rips or tears. "Everyone knows you're the shoe bandit around here. Anything new comes in and you gobble them up like marsh mellows. Now go look and find them or I'll-I'll have Willow turn you back into a green ball of energy for real!"

Huffing, the teenager turned and headed to her own room. "You're such a girl, Buffy! Faith has seen you a hundred times. Strappy sandals won't make a difference!"

"You underestimate the power of a good heel!" The Slayer called out.

Hurrying to the vanity, she continued to fluff and curl her hair before adding more make up. Tonight was an important night. Tonight was a special night. Tonight was the night that she went out on her first girl date ever! At first she'd suggested the weekend but with Wood's reappearance two days ago and smoochies definitely being on the table, she wanted to just go ahead and dive right in. _Not_ in as in...'in' but in as in..._in_. In...in the good way. No sex or anything, not yet anyway. They were just going to find the fun. Uncork their bottles so to speak.

And really what was the point in waiting? Since becoming a Slayer she'd had to wait and put everyone before herself. She'd killed the people she had once loved for the fate of the entire world. She'd fought countless battles and slain hundreds of hell beasts, and all without much whining or complaining. Now she was going to get what she wanted. Do what she wanted. Date. Party. Shop. Shop. Shop. Date some more. Shop. Everyone had asked her that question, well they were now getting her answer.

After all, didn't she deserve to be happy?

"Dawn!" She put in her earrings.

"I'm looking!" Her little sister shouted. "Geeze louise."

Arching a brow, she crossed the hall to the other girl's room and leaned against the door frame. "What?"

"What, _what_?"

"Don't what what me. You're more evil than usual for a teenager so what's the deal? You said you were okay with me and Faith having a...thing."

Baby Summers popped out from under the bed. "And I am. Do I think it's weird considering what she did in the past? Yes, but those nifty monks not only gave me memories of mom and dad, but they also gave me some interesting ones dealing with you and Faith." She crawled over to a large trunk and began to rummage through it. "You two have had the undercover hots for each other for a long time. I think it's okay you wanna get bouncy with her 'cause she's not a weirdo now. I want you happy, Buffy."

"We aren't getting bouncy." The Slayer mused. "Not anytime soon anyway. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you're Queen of the over share." The former Key giggled, finally pulling out the shoes in question. "And you probably think we should all be chasin' Faith with torches or something. Wake up, Buffy. Sunnydale is gone and we are all new people now."

Snatching the sandals, she flicked her little sister in the back of her head and moved back to her own room. "Yeah yeah!"

"I'm serious. Okay so maybe Faith wouldn't have been my _first_ choice for you but what do I know about relationships? I went from crushing on Xander to being enchanted by a jacket. Not the most stellar record." The younger of the two followed, biting her bottom lip. "And-and well after the Spike thing, I'm glad you're moving on. With everything that has happened in the last couple of years; mom and Tara dying, you coming back from Heaven and Willow going off on the magics, it's taught me not to waste time wallowing in the what ifs. We're young! We should be living in the moment!"

"I hope that wasn't an excuse for you to go out and do something stupid."

"Nope. Just stating the facts. You always whined for a chance to be normal. Well now you have it."

"I didn't whine."

"Oh, please. You whine _all_ the time, especially when you don't get your way."

Buckling the shoes, Buffy pretended not to hear her. "Moving on..." A pause. "Um, okay I have anything else I just wanted to change the subject."

Dawn rubbed her upper arms. "Are you scared?"

Her sister blinked. "Of Faith? Of ge-gettin' close to Faith?"

Deadpan. "No. I meant are you scared of, this? Being out in the world for the first time? This is a big deal Buffy." A pause. "This is...this is kinda bigger than Sunnydale. There we only had demons and vampires to deal with. Now-now we're really in unknown territory."

"True. But it's kinda exciting too. An-and we'll be cool as long as we have each other." She smiled a little. "Other people have been living in the real world for a long time; I think we'll be okay. Besides more choices mean more opportunities. And that means more...more...stuff."

"Heh well at least one thing hasn't changed. You still haven't mastered the English language yet." The light brunette snickered. She then headed back to her own room.

* * *

Sitting in the lovely little restaurant, Buffy tried to remain still. It was not easy however; her nerves were jumping around like grasshoppers inside of her stomach. The plan was to meet Faith here so that they could both get ready at their own paces. And like the person she was, she'd arrived fifteen minutes early. Her mind was running rampant with different things, the first being what would she do if she were stood up. Probably go home and start a huge argument, slam doors and maybe throw a few things. Stake a few things; maybe Andrew.

Checking the time, she fiddled with the stem of her wine glass and glanced to the door as it opened for the tenth time. An elderly couple came inside, holding hands as they were shown to their seats. She smiled and wondered would she ever be like that? Would she ever find someone to grow old with? As she looked back to the front walk in area, she felt the tension rush off of her skin like smoke as the brunette in question finally strolled inside.

However nothing could have prepared her for how awesome she looked. She had on the red dress from the boutique, but it appeared tighter and shorter for some reason, as if she had recently started to grow out of it. On her feet were three inch black heels that tied around the ankle, and around her neck was a simple silver necklace. Her hair seemed glossier, fuller with the lightest hint of cork screw waves. She looked...well she looked girlie. Almost; her take no shit walk was a clear sign that underneath the priss was someone who could do you major damage.

Smiling, she sat up straight as the younger female reached her table. "Hey..."

"Hey. You look good." Faith plopped into her chair and grinned, letting her dark eyes trail over her date. Over her shimmering shoulders and perfect hair. "Really good." But then Buffy was usually stunning, why should this time be any different?

"Thanks." She took a gentle sip of her red wine. "So...here we are. Us. You and me. Together. Here."

"Yeah..." The brunette chuckled, picking up her menu. "This is a pretty snazzy place. Can we afford it?"

The blonde blinked. "Um, well technically Angel is footing the bill. Though I'm sure he doesn't mind. I-I mean he wouldn't have offered if he did."

"Guess that's true." Smirking, the Bostonian clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Aight so, I don't really know what we're supposed to do here. Never been on an actual date before."

Buffy grinned; it was interesting seeing her friend being slightly unsure of herself. "Well first we eat and chat. Talk about our lives and jobs or whatever. And then we maybe go for a walk in which we meet a kind old man selling flowers. You in turn buy me a flower. Oh and we hold hands."

Faith shook her head, amused. "Good thing I stuffed some cash into my bra then." A beat. "Aight. The talkin' thing. You start."

The Californian played with her bracelet. "Uh okay." _Oh god, she was suddenly blank_. "I-..."

Laughing, the brunette decided to have pity on her. "Do ya plan to keep slayin' now that we got all the other chicks in on the party?"

Yay, a subject. "I think so. I mean I am the quote unquote leader. They might need my expertise or something. What about you?"

A nod. "Yup. Slayin' is what I was made for, so I'm gonna do it. Might not do it as much as I did back in the day but, whenever I can."

"And you're going to stay with me right?"

"Yup."

The waiter showed up next, and they bickered back and forth on what to order for about five minutes before finally deciding on steak and potatoes and a chicken breast in champagne sauce. A moment of silence floundered in the air as Buffy gathered her fluttering thoughts. Taking another healthy sip of her wine but remembering to keep it in moderation, she cleared her throat.

"So I've been thinking-actually I never stopped thinking. Ever since you came back and the feelings started, I been rackin' my brain trying to rationalize stuff." She glanced down. "And I figured you've been wondering about all of this..."

"Nah. Shit happens." Faith shrugged. "'Sides, you've explained enough. You know me...go with the flow."

The Cali resident snorted playfully. "Yeah right. But I know now why I had this urge to come clean so soon. I know you've been hangin' around for weeks really an-and usually months pass before I say anything. But I was scared." Sighing, she met the deep brown eyes that were watching her intensely. "I was scared that you'd leave or something would happen before I got to say anything. And I-I needed to say something because last time I didn't."

"Last time?"

"Wh-when you were here in-in L.A."

Arching a brow, the Boston girl tilted her head to the side. "You mean when I tried to kill Angel?"

The blonde nodded very slowly, feeling as her voice threatened to catch in her throat. "I was _so_ mad at you. For Riley; all of it. I wanted to be mad at you forever. But in the church, and those few moments on the roof reminded me just how troubled you were. How much you were hurting. I didn't want to see it but I couldn't help it." A beat. "And I'm glad I couldn't. There was so much I wanted to say, an-and then you're confessing and boom. Too late. Game over."

"It was the right thing to do." The youngest replied, almost peacefully. "It was what cha wanted..."

"Maybe. Yeah. I don't know. That's me, indecisive Buffy." She made a face. "There is just...so much regret. I-I wish things could have been different from-from day one. I wished we hadn't bumped heads. I wish stupid Mrs. Post hadn't shown up and ruined our vibe. I wish I'd have said something or grabbed you that night in the alley-"

"B that wasn't your fault. It was a mistake, and if Murder Rehab taught me anythin' it's that cha can't change the past. So ya don't dwell on it. Ya don't forget it but ya move on." Faith wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Fucked up shit happened but it's over. We got a second chance. I don't know about you but I'm like flyin' high."

Buffy managed a small grin. "Are you really over it? Everything?"

She thought on that seriously for a moment. "More or less. The wounds are there but they aren't fresh. If I wasn't over it I wouldn't have bothered joinin' the battle." Flicking with her folk, she twirled it between her fingers. "Other stuff matters more."

_Alright it was time for a subject change_. "So tell me, when did you first discover my utter greatness?"

"Heh ya mean when did I start diggin' ya?" The second Slayer inquired. "I dunno. Prob durin' that whole deal when you guys thought Oz was eatin' people. I think I noticed it when you were bummed over Scott dumpin' ya." A grin. "I kinda hinted to his date that he had crabs."

The Cali girl laughed, her eyes stretching wide. "Wow, I never knew that. Why didn't you say anythin'?"

"Uh...you were kinda in a thing with a dude named Angel." Her expression was nearly blank. "And I was way messed up, and you weren't givin' off any vibes other than enjoyin' the slayin' with me. 'Sides, not one for airin' my feelin' ya know."

"I wonder what would have happened if I'd said something?" The blonde wondered out loud. "Or if Angel hadn't came back. Think we would have gotten together?"

"Maybe. Honestly, it's better this way though. We're both older, wiser, less insane. Least I am."

"Ha ha. For what it's worth, I think this way is better too."

* * *

"Ever held hands before?" Buffy glanced up to her date, and then down to where their fingers were entwined. The rest of dinner had went off without a hitch, even when the bill for almost ninety dollars had shown up. Who knew a simple bottle of red wine was forty dollars? Afterwards, they'd decided to go for a walk and perhaps try to run into a kind old man who sold flowers.

"Nope." Faith said simply. "It's not bad though."

She smirked. "And you don't feel the least bit emasculated?"

A snort. "Nope. Just don't expect me to speak in baby talk or call ya muffin head..."

She blinked, frowning. "Muffin head?"

"Ya know. One of those cutesy names people give each other." The brunette faked gagging.

"Aww, but I wanted to call you hot lips or snookie wookums."

"Yeah, that's where I draw the line."

Giggling, she began to hum lightly as they strolled along. She was happy and oddly calm; and not even worrying about the people who were looking at them. The old Buffy would have probably cared too much about what other people thought of her to hold hands with another female. The new and improved one however, not so much.

"I think I've gained like two pounds since we came to LA." She said idly. "But I'm totally cool with it. After all _The First_ crap started happening, I got really stressed and eating wasn't a major factor. Now I can pig out and relax, and gain a little weight back. Speaking of, what did you do in jail all day?"

"Random, so like ya B." Faith chuckled, itching at her ear. "I chilled mostly. Tried to keep my nose clean, worked out in the yard whenever I got a chance. Lotta chicks in there wanted to try me. Wanted to prove they were badder. I prob would have taken 'em on if the guards didn't frown on that kinda thing."

"In a way it's weird to think of you in there. You're...you're like this force of nature. A wild animal-but but in that good way. Not the grr icky, eats poor little bunnies kinda way." Buffy kicked at a small stone, sending it off high into the air. "Point, I do have one by the way, is that I guess I figured you'd go stir crazy after a while."

The brunette snickered lightly. "The first few days were the hardest. I had a lot of big chicks wantin' to shower my ripe little self with affection, but I wasn't havin' that shit. After they saw they couldn't own me, they tried to beat the crap outta me." Frowning, she then shrugged. "But ya know how it goes. That toned down...and things weren't so bad. Decent I'd say."

"But you're like, happy to be out right?"

"Course. There is nothin' like freedom."

Smiling, the Californian took a moment to just...bask. The last time she had been this happy, she'd been dead as bad as it sounded. Though it wasn't the fact that she was in Heaven that made her happy, it was being done. At peace. And now as she strolled along hand in hand with the last person she _ever_ expected to be hand in hand with, that sense of finality was washing over her again. If she never slayed another baddie ever again it would be alright because she wasn't alone anymore. There could be thousands of new Slayers out there ready to keep evil at bay. She could retire if she wanted too.

She probably wouldn't but having the option on the table was the bees knees.

Faith's mind on the other hand was pleasantly blank. Some would argue that it was always that way, since graduating high school hadn't been a factor in her development. But that wasn't true. What she didn't have in book smarts she made up for in street smarts, and the one piece of advice that she remembered from her mom was that _all book sense and no common sense never helped anyone_.

Still for all the times she hadn't used common sense, here she was, back in the winners' circle. A more depressing person would probably be thinking it was only a matter of time before she'd fuck up. Before she'd pull some kinda stunt and alienate the Scoobies again. But she was trying to be more glass half full these days. Though only to a certain level 'cause anything else would be a set up for major disappointment if the shit hit the fan. Sure she wanted to kick up her heels and just enjoy this new phase her and B were entering into, but the person she was deep down inside would never let that happen. Least not this soon, if ever.

She had to be on guard 'cause the alternative; being dumped and left in the cold just didn't set well with her.

"Faith?" The blonde said softly. "I know this isn't your deal but I'm glad you agreed to this date. I'm having a good time."

"Me too, B." Her friend replied with a dimpled grin. "It's not weird at all."

"Heh you thought it would be weird?" Buffy asked with only mild annoyance. "Weird because it's me or weird because I'm a girl?"

"Cause it's you." She said honestly. "And I never thought we'd be clickin' this way."

A nod. "Yeah but, you kinda jumped at the chance to be with me..."

She arched a brow. "And? Would ya rather I didn't?"

"No, no that's not what I meant." _Stop the defensive crap already_! "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid and my mouth is working faster than my brain. I'm glad you wanna be with me. It's good."

Chuckling, the Bostonian suddenly pulled her hand free. "Wait here, Blondie." Walking away, she headed to the flower vendor at the corner and purchased one of those flowers she'd been instructed to buy. She wasn't sure what kind it was but it was pink and she knew the other girl liked pink. After paying, she headed back to her date. "Here."

Buffy couldn't stop the giggling grin that spread across her face. "Thank you." She took the flower and inhaled its' sweet scent. "Look at you being all romantic. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Whateva." She shrugged playfully. "I know you'd whine if I didn't get cha one so I'm cuttin' out the middle man. 'Sides I never said I couldn't do the Lord Byron thing if I wanted to. Just never did 'cause the people I got down with only wanted to fuck. And yo, that was fine with me."

"Then?"

"Yup. Wanna see a movie?"

"Ooh! _Daddy Day Care_!"

"_The Italian Job_...and I'll buy ya some candy."

"Ooh candy! Candy is good."

* * *

Standing outside of Angel's former room at the Hyperion, Buffy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The movie had been better than she'd expected, and now she wanted a mini cooper even though she could not drive at all. Plus she had candy and when candy was involved things could never go wrong. She leaned against the wall and chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for Faith who'd been called away by Gunn for a moment and trying to decide how to end the night.

It was a bit strange because they shared a room, and usually after a date people went their separate ways. Not to mention did they do the kiss or should she play coy and wait a while? Invent some three date rule and stick to it like the taffy in the middle of her tasty treats. Then again they had already smooched once and...and really after such a great time it would be silly not to just do it again. Kissing was going slow! Well it if stayed on the lips and didn't roam to other...areas.

Besides thirteen year olds did it and she was _way_ more mature than a thirteen year old.

"Yo. You waitin' for me?" Faith rounded the corner with a smirk.

The blonde rolled her eyes teasingly. "Actually I'm playing soccer."

"Yeah, okay." The brunette came to stand in front of her, placing a hand by her golden hair and leaning in. "So the date is over and we're back at your crib. Ain't this the part where you invite me in for coffee which is code for screwin'?"

Green eyes stared up brightly. The last few times she'd been in this position, torture or punches would usually follow. It was interesting how Faith's _I'm gonna beat you down_ look mirrored her _I'm gonna molest you_ look. "Normally I think that is how things would go. However since we are taking things _slow_ there will be no coffee for you. Unless it's the real kind-that's okay. Decaffeinated."

"Ahh." The younger Slayer drawled. "Do I at least get a kiss?"

"A small one. I don't want you thinking I'm easy." She grinned.

"Considerin' I get you into bed every night, I'd say you're a total slut already."

"Haha. Keep that up and you'll never get me into bed again."

Cracking one of her lazy smiles, the ex-con closed the space between them and placed a kiss to pink glossy lips. She let her tongue skim the bottom one just faintly before pulling back with an amused expression, which grew at the look she was receiving from the other female. "Night, B." And then she was heading into their room.

Exhaling deeply, Buffy remained where she was and counted to ten. Stupid hormones! But she could not go back on her own word to go slow simply because a slap and tickle sounded like a good idea. Or a great idea. Or okay an amazing idea. The having sex for the sake of having it had been something she'd only did with Spike, and because she was damaged then. If she could hold out on Riley then she could totally hold out on Faith.

Though when she was with Riley she just thought he was handsome. She didn't feel that heated prickle of energy teasing the hairs on her body when she was around him. That was something she only experienced with her fellow Slayer. Only with Faith. Of course it made her crazy curious to want to find out just how deep that prickle went. Good thing she wasn't slaying because the can of worms that would unleash would be massive.

No. They would possibly take a roll in the sheets when it was the right time. Until then she was a born again virgin. Yeah just thinking it made her laugh out loud.

"B? You comin' to bed or what?" Called the voice from inside the room. "If you're worried that I'm gonna harass ya, don't be. I'll at least wait til ya fall asleep first."

Chuckling, she sighed and strolled in. "Keep your clothes on I'm coming. I mean...ooh boy."


	8. Eventually

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.

Chapter Eight: Eventually

As Faith strolled towards Angel's office, she felt an odd apprehensive twitch settle in her stomach. Like when the cops in Sunnydale had made it clear they wanted to throw down instead of just carting her off to the slammer. Except this time it was different. This time she was about to face probably her best friend, all the while knowing that she was with the only girl he'd ever loved. Since Buffy had told him about their new budding relationship, they had not really said more than two words to each other. Her fault. She just didn't know what to say to him. _Gee_, sorry I stole your woman didn't sound sincere at all.

Even though she hadn't stole her, it felt that way deep down inside. In the past she'd been a nearly innocent bystander of the Buffy and Angel love story, playing a supporting role just like the other Scoobies. Her eyes had seen their love and just how mythic it was. Sure people changed and they'd both moved on, but you never forgot your first. And you would never forget the friend who dates your ex either. After all that he'd done for her, she just hoped he really was cool with everything.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and entered when the voice said to do so. "Yo." Strutting over to stand before his desk, she paced like a caged animal. "Gunn said ya wanted to talk to me. What's the sitch?"

He watched her with a stoic expression. "Faith it's alright. I know you have been avoiding me and I want you to know, I really am fine. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

She snorted. "Yeah, 'cause people never say shit they don't mean."

He smiled lightly. "I meant it. I just want both of you to be happy." A pause. "In the past I allowed myself to think that perhaps one day Buffy and I really would be able to be together. I held onto that hope because I thought it was all I had. But apart of me always knew it was a lie. I could never give her the life she truly wants. I could never take her out into the light; and no matter how much she might have said she didn't care, I knew she would."

The brunette stopped to stand before him, hugging her waist with her arms. "I just...I don't want cha thinkin' I betrayed ya or anythin'. Besides B, you're the only one who ever gave a damn about me. You're the only one who didn't give up on me even when I gave up on myself. Never had a friend like that." Sighing, she shrugged. "I know the deal with you and her. Unrequited love and all that shit. I don't wanna be the one puttin' the final nail in the coffin."

"Actually I think Spike did that." Rolling his eyes at the mention of the dead vampire, he placed both hands in front of him. "Truth is, Buffy isn't that eighteen year old girl anymore that I last knew. She's been with other people and maybe even loved them in some way. So have I. We've both changed and we don't fit into each others lives anymore as anything other than friends." Watching her with an intense gaze, he continued. "I know you Faith. I know the girl you were and the woman you have become. I'd trust you with my life all over again. Why do you think I wouldn't trust you with something that was equally as precious to me once upon a time?"

Glancing down, she swallowed hard and pushed down the emotion that threatened to rise up. Getting sappy was the blonde's deal. "We've come a long way, huh? Never thought this is where I'd end up. Heh if it had been anyone else, they'd have killed me. Wes is a good guy but back then he'd have finished me off if he'd gotten the chance. But nah, ya had to go and be the champ to everybody." She threw him a teasing smile. "I remember that day like it was yesterday, yo. The rain, us throwin' down and then me makin' the choice to try and change. You and Buffy gettin' into it..."

The immortal nodded slowly. "She didn't understand what you were going through."

"Can't say I blame her, what with the shit I'd pulled earlier."

"Maybe. But everyone knows forgiveness is harder than revenge."

She sat down and relaxed her shoulders. "You think she's serious? Bout me and her I mean. I know askin' you is like askin' your parents to buy ya condoms but, I dunno who else to talk to."

Angel should have been shocked by the turn the conversation had taken, but he wasn't. "I think she is. Buffy rarely enters into anything, especially a relationship, lightly. And with everything you have been through, for her to put it aside and want to be with you, it means something."

Faith cracked her knuckles loudly. "You lost ya soul and tried to rip out her friends' throats yet she still wanted to get snuggly with you. Doesn't make me feel too special."

He chuckled lowly. "If you're looking for reasons why not to be with her, then you'll find a thousand." A pause. "So I'll ask you this, do you have one for why you should?"

"Sides the age old, cause I wanna? Yeah..." The Slayer wet her lips, not sure if she should be frank or not.

"Then go with that." He said simply. "Once upon a time I _saw_ the warning signs too when it came to getting involved with a Slayer. But that's the thing Faith, you can't stop something that's roaring inside of you. You can fight it for a while, but in the end it wins."

"I don't want me and B to end up like you guys did, no offense." She tilted her head to the side. "We've fucked each other over enough. As much as it doesn't sound like me, I want happy time man. While still payin' for the evil I did of course."

"Of course." He smirked, then cleared his throat. "Anyway I wanted to see you because I have something for you." Reaching in his desk drawer, he pulled out a manila folder. "Here."

Arching a brow, she took it and flipped it open. "What's this?"

"Your new life." He replied. "Lilah finally came through for me. From this day forward you are no longer a wanted woman. You can go wherever you please and do whatever you please." Noticing her expression, he continued. "And no, this doesn't mean you have been redeemed. It doesn't mean that you've paid your debt or that you get to stop fighting. But we both know now that you could do more good on the outside than in."

She read over the pages slowly, then nodded. "Thanks. Hope I make ya proud out there. Ya know, apart of me does feel like I'm gettin' off kinda easy." A pause. "Once a murderer, always a murderer. Guess I kinda think I should be still payin' for what I did. But then I think I do pay, every night when I close my eyes I see the faces of the people I killed."

"I think you will be alright as long as you never forget."

"Couldn't even if I wanted too."

There was a short silence, and then the brunette glanced around. "So you really doin' this? Takin' this place over?"

Angel nodded. "Yes I am. It's already a done deal, the others and I are just trying to get settled and everything."

"Seems kinda off if you ask me." She shrugged at the look he gave her. "All I'm sayin' is...frying pan, fryer."

"We'll be alright." He stood and moved over to the window. "We're at war, Faith and sometimes you have to make certain decisions to stay ahead of the game."

Her dark brows narrowed slightly. "Isn't that a dangerous game to play?"

The vampire shoved his hands into the pockets of his expensive slacks. "When it comes to good against evil, most are."

* * *

"It was so weird, seeing her lying there. I mean Cor is usually so full of life and spunk. It's just not right." Xander sat on the poof in the middle of the lobby with his head hanging low. Beside him was the plucky blonde, leading a friendly ear and shoulder to cry on if he needed it. "Cordelia was...Cordelia was a lot of things but truly evil was never one of them. Yeah a few times I harmlessly thought it but...I don't know."

Buffy took his hand in hers. "I know. It wasn't easy for me to see her there either. But Angel says Wolfram & Hart are doing whatever they can to wake her up. I'm sure something will turn up."

He shrugged. "I used to think I was cursed ya know?" He sent her a crooked smile. "My chick track record hasn't been that stellar. Bug lady, mummy girl, and then a demon. Even Faith was off..no offense."

"None taken." She chuckled lightly. "But Xander you're not cursed. You-you just have kinda weird taste in women. And-and well you're young and none of us can say we haven't dated the wrong person before."

"I might not be cursed, but the people I get involved with seem to end up being just that. Anya died. Cordy is a head of cabbage. And what did they have in common? Me. One eye, Snoopy dance doing me." A sigh. "Deep down I know it's not my fault but I keep thinkin', what if I'd tried more or did more. Just...more."

"Welcome to Buffy 101." She pouted for him. "I wish we didn't have stupid death or stupid comas, but we do. I guess it's a balance but it _does _suck. Especially when the people it effects are our friends. Friends who died or got hurt doing good. We should always have it made. You'd think the powers or whatever would cut us some slack."

"I know right. Dumb powers. What's a guy gotta do around here to get a little slack?"

"Too bad they don't sell _slack_ in stores. We'd look good in slack."

"I hear it's slimming."

"And good for you."

"I said I don't care!" Kennedy stormed in through the glass doors from the courtyard, frowning deeply. "Do whatever you want! You've been doing it since we came here anyways."

Willow looked around nervously. "Ken c'mon. I'm sorry that we haven't been spending a lot of time to-together but I have...stuff. Big, huge stuff and Fred just happens to know about runic symbols an-and ancient pagan rights. There is n-nothing going on between us. She-she's not even gay."

The brunette folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever. You wanna spend time with Sticky Stella then go ahead, but-"

"Baby we-we're not _spending_ time. It's work. It's all work." The Wicca replied. "The spell I did was massive and-and well hey, powerful new Slayers all over the world. Big and huge. And needing our help. Fred's just helping me pin point their locations faster with Wolfram & Hart stuff."

"Yeah well before we came here I used to help you." She snapped. "Like I said I don't care. Do whatever the hell you want." Turning on her heels, she sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could. A door slamming was heard a minute later.

The red head sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Jeepers. Guess I better go...turn on the Rosenburg charm." With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she followed the path her girlfriend had taken.

Xander waited until she was out of range to speak. "Is it just me or is L.A. making us all a lot whackier than usual?"

"Not just you. Maybe we have like little townitis or something." The blonde tilted her head to the side. "Though I'm doin' pretty good here. Maybe you guys are just crazy."

"Said the girl who is dating her former nemesis. How's that going by the way? Any...interesting tales you wanna tell?"

"Heh no."

"Aww c'mon. Humor the eye patch man. Give him some jollies." He made a sad face. "Everyone needs jollies."

The Californian grinned, but shook her head. "If _jollies_ are details about my sex life...or lack there of then I can't help you."

He poked her side. "If you wanna know how she is in bed I can tell you. Don't forget she did take a ride on the Harris horse."

"Oh my god. I'm repressing now." She made a face. "_Repressiiiing_...and it's gone."

As they both laughed, Giles made his way out of Angel's former office. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a white hanker chief. "I have some good news. It appears that uh, that Wesley and I are not the only remaining Watchers. Or former. Apparently many went into hiding when The Bringers began their reign of terror and took their charges with them."

Buffy itched her forehead. "So what does that mean in English?"

He gave her a deadpan expression. "It means that we are not so horribly out numbered when it comes to training these young girls to be Slayers. Yes they have the strength and-and the power, but without the right fighting techniques they could still be bested by a simple vampire." A pause. "If we can find enough people willing to uh teach and uh, help with the cause, I'd say opening some sort of school is in order. Secretly of course."

"Yeah but they don't need to learn about the-the history of blah blah blah or whatever." She said matter of factly. "They're Slayers...fighters. Like...an army really. Ooh! We should do former Potential boot camp! I can wear fatigues and carry a shiny whistle."

"And I can decorate my eye patch!" Xander said excitedly. "In a manly way though of course."

"Of course." His friend giggled, a figure outside catching her eye. "Be right back."

Getting up, she smoothed down her floral flowy skirt and strolled into the courtyard, her emerald orbs landing on her partner where she stood leading against the iron fence. A white cigarette dangled from between her fingers as she stared off into space. Pushing the golden curls behind her ear, she smiled as she approached. "Hey."

"Sup?" The other girl replied.

"Everything okay? I heard that you went to talk to Angel."

"Eh...more or less."

Buffy fiddled with a button on her blouse. "Wanna talk about it?"

Faith exhaled, weighing that option in her mind. "Not much to say really. I kinda thought he'd be pissed at me 'cause...ya know. But he's on board. Gave me this file of my new life."

"Why are you so mopey then?" She peeked at her face. "I mean we...well everyone is starting over. You more than anyone deserves another chance to-to be all you can be."

A chuckle. "I'm not enlistin'. Honestly, sometimes it freaks me out, not being locked up. Like without the bars I could relapse at any moment ya know? When me and Wes were huntin' Angelus he told me I'd have to be an animal again to beat him."

"Did you?" The blonde inquired softly.

"No. We used this drug stuff. Thankfully there was another way but, I dunno. I've worked hard to become little miss stable, and sometimes I think I'm only an inch away from being what I was." Her dark brown eyes continued to focus on nothing in particular. "In jail there won't much temptation, but now I'm in the real world."

The former Sunnydale resident stepped closer, resting her chin on her partner's strong shoulder. "Faith, you're not gonna go bad again. What happened then was-it was terrible but things are different now. We're different. And older and...wiser." A beat. "Plus you're not alone. You-you have me. _Really_. And the others too."

Blowing out a wisp of smoke, the Bostonian grinned despite herself. "Nice to know, B." And it was nice to know that she had some help now when it came to staring down her demons. Though she knew the more help she got from Buffy the deeper she would sink. The battle between good and evil weren't the only things that were dangerous these days.

Biting at her bottom lip, the older of the two wrapped her arms around the slim waist in front of her and sighed. She allowed her hand to slip over the material of the blue shirt, feeling the toned muscles underneath as they twitched. Truth be told if this were any other time, if they had met again under any other circumstances other than destroying the Hellmouth, she might have been worried about Faith's sanity. But after doing something so massively good as saving the world, there was no possible way one could go back to the stabby stabby side of life.

Faith relaxed into the embrace and took another soulful drag of her ciggy before tossing it to the ground. She snuffed it out with the front of her boot, then just stood in place. It felt weird and yet oddly comforting to have the other Slayer so close. Like that one sweater that was full of holes and shit but you couldn't bring yourself to get rid of it. However if her delicate fingers kept innocently stroking her stomach, things were gonna go from sweet to serious in 2.5 seconds.

"Tryin' to see if I'm ticklish?" She smirked, those lovely dimples appearing when it widened into a grin.

Buffy snapped out of her day dream and chuckled. "No...but now that you mention it...are you?"

"Not really."

"Oh poo."

"Are you?"

"Deathly so."

The brunette was amused. "Wow B, never knew you were one to give out a weakness so quick."

She made a face. "I trust that you won't use it against me. I-I mean I'm...we are...and...yeah."

"If ya ask me, ya shouldn't tell anyone ya weaknesses." The Boston girl replied deviously.

"Not even a lover?" Her friend asked in the cutest voice possible.

"Especially not a lover. They're the worst of all when it comes to weaknesses." Was the answer she received. Turning, the ex con trailed her fingers along the blonde's silky cheek, leaning so that her lips were at her ear. "But til we become lovers, I guess you're safe." And then she was walking away without another word.

Rubbing her face and trying to steady the thumping of her heart, Buffy blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. Did her voice _have_ to be so-so sex on the beach? Without really saying it, she had said _plenty_. Made promises of hot nights and naughty weekends, preferably with some type of tasty dessert involved. Idly she wondered if this was her way of subtly trying to get in her pants. But since nothing about Faith was subtle, it most likely wasn't.

Smiling, she looked up at the blue sky with its' scattering of puffy clouds. It was as obvious now as it was years ago that she wanted to explore things with the younger Slayer. She wanted the kind of relationship that came with trust and communication, but also amazing sex. Yet she just wasn't sure or brave enough to go there yet. Eventually though, eventually.


	9. Something I Don't Know

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Part 9 for you guys. Hope you like it!

Chapter Nine: Something I Don't Know

Sitting on a blanket under a large tree, Faith watched all the people as they milled about. Dogs played, moms and dads chased behind their children, teenagers enjoyed being young; it was all Pepsi commercial sort of thing. Back in the day she would have envied that sort of deal. The peace they were all experiencing, the fact that none of them were aware of the dangers that went bump in the night. Ignorance was a beautiful thing.

Apart of her was still a little jealous and that would probably never change. But things were looking up. For instance, she was not hating on the love birds that sat near the small pond because for once she wasn't alone. Lying quite serenely beside her with her head in her lap was Buffy, eyes closed and totally zenned out. It had been her idea of course to go on a picnic. To eat cheese and listen to the birds sing, or something like that. It had seemed kinda hokie at first but now she was glad she'd agreed to it. And besides she never turned down a free meal.

Following a yellow frizbee with her big brown eyes as it sailed through the air, her attention was pulled back to her lap by a soft _mmm_. She smirked and let blonde strands comb repeatedly through her fingers. "You're pretty...relaxed."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Buffy inquired, a small smile on her face. "I'm lounging in the park on a nice sunny day with nothing to do, nothing to kill with a hot girl and cheese. Life couldn't be any better unless you told me Neimans was havin' a major fifty percent off sale." A beat. "This is like the most relaxed I've been since-since forever."

"Well that's good for you, B." The brunette remarked. "You deserve some time off and shit."

"We both do." The other female sighed, enjoying having her hair played with. "So I've been thinkin'. I like livin' at the hotel and I know we haven't been there long but-well maybe we-as in just the two of us...oh and Dawn should get a place together. Not anythin' like long term with a hundred cats or anythin'...just for a bit of more privacy."

She arched a brow. "Live together? Heh geeze you're really steppin' up this whole datin' game. Next you're gonna wanna be gettin' knocked up and pick out china patterns."

The Californian snickered. "Ha ha. Alright never mind then. Though I should point out that with over twenty girls, some underage roamin' the halls at all odd hours using Andrew for make up practice, I don't plan to get-well to _ya know_ anytime soon."

"No I don't _know_." She did. She just wanted to make her say it because it was funny.

Buffy's nose scrunched and she turned her face up to the younger female. "Are you teasing me? 'Cause it kinda seems like you're teasing me and that would be not of the good. I-I mean I'm still all vulnerable and-and needy from the major uber battle. Sometimes my ouchie still hurts."

"Want me to lick it and make it better?"

"Don't you mean kiss?"

"Aight. For starters."

Laughing, the blonde tried to get back on track. "Okay miss attention span. If we are gonna be a couple and do couple-y things in the world of coupledom, then we're gonna need some space. And you can't have space with hormonal teenagers and their acne creams or their never leavin' the bathrooms." A pause. "So I was thinkin', we could hang out some place for a while. Just until we decide on something...more...solid."

Faith decided to humor her. "Aight and where would this hangin' take place? We ain't exactly rollin' in the dough. Rentin' a place takes green; deposits and all that shit."

"True, but it just so happens we have a fairy god vampire who's willing to help." The former Sunnydale resident smirked. "_Annnnd_ there is already a vacant place so not far from here. Gunn was tellin' Xander about it and...I overheard."

"What place?" Her friend inquired, flicking a leaf off her arm.

"Cordelia's old apartment. I hear it's totally swanky and people keep moving out because it's haunted. Not in the bad way we are used to though. Like _Casper_. I don't mind livin' with a friendly ghost if it means I don't have to fight for hot water in the mornings." Sitting up, she crawled between the brunette's legs and leaned back to her, resting her head under her chin as if it were the most natural position in the world. "What cha think?"

A shrug. "I guess I'd be down with that. Heh...you sure this ain't got nothin' to do with our new house guest?"

The older of the two snorted. "No. I'm fine with Robin being back and wanting to help. I'm past fine. I've moved on to spiffy. Just cause he gives me weird looks from time to time now means nothing. Besides, I trust you."

"Do you trust him?"

"I-um-ooh look something shiny."

"B, c'mon. I'll admit Robin is a smooth talker but it takes more than that to get me goin'. Well maybe not so much in the past but it does now." Chuckling, the Boston girl bent her knees and planted her feet, cradling the petite form between them. "Like I said, it was just sex. Hot sex but just sex all the same."

Wetting her lips, the original Slayer nodded but was not really comforted by that. Sure she might be done with him but what if he wasn't done with her? What if he went all _Dawson's Creek_ and decided to _Joey_ his way into her life? Become her best friend and then swoop in for the kill. It could happen. It happened all the time on soap operas.

"I guess I'm a-a little unsure of his motives. Yeah he just lingers and helps train the girls. But-but what happens when that isn't enough for him? What happens when one day he's all sweaty from the fighting and you're all hopped up on just dustin' a few vampires, and you meet in a darkened hallway?" She gasped, then frowned. "You tramp! How dare you?"

"Aight no more Spanish tv for you." The Bostonian wrapped her arms around the blonde's sleek midsection. "I'm not gonna snap and like, rape him or somethin'. I got a lil self control...gimme some credit. 'Sides when I'm horny and needin' some lovin' I'll just come and knock on your door."

Taking a deep breath, the former Sunnydale resident went lax again. And then it suddenly dawned on her. "Hehe we're totally cuddling right now. Faith cuddles; I could get used to these." A beat. "Ya know...it-well it's interesting how _soft_ you are bein' with me."

The brunette snickered. "Would ya rather I roughed ya up?"

"No. It's just-you never-you never came off as the gentle type. Always lets kick some ass or break stuff." Glancing down, Buffy pouted. "And I thought that I had you all figured out back then. Wild party girl who couldn't care less about anything or anyone. Makes me feel bad for misjudging you. For-for not takin' the time to see you clearly."

"Don't beat yourself up over any of that shit, aight? 'Sides it's not like I was all ice cream and kittens." She stifled a yawn. "I showed the side I wanted people to see. It's easier to be a bad ass then to admit to needin' help once and a while."

"Isn't that also called being totally and utterly stubborn?"

"Okay that was probably a factor as well."

Grinning, the Californian shifted sideways with her ear right above the other Slayer's heart. "Do you think it's weird how comfy we are with each other?"

Her partner gave a nonchalant shrug. "Not really. We have known each other for a while. Granted things were more tense yeah, but I dunno. There's like...no pressure this time or whateva. Cept to not dry hump you in your sleep when you make those cute sex noises."

"I _do not_ make sex noises!" She sat up, outraged. "Just because I had an interesting dream _once_ where I was a French maid and you were my wealthy boss who kept makin' me clean in only a thong means nothing."

Faith arched a brow and smiled. "Wicked. Remember that for later when we role play."

"Why do I do that?" Chuckling, she rubbed at her scarlet cheek. "And you; thanks for lettin' me just ramble on like some crazy person."

"I think it's cute when you ramble."

"And suddenly you are forgiven."

Smirking, the younger of the two grabbed Buffy's arm and yanked, making her lose her balance and tumble forward. With their faces only inches apart, she went with her idea and kissed the blonde softly. Her fingers threaded through golden locks as her tongue slipped past compliant, glossy lips that tasted like bubble gum lipstick. Buffy let the kiss continue for a few moments more; let their tongues caress and dance with each other in a lazy yet natural fashion before slowly sitting back on her heels.

_The only thing better than Faith cuddles were Faith smoochies_. Smiling at her own random thoughts, she arched a brow a the expression the other female was wearing. "What's with the look?"

Faith nodded to where a group of soccer playing teenage boys were literally watching and drooling at them like horny dogs ready to hump on contact. "Betcha they got boners from watchin' us kiss."

The blonde gasped and tossed a pine cone at the group. "Yeah that's right! We kissed! You got a problem with that? Hey, why don't you take a picture, it'll last you longer?" When they whipped out camera phones and began to snap away, she gave an outraged scoff.

The Bostonian on the other hand was laughing her ass off. "Damn. That's the funniest shit I've seen all day."

Her friend pouted in her usual manner. "Is this the kinda thing we have to look forward to whenever we show affection in public?"

"Eh probably. Well that an religious nuts screamin' how we're gonna burn in the eternal hell fire."

"Okay I'll take the teenage boys. Least they only look to spur on their fantasies, which could be a compliment and that's how I'm gonna see it. All better now!"

* * *

"What cha doing, Buffy?" Willow inquired with a raised brow. She peered into the round yellow bowl but was not able to make out the odd pudding like substance inside.

"Cooking." Her best friend said happily. "I thought to myself-self-I need to learn a domestic skill."

"Uh...why?"

"Cause-cause...Faith likes food."

The Wicca laughed and perched on a stool. "Aww that's so cute. You wanna be all girlie for your girl. Tara did most of the cooking where we were involved but-but I can make a mean jiggly jello."

The blonde smirked, then added more milk to whatever she was whipping up. "It's weird to think of you as the 'guy', Will. You've always been so-so perky and non guy like."

"I wasn't big on the butch." She admitted. "Not all rough and tumbly like Faith is. Where is she anyway?"

"Where else? Playin' combat games with Gunn on his Playstation." Buffy shook her head. "They're rescuing civilians or killing terrorists. Or was it training as Navy Seals? I stopped paying attention after military blah blah."

Pulling at strands of her carrot colored hair, the other female nodded. "Gunn's cool. Kennedy likes him."

A beat. "How are you guys by the way? Everything...good?"

The shrug she gave said it all. "I don't know Buffy. I-I mean I care about Kennedy but...I don't know. She's sweet and smart and-and..." Trailing off, she drew invisible circles on the table. "...and she's not Tara. And-and I know that. Totally get it. But it's weird. I'm weird. Do you think I'm weird?"

Buffy smiled lightly. "No. I think you're just a little confused; it's okay. A lot has happened in a short time and we're all still running on fumes here. I mean...things that made sense suddenly don't and things that didn't fit together like the pieces of some stupid fuzzy cat puzzle." Grabbing up a wooden spoon, she stirred her experimental sauce. "In L.A. we are all different people."

Willow huffed out a puff of air. "She thinks I'm cheating on her with Fred, and I'm _so_ not. It's just-it's nice to be able to talk to someone who understands Tolric's view of intergalatic weight mass in relation to Malver demons."

"The whatty whatten? Never mind. Maybe you need a break or something? Find your-your center."

"I think my center has been swallowed by a black hole and spit into the dimension of only shrimp."

"Sounds like the pie I tried to make earlier."

"So that's what that smell was."

Both girls giggled and then fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. It probably would have remained that way for a while if Andrew had not burst into the room, announcing that he was going to go visit Wolfram & Hart. However he was apparently 'shy' about going alone, and when it was clear his whining would not stop until someone volunteered to go with him, Willow did so. She said her good-byes to her friend and then followed the small blonde man out, asking what need did he have for dillvien crystals anyway?

Buffy watched the go and then tightened the apron strings around her waist, searching the cabinet for spices. She wasn't an amazing cook by any means but at times she could pull something nice off. And now that she had more time to dilly dally, she wanted to explore the world that Emeril loved so well. Besides she loved food and what would be better than being able to make her own whenever she wanted? Well...going to a drive through but she couldn't drive. Though she could always go in...however getting there would mean she'd have to walk or whatever. And sometimes walking was just stupid.

Snapping back to attention, she read off the labels as her ears picked up the thump of shoes coming her way. Glancing over her shoulder, she pressed her lips together at the sight of Robin Wood as he entered the kitchen and retrieved his bottled water from the fridge. "Hello Buffy."

"Hey." She kept her voice pleasant. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was helping Caridad and Vi with their hand to hand techniques." He leaned to the wall. "It was less painful before their Slayer strength came in."

"Yeah..." She chuckled. "But at least now they have a greater chance of ya know...not dying horribly."

He nodded and took another swig, then cleared his throat. "So I have been meaning to catch you alone, but everything is still sort of hectic. I want to talk to you though."

The Californian plucked down a small vial of paprika. "What about? The ins and outs of our new...thing?"

Fixing her with his dark eyes, he chose his next words carefully. "Actually I would like to talk about Faith."

A brow rose. "What about her?"

"She told me about your new...relationship status. I know it's none of my business but I'm just curious where _that_ came from?"

"You're right. It is none of your business."

"I'm not trying to..._get all up in your grill_ but I'd like to think that I can read people pretty well. Yes, I don't know Faith as well as you do, but I know enough. I know how she sees herself when it comes to you and your friends. I'd just hate for her to get anymore broken than she already is." The black man explained. "She's had a bad hand dealt to her and the last thing she needs is more trouble."

Narrowing her brows, the petite young woman snorted. She couldn't believe that he was trying to lecture her-or actually school her in the subject of Faith! She'd taken all six classes once upon a time and read the cliff notes to each assignment. "Okay I get that you and her had a brief whatever, but that doesn't make you her boyfriend _or_ her protector. Believe me when I say she needs neither." Putting her hands on her small hips, she continued. "Faith is an adult and she can make her own decisions. She _wants_ to be with me, and I want to be with her. If you can't accept that it's not my problem."

"This isn't about her and I anymore. Am I slightly bitter that 'we' became 'me' faster than usual? Maybe. But I'm a survivor and this isn't the first time I have been dumped." He frowned. "It should be but unfortunately it's not. Frankly I'm shocked that it's happened again. Anyway I just wanna make sure you are for real. You may think you know her and I'm sure you do, but something tells me you are only scratching the surface."

She wanted to call him a liar and toss rolls at him, but he had a point in an annoying way. Out of all the people she knew, the younger Slayer was most like a book with blank pages. Or rather pages all in a foreign language, and she could only pick out certain phrases. Like _bonjour, peux-j'avoir quelque fromage?_

What was she doing? Right, arguing. "It's sweet in a total stalkery way that you wanna be the big man, but I'm not the bad guy. I know that I told you she was unstable and-and couldn't be trusted and back then it was true. She-she's changed; I didn't make her but I won't lie and say that I don't think it was for the best." A beat. "She's findin' her peace and I wanna be apart of that. I _have_ to be apart of that."

"Because you feel guilty for almost killing her?"

"No. Because-because I care about her a lot more than anyone knows."

Robin smiled softly. "Good to know. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries, it wasn't my intention. I know I'm coming off as a lunatic, considering we only shared one night together but we had this talk in the basement of the school. Not a deep and meaningful sort of thing, but there was gist. And considering how you were with...Spike...I just thought I would make sure the playing field is level on both sides 'cause she's a cool chick."

Nodding, Buffy went back to her cooking. "Yeah she is. And-and it's kinda nice that she has someone that has her back."

He shrugged and headed for the door. "She has you. In a way I think that's all she needs." Looking back with the same grin, he exited the room.

* * *

Lying on the floor of the Hyperion lobby, Dawn glanced around at all the college brochures that she had scattered about. She tucked a light brown lock of hair behind her ear and giggled. "So Stanford looks good but then so does Yale."

"Um, Dawnie, don't mean to poop on your party but you didn't finish high school. Not your fault of course cause it-it went kablooie, and I'm sure we can scurry up some records for you somehow, but you do gotta graduate first." Willow picked up a pamphlet and skimmed the material.

The teenager chuckled. "I know that. But you know it never hurts to start early. Plan, plan, plan...that is what I say."

"What's his name?" Her big sister asked with a smirk, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"What?"

"The hot guy you obviously met while you were out with the girls and wanted to impress."

"There-there's no guy."

"Dawn, you're not old enough for a college guy. They are dangerous and lecherous and..shirty."

Giving a dramatic sigh, the former Key stuck out her tongue. "His name is Connor and we met while I was gettin' a latte. He's really funny and has these intense blue eyes. I think he just broke up with his girlfriend or something..."

"If he's in college then he's eighteen." Buffy sent her a look. "Translation-too old for you."

"We're havin' coffee, not eloping to Vegas" She related. "If you can date _Faith_ then I can have coffee with a cute, normal guy in a well lit setting."

"Fine, but when he turns out to be a giant slime monster don't come running to me." Singing the last line, the Cali girl bounded up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and sighed, groaning before sulking over to the large bed. "Did the monks _have_ to make her so much like me?"

The gorgeous brunette who was already sprawled on the dark sheets snickered. "How's it feel to have a mini me runnin' around?"

"Creepy." Sitting down, she put the bowl on the floor. "And it's not like she'll honestly listen to me. Not like she'd have did mom..."

"Eh we'll make her listen." Faith said, hands behind her head.

The former Sunnydale resident yawned and then cuddled up to her partner, resting her head to her shoulder. She was quiet for a moment, thinking about her sister and the earlier talk with Wood before something caught her eye. Lifting the black wife beater that the other girl wore just a tad, she smoothed her index finger along the scar on her abdomen. Flashes of that night on the roof came back to her and she swallowed thickly. The broken glass...the sound the knife made as it tore through supple flesh...hearing the words 'you killed me' over and over in her head.

"Does it hurt?" Her voice was so low that if the brunette didn't have special hearing, she might not have detected it.

"Sometimes. Mostly right before it's gonna rain or somethin'. Heard it happens when you've been cut." The ex con explained. "It's more an ache then anyways."

Buffy nodded, turning her attention to the scar on her neck. "And this is from where Angelus bit you, right?"

"Yup." She replied simply.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Something...deep. Something you wouldn't tell anyone."

Arching a brow, the Bostonian thought for a few minutes. Normally she kept her private thoughts just that. It was hard to let people in, to let them get close enough to see who she was underneath it all. But since that was the past perhaps it was time for her to start acting more adult. Start trusting for once.

Wetting her lips, she itched at her cheek. "When I had to help Angel, I went up against this bulky son of a bitch they called _The Beast_. Man, he beat the shit out of me; I'd never been tossed round like that before. Never knew anyone _could_ toss me round like that. Afterwards I felt...I felt fucked up ya know? Like the one good thing I was good at, I suddenly wasn't good at anymore." A pause. "If I'm not a Slayer who can kick the ass of anythin' in my way, what am I? Just another murderer...just another screw up."

"That's not true." The blonde sat up a little so that she could see her better. "Before you came back to Sunnydale, I'd went to another dimension and learned that-that the Slayer's power comes from this swirly demon thing. It was forced on her but-you know it doesn't define who we are on the inside. I mean yeah I'm a Slayer, but I'm also kinda self righteous and a bit self involved. As heroes go I don't think they are supposed to whine as much as people _say_ I do." Fighting a grin, she shrugged. "The Slayer is-well it's just another facet. It's our armor, what we use to protect who we really are."

Hersey colored eyes flickered with amusement. "Aight so, what am I really?"

Her partner chuckled. "Let's see. You're stubborn and a total head case. Not to mention messy. Oh and when it comes to being all broody you could give Angel a run for his money."

"Ain't this was supposed to be makin' me feel better?" Faith snorted and reached for her pack of cigarettes on the bedside table.

"Lemme finish. Okay so you are all of those things and a bit, rough around the edges but you are also-well you're strong. And-and I don't just mean in the grr kinda way." She pushed the golden hair out of her eyes. "You're strong because you didn't let the bad guy win. You-you reformed and that's not an easy thing to do. It takes guts to be able to look at yourself, see the flaws and fix them."

That made sense, or as much sense as it could with Buffy saying it. "Thanks, B."

The Cali girl grinned. "No problem, F."


	10. A Little Initiative

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They make me write a lot faster and I really do appreciate them! I hope you continue to review and like my fic. Heeeeere's chapter ten!

Chapter Ten: A Little Initiative

_Why does time seem to go by so quickly when you are having a good fun?_ That is what Buffy would have asked herself if she were not in the middle of a fight at the moment. Well actually she was just standing on the sidelines with a little smirk on her face. It was Faith who was doing all of the work. Point however is that an entire week had gone by in the blink of an eye, and here they were still together and not getting on each others' nerves. Really it was like some kind of record; they should be in the books.

After talking to Angel and seeing what he thought of the moving idea since he'd be footing the bill, they gathered up their things and rented Cordelia's old apartment. Dennis the ghost was still around and seemingly happy to have friends of the comatose brunette near him once again. The first few days had been odd but now the blonde was used to finding her clothes folded or dishes put away. It was like having a super cool maid that you didn't have to pay!

The only thing that still surprised her was the fact that Dawn had elected not to join them. She remained at the Hyperion with everyone else, and the Slayer felt a small tad of jealously over that. They were sisters, and although they didn't always get along it just seemed right for them to shack up together. Especially what with their mom being dead and all. But she tried not to fret that much. The teenager did have more people to talk to at the hotel, more people her age who probably 'got' her. Besides Willow was there to make sure everything would be alright.

The witch and her girlfriend were better but not fixed. She wasn't hanging out with Fred that much anymore, but the tension was still around. It just appeared that now that the thrill of danger was gone, they were left with only each other. They both had habits and vices that the other didn't know about, not to mention secrets. Willow knew she cared about Kennedy very much, but apart of her wondered if that were truly enough. That 'thing' was missing. That thing that brought the fire that Buffy used to go on about. At the time it hadn't made sense but now it was crystal clear.

As for the others well; when Xander wasn't hanging around or kidding around with the former Potentials, he was visiting Cordy in the hospital. He felt that if he talked to her enough, perhaps even made her angry enough she'd wake up just to have the chance to call him something mean. It was futile of course but that tiny pang of guilt just wouldn't let him rest.

All those over twenty five hadn't changed; meaning Giles and Wesley were still British, Wood was still charming and Angel was still _grr_. Even Gunn was still street smart and cool.

Snapping back to the matter at hand, the former Sunnydale resident twirled her stake in her hand and watched the lone female vampire as she stumbled into a wall by a large dumpster. The alley was dimly lit by the hovering full moon and dank, with several crates tossed here and there. A kick to her mid-section sent her tumbling to the ground; her three friends already long dusted. A smarter person would have ran away after seeing their demise, but there was always that _one_ that thought they would get lucky. And not just end up really dead.

The immortal lunged at her attacker, delivering a right hook across her cheek. She tried to pounce but found herself sailing through the air again, crashing hard into a box that some homeless person might have used as a home. She was kicked in the stomach and then jerked onto her back before being stabbed in the heart. As she exploded into a dark cloud of dust, Faith smirked over to her fellow Slayer.

"Thanks for not helpin', B." She stood and stuck her stake back into her jacket pocket.

"Like you didn't have it totally under control." The blonde snorted playfully. "Besides, I was enjoyin' watching you move."

"You wanna see me move, Blondie? Lift the panty ban." Stretching, she strolled over and glanced around.

"All in good time." Her partner giggled, hooking their arms together. "C'mon let's go get something to eat. I know you're probably starvin' right about now..."

"I could eat."

"Yeah, and _that_ didn't sound the least bit sexual."

"Now who's mind is in the gutter?"

"Not me. I-I'm the good one."

Laughing, the Bostonian gave her a jerk as they started down the block. It had been an entire week since their first date. Since Principal Wood returned and used his perceptive intellect to make sure they were both on the same wave length. Things were good for lack of a better word. During the day Faith would let Buffy drag her to this store or that flea market, buying ridiculously cute things for their new apartment. She wondered if Angel really didn't mind paying for the furniture, but she suspected he was enjoying the same thing that she was. Happy Buffy.

Happy Buffy was unlike any Buffy she had ever encountered before. She smiled for no reason and whined a whole lot less. Spent most of her time reading fashion magazines or stuffing her face with sugary treats. Anyone who knew her could tell that heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and really it affected all of their moods. They weren't singin' in the rain or shit like that, but their glasses definitely had a bit of rose tint to them.

"I saw this amazin' hat rack at the _Pottery Barn_."

"We don't wear hats."

"So? We-we could put scarves on it. Scarves are nice, they keep your neck warm."

"I don't wear scarves."

Scrunching up her nose, the blonde smirked and took her partner's arm, slinging it over her shoulder. "What about when we have guests over and they wear scarves, but don't have a place to put them?"

"All this crap you keep gettin' for the place; does that mean we're gonna stay in L.A.?" Faith inquired with a raised brow.

A shrug. "Maybe. I dunno. I think I have a problem."

"Ya think?" The ex-con chuckled. "We really do need to decide somethin' though eventually, B. I kinda wanna see the world."

"Me too." A sigh. "But...the hat rack. Pretty. And shiny."

Snorting, the brunette steered them towards the nearest diner and through the door. Once inside, she broke away with a yawn. "Aight order me somethin' good but no stupid salads. I'm gonna hit the head, I gotta pee like a race horse."

Buffy stepped up to the counter. "Thanks for the imagery." Smiling at the wink she received, she read over the menu and bit her bottom lip.

"May I take your order?" Asked the young clerk.

She nodded. "Yeah okay um, can I have two of your house specials but one with no pickles and one with extra tomatoes. Oh and a side of apple pie with whip cream on top." A beat. "Do you have any non-fat yogurt?"

"Mighty big meal for such a little person." Came a voice behind her.

Turning slowly, she blinked and actually gulped, surprised. "Riley."

And there he stood still impossibly tall; Riley Finn. Dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt, he smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hey Buffy. Didn't expect to see you here, though we do tend to meet in fast food places."

"I um...food." Frowning, she continued. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Sam were goin' to shoot demons in the Amazon or something."

He grinned. "We did and the mission went really well. Actually this is just a stop over, we're heading to Peru in the morning but Sam wanted to visit her family just in case something bad happened." He watched her pay for the food. "I heard about Sunnydale."

Wetting her lips, the petite female stepped to the side to let someone else order. "Right...right. It was trippy but the day was saved."

"That's good. I'm glad that you are okay."

"Thanks."

A moment of silence passed and then he was speaking again. "So...where is everyone else? Did they make it?"

She smiled. "Yeah actually, well we lost a few but most of us did. Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles are all fine and staying with friends."

He meet her gaze. "Are you still with..._him_?"

"Him? Oh, Spike? No no that...no." She laughed nervously. "That ended a long time ago and he died helping us destroy _The First_. And-and I wasn't really _with_ him. It's-we were complicated" A pause. "I'm seeing someone else now, and I'm really happy."

"That's great Buffy." He replied sincerely. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's you. If you don't mind my askin', what's his name?"

"Beefstick?" Of course Faith picked the perfect time to come back from the restroom. "Yo, ain't this a small world."

The former farm boy blinked. "You. But-I thought..." He glanced to the older Slayer for answers.

_She_ was wishing the floor would open up and swallow her down. "Riley, you remember Faith." Sure he did; they'd slept together once upon a time. "Um, she also helped us with the trouble in Sunnydale. She's like totally reformed now."

The Bostonian smirked and gave him a nod. "Yup." Highly amused, she slipped her left arm around the other girl's waist, hooking her slender fingers through the loops of her jeans. "So what brings ya to the city of angels?"

"Visting the in-laws." A brow arched as he watched their interactions. "Then heading back to work."

"Wicked." A beat. "We're sorta playin' around too til the princess here decides where she wants to go."

Rubbing her cheek, the Californian looked between the two of them and snickered to herself. It figured that Faith would try to mark her territory in a way, it was just _like_ her to say back off man, she's mine. Resting her head to her shoulder, she gazed up at her ex with big green eyes. "Earlier when you asked to know _his_ name; the guy I'm seein'? It's...Faith. I'm with Faith now."

"Really?" He inquired, completely stunned by the admission. "That's...wow. I mean from what you told me about her and what she did, and then you being you...I don't think _wow_ is a strong enough word. Are you sure this isn't some kinda spell like the whole marryin' Spike thing?"

"Hey!" The younger of the three snapped, frowning. "Wait, you were gonna marry Spike?"

"No it's not a spell." Buffy said quickly. "I-I know I said a lot of things when-when she showed up again, and they were true. But...well people change, Riley. I'm not the same person you knew..."

That was an understatement. "I get that but...wow. I guess never saw you as the type to date a girl. Especially not her."

Why did everyone keep saying that? "Look I know Faith isn't-well she isn't..." Trailing off, she frowned. "Faith is a good person and that's what I need in my life right now. She was there for me when-when everything else was falling apart. And I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm crazy! I'm not crazy."

The brunette felt her lips curving up into a smile. She'd never get tired of the other girl taking up for her. "I know the drill college boy. Ya just wanna check in and see if she's blah blah blah; I get it. I'm the big bad and you wanna make sure Goldilocks hasn't been eaten by the three bears." A pause. "She hasn't. Not yet anyway..."

He cleared his throat. "Well that's...nice. It was nice to see you again, Buffy. I'm glad you're 'up' instead of down this time around."

"Likewise." She offered up a small grin. "Stay safe."

"You too." He replied, wanting to say more but knowing it wasn't his place.

Grabbing up their bags, Faith gave him a wink and took the other Slayer's hand, pulling her from the restaurant. After a few yards had been covered, she snorted. "Wonder who's gonna be the next person to make sure I don't have ya doin' crack or workin' the strip?"

The blonde chuckled, lacing their fingers together. "Well you can't really blame them. You went all hatchetey murdery once upon time and that kinda thing tends to stick with people. But who cares what he thinks? Everyone who matters is okay with it and that is all that...well matters."

"Thanks for stickin' up for me."

"Of course. Like I'd let someone bad mouth my girlfriend."

"So...it's official now?"

"Hm. I guess it is. That's okay...right?"

"Five by five."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Xander!" The horn beeped twice and Buffy waved before heading inside. She stretched and yawned, covering her mouth before rubbing her eyes. As usual she had went by the hotel to check on Dawn and make sure she was behaving. And as usual Giles had cornered her in the hallway to ask what her plans were concerning the former Potentials. In truth she wasn't sure, exactly. She knew some training place or whatever was a good idea, but really she just wanted him to do all the ground work and she'd just sign her name later on. It didn't help that a simple locater spell Willow performed found so many new Slayers, the map had burst into flames. The hotel was already old, burning it down would have been easy.

Glancing to the empty space that was just _made_ for a hat rack, she snickered and strolled more into the room. A lamp near the window was on but that was it, however she could hear the thump of the new stereo in the bedroom letting her know Faith was more or less inside. Smiling and kicking off her pretty shoes, she padded back and opened the door to find the brunette on the floor doing sit ups to the beat of Depeche Mode's _I Am You_.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Bored?"

"Horny."

"Ahh." Laughing, the blonde threw herself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe you should listen to somethin' else then. Like that Kids Bop album or somethin'."

Faith snorted and stood, crawling into her normal spot beside her partner. "Like that would change anythin'."

The Californian shrugged all nonchalant. "Well music has been known to affect ones mood. I just think listenin' to say _A Whole New World_ might get rid of your...itch." A beat. "Or I could take pity on you and show you my totally awesome rack."

"I've seen ya rack before..." The other female mused. "Durin' the whole body swap shit. First thing I did as _Buffy_ was strip naked and check out my new ride."

A smirk. "Hehe not surprised. I'm very cute. I was too freaked out, not to mention locked in a van to even think about looking under my clothes."

"Yeah well, I totally touched myself. Several times." She laughed as a tiny fist hit her arm with serious power. "Ow, B. Keep this up and I'm gonna call the cops on you."

"Yeah right. The cops are _the man_ and you do not like 'the man'."

"The old me didn't like 'the man'. The new me is a model citizen."

"Didn't you steal a salted pretzel from that vendor guy the other day?"

"His fault. He turned his back, yo."

"Criminal."

"Prom queen."

"Delinquent."

"Cheerleader."

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"Oh god, yeah right there! Oh god, harder! Harder! Don't stop, oooh!" A pause. "Noo, why did you stop? I wasn't done."

The Bostonian cracked her knuckles loudly. "Dude, I'm not gonna scratch your frickin' back all night long." She flopped onto her back, running a hand through her hair. "Use that thing in the bathroom that feels like frickin' sand paper."

Pouting and whimpering like a sad puppy, the elder Slayer wiggled and tried to reach the itch herself. When that didn't work, she growled and pounced on her girlfriend, straddling her. "Pleeeeeeease! I-I'll totally leave you alone if-if you do it one more time. It's driving me insane!"

"Nope." The ex con replied, arching a brow. "You sure you wanna be on me like this?"

Buffy bit her bottom lip, trying to answer that question in her mind. She felt...well she felt kinda giddy for some reason and she couldn't explain why. The most logical reason would be she was happy but after living on a Hellmouth for several years, she tended to look at the weird side of things. A spell? Maybe Willow was messin' with some magics that suddenly made her want some serious kissage.

Or maybe it was just because Faith was so gorgeous. Even just lying there in her boy shorts and tank top, brown eyes flashing with that predatory look, she looked like she should be a model or something. And then she was giggling at the thought of the former criminal strutting down the run way like Naomi Campbell. And besides she'd never needed a reason to make out with any of her other significant others. Also what better way to celebrate giving their 'thing' a title than with a _little_...unnh.

Snapping back to attention, she cleared her throat. "Well I-I mean we can...ya know. Um...uh...stuff. Se-second base kinda stuff. If you...want."

The brunette had learned by now that Buffy moved to the beat of her own drums and all that kinda shit that basically meant she was different. One minute her back was itching and the next she wanted to fool around; did other people switch gears so quick? Deciding that she didn't care because she was about to explode from no sex, she smoothed her hands under the other female's white blouse, pushing it up until it was off and being tossed to the floor. She wasn't surprised to discover that she was one of those chicks that wore Victoria Secret undies _just_ to hang out with friends.

Smirking, she sat up and touched the blonde's face, feeling her soft peach skin. Wrapping her hand around the back of her neck, she pulled her lover closer and kissed her. Their lips instantly parted, their tongues snaking out to caress and wrap around each other in a sensual dance, eager to taste one another. It was slow at first, but then suddenly escalated into hot and needy. Her hands inched up her chest and squeezed her bra covered breasts, feeling their weight and shape.

Buffy's head was spinning, her flesh warming up like she was caught in the middle of a summer heat wave. She moaned against the younger girl's mouth and reached behind her own back, unclasping the sexy garment. It slipped off her arms without much trouble, and then she realized with crystal clarity that she was very topless for the first time with...Faith. It made her nervous but also free, like they had finally come full circle if that made _any_ sense at all.

Ducking her head with flushed cheeks, she touched her swollen lips and sighed. The former fugitive watched her intensely, silently asking if she wanted to stop. But she didn't want too; well she did but just not _right_ at this second. Smiling lightly, Buffy took her girlfriend's hands and put them to her naked skin, closing her eyes. She just _needed_..._something_.

The Boston girl licked her pouty lips and swallowed hard, trying to keep up her normal bravado. Not braggin' but she'd been on both sides of the fence, was a stranger to neither but this was far out. This was like a dream. Checking herself, she licked a wet stripe on the silky flesh before her, from collar bone to shoulder. Her tongue traced down the valley between the blonde's bust, daring to circle each nipple afterwards. She felt the shudder that ripped through the smaller woman and smirked, sucking and nibbling, trying her best to leave a mark somewhere, anywhere. To her amusement one bloomed right above the pebble hard bud, and would surely be seen if she wore a low enough shirt.

Just as fingers entwined in her dark locks, a loud thump sounded outside of the room. Buffy jerked. "What was that?"

"It was probably just Dennis." Faith murmured as she continued to nip at her skin.

"Do you think he's watching us?" She gasped, grabbing the pillow and wedging it in-between them.

"Who cares, B. Ain't like he can get off on it. He has no dick to rub."

"True...I guess."

Though now the mood was broken. Thanks a lot, Dennis.

"Sides, I kinda like the idea of an audience." The younger Slayer teased with a wink.

Smirking, the former Sunnydale resident chuckled. "You would..." She looked down and blinked. "You gave me a hickey!"

A grin. "Duh. Did you expect anythin' other than a brandin'?"

No. "Um...th-this was...nice. We should do it uh...again. Sometime."

The brunette laughed, but nodded. "Aight. Uh B, you don't gotta be all squeamish and ya don't gotta ask permission. Next time ya want me, just take me. I'm down."

"Noted." The only question was however, was _she_ down yet?


	11. Enemies And Friends

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews everyone. Hopefully I can post 12 soon if 13 stops giving me so much trouble. :)

Chapter Eleven: Enemies & Friends

"Hehe so you and Faith got snuggly last night, huh?" Willow inquired, digging her spoon into the small carton of ice cream. "How was it? Was it hot? How was it?"

Buffy laughed and pushed golden strands from her eyes, her cheeks flushing pink. It had been her idea for this impromptu girlie session with her best friend that they were now having. They hadn't did it in years, and she really missed the closeness that came with sharing secrets and gossiping like teenagers. And with Faith out with Gunn dusting more vampires, it seemed like the perfect time to be sixteen again.

"It was...nice." She grinned, playing with a Twinkie. "Okay it was...amazing. I've been with other people as everyone knows, but it was different with Faith. There was this low hum in my stomach the entire time she was touching me, and I just kept thinking this is surreal."

"Aww, Buffy. You're officially having of the lesbian feelings." The Wicca giggled. "I'm so proud."

"Shut up!" The blonde laughed. "Honestly, I'm nervous when the words sex and Faith are used in the same sentence. I mean I-I wanna...do that with her but-but it kinda gives me the wiggins. Not in a bad way but in that a_m I sure I'm not still a virgin_ kinda way."

The red head chuckled, licking the chocolate off her spoon. "That's perfectly natural, Buffy. When Tara and I first started seeing each other, I didn't know which end was up. I-well I _knew_ but-but I wasn't trying to know." A pause. "Uh, you know. Apart of me wondered was I just _really_ missin' Oz. But after we kissed and-and made love for the first time, there was no doubt in my mind."

The Slayer smiled, giving a thoughtful nod. "I know I'm into her. I know I want to be with her. I just-I just, well the last person I was with...was Spike. And that-that was unhealthy in the strictest sense of the word. I felt something but most times I couldn't tell if it was that alive feelin' or disgust." She lowered her head, frowning at the memories. "It was destructive and it was wrong and...and I don't wanna bring any of that over to Faith."

"You won't. This is your-your fresh start. Minty freshness of a start even."

"I know. I guess I'm just a little scared. I've messed up so many times; and yeah it hurt but I got over it. Angel and Riley, I got over them. For some reason I don't wanna mess things up with Faith. I should say I don't wanna mess things up with Faith _again_. This is way more serious than a few slap matches in an alley."

"Wow, you care about her a lot huh? Hehe I think she feels the same way about you. Maybe you should talk to her a-about stuff."

"Yeah, that'll happen. I can already see myself ramblin' on for days at a time."

Her best friend snickered. "Well if you wanna be a grown up, you're gonna have to start acting like one."

She groaned, absently rubbing at the hickey. "This is probably gonna sound total chick flick but, I like that I can go slow with Faith. It makes me feel like the person I was before the whole Spike thing."

Willow played with the top on her bottled water. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I mean you _were_ just back from the dead and-and that tends to...stick with a person. You could probably have hot kinky sex with her later tonight and everything would be on the up and up."

Laughing, the California arched a brow with a rather devious look. "Can I ask you something sorta private? Feel free to call me a gutter brain and change the subject."

"Okay." The other girl snorted. "Ask away."

"What was it like when you and Tara first...ya know? Took that final step." She rubbed at her knuckles subconsciously. "Was it-was it what you thought it would be? Were you nervous or did it just come to you in the end?"

"Whoa, I think that is like four questions." The red head chuckled. "Hah how funny is this by the way? _You_ asking me for sex tips. Me, Willow, the girl who got picked on almost every day of her entire high school career."

Buffy flicked a skittle at her. "Go ahead...yuck it up."

The Wicca giggled. "Well our first time caught us both by surprise I think. Especially me 'cause ya know...new to the whole 'gay thing'. But once we started kissing and-and ex-exploring each other it was like..._ooh_. Why haven't I been doing this before?" A pause. "It was a little fumbly but you won't have that to worry about 'cause-'cause Faith...knows stuff."

"I hope she doesn't think I'm lame." The Slayer pouted. "Maybe she'll think it's sexy. You know like-like she's my first, kinda. And in a way she is cause...never been with a girl before. Wow, when you think about it, that's a lot of pressure on _her_. Glad I'm not her."

"Haha, you mean again right?"

"But since she's all rawr it makes sense, and not just in my head. Right?"

A nod. "Yeah. I-I could see Faith liking the control and the-the teachin'."

"Okay we _have_ to stop talking about this because I'm getting a major case of the double H's." The blonde snickered. "When it happens it happens and there will be a general yayness involved, followed by a cookie." A beat. "Oh! Ooh! Important! You will _never_ guess who I saw yesterday."

"Pat Sajack?"

"Why would I see Pat Sajack?"

"I dunno. L.A.-celebrities. You _said_ guess."

"I meant people we know."

Willow stuck out her bottom lip in a super pout. "Now ya tell me. Okay who did you see yesterday?"

The Cali girl swung her legs around, putting her feet on the floor. "Riley. Faith and I were gettin' some munchies and boom, I turn around and there is. Being all tall with his arms." She sighed. "He's still with Sam by the way; they were visiting her parents or something. Anyway we're shooting the breeze when Faith comes back, and gets all territorially might I add."

"Ooh, so what happened? Were there blows?" Asked her best friend, bright eyes wide with anticipation.

"No. I told him that we were together and he gave me the 'are you crazy' look followed by the 'are you crazy' speech. I feel like I should have a membership to the club since people keep asking me that." Frowning, she shrugged a bit. "Long story short...or rather long story long now, I told him I was happy and we left. Then Faith and I made it official. Girlfriends."

The witch smiled. "That's sweet, Buffy. I'm glad you're all yippie skippie. Maybe things are finally looking up for all of us."

"...you know you just jinxed us right?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

The halls of Sunnydale High School were just like she remembered them, stifling and narrow. It wasn't the newer school that had been rebuilt, but the old one. The vintage model where more evil had taken place than you could shake a stick at. She slowly listened to the _click clack_ of her heels on the clean tiles, glancing around at the rust colored lockers but seeing no one in sight. By passing the library and the smell of old books, she strolled into the cafeteria, her green eyes scanning over the red and white square patterns on the floor. All of the chairs and tables had been pushed to the side near the windows; the lights were out, letting the moon cast eerie shadows on any available wall.

Frowning, Buffy saw flashes of her friends. Angel, Xander, Oz, Wesley and Giles all stood near the line area, looking somber yet ready. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks; the memory of the exchange with the Mayor so long ago. Faith holding a jagged knife to Willow's throat as two suit wearing vampires flanked their boss. But, why was she here?

"Well, look who is it." Came a cheery voice from the dark corner of the room.

"You're dead." She said tonelessly. "I killed you."

"Hey, hey, hey..." He began, tsking her. "Just because you were victorious over me does not mean you have to be all snippy. I died, courtesy didn't."

"This isn't real. It's a dream." Was her reply, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "And therefore I don't care anymore."

The former Mayor of Sunnydale stepped into a shaft of light, smiling. "That may very well be. Buy you must be wondering gee, why now? After the battles over and _The First_ is toast...as you kids say...why now?" He shoved his hands into his pockets. "And why here? You know I never did like cafeteria food, especially not when I was in school. Had I ascended properly I was going to do something about the state of meals the lunchroom serves."

The blonde frowned; even in a dream he was annoying. "I'm going to wake up now, and you are going to go back to hell. Buh-bye."

Richard Wilkins III chuckled. "Still too big for your breeches I tell ya, I'm still shocked such a skinny little thing defeated me. Of course...you could have never did it without my Faith."

"She's not _your_ anything."

"Ahh yes. She's a good girl now. Or so you want to believe."

Buffy curled her hands into fists. "She has changed, and it's not just that I believe it, she believes it as well. She helped us save the world and that makes her a champion. Like me."

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm just sayin'." A beat. "I remember standing in this very room, seeing the look of contempt in your eyes that you had for her. Poor thing, she just wanted your love and compassion, and yet you treated her like a disease. She was so broken when she came to me, when you _drove_ her to me. I gave her confidence and power."

"You made her a killer!" She shouted angrily. "She was looking for a father figure and you totally twisted that to your advantage. You, used her and-and brain washed her."

The Mayor laughed heartily. "You'd like to think that wouldn't you. Fact is Buffy, Faith came to me out of her own free will. She had such a lust for blood and destruction; do you honestly think a few years behind bars changed any of that?" He snorted. "Of course not. She's a killer and she'll always be a killer. Though I gotta say, that little number you did on her on the roof of her apartment was very naughty. Putting such a vibrant girl in a coma and then just, forgetting all about her. Some friend you were. No wonder she came to me..."

"Shut up."

"I mean gosh, with a friend like you who wouldn't wanna be evil? All judgmental. Always pointing a finger. And let's face it, if you're not turning on your friends you are getting them killed. When I think of all those poor girls buried right underneath where we stand...well it gives me a ticklish feeling but you get the point."

"I said shut up!"

"Now, now let's remember our manners, shall we?" He smirked at her. "Please, use your indoor voice. Now Buffy, I'm here because I came to tell you a juicy secret that I just couldn't keep to myself. By golly it made me practically giddy with excitement." When she ignored him, he continued. "_You_ my dear, are going to kill Faith."

The Slayer blinked, one hundred percent confused. "What? Okay this has officially turned into a lame nightmare. Faith is my girlfriend and I would never hurt her. I trust her with my life."

"But ya did hurt her. You actually were going to kill her for Angel." He pointed out. "I've always hated peer pressure. It does nothing but harm the youth of today. However, you are going to kill her because that's who you are. No matter what she does and no matter how hard she tries to prove herself to you, you'll always see her as that rebellious teenager who made you a victim. She's dangerous and we both know what you do with dangerous things."

"I'm leaving now." Turning, she headed for the doors, not wanting to listen to anymore of his crap. She pushed them open and stepped into the hall, only to see that it was the caffy all over again. "Wake up. Wake. Up."

"Truth hurts doesn't it. I may be in h-e double hockey sticks but lying didn't put me there. Unlike other politicians, I kept my campaign promises." Suddenly he was right behind her, whispering in her ear. "You don't trust her, you can't trust her. And one day you are gonna stick that knife in my firecracker's belly and finish the job you started four years ago. It'll be nice to see her again. Hey! Maybe we'll finally get to have that round of miniature golf!"

She whirled to strike at him or shove him away from her, only to gasp as a bloody knife appeared without warning in her hands. With a short shriek she dropped it, shaking her head as it clattered loudly to the floor. Mayor Wilkins had disappeared but she could still hear that goofy laugh as it bounced off the walls. She slapped her hands over her ears and let out a loud scream, concentrating hard on the fact that she wanted to wake up.

A moment later the petite blonde opened her eyes with a rush of air running into her lungs. She sat straight up in bed, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She wet her lips and sighed, giving the brunette beside her a poke. "Faith?"

Silence.

"Faith?" Another poke. "C'mon wake up."

Silence.

Touching her shoulder and then rolling her onto her back, Buffy's eyes went wide with horror at what she saw. At the deep gash in olive flesh that was steadily soaking the covers with bright red blood. At the vacant, dead look in the other female's usually expressive brown orbs.

"Buffy, how could you?" Willow asked in shocked as she hurried into the room. "Oh god, you killed her!"

_"NO_!" The Slayer jerked violently so hard that she nearly tumbled off the bed. Shoving the comforter and the sheets from off her legs, she pinched herself until her skin turned red just to make sure that this time she was truly awake. "Shit. Faith?"

The other side of the mattress was empty. Feeling a slight panic rise up in her throat, she quickly exited the room, turning on a few lights as she went. "Faith? Faith?" What if that had been a prophetic dream? What if something bad had occurred? "_FAITH_!"

The front door opened and the girl in question stuck her head in with a raised brow. "Yo?" Taking another drag of her cigarette, she then snuffed it out in the dirt of a plant before tossing the stub into a garbage can. "Where's the fire?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Lightin' up outside so I don't smoke up our new digs."

"Oh." Giving a relieved chuckle, the older of the two trudged into the kitchen. She desperately needed a glass of water.

Faith clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "You aight, B? Ya kinda looked spooked or somethin'. Did Dennis pull another floaty act with the head statue?"

A beat. "Um...no I-I just had a weird dream. Uh, Andrew was making me act out scenes from one of those weird movies he likes, complete with costumes and everything."

"Sounds brutal." She chuckled, folding her arms over her chest. "Why were you callin' for me though?"

"Hm? Oh um...I dunno." Buffy lied. "I-I guess I wanted you to wake me up."

Skeptical brown eyes focused on downcast green ones. "You were already awake. C'mon, what's the deal, Buffy?"

Uh oh. Whole name. Swallowing and itching at a spot on her chest, the blonde weighed her options carefully. Should she be honest about what she dreamed or just continue lying? It was probably nothing. Actually it was probably even less that nothing. It was zilch, zippo, zot. That is how totally unaffected she was. Besides the Mayor was probably still a touchy subject for her new girlfriend, and the last thing she wanted to do was bring up the past. Especially when they were trying to head towards the future.

However; if they were heading towards the future and a more in depth relationship, wouldn't lying be bad? Was it time for her self proclaimed catch phrase of _it would be wrong_?

Snapping back to attention, she decided on a half truth. That way it was only partially wrong. Man she was clever. "Okay. I _did_ have a really weird nightmare that gave me the wiggins, but it's nothing to worry about. Just a case of too much chunky monkey with Willow earlier."

"Aight...whatever you say, Blondie." The brunette yawned, not pushing the subject. "I'm gonna try to catch some more z's. You comin'?"

"Yup. Just getting some quality Evian."

"Aight. Don't be long."

The Californian nodded and watched her partner head back to their bedroom. Sighing deeply, she ran the tap until it was cold and then fetched a glass, filling it to the rim. It was chilly going down but refreshing, taking that dry taste out of her mouth. She stared at the counter for a moment, reliving the dream piece by piece. It was probably nerves, some unconscious worry just now rearing its ugly head.

Smoothing a hand along her cheek, she dumped the cup into the sink and padded back to the bed. Faith was already between the sheets, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. She made no move when her girlfriend crawled in beside her, just continued to blink every so often.

She waited until the blonde was cuddled up to her side, arm slung over her stomach to speak. "You sure you aight?"

Buffy snuggled up with an 'mmm'. "I am now." One dream was not going to get her all miffed, no matter how strange it might have been. Besides the one about the Primitive had been been a tad worse, but only because all of her friends had been totally murdered.

That had been such a drag. At least the cheese man hadn't been in the new one though so there was a small bright side.


	12. Airing Dirty Laundry

**A/N:** People have been inquiring as to Faith's more mature attitude; well I like having her as a more adult person. When she returned in Angel/Buffy she appeared more grown up so that is how I write her...that's how _I_ like her in my post Chosen stories. I don't think it makes her any less bad ass or screwed up, just more mature and realizing the world isn't out to get her. She's still screwed up...she just hides it better. :)

Chapter Twelve: Airing Dirty Laundry

Down in the basement of the Hyperion Hotel the next day, Buffy's brows were furrowed as she punched away on the swinging bag. Each time she struck, she pictured the Mayor's face and her blows only became harder. Strands of damp blonde hair were sticking to her forehead as her mind ran wild with all the ways she wished she could pummel him. Yes blowing him up along with the school had been one of those surreal movie kinda moments that had defined an important part of her life. But there is nothing like actually destroying someone with your bare hands...ya know how it feels when you stake a vampire or break a demon's neck. The rush of sensations as their life goes poof as you squeeze your fingers; that is what she wanted for him. More so now than before because of the dream she'd had.

Well...two dreams.

After laying back down and listening to the gentle thump of her girlfriend's heart, she'd gave way to droopy lids and slipped back to sleep. Instead of being in the cafeteria however she was standing in the hospital, staring at a broken and battered Faith in her coma. She could hear his voice taunting her and blaming her, saying that history would repeat itself because the only way she knew how to love someone was to hurt them. And as bad as it sounded, with her track record that was more or less true.

Coincidence or not, she was going to talk to Giles about this, get his opinion. Was it possible that Richard Wilkins III was somehow contacting her from beyond the grave? Or was it some small part of _The First_ leftover and now using its remaining power to fill her dreams? But if it was the Mayor, why her? He would of course probably have more headway with Faith, considering their history together. Then again she had never liked him either so...who knew what was going on.

Frowning, the petite young woman threw another punch, hearing the chains above rattle and threaten to break. She was angry but at herself and for the way she had behaved in the past. Maybe that is why the bastard's words upset her so much. Thinking back, she hadn't been that fair when it came to the brunette, especially after the whole kissing Angel thing happened. She should have tried to talk to her more or listened instead of accused. And deep down a small part of her had felt superior at the thought that no matter what she had been through, she'd resisted the lure of the dark side.

She'd been the stronger one. Man that sounded so self righteous.

"Stupid me." She murmured. "Please don't let me screw this up..."

Getting back to her work out, she tried to go completely blank and think of happy things. Shopping. Cheese. Bunnies hopping around with other bunnies in Bunny land. Those to die for strappy shoes she'd bought. Faith kisses. Faith touches. Really hot wet Faith-where was she going with that train of thought again? Eh didn't matter.

Chuckling to herself, she rolled her head on her neck and continued with the work out. As usual training went, she kicked and punched until her joints became sore before finally stepping back with a deep sigh. She smoothed a hand across her wet forehead and went for her water bottle, gulping down the liquid inside. Time to get back to the real world.

Strolling up the stairs, Buffy rubbed at her shoulder and made her way into the lobby. She pulled the rubber band off her hair and finger combed out a few knots, rounding a corner to see people scattered about. Immediately she settled on Faith however, who was perched on the floor with a cigarette between her lips. Her right leg was bent with her elbow resting on it as she nodded at something Rona was saying. Their eyes met and the brunette winked, and just like that she felt better.

Grinning, the blonde passed the sound system that someone had set up, almost tripping over a thick cord when Andrew suddenly popped up in front of her. "Damn it, Andrew!"

"Sorry." He flashed a sheepish expression. "Would you like to go grocery shopping with me? I was thinking of picking up some Cap'n Crunch and maybe some canned goods...you know for a just in case situation. Ooh and those Jaffa Cakes that Mr. Giles loves. Do you think they call them Jaffa for like coffee or something different?"

"Um thanks but I have plans." She replied slowly.

"Ahh with the missus?"

"Didn't Faith say she was going to kick you in the head if you called her that again?"

He looked around nervously. "She can be so meeeean! And after I made baked Alaska for her!"

The Californian snickered, then blinked at how loudly Kennedy slammed the front doors as she stumbled inside. She was surprised the glass didn't crack by the force. Willow was right behind her of course, her lips pressed tightly together like they did when she was upset. The rich chick on the other hand looked almost gleeful, with a simpering visage and flushed cheeks. She swayed rather than walked to the center poof and flopped down, giggling when it slid a little.

"Looks like someone has been in the sauce." Andrew related, folding his arms over his chest. "Is she old enough to drink? Ooh maybe she has a fake id. I want a fake id..not to drink but...so I can have a cool new name. Like Luke Skywalker or Martin Brody." When the Slayer gave him a confused look, he sighed. "The guy who totally killed Jaws in the awesome movie of the same name by blowing him up. Anya knew him; I miss her."

"Ken, why don't we go upstairs and-and get a nice nap." Willow said to her girlfriend, patting her thigh. "C'mon we'll snuggle and cuddle and...relax. Please?"

The brunette pouted and rubbed her bleary eyes. "Why do we have to always do what you wanna do? Hmm? Stop drinking the whiskey. Leave the club. Take a cab-stop being so lame." Sitting up quickly, she laughed at the head rush. "Woo. I'm fine...really. Totally _fine_."

"I know." The Wicca wet her lips. "It's just...we-well the bed is more comfy. And you-you could get all naked which...is always nice."

The newly empowered Slayer giggled, breaking into a big grin. "I could get naked right here."

"I don't know if I should be yay or nay." Xander whispered, appearing behind Buffy from the kitchen. "What did I miss?"

"Kennedy is intoxicated." Andrew nodded. "Hey you wanna go grocery shopping?"

"Can I ride in that motorized cart for old people?"

"Only if after we are done we can race them!"

"Well alright then!"

The blonde snorted and went to stand beside her best friend, to offer her support. "Want me to help you get her upstairs?"

"No!" Kennedy frowned. "I said _I'm fine_. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go find a party."

Willow pouted and reached for her arm, but was roughly shoved away. "Ken..."

Buffy took this time to intervene. "Okay time for you to go night night." She gripped the brunette's elbow and began steering her towards the stairs.

Angry and buzzing, the wealthy female yanked her appendage free and glared at her. "_Don't_ touch me. I'm not scared of you ya know. _I'm_ a Slayer now too..."

The blonde arched a brow. "Kennedy, you're drunk. Why don't you just go upstairs before you end up doing something you'll regret?"

"Or what? You gonna stake me?"

"No. But I will kick your ass if you push Willow again."

The brunette snickered. "Bring it. I've been wanting a piece of you for a _long_ time now. You think you're hot shit cause you've lasted the longest, well whatever. I could have way more power than you cause of the scythe."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde exhaled deeply. "Look I know that you are upset for _whatever_ reason but turning on the people who care about you is not the answer. You're gonna wake up with a massive hang over and more guilt than you can take to the bank. So let's just cut out the middle man and go straight to the hang over."

"Blah blah blah. More speeches and all the reasons I'm so much better than everyone else." The younger girl was not amused. "Man, I could have killed myself while listenin' to you back in Sunnydale. So high and mighty; telling us all how we were gonna die if we didn't do everything you said." A pause. "Out of all the girls you got killed, how many of their names did you know? You yelled and drilled, but we were nothing but drones to you. They all died doin' your freaken dirty work..."

"Hey, why don't we all just calm down for a second? Have a piece of sensitive pie and relax." Xander raised both hands, hoping to do what he did best. Control a situation before it turned nasty.

Kennedy glanced to him. "And you. When you had two eyes you were useless. Now you're just sad."

As he blinked in stunned silence, Faith stood and scratched at the tattoo hidden under her green shirt. It had been slightly entertaining up until that point, now it was just fucken rude. "Yo, Ken. Cut the shit aight? You wanna be mad at someone then be mad at Red...or maybe yourself for not givin' her what she needs. Don't take it out on everyone else."

"Oh please! The murderer is trying to be all valiant!" A laugh. "How many people did you kill in cold blood? Fact is, all of you are so royally screwed up that you have _no_ right to come down on me! Will o/d on the magics, Xander left Anya at the altar, Buffy went from beatin' Faith up to wantin' to fuck her, and Faith is an escaped felon. Ooh yeah...what a great bunch of role models."

The entire room just stood staring at her, not sure what to even attempt to say or do. Her albeit drunken rant had opened up a treasure trove of thoughts and emotions that the aforementioned people had tried hard to put behind them. Especially when it came to Willow and her magic abuse. Frowning, she stalked away from her girlfriend and up towards her room, just needing to be alone. Xander shook his head and motioned for Andrew to follow him; making him feel better was now a job for the people at Tollhouse.

The blonde wet her lips and forced her fingers to uncurl from the fist they had shifted into it. She could understand Kennedy being upset and jealous, but this was no way to handle it. Later on she was going to feel so bad for everything she had just said. Good.

"Heh, you guys-" Kennedy trailed off, suddenly bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh God!" Next she was running from the room, heading for the nearest toilet.

The ex-con lit up another Winston and inhaled sharply, blowing white wisps out of her nose. Her thoughts on the meltdown she just witnessed; it was what it was. Yeah she was a killer and yeah she'd went to jail for it. Couldn't change it, and that wasn't the first time someone had threw it back in her face. Probably wouldn't be the last either.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Not meeting the eyes of any former Potentials in the area, Buffy sprinted up toward Angel's old room. She trudged around a corner just as a firm hand grasped her wrist. She didn't need to look back to know who it was. "I'm okay, Faith. Really."

"Right." The brunette replied, flicking ashes to the ground. "Ken is fucked up right now. She didn't mean that bullshit. Tomorrow when she's all green, let's bring up greasy pork chops and steaks stuffed in giant fish. Make her puke her guts out."

Chuckling, the blonde leaned against the wall. "She's right you know. I-I didn't know a lot of their names. Many died and I didn't know their names. I wanna say I didn't have time to learn but I should have _made_ time."

A shrug. "Yeah well, that's the roll of the dice. More are gonna come and go, and ya might not have time to play tea party with all of 'em. But you're not some hostess...you're a Slayer. We fight and we die. If we have time we party. 'Sides, the fact that you even have the option to know their names is a plus. There's only supposed to be one..."

"I guess." She whispered, pouting. "Stupid Kennedy. I hope Willow is alright. Are you alright?"

"Five by five."

"Are you sure?"

The Bostonian nodded. "I'm a murderer, B. I did the crime and I was doin' the time. It sucks but I heard worse shit in jail from the guards. If I got out of control every time someone pointed out how much I screwed up, I'd be clockin' most people."

Buffy smiled and studied her for a moment, then pulled at the draw string on her own sweat pants. "You're so...different. Sometimes I feel like I'm looking into the eyes of a completely new person. All the anger and rage is gone from them. Now I see guilt but also peace."

"They go hand in hand sometimes." Her partner related. "I figure I can either butch up and start tryin' to be a better person, or revert back to old ways. That just wouldn't sit well now ya know? Especially not after how much Angel went to bat for me back in the day. If he believes I can be a good person then I can. So now I am...mostly."

"Each battle makes us stronger."

"Yup."

Stretching, the older of the two groaned. "After my shower and after I let Giles talk my ear off about Slayer stuff, let's go patrolling. I wanna hit some things."

Faith grinned, showing those pretty dimples. "Wicked. I kinda wanna play around with one of those swords Angel has in the lobby."

"And where will you hide it if we decide to say, go clubbin' afterwards?" Her girlfriend inquired with a smirk.

"Down your pants." The brunette stepped closer. She let her ciggy less hand trail along the material of the dark sweats, along the inner thigh area and up dangerously close to the _sweet spot_. "If you're still wearin' any by the time we get all hot and bothered that is."

Buffy shivered at the slight touch, biting her bottom lip. "I-I don't know about the sword but...well I might let you stick something down there. I-I mean something nice. Not weird. Not that you would put anything weird-I-I mean..."

The convict laughed, pressing her lips to the other female's and then pulling away a moment later with a tiny smack. "I'm gonna go see if Gunn wants to hang while you get all pretty. Gimme a holler when you're done."

A smile. "You gonna leave me for him?"

"Only if you never put out."

"Faith!"

* * *

After a long, nearly hour long shower in which the Slayer got vividly acquainted with the detachable shower head, she strolled back downstairs and knocked on the door to the office where Giles was hidden away. "Hey."

"Oh. Hello, Buffy." He replied, dropping the papers in his hands. "I'm glad you are here. I uh, have been talking with Wesley and we both agree that uh, Italy and perhaps Scotland would be very good places for a sort of...Slayer Academy. There are several unoccupied residences in both places, and the uh surrounding areas are quite rural for privacy reasons of course. Going abroad might do us all some good; what do you think?"

Blinking, she folded her arms across her swoop neck camisole. "Sounds...structured? Giles I dunno about this kind of stuff. I trust your judgment, again, so whatever you think works is a-okay with me. As long as it's not like Alaska or some place I can't spell." Wetting her lips, she continued. "But I need to talk to you. It's kinda important...kinda."

He arched a brow. "Alright. What's on your mind?"

She looked behind her to make sure no one was listening. After what had happened with Spike, she'd been so angry that she just knew she'd never be able to trust her Watcher again. What he'd done had been wrong, even if it was her best interest that he'd had in mind. However all of that appeared so small now, and so long ago. And fact was she needed a little fathery/Watchery guidance right about now.

"I-I had these weird dreams last night. Not like a dancing hot dog weird but, disturbing." A pause. "I know it's probably nothing but-but I thought I'd tell you anyway."

"What were they?" He motioned to the empty chair across from him which she took after closing the door. "Do you think they were prophetic dreams?"

"God I hope not!" She made a face. "I dream-I dreamed that I was back in Sunnydale...at the high school. Remember the night we did the trade for Willow and the box of pop rocks?"

The former Watcher removed his glasses. "Gavrock."

Deadpan. "Whatever. Anyway I was back in the cafeteria and the Mayor showed up. He was _really_ annoying as usual." Her voice lowered. "He said that I was going to kill Faith. It's just got me all...blah even though I'm sure it didn't mean anything."

Giles' brows narrowed a bit. "Hm, perhaps the dream symbolizes some unspoken fear that you are harboring inside that deals with Faith. Some form of uh, apprehension at being romantically linked and not wanting to hurt her."

The Slayer nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought. But why now?"

He rubbed at his tired eyes. "Well the Mayor was a big part of Faith's life while she was in Sunnydale. He was as close to a fatherly figure as she has had. It is safe to say that uh, she felt great love and admiration for him. He effectively is what turned her against us." Reclining back in the seat, he crossed his legs. "As far as demons go, he is her biggest one. Whatever internal conflict you may be experiencing could be manifesting in the form of him, because of what he stands for in relation to her."

"True. Th-that sounds logical...as I knew it would be coming from you." Buffy focused on her hands. "I don't wanna mess this up. I don't wanna drive her away like I did Riley. I just wanna be happy and eat cheese, and get a hat rack."

Smiling gently, he watched her for a moment. "I think you should just relax and take things slow. It is natural to have uh fears and uh...doubts when it comes to a new relationship. Frankly I would be shocked if you didn't have these thoughts, especially with your joined history together. However unlike past instances, there are no obstacles in your path. Mayor Wilkins is dead, and all that he can be to you is a memory."

"Right. You're right." She perked up a bit. "Faith and I aren't even remotely near all that badness. So I shouldn't dwell...no dwelly for me."

"Good. Now we can talk about other matters, such as the army of Slayers we need to teach and house."

"Work bad, tree pretty."

"You know, you can't keep using that excuse every time we are in the middle of a formal conversation."

"How about hamnu?"

"Hmm what?"

"Exactly! Bye!" Getting up, she darted out of the door.


	13. A Night To Remember

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Oh my God..could it be...an update? If anyone is still reading this, no your eyes don't deceive you. My muse finally stopped being mean and came to me. Also this chapter is dedicated to freelance spice. Rating is changing to M as well. Enjoy everyone and please review!

Chapter Thirteen: A Night To Remember

"Damn demon." Frowning, Faith rubbed at the scratch on her neck, wincing when the saltiness of her fingers made it burn. "I ask ya, why does a demon need five hands with sharp claws? Not only is it fucked up but c'mon. Five? Odd numbers and shit make no sense."

Buffy chuckled and listened as the other female continued to grumbled about the slaying they had just did. What had started as a simple dusting of a few vampires had turned into a real save the boy sort of moment. After following the sounds of screaming, they'd encountered a terrified punk rocker kid crouching near an abandoned building while some weird looking creature tried to make him his late night snack. A fight had ensued of course, complete with quips and being tossed painfully hard into a wall. Somewhere along the line Faith got scratched and she'd gotten a small cut over her eye. But all was well that ended well of course because the monster was dead.

"Aww poor baby got a wittle scwatch." She teased lightly. "Want a band aid? How about a kissie?" She squealed as a hand slapped her hard on the ass.

The brunette sent her a look and then sighed, swinging an arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer. "Aight so we did the fightin' thing, now what?" A pause. "Not hungry for once but I could use a beer. And a cold shower."

The blonde giggled. "We could go home right now and do it like bunnies, and you'd still need a cold shower."

"That an invitation?"

"Maybe."

"You're a tease."

"I am not!"

"Ya kinda are." Her partner smirked as they walked along. "Not that that is a bad thing. I mean I get it. Ya wanna be more whatever before we kick it into high gear."

A beat. "I do. But-well there is no perfect moment for this kinda stuff. An-and don't think I don't wanna be with you because I do. Really do. So, totally do. I'm just a little wigged. I-I mean you've had way more sex than I have, and you've did the girlie thing before. What if I suck?"

Faith shrugged. "Suckin' is good. Heh look it's relative I guess. When you and farm boy used to saddle up, you know what made you hot right?" When the other girl blushed and nodded, she continued. "It's like that 'cept I'm not a dude. Sides you can play innocent all ya want but even you have to know how girls get down."

Buffy blushed even redder, biting her bottom lip. "I've heard stuff."

"Sure ya have." Was the reply she received. "Point is there ain't no manual for this kinda thing. Well porn could be one but half the time they fake it. Dude, we should watch a porno!"

The blonde blinked and pulled at her beige blouse. "Wha-bu-huh?" Call her a prude but she'd honestly never seen one before. "Um, uh well if you want too. But not anythin' too weird."

"So it's a no on_ Slutty Booty Skanks 5_?"

"Oh my god! Is that a real title?"

Laughing, the ex-con glanced up at the small sign a few yards ahead. The Feisty Goat was open and serving, and she was ready to consume. Strolling to the door, she yanked it open and ushered the blonde inside. It was all biker dudes and their old ladies, playing pool and smoking cigars. As her girlfriend scrunched up her face, she motioned at the waitress for two glasses of beer and headed to an empty table.

Grabbing up a pool cue, she winked. "Ever play?"

A snort. "No. Lemme guess, you wanna bend me over the table and teach me?"

A nod. "Among other things that deal with bendin' ya over a table."

Folding her arms over her chest with a little smile, Buffy elected to sit back and just watch as the brunette and some guy played a game. With a cigarette hanging from between her pouty lips as she sung along to Joan Jett's _Do Ya Wanna Touch_, she looked utterly amazing. Joking with some beefy man she had never met and lining up shot after shot, you'd never have known all the crap she'd been through. However there was a small part of her that figured the brunette was projecting the persona she wanted people to see. Inside her head it was probably like a massive angry bee hive.

But at least she was opening up some, which was better than nothing. True they hadn't moved as slow as snails...like other couples but this pace worked for them. It's what they both needed after so much badness. Besides everyone knew the only person who ever really got her was Faith. Their being together was...well it was destiny.

Strange wiggly destiny but destiny just the same.

"Yes!" Faith snickered as her solid went into the corner pocket. She glanced to the other Slayer and arched her brow at her expressions, then simply smiled. She was in her special place again, or picturing her naked. Whatever came first.

Cracking her neck, she scuffed her black boots on the floor and leaned on her stick. Ziggy, the hairy bear of a man that she was playing with swigged his beer and burped loudly, grinning. "So cupcake, what's your deal? Don't get to many young pretty lil thangs in here."

She grinned and flicked ashes to the ground. "Just blowin' off some steam before me and my girl head home."

"That your girl?" He pointed to Buffy.

"Yup."

"Niiice."

"I know huh?"

He smirked. "What's she like in the sack? Tiger or kitten?"

As the blonde scoffed, her girlfriend laughed. "I'd say a little of both. Starts off cold but rub her the right way and she shoots off like a rocket."

"Faith!" The blonde balked. "Could you please not tell perfect strangers intimate details of our relationship?"

"Don't be shy honey. After all someone's gotta ride in the bitch seat." Ziggy gave a hearty chuckle.

"The what?"

"I'll explain it later."

* * *

Lounging on the roof of the Hyperion near dawn, Buffy stared up at the night sky from the blanket where she rested. Beside her of course was Faith, their fingers entwined as they just talked and enjoyed each other's company. All across the distance were flashing lights and neon signs, all that Los Angeles had to offer, except for the things that lurked in the darkness.

"There was Adam, he was this demon hybrid thingie that Professor Walsh made. The guys and I had to call on the first Slayer to kill him. Then there was Glory and she was a real loony, not to mention a hell God that hit like a mack truck. She wanted Dawn because she was this Key to opening the door so that she could go home. Fighting her and closing the portal is how I died a second time." Buffy explained idly. "That was a really challenging year for so many reasons. I guess that is why I was so ready to just be dead and be finished with all of it."

Faith nodded, then smirked. "So, what was Heaven like?"

"It was nice." The blonde whispered. "I don't remember the facts but I was surrounded by love; it was so warm. I knew nothing bad could ever touch me there." A pause." When I was brought back it felt like someone had ripped out all the light in the world and threw me into the dark. Crawling out of my own grave had to have been one of the hardest things I'd ever done."

"That's rough, man." Her partner replied. "I'm sorry about your mom by the way. Joyce was...well she was aight."

"Thank you." Pouting, she turned and pressed her face into the brunette' neck, inhaling the smell of her skin. "She liked you. Well, except for when you hit her but-but before that she liked you. I think she'd be okay with our relationship, especially with Dawn being around and the whole...grandchildren aspect. No-not that I don't want kids 'cause I do but well...ya know."

The brunette snickered. "Just say the word and I'll knock ya up whenever you want. I got mad skills."

"If you have that skill I _really_ am a lucky girl."

"You think you're lucky to be with me?"

"I think I'm lucky to have found you again, yeah."

"You really think your mom would have been alright with you dating a girl?" A beat. "Any girl, not just me?"

"I think so. I mean she was okay with me and Angel...when he wasn't evil." Buffy shrugged. "And she didn't bar Willow or Tara from the house. In the end it's all about happiness. Though I find it interesting Xander asked Willow to gay him up yet I'm the one dating a girl. Neat."

Faith chuckled, then cleared her throat. "Weird question. What went wrong between you and Beef stick? Last I saw you two were pretty into each other."

A sigh. "I...kinda neglected him...sorta. Apparently I took him for granted, he got tired of it and poof. No more Riley. He just-he just wanted to take care of me and I guess I couldn't deal with that on some level."

"Yeah well, ya do have a thing when it comes to bein' the strongest. I could get back when you were the only one. Now? Not so much." She inhaled the crisp morning air.

"What do you mean?"

"Alls I'm sayin' is, you don't gotta be all powerful all the time. Let me bear some of the weight."

Buffy smiled and played with strands of dark hair. "Is that you're way of asking to take care of me?"

A shrug. "Maybe. 'Sides I hear relationships are 50/50 sometimes. I don't get it but whatever..."

* * *

Buffy sat down on the couch and pulled her legs under her, chewing on her bottom lip. They were just about to watch a dirty movie, and she couldn't help feeling like a teenager about to do something she wasn't supposed to. After all the Spike sex she had considered herself pretty kinky, but to be honest she hadn't been with that many guys. Once with Angel, then she got diddled-literally-by stupid Parker and that hadn't even been that good. All thrust and no technique. Riley; stamina but wasn't really into anything but the romantic side, which was nice of course but sometimes a girl needs more. And then there was Spike...which spoke for itself.

Not to mention it'd been like a year since she'd last tripped the light fantastic. She was outta practice.

Rubbing at her cheek, she watched as Faith plopped down beside her with a bowl of popcorn. She arched a brow. "Odd choice for a porno..."

The brunette snickered. "We're watchin' it for your benefit not mine. Otherwise I'd have honey and other shit to make ya sticky."

"So what are we watching?"

"_Hot Pink 2_. All girl action. I ordered it from the thingie."

"Doesn't the bill go to Angel?"

"Yup."

"Faith! I-I don't want him knowing I watched a-a dirty movie."

"Lighten up, B. He's like two hundred years old. I'm sure he's seen a few in his day. Hell, might have even starred in one if he didn't have a soul."

The blonde snorted and folder her arms over her chest. "Anyway it's just-he's Angel ya know? And we may not be together anymore but I don't wanna hurt his feelings."

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette smirked. "I'm sure he knows we're gonna do it sooner or later. Prob thinks we already are." A pause. "Seriously you need to relax. It's sex not chemistry. Now shut up and watch the hotness."

Five minutes after watching Jessica lower her head between Nikki's thighs and give her a right good going over, Buffy felt herself squirming slightly. She shifted on the sofa several times and then bit her lip, putting her hands in her lap. She'd never seen two girls do what they were doing, but it was affecting her just the same. The moans, the shudders, even the cheesy music in the background. She kinda felt like a voyeur-like she was peeping through a bedroom window or something.

It was wrong but it was so hot.

Clearing her throat, she glanced at Faith but tried to play it cool. The brunette however seemed completely oblivious as she sipped her soda and watched the movie like she were watching a _regular_ movie.

Running a hand through her hair, she started rolling up the bottom of her blouse without even realizing she were doing so. Her body began to hum and each sound of pleasure that one of the girls made on the screen, sent a small tingle to her _chi_. She was so into what they were currently doing to each other, that she didn't know Faith had moved until she felt soft lips on her neck. She jerked but quickly leaned her head to the side so that the other female could have all the access she wanted.

"Wanna do what they're doin'?" Faith asked with a smirky grin.

"Yes..." She said breathlessly.

Winking, the ex-con stood and pulled the blonde up with her, turning off the tv. She lead her into the bedroom and shut the door, then took Buffy into her arms and kissed her passionately. One hand held to her waist as the other trailed up to cup her cheek; their tongues winding and rubbing and caressing. To be honest, at that moment, holding her in her arms and feeling her warmth; the brunette had never wanted anything else. By the time Buffy turned her face slightly to the side, they were both breathing deeply with pounding hearts.

Faith smiled and reached for her shirt, yanking it over her head. She then did the same to her own and unbuttoned her jeans, wiggling out of them. She dropped to her knees before the blonde and inched down her pajama shorts, having her step outta them. She looked her over with big brown eyes and sighed; Buffy was just so freaken beautiful. And she'd never admit it but, she was a little nervous to be finally doin' _it_ with her. Not that she didn't have total confidence in her sexxin', but this was...Buffy.

Not to mention Buffy's first lesbian experience. Hello pressure.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Faith held to the blonde's thighs and drug her tongue along the top of her panty line. She felt hands squeeze her shoulders, and then heard a gasp of surprise when she nuzzled her face to the fabric. She grabbed the material with her teeth and pulled-down until they fell with a will of their own to pool around dainty ankles. She looked the blonde over and grinned; just like she'd pictured. Though reality beat her imagination anytime.

Buffy swallowed hard but forced her eyes to remain on the ceiling. Still the same thought ran through her mind over and over again; _I'm about to have sex with Faith._

The brunette stood and walked them back to the bed where they fell a tangle of arms and legs, discarding the rest of their clothes. Buffy moaned as her partner covered her like a second skin, grinding down against her nude body. She could feel a coil tightening in her lungs, threatening to steal the very breath from her body. The hairs on her arms crackled with electricity, chasing jolt after jolt along her shoulders and collar bone. She gasped and ran her fingers up through the brunette's silky waves, giving them a small yank.

Faith jerked, the old motto of _want take have_ flashing through her mind. She grunted and slipped down to the blonde's breasts, closing her hot mouth around a hard nipple. She sucked and nibbled at the small bud, her hand twisting and rolling the other like a piece of dough. Buffy's chest arched to her actions as her lashes fluttered, her veins going white hot with desire. She curled her fingers around the sheets and let her head fall back to the pillow, her mind shutting everything else out.

She sucked and bit at her nipples like they were hard candies. Over and over until the blonde was writhing in pleasure and frustration. Needing more. Always needing more. "Faith..."

"What?" She mumbled teasingly. "You want somethin', B?"

"Please..." The blonde whimpered, not exactly sure what she should ask for. "I-I need...you..."

Faith grinned and sunk lower, then snickered. "Yeah? Then open these pretty legs wider for me."

Buffy looked at her girlfriend rather innocently but did as she requested. She felt scandalous; laying back with her legs spread like a whore, begging Faith to take her, showing Faith every part of her. However the look that the brunette gave her as she did so washed that away and replaced it with pure lust. Faith wanted her in the most animal way possible, and she wasn't trying to hide it at all. The intensity of her eyes said everything that her lips weren't saying.

It was breathtaking really.

Faith licked her lips in anticipation and lowered her head between quivering thighs, blowing warm air over the other girl. Her tongue extended and she licked at the wet swollen lips before her from top to bottom. Her hands came up to hold Buffy down when she squeaked and bucked up forcefully, rocking the bed slightly. She gave a husky chuckle and continued her motions, sliding her tongue up one and down the other over and over again.

Buffy moaned, her head turning to the side as her fingers white knuckled the covers. Her hips jerked with a will of their own, pushing up to the decadent mouth that was currently unraveling everything that she ever was. She bent her legs up and then stretched them out again, seemingly not able to get a grip on anything. Her chin tilted to the ceiling and she whispered Faith's name, her voice low and thick with desire.

When that slick tongue found her clitoris she thought she'd die right then and there. It swirled and traced like an artist sketching, then flicked quickly three or four times before repeating the actions from the beginning. Heat bloomed like a fire in her sex, spreading up into her stomach. If possible she flushed even redder.

Faith licked her and sucked her with all the restraint of a groupie back stage at a rock concert. She was drowning in her; her taste and her smell and it made her crazy with arousal. She practically tried to inhale her clit, closing her teeth around it gently moments later.

"Oh-oh god! Faith!" Buffy cried out, her skin glistening with sweat. "Fuck-ah..don't stop..."

The brunette shivered at her words, her own body throbbing like a sore thumb. She flexed two fingers and pushed them into the blonde as far as they would go, starting a fluid stroking motion. She was on fire inside and only burning hotter and hotter the more she touched her. For a brief moment she forgot what her mouth was doing and just watched as smoky liquid rolled down along her knuckles. She loved when chicks got really wet for her.

"You like this, B?" She smirked, already knowing the answer. "Wanna scream for me like the slut in the movie?"

At that second Buffy would have quacked like a duck if she asked. "Pl-please..."

Grinning, she pulled her hand back and licked her fingers, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Shit..." She laid down on top of her girlfriend and lined their bodies up just right. Tossing her hair out of her face, she captured the blonde's lips in a kiss that left them both panting. She then begin to ground down hard, moving slickly, causing the most amazing vibrations to well up.

The more she moved the stronger they became, and the faster Buffy caught on. She wrapped her slender legs after Faith's waist and groaned loudly, having never experienced anything so intimate in her entire life. Yeah sex with a guy was intimate but her brain was fogging over and she didn't care to remember why it was intimate. Having Faith pressed so tightly to every part of her, using all of her made her feel so loved. It was perfect.

Faith closed her eyes and moaned against Buffy's shoulder, speeding up her rhythm as the blonde whimpered and murmured sexy words into her ear. She wasn't sure how long she moved or how hard she allowed herself to grind down, but suddenly it hit the blonde like a car going one hundred miles per hour.

Buffy grabbed her upper arms and practically lifted from the mattress when she finally came, all damp and hot like steam. She could hear herself calling Faith's name over and over again, but she couldn't recognize her own voice. The churning deep inside her body was too loud and too astounding for her to do anything but immerse herself in it. She felt like she was being stretched too thin and squeezed too tight all at the same thing.

"Fuck yes..." Faith actually bit the hollow of the blonde's neck as she orgasmed, creating a startling set of bruise color teeth marks. She was surrounded and flooded by heat, stars exploded behind her eyelids like a New Year's fireworks show. A deep drum beat pounded in her clit continuously, making her grind faster and harder to the body trembling beneath her. She never wanted it to end, she wanted to swim in the flaming sensations until they consumed her from the inside out.

She'd burn like embers and smile while doing it.

"Oh-oh-oooh..." Buffy mewled like a lost kitten as everything continued to pulse even as her climax began to subside. "I-_fuck_-I think I died a-again."

Faith coughed out a laugh, content to never move. "Betcha...say that to...all the girls."

The blonde giggled. "Only the ones who-who do me _really_ well."

A smirk. "Heh well wait til I get feelin' back in my legs. I'll do ya tell ya break."

She smiled, liking the sound of that. "You're pretty great, do you know that?"

"Not really. But I believe ya when ya say it."

"Good. Cause...it's true."

A brief minute of silence descended over the pair, with only the sounds of gentle breathing coursing through the room. And then Buffy was speaking. "Think Dennis watched us?"

Faith gave a throaty chuckle. "Honestly? He'd be damn crazy if he didn't..." A beat as she lifted her head so that their eyes met. "Though if he missed out he can always catch round two."

"And when is that?" Buffy asked with a knowing grin.

The brunette arched a brow and rimmed her nipple with her index finger. "Oh I'm thinkin'...right about now."


	14. Bang, Bang

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter contains bits of the episodes _Conviction_ and_ Just Rewards_ from Angel. There are little AU touches that I added so it all syncs up. Also I'm really glad you guys haven't forgotten about this story...glad you still enjoy it. :)

Chapter Fourteen: Bang, Bang

Tying up the laces on her boots, Faith flipped her hair out of her face and stretched. She'd arrived at Wolfram & Hart earlier to chill with Gunn for a bit, but found Team Angel in the middle of a serious crunch that dealt with somethin' or other. Yeah she hadn't really paid attention once Wesley started in on disgruntled employees and blah blah blah. So with her usual friend not able to come out and play, she amused herself by doin' some trainin' in their kick ass trainin' room. Sure beat the punchin' bag in the hotel basement.

But hours had passed so he had to be free by now. She wanted to get a six pack and order a pizza, wax poetic about the awesome sex she had last night. Since he didn't know Buffy personally it'd be easier to tell him stuff. He wouldn't give her the _too much information_ look. To be honest she felt loose and chill, but a good tumble always did that for her. Mellowed her out like nothin' else in the world could. 'Cept passin' out drunk but that wasn't as fun as the other thing. It was funny though; when she'd idly thought about havin' sex with Buffy it was much rougher. Like she was tryin' to fuck the Slayer outta her so she could be the only one. But last night had been-well it had been tender and gentle.

She didn't even know she could _do_ tender and gentle. She'd even surprised herself with that. Who says you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks?

Strolling down the hall, she darted into the elevator before it closed and rocked back on her heels as it ascended. The other people inside busily talked on cell phones and checked over paper work, ignoring her for the most part. Well 'cept the horned guy; he insisted on talkin' to her about market shares or some other shit she didn't care about. When the doors opened she all but ran out, heading to the expansive office of the big man himself.

Stepping through the wooden doors, she shoved her hands into her pockets to find everyone already in a heated talk of sorts. Gunn was dressed in a dapper suit and tie, smokin' a freaken cigar as some little chick with dirty blonde hair explained he'd been upgraded or whatever with law crap. No one was apparently happy about it, and they voiced this, not even noticing her.

Angel had noticed her however; he'd actually thought it was Buffy for a moment until she breezed into the room. He could smell the other Slayer all over her; it was a bit discontenting. But now he had a pep talk to give. "Yes, we are. We're gonna change things. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon, and we'll figure out how to wield it."

"Or kill ourselves with it." Wesley said matter-of-factly.

Fred sighed somberly. "Yay, team."

"Geeze, nice to see everyone in good spirits." Faith chuckled, eying the new girl who stared at her. "Can I help you?"

"Nope. Just leaving." She smiled and started out of the room. "Oh I'm Eve by the way, in case you need anything." And then she was gone.

"Heh, doubtful." The brunette smirked. "So what's the sitch, boss? Bad guys again?"

The vampire nodded as he idly picked up an envelope on his desk. "Something like that. Did you need something?"

"Nah, not really. Just wanted to see if Gunn wanted to hang, but somethin' tells me he ain't got time for that anymore." Her big brown eyes glanced his way. "What's this upgrade shit?"

"I let them enhance my mind with a comprehensive knowledge of the law, so as to help with cases and such." He explained. "As a law firm we did need a lawyer."

Lame. "Aight, whatever you say."

Angel ripped open the package. "I think sooner or later the senior partners will tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here. Meanwhile, we do the work..._our way_, one thing at a time. We deal with whatever comes next." As he stood, an amulet dropped out of the envelope and onto the floor.

Suddenly a dark whirlwind entered the room, ruffling the papers on his desk as the necklace appeared to come to life. A small black tornado arose up from it, swirling and changing with specks of orange as a pattern began to materialize. Everyone watched with shocked expressions as the figure turned into a skeleton, gradually filling out until a man was standing in the center of the room. The wind faded and all that was left was...Spike.

He bent over and screamed, grunting as if in pain, his eyes darting from person to person.

Wesley blinked, completely shocked. "Spike?"

Angel growled angrily. "Spike."

Faith turned as a blonde poked her head through the doorway. "Blondie bear?"

_Great_. The brunette thought sarcastically. Just what B and she needed, the platinum menace back for another round of bein' a pussy whipped bitch. Just when they were gettin' cozy. Just when she was gettin' laid! If he screwed with anythin' she had now, she'd dust his ass into grits. Startin' with his nut sac.

Snapping back to attention, she snorted as the others reacted to him running right _through_ the table. Half didn't know who Spike was and the other half didn't wanna see him at all. She was in that camp. Though hella funny seein' as he was apparently a ghost or some shit. Kinda made the fear that he'd try to get hands on with her girl go way down.

Gunn stepped closer and glared at the new vampire. "Where did he come from?"

The former Watcher picked up the amulet, turning it over in his palm. "From this."

Fred peeped over his shoulder, confused. "What is it?"

"Something I gave to Buffy-" Angel began.

"Buffy!" Spike exclaimed, concerned. "Is she-"

Glancing to Faith, Angel kept his face stoic. If he didn't know about Buffy it meant he couldn't smell her on the other Slayer like he could. She was all over her like a thick perfume. "She's okay."

The platinum blonde tried to get his bearings. "Where—where is she?"

"Europe, last I heard from her." Another look to Faith.

"Wanna see her... Wanna talk to her."

"That's gonna be tough."

"You can't keep her from me."

"She's not _mine_ to keep... or yours."

"Says you. You got no idea what we had."

"You never had her."

"More than you, you poncy—"

Faith laughed before she could stop herself. "Don't mean to interrupt this show of who's got the bigger balls, but maybe someone should be tryin' to figure out why he's back."

Spike glanced to her, his brow raised. "What are _you_ doin' here?"

She gave a nonchalant shrug, pushin' down the urge to brag and say that Buffy was _hers_ now. "Tyin' up loose ends before I skip town." Clapping her hands together, she smirked. "I'm gonna go. You guys seem to have enough...stuff on ya plates. Got someone waitin' for me anyway..." Winking, she turned and hurried from the room.

"Faith, wait!" A timid voice called her name.

Sighing, she stopped before the main desk. "What?"

"Um I-I'm just kinda-I mean-did he and Buffy have a thing?"

"Somethin' like that. Seems even dyin' didn't give the bitch a hint that it was long over."

Fred shuffled her feet. "Well we're gonna find out why and how he's back. I mean it seems physically impossible that someone, especially a vampire could come back from the dead but as you know in our lives the impossible is always possible. I was in a demon dimension for five years and called a cow and made a slave, now I'm the head of a gignormus science department with more gadgets than I could shake a stick at." Realizing she was yammering, she ducked her head. "I get that you're probably a bit upset because of the Buffy stuff but I wouldn't be. He _did_ just run straight on through a wooden table."

The brunette nodded, tilting her head to the side. "Uh, could you ask Angel to come here for a sec? Wanna pick his brain about somethin'."

"Oh sure thing!" Smiling, the skinny young woman walked back into the office.

A second later Angel emerged in his dramatic way, sticking his hands into the pocket of his dark pants. "Faith. I know Spike's...reappearance is cause for alarm but it's okay. I'm not gonna tell him about you and Buffy."

She rubbed a finger along her knuckles. "Tell 'em. Don't tell 'em. I don't care. Actually maybe ya should so that torch he's still carryin' gets snuffed out once and for all. I know he helped back in Sunnydale with the savin' of our lives and shit, but I'm not gonna let him cock block me. B is with me now and for all purposes she likes it that way." A beat. "I don't want him messin' it up."

"He won't, I promise. I think it's better if he believes she is in Italy. He might be less inclined to try to contact her."

"Aight. That works for me."

"I don't think you should tell Buffy that he is back either. For her own good."

"Somethin' tells me that would end with her usin' my face for battin' practice whenever she did find out."

He chuckled. "I think she would understand you were only trying to protect her. And then say she doesn't need protecting."

Faith grinned at him. "That's so her. Aight I'm gonna go so you can handle your spook." She started towards the elevator. "Oh, tell Gunn he's hella lame now. I liked him better the old way."

Still smiling, she stepped on and wiggled her brows as the doors closed.

* * *

Buffy never thought of herself as one of those kinda people that were slaves to their emotions. She'd always pride herself on being rational-ee and thinking before making of the drastic decisions. The Spike screwin' totally not included of course cause-hello depressed. Depression made people do weird things all the time, so she couldn't be held responsible for that stuff.

So when visiting the Hyperion to check on the girls and see how things were going, she figured it'd be another normal walk in the park. She'd never expected to find herself pushed up against a wall with her skirt bunched up around her waist, as Faith did things to her sex with her fingers she never knew were possible. She'd even said that they shouldn't because anyone could stumble upon them and that _it would be wrong_, but since when did Faith really listen to her?

And did she really want her to anyway? Probably not.

Before she had anymore time to idly think about it, a warmth was exploding throughout her body and she was coming. She wanted to yell and scream how good it felt, but the embarrassment of others hearing hindered her. Instead she bit down on her own fingers and murmured around them; her hips snapping with a will of their own as every amazing sensation was squeezed to the very last drop. She hoped every time was just as wonderful.

"Faith..._ooh_..." She moaned, trying to wedge the toe of her shoe into a grove for leverage.

The brunette grunted in response, kissing her passionately and pressing closer. Kissing Buffy was like tasting sunshine; it was hot yet comforting. Like warm rays on your skin on a chilly afternoon.

Giggling, the blonde slowly turned her head to the side. "Mmm, that was nice."

"Just nice?" The ex con smirked, fixing her girlfriend's clothes. "We're goin' again, darlin'. Just nice..."

"You know what I mean!" The blonde laughed, wrapping both arms around her neck. "It was great. Marvelous even. Like a prelude to tonight."

A snort. "So you _are_ a lil nympho? I always knew that good girl thing was an act."

"Shut up." Buffy snuggled up to her. "Now I'm hungry. Let's go get cheesey fries."

Xander sat on the poof in the lobby as the two girls came down, looking happy and satisfied. He arched a brow and folded his arms over his chest, eying them. Get it? Eying. "Someone's been naughty."

Buffy blinked. "Why? What did you hear? I mean..." She smoothed down her hair, running her fingers along her neck and the healing teeth marks. "Wh-why would you say that?"

He smirked. "Oh the Xand man knows things. There are _things_ that he _knows_."

Faith made her way over to the front desk and hopped up, kicking her heels against it. "Do ya know your fly is down?"

"Yes I do, actually." He lied, refusing to look. "It lets things air out, remain fresh."

They all laughed and then glanced to the front door as Kennedy shuffled inside. She kept her head down and fiddled with her hands, then sighed. "Um, I-well I wanna apologize for the other day. I was being a brat-a drunk brat and what I said was totally wrong. It was like drunk dialing your ex and crying about how much you miss them." A pause. "You guys know I was-that I'm so sorry. I'm a big dumb freak and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you not wanna kill me."

The only blonde nodded. "I understand that you feel...jealous or left out...but that's not our fault. You hurt a lot of people with what you said, people who didn't deserve to be hurt. I think you need to have a long talk with Willow after you apologize to her."

"I totally plan on it." She replied slowly. "If she ever speaks to me again."

"I think she's up in her room now if you wanna try your luck."

"Ahh yeah. Time to go grovel like I have never groveled before."

"For what it's worth, I forgive you." Xander said. "We've all been there; wishin' there was a rewind button to erase the giant crap of a mistake we'd made."

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "Will really means a lot to me; I wanted her from the first moment I saw her. It just hurts to think that she's movin' on or that what we had was only because of the danger and shit."

He pulled at the sleeves of his shirt. "In my experience the best relationships are built on trust, passion and then utter disappointment." He was joking of course. "So what if the battle hyped things up a bit? If it's real then it's real."

Buffy grinned a little. "Or it-it might grow to be real. They do that."

Kennedy snickered, but agreed. "Well I'm not giving up without a fight. You can count on that." Giving a small smile, she slowly trudged up the stairs and out of sight.

"Okay, I'm bored." Faith jumped down and strutted towards the courtyard. "Gonna hit the store for some smokes." She was nearing the iron fence when a tiny body pounced on her back. "You're ridin' the wrong side, B."

"Ha ha!" The blonde snorted and slid down. "Are you okay? You seem kinda...off?"

"As opposed to bein' on?"

"You know what I mean. You're kinda distracted or something. Did something happen at Wolfram & Hart?"

"Heh..." The brunette itched at her tattoo, thinking back to the Spike stuff. "...not really. Gunn ain't my boy anymore-got some kinda mind meld or whatever it's called. He went all lawyery so I doubt we get down anymore."

"I'm sorry." Buffy replied, tucking brown strands behind her ear. "I'll play XBox with you if you want."

Smiling and showing off her dimples, the ex con shrugged. "Do you even know how to play?"

"It can't be that hard. An-and don't they have other games? Non war games?"

"Yeah. They got all kinds."

"So see, we-we could save a princess or race. It's the fun of drivin' without the horrors of _actually_ doing it."

"Heh aight. We'll do all that when I get back."

The blonde grinned and then arched a brow, peeping around at the other Slayer's shirt. "Is that strawberry sauce or something?"

Faith glanced down at the spot of red. "Doubtful. Haven't had any of that."

"That's..." Looking up, she noticed a glare coming from the building across the street. Instantly a switch clicked in her mind and she grabbed the brunette, tackling her to the ground just as bullets began to pelt the scenery around them. "Faith get down!"

They hit the cement hard, rolling to take cover behind a stone bench. Bullets bounced off the walls and shattered the glass of the doors, making everyone inside yelp and try to figure out what was going on. Buffy tossed the hair out of her face, squinting against the sun as she tried to see who was doing the shooting. Whoever it was emptied an entire clip at the hotel, destroying plant life and near by windows before everything became quiet again.

The blonde made as if to go see what was up but Faith grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, just in case they were reloading. "What the fuck!"

"I-I couldn't get a good look at them." Buffy stammered. "Who would want us dead?"

"Take a number." The brunette frowned, peeping over the small wall. "We kill evil; I'm sure you could pack a phone book with the bitches who wanna take us out."

Slowly standing up, the older Slayer looked around. "I think we're okay."

Getting up, the ex con blinked. "Shit, B. You're hit."

Buffy glanced down to her shoulder and the blood; she hadn't even realized that she'd been shot. Hadn't even felt the pain. "Jeepers."

"Jeepers? You just got shot and all ya can say is jeepers? Dude we gotta get you to the hospital!"

"N-no I-I'm good. Willow can remove it...with magics."

"Willow!" Faith grabbed her good arm and drug her inside.

Xander peered from behind the front desk. "Buffy? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just in the arm." She replied slowly, the pain finally deciding to check in. "Oww. I can't believe this is the second time I've been shot."

The only male shook his head. "Who was that?"

"I dunno..." She sat down on the poof as Willow hurried down the stairs. "But I know who might..."


	15. Coming Clean

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait; I'm horrible. But I have a nice long chapter to make up for it! Please review and lemme know what you think. I also might end up destroying some of Angel Season Five canon.

Chapter Fifteen: Coming Clean

"Ugh! I'm all sticky." Frowning, Buffy made her way into Angel's old room at the hotel and headed straight for the bathroom. She shrugged out of her shirt and dropped it to the floor, yanking down a towel and running it under the tap. After it was wet to her satisfaction, she used it to remove the bits of dried blood that were caked to her now fully healed arm. Magics were like cupcakes covered in sprinkles dipped in chocolate. "We can go see Angel after I'm done."

Faith leaned against the door and watched her, fiddling with the ring on her thumb. "Um, yeah not a good idea, B. He's ass deep in weird shit."

"What kinda weird shit?"

"Somethin' bout changin' stuff and employees tryin' to off them."

"Should I say I told you so the old fashion way or send a singing telegram?"

"Yeah well, he's intent on makin' it work. What can ya do?"

The blonde sighed. Stupid Angel and his stupid decision to run a stupid evil law firm. And who thought to make it a law firm anyway? As if lawyers weren't already bad enough, now they had to add demons into the mix? What was next? Kicking puppies? "But I just-I know he'd be able to help. Tell us who shot at us and how to find them, so that we can pummel them."

The brunette itched at her cheek. "Aight well, yo why don't you call him? I'm sure he could spare a few minutes on the phone."

She considered that idea for a second. "Okay. I guess it doesn't matter _how_ I talk to him as long as I talk to him."

"Yup." Was the reply she received. "And afters we can work off some steam if ya catch my drift..."

Laughing, she fixed her girlfriend with a look. "Is sex the only thing you think about?"

Faith tilted her head to the side, her dark eyes roaming over Buffy in her impossibly girlie yet totally sexy lace bra. She could just barely glimpse the nipples. "No. Sometimes I think about ending world hunger, but then I'm like screw that. Too much work."

Smirking, Buffy leaned back to the sink. "Ahh, I see. Well as long as you have goals."

"You're a real smart ass." The brunette mused, closing the space between them. "But lucky for you it's a turn on."

"Everything is a turn on for you." A beat. "I really should go call Angel..."

Smoothing her hands along the other female's waist, the ex con nuzzled her neck with her face and then bit down at the pulse point. Buffy moaned as a shiver ran down her spine, her eye lids fluttering closed. She smiled and then gently pushed her back a little bit, just searching her face with her big green eyes. She ran a finger along Faith's forehead, rubbing her scowl lines (that she'd show quite often) and then down over her pouty lips.

Sometimes it was nice to stop and smell the flowers. Or in this case, touch the Faith. Remind herself just how lucky she was to have found her again but to have a much deeper connection this time. Though-no. No bad thoughts of ickiness. There was enough real life ickiness for that.

"Blinded by my astoundin' beauty?" Her partner teased, showing off her dimples.

Snapping back to attention, the blonde hugged her but nodded. "You could say that. These days I find myself _seeing_ you, if that makes any sense."

"I dig..."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna get all mushy on you."

"God no, can't have that."

"Now who's the smart ass?"

Snickering, Faith grabbed at her breasts, then darted out of the room before she could be swatted at. She strolled over to the bed and sat down, running a hand through her springy locks. "Ya want me to hit up big A?"

Wringing out the towel and placing it back on the hook, Buffy walked out and picked up the simple tank top on the bed. She slipped into it and made a mental note to thank Vi later, then flopped down beside the younger Slayer. "Eh...I can do it." It wasn't that she _didn't_ wanna talk to him, she just got this image of his sad broodiness whenever she did. Yes, he said he was okay with her dating Faith but she wasn't all that sure that he was. And even though his opinion didn't matter anymore, his feelings still did.

She remembered the look he'd given her after finding out about the Spike disaster and it hadn't said _yay I'm super glad you're sleeping with someone I used to be close with!_ She couldn't even get all past tense-y with it either, considering Faith was like a sister or whatever to him after their whole mind road trip together. Picturing him sitting behind his desk looking like someone had staked his best friend would never sit well with her.

Besides even _if_ he _was_ really okay with it, he'd still angst. That was just his way.

Inhaling slowly, she picked up the phone and dialed the only number he'd given her. Thankfully it by passed the front desk and went straight to his office; the last thing she wanted was to shelp through conversation with Harmony.

"Angel."

"Hey, it's Buffy." She said, tucking strands of yellow behind her ear. "Um I-I'm not interruptin' anything, am I?"

He was quiet a second. "No. Is something wrong?"

Glancing to Faith, she wet her lips. "Someone sort of...shot at Faith and I. We were wondering if you could help us find out who it was and why they would want us dead."

"Someone shot at you?" Frowning, he cleared his throat. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah we're fine."

"Good. Well, I can look into it and I should know something in about ten minutes."

"Really? Wow that's nifty."

"The benefits of running a complete multi tasking company."

_Still evil._ "Thanks Angel, we really appreciate it." _We we we; we're one of_ those _couples_."

He nodded, then realized she could not see him. "I will call you back in a few moments." And then he was gone.

Hanging up, she rubbed her forehead and huffed out a puff of air. "He's gonna call me back as soon as he knows something."

"Aight." The brunette yawned. "What to do until he does?"

Buffy laughed and pushed at her shoulder playfully. "He said it would only take ten minutes, and although that's a challenge I'm sure you'd love to try, that would never be long enough for me."

Faith hissed in amusement. "I've unleashed a sex beast; hell yeah!" And then she was sliding her hand up the blonde's skirt and speaking into her ear, her voice low and husky. "And baby, I could have you screamin' in five."

Grinning, she matched her intense gaze. "Wanna bet?"

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, the ex con shrugged. "Sure. What are the stakes?"

The blonde thought for a bit. "If I win, you have to go to the museum with me and you're not allowed to point out how boring it is. You must ooh and awe and enjoy."

A snort. "Okay. And if I win, we fuck on the hood of the Impala in the W&H garage."

"Faith!" Could she be any redder? "I-we-it would be wrong."

Faith chuckled. "That's the point, Peaches. It'd be hella wrong, but so fucken hot I might explode just from the image of it. You on ya back with ya legs spread, or maybe bent over..."

Buffy opened her mouth to reply but thankfully the ringing of the phone interrupted her. She'd never heard anything so beautiful in her entire life. Talk about saved by the bell.

* * *

"The what did why to who now?"

Buffy folded her arms over her chest and lifted a brow, glancing around the room at her friends. Yes she'd heard them. Loud and clear. Loud and clear without any of that weird static that sometimes messed up connections. But she still couldn't wrap her head around what they were saying. So technically, maybe she hadn't heard them at all. Okay all this extra thinking was making her brain hurt.

"I..." Trailing off, she looked at their faces again. "Back that bus up one more time, because it really sounded like you said I shouldn't go after this demon thingie that shot me. That I should let it live, which would be of the dumb."

Willow was the first to speak up. "Buffy, you said th-that Angel said he could find them and kill them in a jiffy. Why should we bother if he's gonna do it?"

"Um, cause there is a demon running around with a high powered sniper rifle waiting to blow my pretty brains out. Or Faith's pretty brains out. He wants brains out, Will." She replied with a frown. "And besides this is what we _do_. Seek out the baddie and kill it. Since when did that change?"

Xander shifted in his chair. "Nothin' has changed, Buff. We're still lean, mean fighting machines. But well..." Clasping his hands together, he glanced to Giles. "We've been talking and thinking about what to do now. Where to go."

Giles nodded and removed his glasses. "There is a world of Slayers out there that will need our guidance and assistance. As you know I have been contacting what few Watchers are left, and we have decided that Scotland should be an adequate base of operations."

Buffy pulled at the end of her shirt. "That's good..."

The Wicca pouted. "An-and Kennedy and I are go-going to Brazil to look for former Potentials and help out this village that is being terrorized by this corrupt shaman."

"Vi, Rona and I are heading to Germany soon." Xander said.

Turning to face the large glass doors, the blonde swallowed hard. Once again everyone she cared about wanted to leave her behind. Not that she could really blame them though. Who wouldn't wanna go off and live their life, now that they actually could? "So that's it then, huh? No more Scoobie gang. I save the world from _the First_ yet lose my best friends."

"You'll never lose us, Buffy." Xander smiled. "We just wanna see what else is out there. Help the people who can't help themselves; isn't that what heroes do?"

The former Watcher leaned against the front desk. "And surely you will be joining us in Scotland. As the founding member of whatever organization we mold, I'm sure the less experienced Slayers will want to meet you and be trained by you. We won the battle, but the war is far from over and the troops will need the skills to better prepare themselves."

Sticking out her lower lip, Buffy opened her arms and her two bestest buds flowed into them for a group hug. It was freaky deaky, the thought of not having their support around her like a comforting cocoon. But perhaps that was still the young girl part of her, the one that didn't think she could make it on her own. Still she was older now, if not wiser. If she could defeat countless evil after countless evil, surely she could make it in the big bad world.

As long as no one expected her to learn to budget. That would just be cruel.

* * *

Facing the window of their bedroom, Buffy blinked her droopy lids and snuggled back into Faith. She felt an arm stretch across her naked middle and tighten, and she sighed slowly. Moments so serene are what made everything else that had ever happened to her almost worth it. "You know, some would say I used to whine a lot about being just a normal person. Guess I got my wish..."

"Mm." The other girl murmured. "Not what cha thought it was, huh?"

"It's nice but I didn't figure my friends would wanna leave the nest. I mean it's so comfy in here with the feathers and small twigs."

"Maybe you're like the ones who come back or whatever. Birds weren't my deal so I could be talkin' out my ass."

A sigh. "Oh well. I'm trading one adventure for another. It'll be fun...as long as you plan to come with me."

"Course. Where else would I go?"

Giggling, Buffy yawned sleepily and turned to face her girlfriend. "Night."

Faith grunted, then smirked. "Don't think I've forgotten bout our bet, Blondie."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say Faith..." The blonde mumbled. "Sleep now."

* * *

"So we meet again. That sounded very super hero meeting the villain, didn't it?"

Buffy glanced down at her clothes, noting the black leather jacket and red leather pants. She scowled, folding her arms over her chest as her green eyes took in the fancy apartment with the wide windows and opened bedroom. Guess it had been presumptuous to think there would be no more wacky dreams. "Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Well I find it amusing really. It's just so much gosh darn fun." The deceased and former Mayor of Sunnydale laughed, adjusting his tie. "Besides it never hurts to talk; if the world did more talking instead of fighting we might be a better nation."

"That's rich coming from someone who was evil." She snapped.

"Evil yes, but that doesn't mean that I didn't care about this great world of ours." He smiled and walked around to face her. "But enough about me, let's talk about you killing Faith. Have you decided how you are gonna do it yet? I'd suggest blowing her up like you did me but, ooh that would make such a mess and garbage pick up is not what it used to be!"

The blonde scoffed at him. "I'm not gonna do anything to Faith. I'd never..."

He tilted his head to the side. "Oh? That window begs to different." A pause. "I came here that night and found the place in complete shambles from the brawl you two had engaged in. Broken glass; it was quite unsanitary. And more than a school yard fight I'll tell ya."

"That was a long time ago. We were both different people then." She wet her lips, trying to keep her emotions under control. "Neither of us were...innocent. We'd both...did horrible things."

Mayor Wilkins sighed but nodded. "Ahh yes. But you put the icing on the cupcake when you stabbed her. Then pretended to be outraged, sad even, yet you couldn't wait to get back to your undead lover. You know I knew things weren't gonna work out between you two. I mean besides the _major_ age difference, what did you really have in common?"

The Slayer turned away from him, closing her emerald orbs and trying to wake up. She couldn't take another night of this, of reliving some of the worst moments of her history with Faith. She just wanted it all to end.

He on the other hand was not done quite yet. "I wanna show you something." The scene changed like watery lines and suddenly they were both outside on the street in front of the building. "You don't know the whole story, young lady. You only know what you saw and well, gee I don't think that's very fair. Look."

She didn't want to but she didn't really have much of a choice. The dream wouldn't end until she went through the motions. Taking a deep breath, she slowly glanced up and gasped at what she saw. At the sight of a younger Faith falling from the six or seven stories up. Her hands came up to her mouth and she swallowed hard, watching in horror as the then darker brunette slammed onto the bed of the truck with a sickening thud. The impact was so rough, so harsh that she found herself thinking it was truly a miracle she had survived at all.

Before she could say anything, they were standing at the docks, watching as the burly truck driver parked and hopped out. He strolled around to the back, panicking at what he saw. "Oh my God! Miss! Miss ar-are you okay?" Quickly he ran back to the cabin for his cell phone.

"My poor firecracker." The older man replied, his face somber. "While I was going crazy trying to find her, she was laying here bleeding too death. Alone...all alone."

Buffy felt the wetness on her cheeks before she realized she was even crying. She peered at the startling red stain as it spread over the clean white shirt and soaked everything near Faith. "I-I didn't...I just..."

"It took fifteen minutes for the ambulance to arrive. And after I had praised the swiftness of the 911 system in this town."

"She-she made it. That's all that matters."

He snorted. "Maybe but I-I just don't see how you can claim to want to be with her after what you did. After what you were going to do. Feed her to Angel like a...Little Debbie snack cake." He shook his head. "Let's go to the hospital."

"No! I'm waking up!" She yelled. "I-I can't take back what I did. I wish I could but I can't! Faith has forgiven me; it's all in the past and we are not looking back."

"This isn't the past, Buffy. This is your future." Without warning they were in the hospital, standing at the foot of Faith's bed. "This is what you're gonna do to her, only worse."

"No..." She whispered, holding in a sob at the sight of the other girl bruised and nearly lifeless.

Mayor Wilkins took in the body on the bed. "It was her day, and you took that away from her. You left her bleeding and bruised, clinging to life without a second thought. Yet _I'm_ evil and heartless..." He sighed deeply. "For eight whole months she suffered at your hand over and over again. And then when she tried to get her much earned revenge, you forced her to go to prison. Made her trade one cage for another. It seems to me...that the next logical step is killing her."

Buffy took a few steps back. "I won't do it."

He smiled at her, big and bright. "Are you positive? I'm sure there is a lot you said you wouldn't do over the years. Kill...maim...have unsavory relations with Mr. Spike. Eww. Oh, and where is he now by the way? Dead. Angel; dead once upon a time. That nice fella from Iowa, didn't you drive him into the arms of many vampires?" A chuckle. "Face it little lady, you're a curse, a disease that infects everything she touches. One way or another you will drive my Faith to total destruction. It's your destiny."

"Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She began to chant repeatedly. "Let me out of this damn nightmare!"

"I'll be seeing ya, Buffy." He smirked with a wink. "Goodnight."

With a flash of white light her eyes opened and she inhaled sharply, sitting straight up. "Oh God..oh...God." Climbing out of bed, she paced from the window to the dresser, dragging both hands through her hair.

Groaning, Faith woke up and yawned, arching a brow at her girlfriend. "B? What time is it?" She looked to the clock and 3:03am flickered back at her. "Shit. What's wrong?"

"I-I can't..." She stammered. "I just-I thought I could but I can't."

"Can't what?" The ex con sat up, confused. "Are you aight? You look majorly wigged out."

"I'm sorry I-this isn't gonna work." Buffy managed out, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't do it. I don't want...I gotta go."

"Whoa!" Scurrying across the mattress, the brunette grabbed her wrist. "What are you talkin' about?"

The blonde's lower lip trembled. "I can't be with you."

"Since when?"

"Please don't make this harder."

Faith blinked slowly. "Buffy, it's almost four in the mornin' and you're layin' some pretty heavy words on me right now. Ya kinda sound like a crazy person. What's the deal?"

A beat. "I'm so scared...God I don't wanna...but he was right. I destroy everything that I touch and I-I can't do that to you. Not again. I have to let you go."

Tilting her head to the side, the brunette studied her partner for a moment. Her pulse was racing, her skin pale and clammy. Something was up and she doubted that it had anything to do with the Chinese food they'd had for dinner. "Yeah well, I don't wanna go. I got cushy new digs and a vamp with a hefty bank account. I'm stayin', and so are you."

"Faith! Don't you understand? Don't you even care what I did to you?"

"We've been over this. It sucked, yeah but I've moved on. I thought _we'd_ move on..."

"Maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you should stay far away for me so that I don't kill you!"

"Wha..?"

Buffy jerked on her arm, feeling slightly claustrophobic. "Let me go! I-I have to get away before I do something!"

"Buffy, calm down. Shit." The ex con furrowed her brows. "Whatever has you pullin' a Shelley Long, we can talk about it."

But Buffy wouldn't be deterred so easily. She had to get away because if she stayed something bad was going to happen. It always did when she got into a romantic relationship with someone. People tended to end up very depressed or very dead after getting involved with her, and after everything that had already happened the last thing she wanted to do was cause Faith more pain.

Glaring, she sniffled. "Let me go." When Faith didn't, she began to yank and yank, rambling on about pain and destruction. The Mayor flashed in her head and she clamped her eyes shut, lashing out with her free fist. It connected with a soft cheek and she gasped in horror realizing what she had done. "Oh God..."

The brunette released her girlfriend and rubbed her chin. "B..." Frowning, she grabbed the blonde by her upper arms and pushed her against the nearest wall, holding her there. "What the fuck is goin' on? Have you gone mental?"

Buffy whimpered and went lax; she would have sunk to the floor if she weren't being propped up. "I-I'm sorry. I..." Blinking, she sent cloudy tears rolling down her cheeks. "He was right. He was right."

"Who?" Faith questioned softly. "I never was good at riddles ya know."

Pouting, the eldest sighed, emotionally drained. "It's complicated. I had...these dreams and someone told me that I was going to ki-kill you." She wet her lips. "It was the-the Mayor. It's like he's...in my head and I-I can't get him out. He shows me things; things I have done...things I can't take back. An-and I didn't wanna tell you because of your history with him."

"It's not real though. Ya know he came to me as _The First_, said you were gonna rough me up. Won't lie...apart of me was freaked 'cause he's everythin' that I'm tryin' to put behind me. And if one person could shake _me_ up, it would be him." She shrugged. "But he's dead and I'm not 'firecracker' anymore. With _The First _bein' nothin' more than a giant pot hole, I doubt he's swimmin' in ya brain..."

"Okay so maybe I'm freaking out all on my own. Maybe I'm using him as-as some kinda image thingie to mask what's really going on. You know, no one asked me how I felt after I almost killed you. No one. It's like they didn't care. When you came back the first time, everyone just wanted me to kick your ass..." Staring into pensive brown eyes, the blonde searched for anger or hurt but surprisingly found none. "I wanted that too. Who's to say I won't have that feeling again?"

A moment of silence passed, and then Faith snickered. "B, we're like dynamite. Shit is gonna come up and we're gonna rage, but that doesn't mean you're gonna kill me. Doesn't mean I'm gonna go all evil and torch somethin' either. I'll be honest, it's not easy bein' a good girl. When things get tough I'm used to usin' my fists to solve the problem. But I'm doin' aight so far. 'Sides I wanna prove to myself that I can change. That I _have_ changed."

"I'm not sure that I trust myself anymore."

"I trust you."

"How? Why? Since when?"

"Since I realized we all make our own roads to travel. You didn't push me into anythin', I went."

Pulling Buffy over to the bed, she sat down and made her down the same. "Look I'm not the pep talky sort, so this could come out all fucked up. Shit happens, that's a given. We screw up and we make up, and then we screw up again. It's a vicious cycle but one hell of a ride. Outta all the things I think you could do to me, killin' me ain't one of 'em."

"It's just-it's like whenever things get good for me relationship wise, something breaks and people get hurt." Buffy explained, wiping at her face. "And it's probably me. There is probably something wrong with me."

The brunette touched her shoulder affectionately. "Nah, I think it's just the roll of the dice. Not to mention the fact that datin' vamps couldn't go anywhere but down." Smiling a little, she itched at her knee. "I know I'm not like a brain or whatever, but it seems to me all this Mayor shit is really your conscious over some kinda repressed guilt."

Pouting, the blonde nodded slowly. "I guess Spike's death could have triggered it. He _did_ die to save us. To save me."

Exhaling, the ex con glanced off to the right. Doing the right thing meant all the time. She didn't get to pick and choose anymore. "He's-he's kinda not dead."

"What do you mean?" Her partner inquired. "There is no such thing as a walking pile of ashes."

"I saw him...at Angel's. He poofed outta this necklace thingie, and I wasn't supposed to tell ya..." She forced the words out. "Pretty sure he's a ghost but hey, better than nothin'."

Gasping, Buffy rubbed at her cheek. "Oh my God. I-how?"

Faith shrugged. "Dunno. Team Angel is on it though. He asked after you and Angel said you were in Europe."

"Wow." Chewing at her bottom lip, the older female frowned. "That's...I don't know what that is."

Heh. "Ya know I bet if ya asked him, he'd have no regrets over what he'd did. Champions don't get that luxury I hear."

Risking a small grin, she kissed the other girl softly. "Thanks for telling me."

"No prob." Faith replied. "You gonna see him?"

_Am I?_ "I dunno. It would be weird. I have to like, think about it. Heavily." Clearing her throat, she slipped closer. "But even if I do, it won't change this. Or us."

Flashing her pretty dimples, the brunette winked. "Honestly? I'm not worried. Like I said, I trust ya. 'Sides he ran through a table, the odds of him bein' able to touch ya are pretty slim anyway."


	16. Looking Ahead

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews. It's nice to see people still reading even when it takes a while to update. :( Sorry about that by the way.

Chapter Sixteen: Looking Ahead

There were certain things that Buffy Summers never knew could be considered sexy. Feathers. Colored chalk. Bagels. However since hooking up with Faith she'd discovered just how strong the sexual force was inside of her. Riding in a car used to be riding in a car. A way to get from one far away place to another far away place. A large mental thingie that she wasn't good at handling, and that kinda scared her sometimes. That all changed though the moment Angel let Faith borrow one of his many cars; the black 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10. Convertible.

She would have seriously pondered the ponderings of how and where Faith learned to drive, but that would have took too much effort. Not to mention her brain couldn't seem to compute because watching Faith handle the curves with one hand on the stick and the other on the wheel was doing naughty things to the happy place in her pants. She was wearing a blood red tank top, showing off her toned arms and ample bosom. Over her expressive eyes were dark shades; her long hair fluttering behind her and whipping around her face.

It was just so hot for whatever reason that made it hot. And not Spike with a motorcycle hot or Riley shirtless hot, this was a whole new level of flamey that she never knew existed. Because driving a car was a means to an end, not a way to get her all squirmy.

She was starting to believe it now. Faith _really did_ have mad skills.

Tapping her finger on the rounded stem of the gear shift, the brunette glanced to her girlfriend and smirked. "You aight?"

Buffy smoothed a hand along her neck. "Yeah. Why?"

Faith snickered lowly. "You're all flushed. Wouldn't be thinkin' dirty things bout me, now would ya?"

Ducking her head and feeling the tips of her ears burn, she giggled. "Maybe a little. I can't help it. You look so gorgeous with the drive-i-ness and stuff."

"Heh thanks." The ex con replied, slowing for a red light. "I've been drivin' since I was like fourteen. Used to boost cars sometimes for the stereo system. Knew a guy who paid top dolla for good ones."

"I'm a permanent pedestrian." The blonde slipped the strap of her halter top back onto her shoulder. "Me and cars just don't mix."

"Want me to teach ya how to drive?"

"No thanks. An-and not because I don't trust your skills. I don't trust mine."

"We could practice with go-carts."

"Ooh. So where are we goin'?"

The brunette shrugged and pressed on the gas when the light turned green. "Got no plans, baby. Just wanted to drive this sweet ass car."

Buffy thought for a moment, then grinned. "Let's go to the zoo. I wanna see the cute baby animals!"

Her girlfriend groaned but nodded. "Aight, aight."

Although the _Los Angeles Zoo_ was closer, Faith didn't seem to have any issues with driving to San Diego. It was probably the pull of the awesome ride. The blonde got even more excited with the prospect that they could also see _Sea World_ while they were there. Neither of them fretted the fact that neither of them had a license, not even the one who was driving. Still the speed limit was obeyed for once.

Upon reaching the zoo and getting inside, Buffy grabbed a map and then Faith's hand. It had been a long time since she'd did anything as carefree and she wanted to make the best of it. Also she loved the way the brunette was just going along with her, letting her act as silly as she could. Any other time she'd have been self conscious about how Faith would see her. She'd have always wanted to maintain a certain amount of decorum just because. But now she didn't care if she saw her cooing over cute animals and buying a ridiculous looking stuffed panda.

She didn't sweat the little stuff anymore. She supposed one tended to have a different outlook when their entire town went poof.

"Oooh look!" She brought a hand to her chest. A tiger cub was playing with its mother's tail. "Isn't that just the cutest thing! I wish I had a baby tiger."

Faith snickered; she was dying for a cigarette. "Have you ever even had a dog?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Didn't really have time to take care of one, and I don't think mom wanted one in the house." She blinked suddenly remembering their conversation for a few weeks back. "Oh! We still need to get you one."

"Yeah. I figure we can do that once we-ya know-decide where we're gonna be for a while." She explained idly. "And once we can settle on a breed that doesn't fit in a purse."

"Dawn and I were talking about that earlier. How do you feel about Italy?" Asked the older Slayer, biting her bottom lip.

"Whoa. Really?" Faith inquired, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. We both wanna see the world an-and it seems like a good place to start."

"Sounds five by five to me. I love Italian food."

The blonde smiled and snuggled into her side, kissing her neck. "We can get a little apartment. Ooh and scooters!"

As she began to ramble off all the cool things they could do, Faith drifted off into her own thoughts. She never guessed that breakin' outta the slammer would leave to so many different changes. Bein' honest, she thought she'd have been caught by now. Tossed back behind bars with more time added to her sentence. Or on the run. Shackin' up and shaggin' Buffy Summers had never even made a dent on the list of possibles. The fact that it was happenin' made her wanna pinch herself to make sure it was real.

And now they were gonna travel. Go to actual places that had like, culture and shit. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve another chance from life, but she was diggin' it. Maybe it was karma or God finally givin' her a break. She just knew she wasn't gonna dick around and screw it up. Wasn't gonna get cold feet and head for the border. She was gonna just try to be chill. Cool her boots for a change.

Jerking, she let herself be lead to more places to see more creatures. Though she didn't automatically turn into a five year old at the sight of baby leopards or whatever, she did like the dolphins. And she did end up gettin' a crystal dolphin souvenir which she hoped Dennis didn't break. Or hide. She swore he was the one five fingerin' her thongs, though why she had no clue.

"Yo, B. When we leave here I know somewhere we can go."

Buffy glanced to her with a serene expression. "And where is that?"

"A sex shop. I wanna get some stuff." Faith winked at her. "We need some toys, man."

The blonde's eyes grew wider. "Se-sex toys? What kinda sex toys?"

She chuckled when the old lady next to them nearly dropped her snacks at hearing their conversation. "Ya know. Vibrators, a dildo a strap-"

"I get the point!" Her girlfriend's cheeks were blood red. "I'll sit in the car while you get those."

Faith smirked and kissed her ear, biting it gently. "Nah, cause see ya gotta pick the ones you want. Like colors and stuff. And sizes."

"Can I at least wear a black wig and call myself Sasha?" Buffy stuck out her lower lip, totally serious.

The ex con laughed, smacking her on the ass. "As far as I am concerned, you can call yaself Betty and go naked long as ya go. I'll just pretend we're role playin'."

* * *

"Okay. Thanks for all the help, Angel. We really appreciate it." Buffy smoothed a hand along her neck, trying desperately not to bring up the Spike subject. Angel didn't know that she knew, so talking about him would have been just wrong. For many, many reasons. "I'll tell her. Bye."

Hanging up, she sighed and placed the phone back into its cradle. Since hearing about the vampire and his miraculous return from the land of ashes, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Not in the _can't live without him_ way but in the _how can he really be back_ way. It was something she couldn't seem to really wrap her head around. She remembered the torchy torchy of the fire and how the amulet had helped him literally destroy the entire town and all the baddies. The sun had charred him to a crisp, yet apparently he was back and running through tables without a care in the world.

What sense did that make? None, that's what.

However now she had more of a serious problem. She had to decide whether she wanted to talk to him or not. She kinda felt like she should, like she should thank him formally for what he did. But he'd probably be there with his big puppy dog eyes, thinking she showed up because she wanted him to haunt her or whatever. And that was _so_ not the case. She'd never loved him and never would, but his stupid self couldn't get it. Though maybe death had mellowed him. The only way she'd know for sure is if she talked to him.

That wouldn't go over well with Faith, no matter how she tried to dress it up. She could put it in a black lace nightie with high heels, and Faith would still hit the roof. She'd totally have sex with it afterwards, but it was the during that worried her.

Any other time she'd so hate the jealousy thing, but on the brunette it was hella sexy. And would probably lead to sexy sex. Well, talking to him had at least one up side.

Chuckling, she strolled into the bedroom of the posh apartment and crawled up onto the bed where her girlfriend laid, watching the second Terminator movie. Buffy snuggled down into her arms and kissed her cheek, nuzzling her neck with her face. "So um, Angel found out who shot at us and took care of it. It was some kinda demon-he'd been hired by a warlock who'd been rooting for _the_ _First_. I guess when we smacked it down, a lot of evil nasties lost out."

"Hm." Faith murmured, only half paying attention.

"He killed the warlock too." The blonde replied. "Kinda makes you wonder though what else might be out there just waiting to kill us. And here I thought we'd actually get to vacation for a while."

"Hm."

"Faith? I-um-can we talk?"

"Yeah yeah. Durin' a commercial we can talk all ya want."

"_Faaaaith_. C'mon this is serious."

Groaning, the brunette clicked off the tv and turned her big brown eyes to focus on the other girl. "Aight, Twinkie. What's the big what?"

Wetting her lips, she cleared her throat. "So I-I've been thinking and I think I wanna talk to Spike."

A brow rose. "Why? What's the point? He's fucken Casper."

"I know, and believe me, this talk has nothin' to do with anything that happened between us in the past. I just feel like I should see if he's okay. I mean he did sacrifice himself so that we could _all_ get away." She explained slowly.

"He's still sweet on you. He's gonna think you wanna be with him."

"I'm gonna make it perfectly clear that is not the case. That I'm with you."

"You think that's gonna matta? He's gonna take one look at ya and-I dunno try to walk through ya for the fun of it."

"I'll stand at least five feet away from him. C'mon Faith, don't you trust me?"

"Of course. I don't trust bleach head."

Buffy moved and straddled her, holding to her shoulders. "He's a ghost like you said. There is no way he can do anything, and even if he could I wouldn't let him."

Faith tilted her head to the side, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "He could come here and just not leave." Then she smirked. "Heh though then we could fuck constantly in front of him. Bet that would piss him off."

She laughed, playing with her hair. "I'll tell you what. I'll give it a lot more thought before I-before anything happens. And if I decide to talk to him, I want you to come."

"What fun will that be? I can't even hit him if he gets outta line." The brunette pouted.

"You can taunt him. Call him Boo or something." The blonde giggled. "It won't be as bad as you think. It can't be. He has no body. Literally. So he can't-"

Faith sat up abruptly and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her waist and cutting off the rest of her sentence. She smoothed her hands up Buffy's back underneath her shirt, pushing it up until it was off. She grabbed the front of the blonde's bra and ripped the seams, making her breasts tumble free. She then lowered her head and traced her tongue around the nipple slowly before sucking it into her mouth. Buffy moaned and quickly shed the now ruined garment, dropping it to the floor. Anything else she'd wanted to talk about was long gone.

"Take off your pants." The brunette grunted against her skin. "Quick."

Nodding, Buffy slipped to the side and unbuttoned her jeans, jerking them down her legs. She barely had time to remove her panties before she was tossed onto her back like a rag doll, bouncing slightly on the bed. Faith covered her like a sheet, kissing her sweet lips, sucking on the bottom one and biting gently. There was no pretense this time, no soft words or fumbly movements. She just felt the urge to claim what was hers. To put her mark all over it.

Flexing her fingers, she ran them down Buffy's chest and over her stomach, coming to rest finally between silky thighs. They danced over her sex and found it moist, inviting and already aroused by just the minute amount of touching they had been doing. Not waiting for any type of permission, she pushed two fingers in between golden lips as far as they would go. She started a quick rhythm, stroking them in and out, feeling the muscles as they yielded to her actions.

Buffy was surprised Faith hadn't even taken the time to remove her own clothes, though she just wore a tank and pj shorts. As her hips began to flutter like butterfly wings to the hand that was currently inside of her, she managed to get the material of the tank top in her hands and tear it down the middle of the back. It was a wonder they had any clothes when Slayer strength came into the mix.

She heard the brunette give a husky chuckle, but she made no move to get out of the tattered remains. Instead she just pushed it to the side and continued with what she was doing. Her fingers kept moving, strengthening their actions and graduating to a more hectic pace. Buffy gasped, her head leaning back to the pillows, her legs falling open even more. When they scissored inside of her she whimpered, and when the thumb brushed over her clit she squeaked loudly into the quiet of the room.

"Faith..." She whispered, trying to pull her closer.

"Nah uh, B. Ain't got time for that tonight." The brunette smirked. She bit her neck, causing the fading hickey to bloom bright once again.

"Wha..." Buffy swallowed thickly, her eyes glazing over with lust. "Oh, God..."

Faith snickered and thrust inside of her, forcing her legs wide with a jolt that let foot meet lamp. It crashed to the floor but neither of them heard anything. Buffy could only concentrate on the ringing in her ears and the light sheen of sweat that had popped out on her forehead. The sheets on the mattress where sticking to her back, her lower half bucking up repeatedly, wanting to get as close as it possibly could.

Soon she was groaning and panting for dear life, those fingers plunging so damn deep that she was scared they would punch through her. It was a delicious mix of pleasurable pain that had her riding them as much as she could. Everything was heightened and erratic to the point where she couldn't get a grip on reality. All she could do was bend to Faith and react; submit to the ravishing that she was getting.

"C'mon, B. Don't make me wait." Faith growled in her ear, her brown curls falling across the other girl's cheek.

Buffy wasn't sure whether it was the frantic pace or her lover's voice but a swell of pleasure broke over her body next. It chased up her thighs and made them stiff before settling between them. That ever present tingle grew and grew like an unstoppable snow ball, and her muscles began to squeeze tight around the digits that were fucking them so. She suddenly seized up, her back arching as she screamed Faith's name. Her climax spread over her like a wild fire, burning her from the inside out as stars danced behind her eye lids.

It took her a moment to realize that her girlfriend was smiling down at her when she could finally focus again. "...what?"

Faith stood and began to undress properly. "Rest up cause we're goin' again." Pausing, she snickered. "Also, looks like we're gonna be fuckin' on that car after all."

The bet! The blonde pouted and pushed her face into the pillow. _Oh crap_!


	17. Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen: Final Good-byes

After having serious thoughts about _should she or shouldn't she_, Buffy had decided that she should see Spike before they leave Los Angeles. As predicted Faith was not happy with the decision, but she seemed to understand the blonde's motives. Buffy thought of it as closing a chapter of her life so that a new one could begin. Although Spike was a ghost and wasn't _in theory_ good shape, she just wanted to make sure that there were no hard feelings. That he wasn't cursing every day since closing the Hellmouth and meeting a horrible flamey death. And she felt that he needed closure as well if he were truly still in love with her. Finding out that she'd moved on would perhaps help him do the same.

When he got a body or whatever.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she smoothed down her hair for the fourth time and just stared at the elevator entrance from across the garage. She was hella nervous, and suddenly couldn't remember the speech she'd rehearsed for an hour. Something about him being a hero and there would be gratefulness that would last forever. She hoped for no rambling but there had never been a point in her life when she hadn't went off on a tangent. This would probably be no different.

Beside her sat Faith in her trademark bad ass outfit that consisted of leather pants and a simple white tank top. Her lips were blood red and set in a tight line, her face blank of expression. But Buffy knew that her mind was probably whizzing like crazy and thinking of all the ways the Spike meeting could go wrong. She most likely was picturing her and him getting back together. Ghostly formed be damned!

That was why she wanted her to tag along. What better way to prove she had no feelings for him than by letting her girlfriend see their meeting? Not to mention it would make _her_ less nervous as well.

"You ready?"

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Let's go." Climbing out of the car and brushing the wrinkles from her white pants, she grabbed the brunette's hand and strolled to the elevator.

They rode up in silence, staring as each button lit up. When the doors finally opened to the lobby, they walked off and made a beeline past Harmony's desk to Angel's grand office. He sat behind his desk staring into space but glanced over when they entered.

"Buffy. Faith." He replied. "I wasn't expecting to see you…"

"Hey." Buffy said with a small smile. "Um, we thought we would stop by and say hello. We're gonna be leaving L.A. really soon."

"Where are you headed?"

"Uh—we haven't decided yet."

"Well I hope you have a nice trip, wherever you go."

"Thank you. Um—is—is Spike around? I…kinda wanted to talk to him."

Angel stood, clasping his hands behind his back. He sent Faith a look, his mouth moving before he could stop it. "You told her? I thought we agreed that wasn't a good idea…for her own good."

The ex-con shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah well…keepin' secrets ain't a good idea either."

_For my own good! What am I, twelve_! "Look it—totally pushing aside all the reasons I should be mad at you right now for _still_ thinking you have to protect me, I'm glad she told me. Spike is—he was a huge part of our team in Sunnydale. I know you don't like to hear it but it's the truth. He and I were close…once." She sighed deeply. "I just wanna make sure he's alright before we leave."

The vampire rolled his eyes childishly. "I don't think it's a good idea. He is not over you at all. _That_ I have seen first hand. And seeing you will only make things worse."

"I plan to be truthful an—and tell him about Faith. Besides, we haven't been together in nearly a year. At the end—at least when I thought it was the end—I told him that I loved him and yet he knew I was lying." She explained slowly. "Seeing me today won't have him thinking I suddenly want him haunting my closets."

"Are you alright with this?" He turned his attention to the quiet brunette.

"Five by five." She remarked, but it lacked its usual zeal. Releasing Buffy's hand, she moved over to the large windows and gazed out at the city. "It's somethin' B needs to do and I dig that. She knows I don't like it. But…I trust her."

Angel looked between the two females, folding his arms over his chest. He _knew_ Faith so he was well aware that the situation was probably messing with her head. But he also knew she didn't trust anyone lightly, so for her to actually admit it—well it made him feel better about the person she'd become. It was obvious her character was growing stronger and learning more lessons, ones that couldn't be taught behind bars.

Still _he_ didn't like the idea, but it wasn't his place anymore to interfere. Picking up the receiver, he dialed down to the lab and asked Fred to pass along the message that someone wanted to see Spike. He then hung up and leaned to his desk, trying not to scowl and failing miserably.

A few minutes trickled by before the ghost of honor literally walked through the smooth wooden doors. He took one look at Buffy Summers and his bravado vanished entirely. "B—Buffy. Wh—um—I thought you were in Europe?"

"Hello Spike." She replied. "Actually we're leaving tomorrow or maybe the day after. I—I wanted to come by and see you."

His entire face lit up. "I—um—how are you? I was happy to hear that ya made it outta that hell hole in one piece. Can't say the same for myself." He joked, looking her over. "You look…good."

"I am good. Thanks to you." She said honestly. "If you hadn't destroyed the Hellmouth, _the_ _First_ and its cronies would have totally escaped. You should be proud and stuff."

Clearing his throat, he took a step closer. "I'm happy that I saved you."

_Ooh boy_. "Faith. You remember Faith, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty hard to forgot a bird who kicked me in the face several times." He nodded to the female in question. "Saw her last time she was here."

Buffy rubbed her cheek. She could do this. "Spike I'm really glad you're okay. Well I—I guess you're not _okay_ but I'm sure it beats being buried under tons of demon dirt. I just—I wanna say—"

"I remember." He interrupted.

"The what now?"

"I remember what you said to me as the place was fallin' down around us."

"Oh. That. I—I remember too. It was…things were on fire…"

"I know you didn't mean it but hearin' it—it gave me the courage to do what I had to do. And I said to myself if I ever saw you again, I wouldn't just let things hang, ya know? That I'd tell ya everythin' I didn't get to say that day."

Inhaling, the blonde held up a hand to stop him. "I don't wanna hurt you but I—I'm not here to rekindle. There is no kindling going on. I'm…seeing someone and I wanted to tell you myself before you heard it around the water cooler or whatever."

Spike looked completely shocked. "What? I mean I know we weren't…" Trailing off, he frowned at Angel. "This is all your bloody fault!"

"My fault?" The other vampire gaped. "How is this my fault?"

"Oh don't think I don't know what you did. Showin' up in your fancy pants with your fancy amulet. It was probably your plan all along to get me outta the picture so you could slither back in." He shouted. "But ha! Betcha didn't count on good ole Spike showin' up again, didja? Ready to fight for what's his."

"As usual Spike you're an idiot." Angel replied with narrowed brows.

"So says Captain Forehead." Spike snapped.

"Stop it! Geeze you're like a couple of over caffeinated toddlers." Buffy growled, itching at her forehead. "First of all, I'm not _yours_ Spike and for that matter I'm not his either. I—I'm hers'…"

He blinked rapidly. "What?"

She squared her shoulders. "Faith and I are a couple, and I'm really happy with her."

"Since when?"

"Since—shut up."

Scratching the back of his head, Spike looked thoroughly confused. "So you and leather pants over there are…together? I thought you hated her…"

"Nope. Quite the opposite actually." Buffy related. "Things happened and I'm glad they did. Look, I didn't come here to explain our relationship to you. I just wanted to see how you were…"

He pressed his lips together in thought, and then sighed. "I just want cha happy, Buffy. And if she makes ya happy then—then I suppose everythin' worked out in the end. Kinda. I'm sorry I don't understand any of this."

"Not for you to understand Princess Margaret." Faith spoke up. "Shit happens. Deal with it."

"If I could punch, I'd hit you. Again." He admitted.

She smirked. "Too bad you can't get your fist up…among other things."

"Heh yeah. We'll see how funny that is when your five finger discount loses its charm."

"S'ok. I'll just let my mouth do all the work."

Buffy shook her head and grabbed Faith's wrist. "We're leaving now. Angel…we'll drop back by before we leave the city. Spike…I really am glad you're more or less okay." With the brunette and the vampire still bickering back and forth, she dragged her girlfriend out of the room. "That went well…"

"Yup. No one got bitch slapped this time." Faith snickered.

* * *

The lobby of the Hyperion was once again the area for a party. There was music and food, with people meandering about trying to have a good time. Faith found herself hold up in a corner with a bottle of beer dangling between her fingers. Normally she'd be stressin' the Spike shit, but in the grand scheme of things it just didn't matter that much. He was just jealous anyway, and it helped that he couldn't do anything. Besides, she had bigger fish to fry.

The Scoobies were all goin' off into the world to find themselves and look for more Slayers. Willow and Kennedy were heading to Brazil while Xander and his group of Slayers were headin' to Germany. Giles had picked Scotland to do whatever he was gonna do, and Robin was hitting the Cleveland Hellmouth with a few Slayers of his choosing. Everyone was heading off into the wild blue yonder, which meant her and B were gonna be on their own with the exception of Dawn.

And Andrew who'd refuse to go anywhere else but with them.

With the others around it was easy, it was all just really easy. Dating Buffy and havin' fun while everyone else sorta played buffer in a way. There were other things to focus on besides their relationship. However Dawn would be in school and who knew what Andrew would be doin', which meant they'd have to pass time alone. And really there was only so much sex a person could have before a back spasm kicked in.

She was just a little wiggy about having to carry her own weight. No Angel to talk to. Strangers in a foreign land. What if the pressure of all the new shit put too much stress on what they had? What if they ripped apart at the seams like a cheap shirt? What if the new location gave way to reflection, and Buffy realized it wasn't her that she wanted after all?

Frowning, she took a swig of her drink and sighed. She hated serious thoughts and shit. She hated serious anything to be honest. Throw her in the hornet's nest fine, but don't ask her to make a like life threatenin' decision. She didn't wanna be _that chick_ ever again. But with the exception of a warlord tryin' to kill them, things had been pretty mellow. Who's to say things wouldn't keep being mellow?

"Heh even I don't believe that." She snorted aloud.

"Drinking alone in a corner. That's not good." Robin smiled as he walked over. "In the future you should limit this."

She rolled her big brown eyes. "Like most I think best when I'm alone."

He nodded. "And I am sure like most, your thoughts get completely out of hand and you end up messing yourself up."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "So hear ya goin' to Cleveland."

He sat down beside her. "Yes. I figure the girls and I can do some real good there. Actually I'm surprised you're going to Italy."

"Surprised I'm goin' with B?"

"Surprised you're opting not to fight anymore."

"Who says we won't be? Trouble sticks to Buffy like a magnet. Somethin' will come up. Always does."

"You don't sound too upset about that."

Smiling, she tucked hair behind her ear. "I'm a thrill seeker. 'Sides shit like that keeps things interesting."

"Hm." He murmured. "You'll keep in touch won't you? Teach me Italian?"

"Yeah." She laughed lightly. "The only words I'll know will probably be dirty or how to ask for food."

The handsome black man chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a survivor."

She wet her lips. "We'll see."

* * *

Across the room, Buffy stood with Willow and Xander, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. She was trying hard not to burst into tears because parties were supposed to be happy times. Crying and making her expensive make up run would not be a happy time for anyone.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Buffy pouted dramatically. "I—I can't believe my friends are leaving me."

Willow pouted as well. "I know. We—we're been together for so long. Being separated just seems wrong."

Xander agreed with them. "How will I live without my bestest buds? Who will help me with women and—well every other aspect of my life?"

The blonde giggled. "Man this all feels so surreal. You guys going off to such cool places. Faith and I going to Italy with Dawn. Now _there's_ a sentence I never thought I would be saying."

"Not too late to change your mind." Xander teased. "I mean about Italy, not Faith."

"Right. Yo—you could come to Brazil with Kennedy and myself." The red head grinned. "We'll go to Rio an—and visit some shamans. It'll be fun."

Buffy whimpered. "Don't tempt me. No I—I think this time will be good for all parties involved. Dawn will get a little culture and…Faith and I will get to spend some time together. Alone. I'll have a normal life for a while."

The only male rubbed his chin. "We'll see how long that lasts." He yelped when she punched his arm. "Can you guys believe that we ended up here? I mean seven long years of dealing with the Hellmouth and being in danger, yet we made it. I wish more of us could have made it but…ya know…"

"It feels like a new beginning." Willow whispered, holding to her stomach. "An—anyone else just get a whole mess of butterflies in their tummy?"

"I've had those for a while." Buffy admitted. "Something tells me Sunnydale was easy compared to the rest of the world. We have to be adults now."

"I don't wanna!" Xander whined. "Anyone up for digging up the Hellmouth? I'll bring the shovels."

"Ask me again when I'm seeing you off at the airport." The blonde grinned, pulling them to her for a group hug.

* * *

The next day Buffy grunted and held tight to the silver signpost, her arms wrapped around it like a vice. She looked like a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum, which wasn't that much of a stretch. Especially considering her appearance, the pretty pink sundress that was covered in white flowers and her long blonde hair that was in two bouncy pigtails on either side of her head.

"No! I'm not gonna do it!" She closed her eyes.

Faith laughed and stuck her hands into the pockets of her denim jeans. She rocked in her simple yellow flip-flops, noting the looks they were getting. "B, you promised if I suspended the bet you'd do this."

"B—but it'll hurt. They always hurt." She whined. "And what if I get like—like herpes or go into a coma?"

"Dude, you kill demons and have been stabbed through the gut. This is nothing." The brunette mused. "Now c'mon."

The blonde whimpered. "I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Sighing, Faith grabbed her girlfriend around the waist and pulled. "Guess I gotta make ya."

Buffy squealed but refused to release the pole. She dug her fingers into the metal, hearing it groan from the pressure. It would easily snap in half if their game of tug of war lasted much longer. That would definitely give passersby an interesting show.

"Faith! Quit it!"

"No! Let go already!"

"You first!"

"Stop bein' a wimp!"

"I resent that!"

The ex-con grunted, deciding she'd have to fight dirty. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she began tickling the other girl, wiggling her fingers into her ribs. Buffy couldn't hold back the snort of sudden laughter that escaped her lips. She jerked and tried to move to the side, but the questing hands followed. Soon she was giggling like a crazy person with tears streaming down her redden face.

When she finally let go to defend herself, Faith picked her up as if she were a sack of potatoes and carried her into the shop.

Buffy hiccuped and wiped at her face. "Yo—you're go—gonna pay for th-that."

The brunette kissed her cheek and put her down. "Right. Now pick a picture and let's get you inked up."

Holding her breath, the elder Slayer frowned but surveyed the decorated walls. She walked over a large case that flipped with many different laminated photos, categorized by number. In truth she wasn't scared to get a tattoo, she just had no idea which one would look the best. And of course she was fighting off the voice in her head that kept telling her to get Faith's name or initials. Years from now she didn't wanna be the girl who needed laser surgery to remove something embarrassing either.

She turned the pages slowly; biting on her bottom lip when she was sure her hiccups were gone. She passed over roses and butterflies and cute fairies with pink wings, looking for something special. And not corny. "I can't decide."

"Well, what cha in the mood for?" Faith inquired coming up beside her. "They have unicorns."

"Shut up!" The blonde laughed. "I—I want something nice but meaningful." She searched her memory for images or symbols. "What are those?"

"Tribal tats."

"That one kinda looks like a sun being shot on a bow and arrow. Don't cha think?"

"I guess so. Sometimes people see different things."

"Well as weird as it sounds, Sunnydale was where I had some of the best times of my life. All of my memories are there, especially the ones of mom."

"Then get it."

"I think I will…"


	18. When In Rome

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews everyone. I went back and spiffed up the spelling and changed it from "Part" to "Chapter" just because. Be on the look out for more CD soon as well!

Chapter Eighteen: When In Rome

_One Week Later_

Buffy moaned and fell face first to the springy mattress, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. She was covered in sweat, her skin red with pieces of damp hair sticking to her cheeks. When she'd idly told Faith that her and Spike once had sex for five hours, she didn't count on the brunette's competitive streak kicking in so fiercely. It was just a throw away sentence she'd made while they'd been painting their new bedroom. She never expected that her girlfriend would wanna beat that time, though perhaps she should have.

Cut to seven hours later and she literally had no feeling in her feet. Why did Slayer stamina have to be so freaken awesome? And why had she said yes to trying that _toy_ they'd gotten in Los Angeles? Though she couldn't lie and say that it hadn't been amazing, because it totally had. Beyond amazing to the point of passing out. Which she'd almost done.

She could feel Faith's hands at the juncture where thigh met hip, gripping her flesh and leaving finger shaped marks. Her long brown hair was pulled over one shoulder and she was panting out breathless chuckles. The sheets were on the floor, lost long ago to the first round. Buffy had no idea where her clothes were, and although she wondered what time it was, she couldn't seem to care enough to lift her head and check. Her vocal chords were weak from the screaming, and she was sure all of the blood had rushed to her ears to make them roar like they were doing.

Very slowly the brunette pushed forward and she moaned again when that decadent piece of thick plastic slid deeply inside of her. "Fa—Faith… No—no more… Please…"

Faith smirked, her chest heaving. "Aww c'mon…B…thirty more minutes…and we'll have a—a record."

"If I—I have one more orgasm I—I'll die." Buffy gasped. "Happily but still dead."

Laughing, she slapped her on the ass and gently pulled out, stumbling off the bed. She dropped to her knees snickering, unsnapping the sides of the leather harness. She kicked off the strap on and hoisted herself back beside her girlfriend, stretching out with a groan. "Jesus, I'm soaked. That little dildo for the doer ain't no ways big enough though…"

The blonde giggled, turning her head to face her. "You seemed to like it…"

"Yup. Almost as much as I liked fuckin' you. If I knew you squealed like that when rode hard, I'd have gotten _that_ thing a long time ago."

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be sore for days…"

"Hell yeah. That's how ya know you were fucked right."

"Would…would you let me use it on you? I—I mean if I ever wanted to."

"Course. Probably be wicked hot."

Buffy grinned and closed her eyes, snuggling the bed. "Isn't this wonderful? Us in this gorgeous city with no Potentials or ex snuggle buddies. Surrounded by culture, food and fashion."

"Yeah. It's nice." Her girlfriend yawned, putting her arms behind her head. "Cept for the fact that Andrew has to crash with us. Can't believe his dumb ass said the wrong thing and got his pad burnt down."

The blonde giggled and slowly turned over onto her back. "I told him to check his little pocket dictionary first."

"Heh. What cha think bout the whole Will and Kennedy thing?" She inquired absently.

"I don't know. Sometimes taking a break can be a good thing but…" Buffy trailed off. "They weren't in a good place when they left so we'll see."

Nodding, the ex-con coughed then forced herself to get up. She moved over to the large windows and threw open the curtains, letting in the twinkling night-lights of the city. "Tomorrow I gotta finish paintin' like for reals unless ya want two toned walls."

Smiling, the blonde watched her where she stood, leaning against the glass completely naked just gazing out at the view. She looked so beautiful with the red, yellow and white lights dancing across her face and in her brown eyes. They had officially made it over seas, which had to mean something. That they'd tolerated each other longer than she ever thought they could.

Staring at her now and taking in the luscious damp curves of her body, she felt butterflies swell in her tummy. If she had any sweat left she would have sworn her palms were growing wet. It was becoming totally obvious that she was falling head over heels in love with Faith. It was kinda hard not to with her being so great all of the time. Though that fact thrilled her and scared her, which was normal in these situations. She remembered being totally torn over the fact that she was falling for Angel and not just because he was a vampire. Oddly enough however she couldn't remember being wigged when it came to Riley.

Maybe it was because he'd been so normal and…boring.

But she wasn't sure how the brunette felt, not really. While she showed her attention and cared for her, she wasn't sure if it was love just yet. Probably not since it appeared to take a lot for her to _really_ care about something.

And with Faith bein' so guarded about some of her emotions, she wasn't sure if it ever would be. Still she had high hopes for them and she didn't plan to give up easily, not even if something bad came along. However it'd been two weeks without a stupid Mayor dream, so maybe things were looking up. That totally sounded like a jinx.

"Hey Faith…" Rising up on her elbows, she smiled.

"Hey what?" The brunette asked nonchalantly.

Buffy wet her lips slowly. "Maybe _one_ more won't kill us..."

Faith chuckled, flashing her dimples. "That's my girl."

* * *

The next day found Faith itching at her cheek, inadvertently smudging it with paint. She sighed and drug the roller up and down, smearing the wall with a lovely reddy orange color that was labeled _Sunset_. Of course it had been Buffy's idea to color the place in bright, happy colors because they wanted bright, happy vibes. She'd just as soon left it all white but whatever, she was on board if it made B smile.

She smirked as the blonde's face floated through her mind. Who knew someone so short could get their body in such interestin' positions? Last night had been awesome to levels she didn't even know could exist. She actually felt tired with sore muscles and all that shit, somethin' that hadn't happened since her throw down with _the First_. There was just somethin' bout a fake cock that brought out the animal in her. She couldn't wait to see if the same thing went down when it was her turn to take it.

It was interestin'…the whole hangin' out with B thing. No one around but them, seein' sights and partyin' it up in the clubs at night, it was all just so simple. Apart of her was waitin' for the other shoe to drop. She just had this feelin' that somethin' fucked up was loomin' in the shadows, but maybe that's just because she had a tendency to be paranoid. Couldn't help it though, in jail you had to always look over your shoulder or you might get a knife in ya back.

Yawning, she turned and arched a brow to find Andrew standing in the kitchen of the quaint apartment, trying to get the tiny straw into the pouch of Capri Sun. "Shouldn't you be out doin' somethin'?"

"I don't have anything to do now that the fair Dawn is in school during the day." He pouted dramatically. "I've already taken in the sights. Ooh! We should totally go out together! Shopping or some other wonderful activity."

"Or you could pick up a brush and help me." She said. "Since you're gonna be stayin' here and all."

He appeared to think on it for a moment, then skipped across the room to help. "I would love to help, m'lady." Bowing, he snapped up a brush and twirled it in the tray. "Um by the way, thanks again for taking me in. I can't believe a simple word mix up caused that demon to get flamey with it."

"Ya called his entire race a bunch of shit eating assholes."

"How was I supposed to know _merda_ meant poop and not squash?"

"Uh huh."

"Well do not worry because I am studying _really_ hard and becoming quite fluent. Ciao mi chiamo Andrew."

"Whatever ya say… I'll stick to the dictionary if I need to say anythin' though."

"So, where is the lovely Buffy today? I thought you two would be out doing something since you have been joined at the um…hip lately."

"She went shoppin' again I think. That or to see some fountain thing."

"Ahh yes the _Fontana di_ _Trevi._ I hear it's absolutely marvelous with the God Neptune as the central figure, riding in a chariot the shape of a shell that is being pulled by two sea horses. Did you know that one of the horses is obedient while the other is wild to symbolize the fluctuations of the sea? They say if you toss a coin in the magnificent structure that one day you shall return to Rome. Ah mio dio…the culture…"

The brunette shrugged and reached over to a nearby table, picking up her pack of cigarettes. She lit one up and inhaled, blowing out a perfectly made smoke ring. Andrew watched in slight awe and then requested one, trying to look cool as he flipped open the lighter dramatically. Of course the moment after he sucked on the small white stick, he erupted into a fit of coughs that left him completely red faced.

She snickered, slapping him on the back. "You aight there, Andy?"

He nodded, gagging and heading for his Capri Sun. "Now I know why they are called cancer sticks."

Chuckling, she rested to the arm of the covered couch. "Maybe ya shouldn't inhale until ya know what you're doin'."

"Why did you start smoking?" He asked harmlessly. "To pass the time in the joint?"

"Yup. And it's the currency of the realm." Faith replied a phone began to ring. "Is that yours?"

"Nope." Andrew said, pointing to the coffee table. "Mine is black with a picture of a light saber on it. That one is pink like cotton candy."

_B. What's the point in havin' a cell if ya never took it with ya_? Getting up, she flipped it open. "Yo."

"Hello Faith. How are you?" It was Giles.

"Sup G?" She grinned. "How's Scotland?"

"Very nice. The organization that I am putting together for all of the new Slayers is coming along quite wonderfully. I have a building that is being renovated and I am currently looking for employees that I can trust to keep our secret, perhaps to train as Watchers." He explained.

She tilted her head to the side. "Ya know I think Andrew would probably fit that bill. He's brainy and annoyin'…like how Wesley used to be."

"Uh no no that is uh—I'm sure he is much more happier there with you." He stammered.

"I'll tell him to give ya a call anyway…" She smirked, snuffing out her cigarette. "Anyway, B ain't here."

"Oh that's alright. I was just making sure that you two are settled. And I just wanted to inform you about my plans." Pause. "Though perhaps it would be prudent if you passed on the information, and tell her to call me back. I wish to know what her plans are concerning the girls and their training."

"Will do." She arched a brow. Buffy wasn't gonna be too happy about the training thing.

"Then I shall contact you again in the future. Good-bye."

"Laters."

* * *

"What's the name of this song again?"

"Passenger."

"And who sings it, again?"

"Heh, Deftones featuring Maynard of Tool."

"I like it. Kinda makes me wanna have sex in a car."

"I've always taken it to mean ya should."

Buffy laughed and leaned back to her girlfriend, resting her head at the juncture of her shoulder. They were currently tucked into the ivory bathtub together, surrounded by fluffy bubbles and scented candles. Sitting on the counter was the small cd player belting out the aforementioned song. The door was closed but on the other side they could vaguely hear the sounds of Dawn and Andrew as they laughed at some movie. Still it was the perfect way to relax and unwind from a day of doing nothing.

Just how she liked it.

"I don't know what Giles thinks I'm gonna do but I'm not gonna do it." She replied with a tiny frown. "I mean we _just_ got here and now he wants me trainin' girls already? He's such a fuddy duddy."

Faith shrugged. "He didn't say it would be like tomorrow. Eventually."

"Eh. He should get Kennedy to do it. She likes to pretend she's the leader." Buffy mused. "I'm sure she'd be glad to whip them into shape."

"Nah the power would totally go to her head." The brunette said, waving her hand in the water. "I dunno B, it might be fun. Bossin' a bunch of chicks around, telling 'em stories about the good old days."

"Yeah except _I_ would be in charge and thereby the mean one, while you got to the hot cool one." The blonde smirked. She squeaked then fingers pinched her inner thigh. "Well it's true!"

"Maybe. But G ain't gonna let cha off the hook that easy. You know that."

"Unfortunately. Oh well I'll deal with that when it comes up."

"Buffy!" It was Dawn. "You've got a delivery!"

"A what?" Asked her sister. "What kinda delivery?"

The bathroom door opened and Dawn pushed the box across the floor with her eyes tightly closed. "Here. There's a card but I didn't read it." And then she was gone.

Buffy sat up straight and reached down, prying off the white sash so that she could remove the lid. There nestled amongst the soft white paper were a dozen long stemmed red roses. She gasped and brought one to her nose, inhaling the sweet smell. "Faith! I can't believe you did this. It's so sweet…"

"Uh, wasn't me." Faith related with a scowl. "Though ya know—I could give ya flowers if ya want."

"Don't worry about it." The blonde chuckled, kissing her cheek. She yanked up the card. "Let's see here. Maybe they are from Angel…a sorta house warming gift."

_Your beauty astounds my eyes_

_The presence of your grace I seek_

_How I wish that you were mine_

_Forever and forever keep_

_These words do not describe_

_The light that you provide_

_Ever shining and ever radiant_

_I am in awe of you…_

_Sincerely,_

_An admirer_.

Buffy blinked and turned the small white card over, but there was nothing on the back. "Okay that was weird. And definitely not from Angel."

"Maybe Spike sent 'em." Faith rolled her eyes.

"But he's a ghost. How would he call in the order?" She inquired. "I don't think it was him. He would have wanted me to know."

"Then it sounds like you got a secret admirer on the loose…"

"Hm. Really? Nah. I wonder who it could be…"

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. I hope it's later."

"Jealous?"

"Word."

"Would it be wrong to say I find that very sexy?"

"Maybe a lil. But I won't hold it against ya."

TBC


	19. A Gift

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and PMs about wanting more. I finally buckled down and churned out a chapter. I hope you like it! Please review.

Chapter Nineteen: A Gift

Faith tucked her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, her head hung low. She walked along idly, her mind buzzin' with thoughts while tryin' to be alert for any vamps that might jump out. It wasn't that she didn't trust Buffy, cause she did, she just didn't trust the other bastards out there. Maybe if she were more confident like everyone thought she was, she'd be able to put the whole flower incident behind her. But truth be told she had fears…and at the top of the list was currently losing B.

Somewhere along the line it'd happened. Maybe it'd been buildin' up since that first meetin' outside _the_ _Bronze_, but she was totally in _something_ with the chatty blonde. She didn't wanna say it was love cause that was just too heavy for her to wrap her pretty head around yet. But it was more than some fling. Obviously since they were livin' together. That freaked her out though. She'd lost too much in her young life to lose one of the only things keepin' her sane at the moment.

Darkness was a funny muthafucka when she allowed herself to consider it. It was intoxicatin' cause there were no rules when you were evil. You could burn down a church and dance around the flames, and no one would say anything other than _she's evil, what did you expect_? Being good definitely took more…work. At least for people like her it did. She just had to keep tellin' herself it was the way to go. That she had a conscious for a reason and it'd blared loud sirens cause it wanted her to do the right thing.

Damn, now she sounded like Spike Lee.

Sometimes though—and she'd never admit it out loud—she wished she could be _that_ heartless. It was just easier to not give a damn. On the flip side, as a Slayer she felt like she needed to give a damn about all of it. She'd kill for a happy medium. Of course she couldn't share this with anyone but Angel. It wasn't really a secret of sorts so she didn't feel bad for not tellin' B about the sick shit that went on in her head. Most times she could shut it out. It was only when everythin' morphed into slow motion around her that the shattered pieces of glass pushed themselves deeper into her skull.

Right now though all she could focus on was this _admirer_ bullshit. She wanted to believe it was Spike just bein' a dick, but it was hard to send flowers when you couldn't even pick your own nose. Which meant she had to find out who the real asshole was, and see why he wanted her girl. And maybe gently in her _Faith_ _way_ tell him to get lost.

Frowning, she ran a hand through her dark curls and headed into the first club she came to. She perched at the bar and ordered a shot of Vodka from the smiling bartender, chugging it back with a deep groan. It warmed her right up and she sighed, winking when the young girl said it was on the house. She cracked her knuckles, then slowly tilted her head to the side.

Someone was watchin' her.

Turning, she glanced around at the upper level and then down through the dancing bodies. The lights flickered white and purple to the beat of the music, waving over the faces of the many patrons. She slicked her tongue along her bottom lip, her eyes landing on a young man sitting on a dark colored couch with a few friends. He was handsome, with cold black hair and chiseled figures, a sorta Christian Bale type but with a fuller mouth and thicker build.

He stared directly at her with a little smile, and an odd chill raced down her spine. She had the thought to go over and ask him what the fuck he was lookin' at, but decided against it. Maybe he was just checkin' out the merchandise. She was a hot chick and people had a right look even if she was off the market now. Still there was something in his gaze that hibbed her jibbies in a major way. He didn't _feel_ human but he wasn't a vampire either.

Demon maybe.

However she wasn't about to lose a starin' contest to a dude in a suit. As people flowed in and out of their line of sight, she maintained eye contact. And so did he. It probably would have lasted for hours had one of his friends not begged for his attention about fifteen minutes later.

Faith smirked when he finally turned his head in said friend's direction. "Ass hat." She itched at her neck and headed for the door, when two large men stepped up to block her way. "Excuse me…"

"We have a gift for you from his most excellent wonderfulness, the Immortal." Said the bald one.

"Who?" She inquired, not able to hide her nonchalance. He was pointed out and she laughed. "Oh you mean ass hat? Yeah, well thanks but no thanks. I don't take candy from strangers anymore."

"You can not refuse a gift from the Immortal. His gifts are like the most beautiful diamonds in the world." Baldy replied with a smile. "To receive one is a great honor. You should be lucky you've been chosen."

She sighed. "Will acceptin' get me out of here sooner?"

He nodded.

"Fine. What's this gift?"

He motioned behind her.

She swirled on her heels, that creepy crawly feeling running across the back of her neck. Three men stood behind her, all in designer suits and all bald. One wore a blue shirt underneath, the second red and the last pink. The only savin' grace was that they were human, more or less anyway.

Faith shook her head. "Temptin' but I'm not into group shit."

"You are…very funny." He responded with a smile. "The Immortal likes funny. You take your gift now."

Growling, she rolled her neck on her shoulders and decided what the hell. If they wanted to get their asses handed to them, then she'd do the handin'. Maybe it'd even help her calm down.

Surprisingly, Pink was the first to lunge at her. She gripped his shoulders and slammed her knee into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. Even though they were bein' fuckers and attackin' _her_, she promised herself she wouldn't hurt them too much. Were a few broken bones too much though?

While Pink recoiled in pain and stumbled to the side, she smirked and punched Red in the face. Blue tried to grab her from behind and she jerked her head back into his nose, just barely missing breaking it. She then took hold of his arm and flung him forward, sending him crashing to a table and making it topple over. Red yanked up a bottle and broke it, waving the jagged pieces at her. She chuckled, picked up a serving tray and whipped it at him like a disc, catching him in the throat. He gurgled but dropped his weapon, holding to the hurt area.

A disapproving tsk grew her eyes back to Baldy, and she held up a finger. "I wouldn't."

He didn't listen of course. Instead he charged her like a bull out for blood along with his friend. She leapt into the air, twisting her body like a corkscrew as she flipped over them both. She hit the ground running next, taking off out of the club and sprinting down the street. Sure she could have taken 'em all, but right now she just wanted to find out whom the hell this Immortal bitch was. And why he seemingly wanted to rough her up.

She weaved in and out of the crowd in the square, darting down an alley just in case she were bein' followed. A few moments later she was strolling out of the elevator and heading towards her apartment. She inserted her key and stepped in, blinking at the sight before her.

"Hey…" Buffy grinned sheepishly, trying to get a blue bow around the neck of a squirming Husky puppy that seemed more interested in trying to eat it. "You're home earlier than I expected."

"What's this?" The brunette asked smiling.

"Your new puppy…" She scratched behind his ears. "I know we talked about it but never decided on somethin' definite. An—and I was out and saw him and—look at his little face!"

Chuckling, Faith crossed the room and knelt down, pulling him into her arms. "Hey little guy. Ack!" He licked her face. "Aww you're a cute little thing, aren't cha? What am I gonna call you?"

The blonde smiled at the two of them. "So…I take it you like him?"

"Love him. He kinda looks like a wolf."

"Yeah he does. I like the black fur between his eyes. They look like little frown lines."

"Thanks, B. This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever did for me."

"You're welcome, baby. It's totally worth it, seein' that smile on your face."

"Yeah, yeah. Aight, what to name him?"

"Scout."

"No."

"Patches!"

"No."

"Brad."

"As in Brad Pitt?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Then what do you wanna name him?"

"I'll name him…Liam."

Buffy snorted playfully. "Should I be concerned with your devotion to Angel stuff?"

Faith sent her a look. "Nope. It's strictly on the up and up." Pause. "Where's Andrew?"

"He and Dawn went to go check out some film festival thing." The blonde waved a hand and stood, moving over to the couch. "Why?"

Sighing, she picked up the puppy and sat him in her lap after settling herself in the la-z-boy. "I…ran into some interestin' shit while on patrol. Was hopin' he could clue me in as to what the hell is goin' on."

Her girlfriend arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Ever heard of some dude called the Immortal?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. Is he some kinda vampire?"

"Don't think so." Faith replied with a frown. "I didn't see him but apparently his idea of a gift is havin' his boys try to beat me up."

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked concerned, looking her over. "Maybe he's some stupid demon just trying to gain points with some high up."

The brunette made a face. "The last moron to do that shot you. Hopefully Andrew can clue us in, then we can take his ass out."

A beat. "Sounds like a good idea to me. So um, I got another _present_ today. It was two roses this time. I shoved them down the garbage disposal."

She grunted. "Too bad we can't take out whoever is sendin' you stuff too. I mean they probably know we are together but just don't care. Shit annoys the hell outta me."

"Aww Faith, don't worry about it. I'm with you and I like it that way." Buffy kissed her on the cheek. "What worries me is that there is no address, so whoever is delivering this stuff must come up to the door. Next time I'm gonna catch them."

"Let's hope it's some pimply faced teenager with a mad hard on for you."

"Ew." The blonde chuckled. "Anyway let's forget about that and focus on _Liam_. I got him a bed and a bowl, and a few toys. And I think we should put down newspaper in the kitchen just in case he has to go potty. Which…he will."

"Crap. I forgot about the whole house trainin' part. Eh, Andrew will do it. Betcha five bucks he squeals like a little girl when he sees him."

"No way I'm takin' that bet. I'd lose for sure."

"And…our other bet? Sure we could find a snazzy car somewhere."

"I'm sorry that was an United States bet and doesn't translate over seas."

"Your face doesn't translate overseas."

"I—what?"

* * *

Buffy slowly slid out of bed, carefully watching where she stepped so as not to make any noise that would wake up Faith. She slipped on her robe and tip toed into the living room, glancing down at Andrew where he lay on the sofa snuggled up to a plush Yoda. She snickered and continued outside into the hall, leaning against the wall. A few moments a man rounded the corner with a bright smile, bowing his head slowly.

"Buffy." He smoothed down the lapel of his suit. "You look as radiant as ever. And you are early for the time we discussed when I first visited."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped angrily. "Attackin' Faith?"

"My friends barely bruised her. I knew they wouldn't." He grinned. "I just wanted to see her in action. Perhaps discover why you refuse to leave her and be with me."

She rolled her big green eyes. "How about because I don't know you _or_ want to know you. I want to be with Faith."

"But I am the Immortal. Everyone wants to know me." He replied idly. "And I have chosen you as my new lover. I thought you would be…pleased."

"I'm not. And you don't get to just chose me…" She sneered at the words. "But you will stay away from Faith or I will beat your brains in."

"You are so adorable when you are angry." Pause. "But I do what I want. This is my city."

She nodded, un-phased. "Then maybe we'll just leave _your_ city."

The Immortal tilted his head to the side. "Who says I would let you? I am a man of many talents Buffy, and one of them is getting what I want. You will be mine eventually…it is just a matter of how. And who will be caught in the crossfire."

Buffy scowled deeply at him. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I would just hate for something to happen to cause harm to your luscious friend…"

"Are you threatening Faith?" Her eyes darkened. "Because that would be the _wrong_ thing to do to get my attention."

"Not threatening. Just…enlightening." Smiling, he touched her cheek. "You will be mine, Buffy Summers. That is just the way it shall be." Winking, he turned and headed back towards the elevators.

Wetting her lips, she let her head thump back to the wall. When the second roses arrived, _he'd_ been the one holding them. He'd introduced himself as simply the Immortal and then confessed his sick love for her. Of course she had told him where to get off, but that hadn't deterred him one bit. Still, she'd never expected him to try to hurt Faith…that was half the reason why she was not telling her the entire truth.

The other half being she knew the brunette, she'd wanna go punch his face in. But maybe fighting wasn't the answer this time. Maybe stealthy stuff was the way to get somewhere.

"It's time to call Willow." She whispered. "She'll know how to help."

Sighing, she slowly made her way back into the apartment, letting the door close silently behind her.

TBC


	20. Pummeling Time

**Disclaimer**: See 1st chapter.

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for it to take this long but, well, things happen. Review and lemme know what you think! And thanks to everyone for the reviews I've received bugging me to write more!

Chapter Twenty: Pummeling Time

Having the house to herself, Buffy paced in front of the coffee table while Liam looked at her curiously. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, frowning as the conversation with the Immortal replayed in her mind. She'd thought actually meeting and talking to him would have been enough to make him leave her alone, but obviously that wasn't the case. Powerful men very seldom took no for an answer because they assumed they could always change the tides. This one was no different, except she wasn't exactly sure just _what_ he was. At this point though he could be designer clothes disguised as a guy and she'd still have no interest in him.

She _was_ sure however that he meant business. That he wanted her to be his lover and didn't care that she already had someone in her life that she cared about. However she wasn't certain whether or not he'd hurt Faith, and it annoyed her that she didn't know his score. She'd tried to briefly research him but there wasn't much to research. It was like he didn't exist.

But luckily she had a super secret weapon to help her make some headway.

Sighing, she plucked up her cell phone and speed dialed number one, chewing on her bottom lip as it rung. A perky voice picked up on the other end and she smiled. "Willow!"

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed happily. "How are you? How's Italy? How's Dawn? How's Faith? How's Andrew? How am I able to keep saying how so much in a row?"

The blonde chuckled. "Everyone is fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. Brazil is like…wow. Totally awesome. You forget how big the world really is living in a place like Sunnydale." She replied slowly.

"True. Um, you and Kennedy still together?"

"We—we're on a break. She said th—that we should find out what we want and I agree. I mean I love her but—well—things are weird."

"I understand. Maybe you'll find your way back to one another if it's meant to be."

"Maybe. So you and Faith…hehehe."

"Ha ha! Faith and I are—we're neat. I never thought I could be so happy with her but I am."

"Aww that's so cute. I'm glad for you, Buffy."

"Thanks. Except…well there is a little problem."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever heard of someone called _the Immortal_?"

"Can't say that I have. Why?"

"Well he's this suit wearing jerk who just _decided_ that he wants me to be his girlfriend or whatever. I totally rebuffed him but apparently he's not used to hearing the word no, and doesn't take it for an answer."

"Tried pummeling him?"

"No, but it's definitely on the table. It's just…he has minions who worship him like he's royalty or something. An—and he's sorta threatened Faith."

"Ooh not good. Didja want me to look into him? Find out what his deal is?"

"I think it's too late for that honestly. I thought I could scare him off but he's a different breed of crazy. Probably wants me to dress in leather and kick him up the butt or something."

"What do you want me to do?" Willow inquired, always ready to help. "I could turn him into something squishy!"

Buffy laughed and itched at her cheek. "Actually…I need a decoy so that we can get out of the city. Maybe go to Scotland and shack up with Giles. But it can't just be like all _look over there_! It has to be big."

There was silence on the other end, and then the redhead was speaking. "After the shooting incident, I had this idea for a spell but I never brought it up since things kinda cooled down. Bu—but well it would possibly solve all of your problems if I didn't…ya know…mess it up horribly."

_That sounds perfect_. "What is it? How do we do it?"

"Leave it to me, Buff. I promise you won't be disappointed with the results." There was a giggle in her voice. "Give me a few hours and I'll teleport there."

"You can do that now?"

"I've been practicing. Still a few kinks though. Once I tried it and…well…let's just say thankfully I landed on a nude beach."

Laughing, Buffy plopped down on the couch. "Thanks for your help, Will. I know you have other things going on."

"Oh pish that posh." Her friend said. "You're one of my best friends. Of course I'd help."

"Thanks again." Sighing, she gently scratched Liam behind his ears. "I just want to get away from here and that jackass…before he causes any _real_ trouble."

* * *

_Whoosh_!

"Ahh! The aliens are landing! Don't take me lord! I do not wish to be probed!"

"What in the…" Trailing off as she hurried out of her bedroom, Buffy snorted at the sight of Andrew hiding behind the couch. The bright light in the middle of the living room slowly began to fade and dim, revealing a cutely dressed Willow with a big smile.

She gave a little wave and then crossed to the blonde, hugging her tightly. "Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to make sure the spell I wanted to do wouldn't have any weird side effects."

"Totally okay, Will. I'm so happy to see you!" Buffy returned the hug. "And look at you all tan! Brazil agrees with you huh?"

She grinned. "It's really nifty. I feel so in touch with nature and the Goddess. Oh! And the locals sell these little figurines of babies with their tiny bottoms showing! I think it might be my new hobby; collecting bare bottomed babies."

"Well I hope you stick to fake babies." The Slayer teased. "Otherwise you'll be teleporting yourself out of the slammer."

"Yeah yeah." Willow tilted her head. "Hey Andrew."

"Oh!" Popping up from behind the sofa, he grinned. "Witchy Willow! It is so nice to see you again since…the last time I saw you. And teleporting, _oooh_. How Star Trekky of you." Standing, he looked down to the wet spot on his shirt. "Looks like Liam had a minor accident. I'll clean it up and then you have to teach me how you did that! So that _I_ can boldly go where no man has ever gone before!"

_God I wish Faith were here! She'd totally have an awesome come back for that dealing with a vagina_. "Andrew I need to talk to Willow alone. Would you mind giving us a few before you start badgering her with inane questions about far off worlds?"

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen with the puppy trotting behind him. "Come little one. Lemme teach you all about _Oxi Clean!_"

The Wicca snickered lowly. "I can't believe that Andrew is _living_ with you guys."

Buffy shrugged and led her friend into her bedroom. "We took him back to the pound but he gave us the saddest face, and you know how Dawn is when it comes to strays." Pause. "He had his own place but it caught on fire. Demons."

"Sounds about right." Willow giggled. "Honestly I'm surprised he's lasted this long. But I—I guess it helps that he often cowers in fear when a baddie comes around."

Her best friend snorted. "So you and Kennedy. Wanna talk about it?"

The Wicca sighed deeply. "It—it's not that I don't love her it—it's just…" She pouted. "After the thrill of danger wore off, so di—did our fire. And I—I never had to like, work hard when I was with Tara. We _always_ had fire."

"Like I said if you're meant to be together you'll find your way back to each other. I'm a firm believer in fate, destiny, all that crap."

"Since Faith?"

"What can I say? Gay love has changed me."

"Love?"

"Well I—I mean gay like. Serious gay like that comes in a nifty, tight black tank top."

"Can I ask you a—a TMI sorta question?"

"Does it matter if I say no?"

"Nope."

"Go ahead then."

"Remember when you and Riley were trapped in the sexy room of death doomed to die by orgasms?"

"Vaguely…"

"Sex with Faith better than that?"

"Willow!"

"What? We—we haven't seen each other in weeks. I need a little scandalous girl talk. Not like I'm asking ya about your burning loins."

"What has that nude Brazil beach done to you? But, well, to answer your question…what Faith and I do is—is—it knocks everything else out of the park. In fact there is no park."

"That's sweet. I—I'm really happy for you, Buffy."

Smiling, the blonde idly tidied up her room before sitting on her bed, pulling a pillow into her lap. "Now, what's this super plan that you've come up with to help me soothe the current pain in my ass?"

Willow chuckled and perched in front of her. "Well first we lure his stupidness somewhere crowded, like the square or something. Then I work my mojo and poof! Instead of just seeing one Buffy, _everyone_ will look like Buffy to him. It'll be Buffy-palooza! You run down an alley or something, and I'll teleport you to wherever you wanna go. It's not a long term fix but it'll get you away from him."

The blonde grinned. "Will, that sounds awesome! Though an army of _me_; I can see Faith really loving that. Maybe a little too much. What if she wants to like stick around for a giant Buffy orgy?"

Her best friend arched a brow. "That's…kinda disturbing." Pause. "You and Faith—still sounds weird to say it out loud."

A nod. "I know what you mean. After all that we went through, to be with her now and doing _things_? And trust me she does _a lot_ of things—things I didn't even know were possible. Sometimes it feels like she has two tongues—"

"Now who's getting TMI!" The Wicca laughed. "You know Buff, I think you're falling in love with her."

_That makes two of us_. "Yeah."

"Distress?" Willow inquired.

"No I—I just…I'm not sure Faith…" Sighing, she gathered her thoughts. "I know she can _feel_ love but I don't know if she'll let herself. She's so much stronger now than she's ever been, but there is still apart of her that is scared."

"But she loves Angel. I—I mean in a platonic, non-thrusty sort of way." The redhead supplied lightly. "Besides I think the fact that she's willing to try at all means _something_."

The blonde nodded slowly. "She doesn't wanna get hurt and I don't wanna get hurt _again_…I just wish it was easy. I wish there was a little man with a button who comes up to you and says, _"this is your easy button. Whenever things get hard just give it a push and boom, easiness."_ No more issues."

Willow grinned a little. "That would be nice, but sometimes the hard stuff lets you know it's all worth while. Li—like when you've studied really hard and get that A on a test, and then you do a little dance like uh huh, I did it."

"Interesting comparison." Buffy smirked, then brought the pillow to her nose, inhaling. _Smells like Faith_… "Is this spell you wanna do dangerous?"

"Well any spell can be a—a _little_ dangerous, but no. It's Latin and poofers."

Buffy's brows knit together. "Wait, will the crowd _really_ look like me or will he just _think_ they do?"

The Wicca itched at her neck. "He'll just _think_ they do. The spell is called _Sight, Unseen_ so he'll see whatever I make him see. Hehe I could make him see a bunch of dancing, half naked Andrews if you want…?"

A giggle. "Maybe if he doesn't learn his lesson."

_Knock! Knock! Knock_!

"I'll get it!" Andrew said in a sing-song voice. A few seconds later he appeared at the threshold of Buffy's room with a white envelope in his hand. "Um, some bald dude left this for you."

She took it from him and ripped it open, pulling out a letter. "Dearest Buffy, I believe the only way to _really_ get your attention is to show you that I am true in my affections for you. I have your girlfriend and sister, if you wish to see them again you will follow these instructions and come to me. Sincerely, the Immortal." Frowning, she balled the note up, her green eyes darkening. "Will, get your voodoo ready. We've got an asshole to kick."

* * *

"Ah, fuck…" Faith groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing at the back of her neck. She cracked it loudly and glanced around, trying to remember what the hell had happened. Oh yeah, she and the Brat had been checking the shopping scene when suddenly this sharp pain flared at the base of her skull and things got all wiggy. Next thing she knew she was waking up…wait where the hell was she?

Rubbing at her big brown eyes, she eased off the large bed and surveyed the room. It was posh as far as rooms went; whoever it belonged to obviously had some major cash to throw around. But she currently had bigger issues than figurin' someone was mistakin' her for a high-class hooker. "Dawn?" Where was that damned kid?

Walking over to the vanity, she plucked up the card that sat on the smooth wood. "Put on the dress and join us for dinner. Misbehave and the young lady suffers. _The Immortal._ Son of a bitch!" Kicking at the wall and making a sizeable hole that cracked the plaster, she growled. First time alone with the teen and already they were in the mix of shit. B was gonna kill her if anythin' happened to her lil sis.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her long brown curls and lifted the gown from the back of a chair, arching a brow. "You've gotta be kiddin' me…" She wasn't really a _dress_ person—skirts she could do at times—but this was just stupid. Still…grumbling, she kicked off her boots and shrugged out of her tight jeans, tossing her gray t-shirt to the floor.

Pulling down the zipper, she stepped into the blood red dress, sliding it up over her hips. She fastened the tiny hook behind her neck, the material hugging her curves like liquid silk in _all_ the right places. The v-neck plunged almost to her bellybutton, the fabric shining like a fine wine. It was almost like she was wearing nothing at all. It'd be sexy if it weren't so fucked up.

Barefoot, she made her way to the door, surprised to find it open. She crept downstairs as stealthily as she could, entering an ornate dining room with chandeliers and soft classical music playing. Sitting at the head of a long glass table covered in silver platters and long stemmed-wine glasses was the Immortal. He smiled as he noticed her, lifting a drink to her.

"I knew when I first laid eyes on you, that red was _your_ color." He said, sipping his beverage. "Can I interest you in something to drink? I have many fine Bordeaux that you may find appealing."

"Where is Dawn?" She snapped, in no mood for games.

He motioned to the chair to his right, where the teenager sat, her head lolled off to the side. "She is still unconscious."

"Ya better not have touched her, you sick freak." She replied, her hands drawing into fists.

He frowned at the notion of it. "I wouldn't dare. Besides it's much more fun when everyone is awake and can…participate. But as it were…I have no interest in the _younger_ Summers."

_Gimme a break…_ "Look dude, I get it. B is mad hot and you got a wicked hard on for her. Nice, but she don't drive stick no more so you might as well give up."

The Immortal watched her. "You really care for her, don't you? More than you have ever cared for anyone…and that frightens you."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Don't try and shrink me. It's dangerous unless ya got a degree and shit."

"Tell me, _bella_, how many boyfriends has Buffy had?" He tilted his head to the side. "A few? And how many _girlfriends_ has she had? Doesn't it seem logical that one day she'll wise up and go back to what's familiar."

Walking more into the room, Faith decided to play along until she could find something sharp to ram down his throat. "I got somethin' those other guys didn't have though. _We_ got somethin' they didn't have."

"A connection?"

"Yup. Even now, I can _feel_ her throbbin' inside me."

"Sounds gratifying."

"You got no idea. No matter where she is in the world, she's with _me_. And the more time we spend together, the stronger our connection grows. A few flowers ain't gonna change that."

"And if you were dead, would that change it?"

"Probably not. 'Sides, B's died twice and she's still kickin'. Death don't really wig me out like it used to."

"But you are not immortal."

"Nope, just hella strong with a killer rack."

Running his fingers over his slicked back black hair, he chuckled softly. "Perhaps, but I trust that Buffy will make the right decision when it comes to who is her destiny."

The brunette snorted. "Hm, guy who is stalkin' her or girl she's been fuckin' for weeks. Yeah I can see how she'd have trouble there."

A minion made his way into the room, bowing at the waist. "Your most excellent Excellency, there is a guest here to see you."

Before the Immortal could request that whoever it was be shown in, a suit wearing lackie crashed through the closed doors, sending splinters of wood flying into the air. Stomping in behind him like a hero from a western movie was Buffy Summers, accompanied by who Faith recognized as Willow and a shuddering, fearing for his life Andrew.

The Immortal rose from his chair. "Buffy. I was not expecting you so soon."

"Sometimes I like to be punctual." She retorted, doing a double take when she noticed her girlfriend. "Faith? You—wow that dress is—what's going on?"

The ex-con smirked. "My guess? Old asshat here thinks he's gonna get a two-fer cause he's dressed me up like some rich bitch Barbie."

"Where's Dawn?" The blonde questioned, hurrying over to her when she was pointed out. "Dawn? Dawn, can you hear me?"

The teen moaned, her lashes fluttering. "Buffy?" Slowly coming around, she blinked. "What happened? Wh—where am I?"

Sighing, Buffy looked to the man pulling all of their strings. "I'm here. Let them go and we can talk."

He shook his head. "I do not wish to talk. My only wish is for you to be mine. Agree and your friends are free to go."

Faith grunted; someone was usin' their power to overcompensate. "What's your damage, hair plug? The girl is with me, deal with it."

"Would you really want me even though the thought of being with you disgusts me?" Buffy queried vehemently. "Just because you _decide_ you want someone doesn't mean you can low jack them anytime you feel like it. That's not what—what love is about…" She glanced to Faith, watching as she lowered her eyes. "Besides, you're _so_ not my type."

He laughed. "I am everyone's type."

She smiled sweetly. "Too much penis, not enough common sense."

He stared at her, his eyes two pools of onyx. "Either you stay with me, or your friends meet an unpleasant end."

"Or…" Willow spoke up. "I could just do this! _Obscurum_!"

Suddenly the room was shrouded in total darkness, and Andrew let out a girlish horror movie scream. Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm and yanked her out of the chair, hurrying towards the destroyed front door. She didn't have to call for Faith because she _knew_ she was right behind her.

And she was. The brunette ripped the sides of the gown so that she could run and took off, throwing the solid form in her way off to the side. Her hands wrapped around what she figured was Andrew's wrist and drug him behind her, bumping into the walls of the hallway until they were all out on the street. She'd ask Red bout her night vision when they were all safe.

"Hurry!" Buffy yelled; looking back to make sure her friends were there. "We have to make it to the square."

"Shut!" Faith cursed loudly.

"What's wrong?" The blonde gave Dawn a little push and fell back to check.

"My boob just popped out!" The brunette replied with an irritated huff.

"This is _so_ the wrong time to be getting fresh with me!"

"Doesn't exist with us, baby!"

As the small group ran, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps echoing behind them. The Immortal was givin' chase, but Faith knew he would. Stupid fucker. How come people always wanted what she had? Not like she had much to begin with. Yet when she finally found somethin' that was worth holdin' on to, there was some jackass just waitin' to steal it. She'd say she couldn't win, but the fact that her girl wanted to stay _her girl_ made her feel a little better.

Still, she wished she could kick his nuts up his ass to really drive the point home.

The square was crowded as usual with tourists and locals just meandering about, enjoying the beautiful city. Buffy stopped at the _Fontana di_ _Trevi_ and gently yanked Dawn closer to her side, swallowing hard. Faith flanked her left, discreetly adjusting the top of her outfit. Andrew ducked behind the younger Summers and peered out from behind her shoulder, while Willow took the spot in front of all of them.

They watched as the bald cronies shoved their way through the multitude of people, growing closer and closer, ready to drag them back to their Master.

Inhaling, Willow flexed her dainty fingers. "_Quis est unus, ceptum meus mos, infinitas Buffy!_"

A crackle of energy shot through the air, bursting the bulbs in a few of the lamps. Gasps ricochet from person to person as sparkling bits of fire rained down onto their heads. Faith shielded her eyes for a moment and then blinked as the scene slowly dissolved into something new. As everyone—even the guys—morphed into the little blonde Slayer beside her.

_One too many punches from the vamps_… "What the fuck?"

Buffy clapped excitedly. "Willow it worked!" She pointed to where the underlings where scratching their heads and even looking at each other with utter confusion. "Quick, get us out of here before it wears off."

The ex-con frowned. "What? Where are we goin'? Yo, what about Liam? I can't leave him behind."

The blonde took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "He took an earlier flight." Smiling, she kissed her cheek as the square gradually began to evaporate like droplets of water in a searing hot tin.

Before Faith could reply, a radiant white light enveloped her from the inside out, pushing its way into her every pore. She felt as if she were underwater and trying to climb to the surface, the air trapped in her lungs and unable to get out. Her body stiffened as if harsh weights were holding her down—dragging her to hell where she probably belonged. She fought against it but there was no use. It was like a thick chain holding in her place so that the devil could have his due.

Just when she knew she was gonna pass out from serious lack of air, she fell to her knees onto a firm surface, wheezing as her chest sucked in massive amounts of air. Shuddering, she looked to the side to see Buffy and the rest—except Willow—doing the same thing.

_Clinnnnnnnnk!_

"Bloody hell!"

"G—G—Giles…" Buffy stammered out.

Rupert Giles blinked rapidly, then glanced to the broken teacup at his feet which he'd dropped when people just _appeared_ in his study. "Buffy?"

"Sup G-man?" Faith cracked a grin. "Got an extra room for some homeless folks?"

Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them thoroughly before putting them on once again. "Well, at least now I know where that blasted dog with his own luggage came from earlier."

TBC


	21. Back On Track

**D****isclaimer**: See 1st Chapter.

Chapter Twenty One: Back On Track

"So you've never heard of him, either?"

Buffy stared at her former Watcher with an amused expression on her pretty face. It was uncommon for Giles not to know anything, and even when he didn't he usually whipped out a book and boom, knowiness. Yet in the thirty minutes she'd spent explaining the ins and outs of her run in with the _the Immortal_, he'd just nodded but offered no real explanation. It would be funny if it weren't kinda disconcerting. Obviously he was getting lax on the job of being the smartest man she knew.

The older man sighed, tossing the last remnants of his teacup into the trash. "Contrary to what you think about me Buffy, I do not possess all the knowledge in the universe. Though I am flattered that you would assume such about me."

She snorted. "Well take a few peeps at a few more books just in case. I mean we got away from him but he's not the type of guy—demon—thingie that just lets stuff go."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll look into it."

Smiling, she pulled at her soft cotton blouse. "So um, is it okay if we crash here? Wherever here is…"

He returned her smile. "Of course. And you are in Scotland. This is actually the training facility I have been _trying_ to tell you about."

The blonde looked around at his Watcherly office with its old books and cushiony chairs. "No offense, but I think you're gonna need a tad more room than this unless you want a lot more broken teacups."

Giving her a look, he gestured to the door. "This is of course just my office. Apparently Quentin Travers created a trust of sorts for all of the Watchers on his payroll. Through my uh—reinstatement and subsequent survival of the final battle, all of his holdings went to me. Including this place. Though one can only guess as to what he was using it for."

She itched at her cheek. "I'd say poker parties and midnight orgies. Wait, that sounds like something Faith would say except with more swear words."

He chuckled softly. "Am I uh—to understand that you and Faith shall be resurrecting your duties as Slayers, now?"

"We never stopped being Slayers, Giles." She pointed out. "We just—we needed a vacation from all of the death and blood and more death."

"Hm." Was his reply. "And now?"

_Good question_. "What is it _exactly_ that you want us to do again? Keep in mind that I don't play well with others. I—I break their toys and rip off their doll heads like nobody's business."

Giles sat down behind his large desk. "Buffy, these young girls will need someone to teach them what it means to be a Slayer. We have created a…global new world. A new race as it were. Without order and—and a chain of command they may fall into anarchy."

She pouted. "Why I do gotta be all commandy?"

"Because you are _the_ Slayer. Quite frankly you have out lived any other Slayer in the history of the word. You are stronger, faster and braver than any on record. And you will do this because you know it is the right thing to do."

"Maybe I like doing the wrong thing now. I'm dating a bad girl—it _changes_ you."

"Yes well… Perhaps Kennedy would be keen on the idea then."

"Eh. She'll just call them more insects."

"So? Are you saying yes?"

"I—I have to talk to Faith about it. See if she wants to hang here or move on."

"Alright. Let me know soon however so that we can start having girls shipped here to be trained."

"Okay. But if I do this, _you_ have to train Andrew in Watcher stuff."

"What? Why? If you think punishing me is going to—"

"Hey, hey, hey now. He might surprise you—did I just say that? Anyway just keep him away from Italian fire demons and you'll be fine."

Giles was not amused. "Couldn't you have left him behind?"

Laughing, she headed to the door. "We tried but he's like a bloodhound. No matter where we go, he follows eventually."

* * *

Looking around with big brown eyes, Faith ran a hand through her hair, pulling at the back of her long sleeve dark blue shirt. She nibbled on her bottom lip and moved to the edge of the large castle roof, sitting on the thick stone wall and gazing out at the quiet night sky. Her mind whirled with different shit, but nothin' that wanted to be held down. Nothin' she really wanted to focus on. Though…she needed to. Shit needed to be _dealt_ with.

She could still feel Willow's magic tingling on her skin, and her stomach was just beginning to get back to normal. It was like smoking a crack pipe and then zoning for a few hours—a real mind trip. Teleportation was now on her list of shit she wasn't too fond of. Still it served its purpose, got them away from _the Immortal_, which is all that mattered. She kinda wished she could see his face, see if he was freakin' out or whatever. Probably not though. Probably tryin' to find B with all the resources that assholes like him had on hand.

Would it always be like this?

Would thunder cunts always be tryin' to scope her chick?

She wouldn't even lie and say that she was secure enough to know that Buffy wouldn't go for someone else. She wanted to be but well, who knew? Some prince charming on a white horse that is just B's type could ride up and take her off to fairyland. Someone with more than a GED education. Someone who wasn't scared of commitment and letting their real emotions show.

Then again those weren't exactly the blonde's _types_. She liked her significant others a little damaged, maybe to even her out.

Digging into the pocket of her tight jeans, she pulled out a semi-squished carton of smokes and lit one up, inhaling deeply. When she was a kid, whenever there was a spot of happiness it never lasted. The stray dog she found and took in died a week later. Her mom's sobriety would be right out the window the moment the AA meeting was over. Her relationships—even with people she clicked with—they didn't last. She subconsciously didn't let them. It was better in the end; at least that was her way of thinking. No one ended up seriously hurt.

_This is the part where I freak the fuck out, pack my shit and head for the highway_.

And yet she knew what Angel would say. He'd say, _"You can't run all of your life, Faith. Sometimes you have to make a stand."_

The man was hardly ever wrong.

Snuffing out her ciggy, she strolled back into the gray structure and down the winding staircase, rubbing at the goosebumps that had broken out on her skin. This place was hella drafty, not to mention she was sure it was haunted. How were they supposed to sleep in this bitch? Did it even _have_ beds? It reminded of her the next to last movie she'd seen in the joint, _High Spirits_ with Peter O'Toole. Funny ass flick but dust was everywhere. Much like this crib.

Itching the end of her nose, she walked down the long hallway, listening to the sound of her boots on the cracked cement. She came to a dirty door and slowly pushed it open, peeping into the room. "B?"

Buffy popped out from behind a large shade in nothing but a towel, her hair wet and streaming past her shoulders. "Hey."

"Aren't you cold?" The brunette inquired, entering and shutting the door behind her. "It's like I got a permanent draft blowin' up my skirt."

The blonde chuckled, but nodded. "Yeah. But lookie, fireplace. Warm and romantic." She disappeared from view to change. "I talked to Giles and he said we can stay as long as we want. Willow went back to Brazil but she—she's gonna come back here after she talks to Kennedy. I—I think everyone should be together again, including Xander."

"Hm." Moving over to the bed, she sat down, pushing on the spongy mattress. "This mattress is gonna eat us in our sleep."

"Ha! I thought you were the only one who did that?"

"Fuck you!"

"You do. Regularly!"

"Look at you with the quippin'. I thought you'd be more pissy considerin' what happened earlier."

"Well…I am and I'm not. The Immortal is a total _Mr. Summer's Eve_ but we got away from him. Willow has cloaked us so he won't be finding us anytime soon. Besides he's probably still seein' plural Buffys."

Dropping back onto her elbows, she frowned at the lanterns. "Hope Red can hook up some electricity when she pops back in. This medieval shit ain't workin' at all."

Buffy chuckled and reappeared in red yoga pants and a white t-shirt. She plucked up a sweater and shrugged into it. "I kinda feel like a princess though. Giles has his own castle, that is so neat."

Faith smiled, wetting her lips. "Yo, can I talk to you for a second?"

A nod. "Of course. What's up?"

The ex-con nibbled on the inside of her cheek. "I—what you said to the Immortal."

"Which part?" The blonde asked slowly. "Look if—if this is about the _love_ thing I—he'd made me really mad an—"

"It's okay. I'm not—it's not like I haven't noticed how we are. We've been together for a while, longer if you count all the past shit." Faith looked into her pretty green eyes. "How we managed to hook up stuff stumps me but hey, peeps in our circle always goin' on about destiny and stuff. And I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't feel for you cause I do."

"Faith, you don't have to say anything if you're not ready." Buffy whispered, taking her hand. "There is no pressure."

The brunette itched at her cheek. "Yeah. But I do, ya know? Bein' with you, it's some of the happiest times of my life, so it kinda freaks me out cause I don't _do_ happy. I do aight for the most part, but with you B, even when we're fightin' off demons? I'm havin' a helluva good time."

Smiling, Buffy leaned and captured the other girl's lips with her own, kissing her softly. "I'm having a _helluva good_ time with you too."

Snorting playfully, Faith grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed. She rolled on top of her and nibbled at her neck, sucking at the soft skin as the blonde squirmed and giggled. "You're such a little smart ass."

"I thought that was part of my charm?" Buffy questioned, smirking at the look she received. "Anyway, now that we are here, Giles wants us to do the big sister Slayer thing."

"Eh." The other girl grunted. "Can't I just be the crazy one and _you_ do the big sis thing?"

"No. We are the beginning of this massive Slayer line, and there are a lot of girls out there with powers that they don't know what to do with. While I enjoy the idea of doing nothing but finding your ticklish spots with my tongue, we do gotta help out a little." The blonde explained lightly. "I owe it to them. I made them what they are now, and some probably can't handle it."

_Good point_. "Yeah. And I guess we can't bullshit for the rest of our lives."

Nodding, Buffy wrapped strands of brown around her slender fingers. "I wish we could, but Giles thinks we should be structury and stuff. Just because Sunnydale is gone doesn't mean the forces of evil are gone. We'll never get that lucky."

Sighing, Faith smoothed her hand up Buffy's shirt to rub at her bare side. "I think we'd go fucken crazy if that were the case, though. Regular lives? Regular jobs? Pfft."

"Yeah. I hated my job at that burger place. Cats would follow me home because I smelled like French fries." The blonde pouted. "So what? We're gonna get back into the saving the world game?"

"Were we ever really out? Granted we chilled for a bit, but we still slayed in Italy." The ex-con pointed out. "It's just who we are. It's in us, B. You can't fight what's inside ya."

Buffy nodded, her gaze on the ceiling. "I think I was a horrible leader—teacher—drill sergeant back in Sunnydale though. What if I'm the one who they give like the horrible nickname too? Ball Buster Buffy or Stick Up Her Ass Summers?"

"I prefer _Little Miss. Tightly Wound_ but those work too."

"I hate your face."

"You love my face. You wish my face was your face."

"Your face was my face once and I didn't like it."

"Yeah but you would now. It's face-a-licious."

"You are so strange. But—well I—so you're okay with teaching? I told Giles I'd discuss it with you first before giving him an answer."

Faith lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. She was touched that the blonde was actually takin' her thoughts into consideration and shit. "Honestly? I don't care what we do, B, as long as we do it together."

Large emerald eyes sparkled, and the blonde tucked back her dark hair. Her arms wrapped around her back and pulled. "Kiss me."

Smirking, the brunette shifted on top of her fully and kissed her softly at first. And then she was deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue past her lips, swirling it in a tiny circle. Buffy moaned softly and began to pull at her shirt, managing to get it off of her without breaking much contact.

"Let's just cut out the middle man." Faith whispered, sitting up. She kicked out of her jeans quickly, discarding the rest of her clothes into a pile on the floor.

Buffy laughed but followed suit, the cold air hitting her soft skin and making it flush pink. She dived under the tattered blankets and grinned when the ex-con did the same, immediately reaching for her again. Their mouths met for an impassioned kiss that had both girls shivering even more. Their hands were everywhere, touching every part that they could, leaving soft imprints in their wake.

The blonde let her fascination with Faith's delectable breasts take over, and she rolled so that she was on top. So that she could kiss down her tan flesh and take a pebble hard nipple into her mouth. She suckled and nibbled until Faith was writhing under her, brown eyes closed in pleasure as her chin tilted up to the ceiling. She _loved_ when Buffy touched her; it was like being surrounded by flames but not getting burned.

Buffy's teeth nipped hard enough at the breast to leave marks before she continued on her downward slope, disappearing under the covers. She dragged her tongue around Faith's navel, then kissed it gently. Her smooth lips tickled up, down and then up again each toned thigh, falling into a knowing smirk as her girlfriend gripped her hair tightly. But even in the dark she could see Faith clearly; her image was forever branded into her mind.

How beautiful she no doubt looked right now. How her tongue was probably slicking across her bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come.

Not making her wait, she slipped closer and licked her sex from top of bottom in one clean stroke. Faith let out a muffled moan and arched into the action, spreading her legs wider. If anyone had told her that one day Buffy Summers would be goin' down on her, she'd have laughed in their faces. Yet it was happening. Had happened quite a few times. Was even better cause she _liked_ doin' it—said it turned her on—the taste and how she reacted to it.

As the blonde proceeded to French kiss her in the most indecent way, she whimpered and wrapped golden strands of hair around her fingers. "_Fuck_, B. God that feels good…"

A barely audible response sounded from underneath the sheets, before the tongue inside of her twirled faster. Slayer strength _all_ over was a gift from the Gods, yo.

Her mind went blank, _the Immortal_ long forgotten as Buffy worked her magic, knowing just when to back off and tease her a bit. Knowing just when to wrap her pretty lips around her clit and suck like she was a human lollipop…her favorite flavor. Faith didn't try to hold back her sounds of pleasure. In fact she got louder if it were possible, which it always was. She didn't care who heard her or how mortified they'd be; she just wanted B to know how she affected her.

"Bu—Buffy…" She gasped, bending her legs. "Ha—harder…"

"What's the magic word?" Buffy inquired.

"Revenge!" Faith squirmed, her chest heaving. "As in wh—when I ge—get mine…"

Laughter sounded but the blissful sensations continued tenfold, making her fall into a dizzying spiral of stimulation. She felt like one of the strings on a guitar that had been wound too tight, that was being cranked and cranked until finally, _boom_! She barely had time to finish her thought as her body exploded into her climax, making brightly colored stars dance behind her eyes. The world faded away and she became totally immersed in the moment, her back arching off the bed as her mouth failed to contain the high-pitched whimpers that escaped.

It was like being in the middle of a tornado that was _inside_ of a volcano.

The cold was chased away, the flames of the candles becoming moving blurs as her vision paled around the edges. By the time she finally felt some sort of control returning to her lax limbs, she was glistening with sweat and itching for more.

Her muscles twitched as Buffy kissed a path up to her chin. "Hi."

She chuckled breathlessly. "Sup?"

"I think the others heard you." The blonde mused. "Giles is probably huddled in the fetal position on his carpet by now."

Faith snickered. "Nah he wouldn't be like that at hearin' me." Her brows wiggled. "You? Now that's a different story."

"But…" Buffy couldn't stop herself from smirking. "He's letting us stay here. _It would be wrong_."

"That ever stopped us?"

"Not yet…"

* * *

A few days passed and very slowly everyone began to let their guard down where _the Immortal_ was concerned. Buffy figured that he'd either moved on from her or was quietly waiting for the right moment to pop up and cause trouble. Yet she wasn't too worried about him. He seemed more into games than doing actual damage. Though games could get dangerous as well.

Dwell? No she wasn't gonna do that. She didn't have _time_ to do that because the first batch of brand spanking new Slayers were arriving soon and she needed to have her head in the game. It was bad enough she was going to have to spar with Faith to show them proper techniques, but she was going to have to have _self_ _control_ while doing it. Apparently it wouldn't be right for it to turn sexual right in the middle.

So said a stuttering Giles.

Giggling, she sipped her tea and stretched out on the plaid blanket, watching as deer bounded over the hills in the distance. Xander had shown up last night, and Andrew had nearly peed his pants in excitement. Willow and Kennedy were currently rooming in the spacious castle as well, though the status of their relationship remained in weirdness. Willow still didn't know what she wanted, but she had a feeling Ken wasn't gonna wait around forever while she figured it out.

It was interesting because Buffy usually found herself on the outs of the relationship clique. She was usually fifth wheel Buffy, not happily enjoying the fruits of someone's labor. Maybe it was the universe finally doing right by her however. Giving her lemonade instead of expecting her to take the time to make her own. Who did that?

_New Slayers…good-bye quiet days. Hello communal living_.

Giles was right though—he usually was—when he said that the girls needed to know how to _use_ themselves. That strength alone was not enough to take out a vampire, let alone some funky demon thing. They needed to know how to move, how to telegraph punches and most importantly, when to run away. She knew she could teach them all of that, but the thought of failing wasn't far from her mind. While the battle with _the First_ had been successful, people died regardless. Innocent girls with their whole lives ahead of them.

Girls _she'd_ led into battle.

Sighing, she laid flat on her back and closed her eyes, listening to nature. With the scythe hanging on the wall in Giles' office and him giving the opening speeches which revealed just what a Slayer _was_, she almost felt like a teenager again. Any minute she expected her mom to show up and rag on her about breaking curfew. But that was just a pretty dream that would never come true again. She was a grown up now, and everyone kept saying she needed to act like one.

Well everyone except Faith—just another reason to like her.

"I still have a destiny…" She said aloud. "Can't vacation from that forever."

All the same, the question remained, what now?

Were they supposed to wait for evil to find them or search it out? Robin and a few of the more experienced Slayers were doing their thing in Cleveland, so there was no need to go there. Without a set Hellmouth to rumble, it was like they were lost.

There had to be some apocalypse they could get in on _somewhere_!

First things first; training the newbies.

"Buffy!" Dawn appeared at the edge of the meadow, the mild breeze blowing her hair around her face. "Xander's back!"

_Ooh boy_. Getting up, she packed up her small basket and hurried to join her sister. Then together they headed back towards the looming castle. "What do they look like?"

"Koalas. They look like girls, Buffy." Dawn teased flippantly. "Teenage girls."

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip. "Do they look freaked out? Did they get their parents permission?"

Baby Summers yawned. "Giles said that most are at least sixteen, give or take a few so I'm guessing, yeah. I mean this has been in the works since he got here. _You_ just don't know about it cause you were dodging his calls."

She pouted. "But I—I was on vacation. Doing vacationy things."

Dawn smirked. "Like Faith?"

"Ha ha." Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "Did Andrew go with Xander to pick up the girls?"

A nod. "Yup. So I think it's safe to say he's already told them all of your business."

"Ugh, great. And here I wanted to be cool and mysterious." Shaking her head, she exhaled as they entered the building, and the sound of chatter from what would be the throne room drifted to her ears. "Do I—do I look okay? I shouldn't be in red. It's a hostile color isn't it?"

Her little sister smiled. "You look great, Buffy. And red is a power color so I think you mean orange. Just…be yourself and show them how cool it can be to be a Slayer."

"I don't know if _cool_ is the word I would use." Buffy mumbled. "Some of these kids will die. That's just…a horrible fact of our profession. No first kiss, prom…just ugly, stupid death."

"Maybe. But at least with you in their corner they have a fighting chance." Dawn replied, hugging her briefly. "C'mon. I bet they are dying to meet you."

_That is what I am afraid of_. Pushing down her nerves, she stepped through the threshold to be greeted by a group of ten girls from all walks of life, their bags at their feet. She swallowed hard and made her way to the front where Giles stood, stepping up onto the raised platform with him. A small rush of murmurs washed over the tiny crowd, and her Watcher smiled at her.

"Ladies. _This_ is Buffy Summers." There was so much pride in his voice. "The Slayer."

She grinned a bit. "Hi. It—it's nice to be meeting all of you. I know this must be giving you the creepies but everything will be explained soon. You're probably a little scared and hey, I get it, I'd be scared too if I were in your position." Pause. "In fact I _was_ you. I was terrified when I was called. When I was told what was expected of me. But you guys have a choice. You can learn to fight or you can go home like all of this is a bad dream. Either way you're not alone. What's happening to you, it's happening to others all over the world. You're special now…"

The girls glanced between one another quietly.

"Being a Slayer is—it's hellish at times. Especially if you forget what really matters, which to me is being there for the ones I love. I would die for my friends and family." She ducked her head, her cheeks red. "A third time. You've been giving amazing power and now you at least need to know how to control it. This—it's like a sorority really. There is only supposed to be one and yet look…I see ten remarkable young women before me. And I know you guys feel it—like we're connected in a way that can never be explained. Well this…" She turned to Andrew who handed her the red and silver scythe. "…is the reason why. This and the cute redhead in the corner…"

Willow gave a friendly little wave. "Hi. I—I'm a witch. Wicca. I do magic."

"And I guess you know Xander." Buffy smirked in his direction.

"We've all bonded. They are my new bestest buds." He joked, giving a salute. "Xander Harris. Official member of the Scooby team."

"I'm Dawn. Buffy's little sister." The young girl spoke up. "So I know all the dirt on her."

There were a few chuckles, and then Andrew was bowing like a southern gentleman. "Hello lovelies, I am Andrew. Total and full member of the team now, as I mentioned on the bus. I will tell you more about my redemption later."

"I'm sure they look forward to that." Buffy lifted a brow. "Giles has already introduced himself so the girl beside Willow is Kennedy."

"Hey." Ken nodded to the group.

"Guess that just leaves me, huh?" Faith strolled into the room and perched against the wall. "Names Faith. Everythin' the Jedi Knight probably told ya bout me is true. Welcome to the fun house."

_Mental note; find out what Andrew said later_. "Why don't you guys introduce yourself?"

Shyness overtook the group, but a few mustered up the courage to speak. The first being a petite redhead with baby blue eyes, and a thick southern accent. "Um well hey. My name is Annabelle Park and I'm from Bon Temps, Louisiana. I'd never even heard of a Slayer until this man with a horrible face attacked my friend and I one night in the park. I was sure he was gonna kill me dead until I threw him into a tree, and a branch went through his chest." She shivered at the memory. "So I did a little digging and the next thing I know, Mr. Giles is calling my house with answers to all my sudden questions."

_Wonder how Giles knew where to look? Probably has records or something_. "It's nice to meet you, Annabelle."

A slightly older black girl with honey colored ringlets that framed her face and a tiny butterfly tattoo on her neck held up her hand. "I'm Cassie Matheson and I'm from Queens, New York. I've never met a vampire, but I'm here cuz, well I need to learn to control my strength. I've got a bad temper…accidentally broke my little sister's wrist when I squeezed too hard." A beat. "I don't want her scared of me, ya know?"

"You'll totally learn to not Hulk out here." Faith replied. "You can use Andrew as practice dummy."

The girls giggled, and a third opted to open up. "I've never seen a vampire that wasn't on television, but after learning that I had this new power inside of me? I wanted to see where it led. I want to have a bigger destiny than going to school or having a boring job."

Buffy smiled at her. "Well things are hardly ever boring around here, that is for sure."

She grinned, tucking strands of jet-black hair behind her ear. "Good. I could use a little excitement in my life."

"You might be rethinking that statement in a few months." The blonde joked lightly. "What's your name by the way?"

Chuckling, she pulled out a tube of lip-gloss and smoothed it across her cupid bow shaped lips. "Satsu. My name is Satsu."

TBC

* * *

**A/N**: I was floored by all of the reviews for the previous chapter. I figured since it had taken so long to update that no one would care but you guys are beyond awesome. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and adding this to your alerts! I'm gonna try harder to update this story more frequently. Also, it won't be following Season Eight canon even with the addiction of *ahem* _her._ :) I suppose I'm picking certain things to further the plot along but I have no interest in the larger canonical storyline.


	22. Change Of Plans

**Disclaimer: **See 1st chapter.

**A/N: **See? Timely! Once again thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty Two: Change Of Plans

Kennedy heard voices as she made her way down the damp hall towards the dining area. She hadn't talked to the new girls yet, wasn't really in the mood to be asked a bunch of inane questions about the battles she'd fought. She had a lot more on her mind at the moment—like whether she should stick around or cut in run from her relationship.

She loved Willow but things just hadn't been the same since Sunnydale blew up. Everything that they had obtained over those few weeks seemed to go up in smoke the moment they were left to their own devices. Maybe it had been the danger or the thought of death that brought them together, however she was sure it would last past the battle. She could still remember the fear in her heart at watching Willow perform the spell with the scythe. At knowing that something could go wrong and she'd be taken from her forever.

Even now the thought made her jaw ache.

She was not sure what to do though. She couldn't make Will stay if she wanted to leave and find someone else. Perhaps she was just scared. Here they were, out in the open really, having to be regular girls for the most part and do regular things. With all of the witchcraft and occasional slaying aside. Maybe it was hard to take. Or maybe they had just honestly run their course. But you didn't just wake up one day and be over someone. That only happened if you were never into them in the first place. While Willow was a lot of things, a good actress was not on the list.

Still, if she loved her like she _thought_ she did, it would be stupid to just walk away. She was a kick ass Slayer now who had survived a major battle. She'd be a fool to accept defeat in her relationship without even going three rounds!

Arching a brow, she slowly craned her neck around the corner, seeing four of the new Slayers standing around the area, drinking juice and eating some of the cupcakes that Andrew had made earlier. Idly she listened to them, making sure to stay hidden.

"Do you _really_ think Buffy died twice?" Lena Morris inquired with a grin, running her fingers through her pink pixie hair. "Andrew said the second time, Willow brought her back to life, that she crawled out of her own grave and everything."

"That's some jacked up shit." Cassie voiced. "If that is what we have to look forward to bein' Slayers, then send me home."

"Well we are the latest in a long line of _warriors_." Satsu mused. "Not like we are here to play tennis and drink tea. We're supposed to save the world from evil."

Olivia Ellison shook her head. "I'm not worried about any of that right now. Aren't you guys a little creeped out by the fact that Faith chick is like, some kinda criminal? She's killed people. Who is to say she won't go insane and chop our heads off in our sleep?"

"Andrew said she's reformed." Lena shrugged, itching at her cheek. "I'm all for giving her a second chance—actually I guess it would be a first chance since I just met her today. Besides, obviously everyone else here has gotten over whatever she did. Especially Buffy." She wiggled her brows up and down.

Cassie grinned a little. "Now that's hot. Two sexy chicks gettin' their freak on, and they can beat up whatever comes their way? It sounds like a graphic novel I once read. All that's missing is leather."

"Do you think that's mandatory?" Olivia asked with a cute head tilt.

Satsu snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure lesbian flings are obligatory here."

"They talkin' about us?" Faith questioned as she appeared out of the darkness.

Kennedy nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Something like that. Andrew really did a number on our _stories_. I'm surprised they aren't thinking we're demons or outlaws."

The ex-con hooked her fingers through her belt loops. "Or a sorority." A pause. "They'll be aight I suppose, until they actually have to get dirty and shit."

Ken closed her eyes. "So, how are you and Buffy doing? You guys looked pretty snugglie last I saw…"

Faith smiled, obviously unable to hide her happiness. "We're five by five. _The Immortal_ stuff was a little heavy but now that we are away from that jerk, I think things are gonna be fine. Only problem will be findin' a quiet place to do it now that all these skirts are around."

"That's nice." She sighed deeply. "I don't wanna rain on your parade, but I'm just in a funk. This Willow business is driving me up the wall. I—I just don't know what to do."

"You chicks still buttin' heads?"

"Not…really. It's more silent tension. We talk about normal stuff but never what matters."

"You love her?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her. I don't think you should give up just cause shit gets tough. Sides, what do you really gotta get over? Not like she stabbed you."

"Heh. Yeah we know. You and Buffy have broken the mold on going from dysfunctional to canoodling."

"It is what it is. Without all the other shit in the way, there was nothin' left but _us_. Kinda surprised myself how epic we are heading."

"What does that mean?"

"Dude, don't make me say it. You know."

"Love? _Love_?"

"You say it like I'm gettin' the clap."

"Sorry it's just—it's sweet. But also from what I know about you, a little out of character."

"Yo, I've loved stuff before. I loved my mom, the few friends I had before Sunnydale. I love Angel in an alcoholic/sponsor sorta way."

"Yeah. All different than being in _actual_ love with someone. Have you ever been _in_ love?"

Faith rocked back on her heels. "No. Get some, get gone remember? Don't usually get too many emotions involved in stuff like that."

Kennedy smiled softly. "Are you scared?"

Licking her pouty lips, she considered the question. "Yup. But is it all that different from what we're doin' now? We fuck, we live together, and we even got a damn dog."

"I guess the only difference is saying it." Ken related. "And well, things get _real_ when you realize you're in love with someone. When you get that it's not this thing you can just walk away from because you'd probably hurt them badly."

The brunette folded her arms over her chest. "Eh. I got no plans to skip town anytime soon. Whatever happens…happens."

"Unfortunately…" Kennedy began. "That's what _I'm_ kinda afraid of."

* * *

Even with the thick sleeping bag bundled around her, Faith could still feel the cold cement of the castle roof against her back. She laid—mostly content—one hand behind her head and the other stroking Liam where he lay beside her. Her big brown eyes were trained on the sky, taking in the vastness of space with its sparkling stars and large moon. It was one of those nights for quiet reflection or some kinda shit like that.

The sky looked the same at night no matter where you were. At least that was her thinking. Weird really. She'd often thought the stars shined differently dependin' on where your feet treaded at the moment. It was kinda comfortin' in an odd way. Like, you weren't totally that alone even when ya felt like it.

Not the case for her however, Buffy aside. Andrew alone was like five teenage girls rolled into one without all of the other new Slayers around. Why did they always get the ones who wanted to be chatty? Were there no more quiet types like herself?

Smirking, she inhaled the crisp air, thinking back to her convo with Ken earlier. She felt sorry for her friend and what she was goin' through. Shit. She and B hook up in the quiet, while Ken and Red implode because of it. Then again, maybe Kennedy was just too _different_ for Willow. She was a complete 180 from Tara.

Anyway, the whole L word spiel should have the _Jaws_ theme music behind it when it was brought up. Wanna get a dude to leave you alone? Tell him you love him. Sometimes he can't get away fast enough. She'd never done that—told anyone but like a family member. That was cause of how she saw it. How it always ended.

Love to Buffy was this warm feelin' that enveloped ya and held ya until all the bad shit went away.

Love to her was a trap. A way of gainin' power over someone else so you could control them.

Her mother had used her love for her against her. Was the reason she stayed around for so long. Believed her when she revealed _this time_ she'd be sober for good. Not only that, the things she loved had a tendency to leave or meet a sticky end. So she'd told herself from a young age that it was better _not_ to love. Didn't love, couldn't get hurt—simple as that.

Figures Buffy Summers would throw a wrench in her plans.

A voice clearing their throat pulled her out of her thoughts, and she glanced towards the stairs. "Yeah?"

Lena Morris offered up a friendly smile. "Hi. I—well I hope I'm not disturbing you but I heard you smoke and no one else has cigarettes. In fact they look at me like I'm asking them for a bag of manure."

Faith chuckled and pulled her pack out of her jacket pocket, tossing them over. "Knock yourself out."

The new arrival caught them effortlessly. "I'm trying to quit but it's hard. What about you?"

"Not particularly. Don't smoke as many as I did in the joint, but I have one now and then." She yawned lightly. "B hates the smell so it's more then than now."

Lena giggled and moved closer. "So you—you were really in jail?"

"Uh huh."

"Is it like it is on tv?"

"I'm gonna say no. For starters someone yellin' _cut _ain't a good thing."

"Andrew says you kinda killed someone…"

"No. I didn't kinda kill them. I _did_ kill them."

"How long did you get?"

"Twenty five to life. Parole if I was lucky."

"How did you get out?"

"Broke out. Had to help a friend fight the good fight."

"Aren't you worried that the police are going to be looking for you?"

"Nope. It was all taken care of."

Nodding, Lena dropped down close to her, pulling her legs under her. "I've never been to jail, but I did two years in juvey."

Intrigued, Faith rose onto her elbows. "What for?"

The pink haired girl grinned. "Grand theft auto when I was thirteen. My mom died when I was seven, and my dad, he was a good guy just not that attentive. Anyway he brought home this horrible woman who thought she was going to tell me what to do. Naturally I had to prove her wrong."

"Sounds like my kinda thing." Faith laughed. "How'd you get caught?"

"Well hey I _was_ only thirteen and I was short for my age. I couldn't see over the steering wheel that good so I hit one of those postal mailboxes, before plowing into a fire hydrant." She took out her own lighter, flicking it.

Snickering, Faith sat up fully. "And now you're a Slayer. Interesting."

Big blue eyes stared back at her. "More like terrifying but—but I think my mom would be proud of me for wanting to help make a difference." Pause. "And it's better than working at _Dairy Queen_."

"Free ice cream or demons that wanna kill ya? I dunno I think the ice cream wins." The brunette mused.

"Do you ever wish you were just a normal girl?" Lena inquired, inhaling her ciggy.

"Nope." Faith said without missing a beat. "I dig this Slayer kick like you wouldn't believe. Just gets rough sometimes."

The other female nodded again. "I bet you've seem some fascinating stuff…"

A shrug. "Yeah. Demons, vamps, a Hellmouth with three heads and slimy tentacles, and Buffy attempting to cook."

Giggling, Lena fiddled with her fingers. "What—I'm sorry I'm just full of questions."

Another shrug. "G would say I should be open so, hit me."

"Well…" She bit her bottom lip. "I know this is probably too intrusive but, what made you…go evil?"

_Cuttin' right to the chase huh_? "Hm. I felt…neglected. At the time, me and B were seriously buttin' heads and I was tired of everyone treatin' her like this prize and me like I was nothin'. I wanted to fuck up her world and crossin' over to the dark side seemed like the perfect way to do that."

"What made you change?"

"Got disgusted with myself. Well first I was in a coma for eight months, then I got disgusted with myself. Thankfully though a friend helped me turn stuff around."

Lena smiled thoughtfully. "What's Buffy like? I mean she appears so put together and strong. Did she really _die_ twice?"

Faith turned her gaze back up to the stars. "B is amazin' for lack of a better word. She's fought some heavy shit but always managed to get the upper hand. Even against me. And yeah, she bit it twice but came back. She's loyal and brave, and funny. Really cool once ya get to know her."

"Sounds like you really like her…" The new Slayer voiced, patting Liam on the head.

"Wouldn't be lettin' her drag my ass all around the world if I didn't." Faith joked. "But nah, she's good people. Took me a while to realize it but I'm glad I did."

"It's so cool to be meeting real life heroes." Lena whispered. "I bet I learn a lot from you."

"I'm not a hero. Just an ex-con with a killer right hook." Faith stretched out again.

"Don't let her fool you." Buffy spoke up from where she'd been listening. "She's got a killer left hook too."

Lena blinked in surprise but grinned as she stood. "I didn't hear you come up."

The blonde arched a brow. "Slayer sneakiness. It's in the handbook."

"Oh." Itching into her pink hair, she thumbed to the door. "Well I—I should probably try to get some sleep. Boot camp tomorrow. Bye Faith. Buffy." Ducking her head, she hurried to the door and disappeared down the stairs.

Buffy snorted before diving into the sleeping bag with her girlfriend. "What was _that_?"

"What?" Faith asked, confused. "You mean us talking like normal people do…"

"No. You were talking. _She_ was giving you goo-goo eyes." The blonde pointed out. "Ooh you're such a hero. What a line."

"B!" The brunette snickered, snuggling up to her. "I think you're seein' too much into this. The girls are new. They just wanna know what they are getting into."

"Right. I know goo-goo eyes when I see goo-goo eyes and those eyes were _goo-goo_. Obviously she thinks you're kick ass and attractive." Buffy pouted. "Not that I blame her because you are those things. You are also _my_ thing."

Faith smirked. "You jealous?"

The blonde stuck her lower lip out. "Maybe a little."

"I'm sure her whole deal will be like whatever Andrew has goin' on for Xander."

"Andrew is totally gay for Xander."

"Ha! Does he or Xander know this?"

"I think they are all in denial."

Grinning, the brunette tucked golden strands behind her ear. "No worries, Twinkie. You're still my main girl."

Buffy stuck out her tongue, and then kissed her softly. "Oh good news. Willow finally got us lights! They aren't super bright but at least they won't go out when a strong wind blows by."

_Good to know_. "Wicked. Though maybe just for tonight we can use the candles." She wiggled her brows. "I wanna play Princess and naughty servant."

The blonde sputtered lightly. "Wh—what? Who—have you been reading Andrew's romance novels?"

"Don't act like you aren't down to get spanked later."

"Alright. But I'm not wearing that French maid outfit."

Faith frowned, making lines in her forehead. "You gotta wear the outfit, B. I like the visual aid."

Buffy sighed dramatically, nuzzling her face where neck met shoulder. "Fine fine. But next time you're wearing it. And maybe cleaning our room while you are at it."

* * *

"Where were you?"

Lena shrugged as she made her way into the room she shared with Cassie, kicking off her shoes. "Just outside you know. Talking with Faith."

The black girl nodded. "Cool." She sniffed a little. "You smell like smoke. I thought you said that you quit last year."

She smiled and adjusted her thick socks. "I…had a little slip. No big deal. I got my patches in my bag." Flopping onto her bed, she pulled a pillow into her lap. "I think we're gonna have a great time here."

"What makes you that?" Asked her new friend. "I hear tomorrow we're gonna start learning stuff. Fighting stuff. Like…the army."

"I don't know." Lena replied idly. "I just think we're gonna learn new things and meet more interesting people. Who knows what might happen while we are here."

Cassie glanced at her. "I guess. So, Faith, she a cool chick?"

A grin. "She's awesome. She's really been through some stuff but you can tell she's turned out better for it." A pause. "After talking to Andrew, I—I kinda wonder like, how her and Buffy hooked up. They just seem so different."

"As well as enemies." Her roomie chuckled. "Opposites attract I suppose. Good girl wants bad girl, it happens all the time."

"Yeah." Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she plucked her bag off the floor. "We'll see I guess in time."

Cassie snorted. "We'll see what?"

"Everything." Lena winked at her. "We will see…_everything_. Maybe even a few changes around here."


	23. First Lesson

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** I know it's been quite a while since I updated and I apologize. My computer died (but I love my new one. Windows 7 is awesome!), I lost this current chapter and had to rewrite, and I have fallen victim to another fandom so my Fuffies are suffering. However I got a bit of inspiration and here it is. It's not as long as I'd like but after five months with no update I'm just happy to have something to offer you guys. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Twenty Three: First Lesson

Even though Buffy was considered to be _in charge_ of the new arrivals, she was perfectly okay with Kennedy pulling duty first when it came to teaching them the basics. The brunette was practically a buzz with the thought of leading them in drills, and she felt it would be totally wrong to dash her hopes and dreams by doing it herself. So instead she sat on a table and swung her legs as Ken barked out orders, letting her mind wander, as it liked to do.

While she knew _this_ is what she needed to be doing, the other part of her just wanted to pretend to be normal for a bit longer. Not years of course but a few more weeks at least! She wanted to tour the world and get to know Faith more. Yes she _knew_ her pretty well now but it was obvious to anyone that the wild girl had layers upon layers that had yet to be peeled back. She was like a sexy piece of fruit or something.

When she thought about it, she realized with some trepidation that she wasn't _scared_ at all of falling impossibly in love with Faith. A voice said she should be but she'd been told listening to the voices would never lead to anything good. But…once upon a time she couldn't imagine being in the same _room_ as the brunette and now she hated the thought of losing her. Of spending more than a few hours at a time away from her.

_Am I whipped? Is that the definition of someone who is whipped? I'd ask Xander but it would most likely bring up sad memories of Anya._

The collapse of Sunnydale brought about tons of pain and sorrow—and yet she'd manage to find a bit of happiness from the ruins. In a way it wasn't fair but looking a gift horse in the mouth wasn't her thing. It was nice to not experience all of that anger and rage anymore where her girlfriend was concerned. To know that no matter what happened or what tried to destroy them, Faith would have her back every single time. She really couldn't ask for a better person to be in her corner. For all of her faults, the younger Slayer was also dedicated to protecting the people she cared about. That kind of fierce love and passion was more comforting than anything she'd ever experienced before in her life.

Her friends would find whatever they were looking for eventually, just like they found their way back to each other. _That_ she had complete faith in. _Hehe faith in. Oh god I_ am _whipped!_

Smiling goofily at her thoughts, she turned her attention back to Kennedy and the training. She needed to keep watch just in case Giles quizzed her or something, which she was quite sure he might try to do. But it was all out of love so she wouldn't hit him too hard on the arm when he did. Anyway though, already she could tell the girls who were going to be more capable of taking down the baddies than others would be.

Cassie Matheson had determination, a good thing to have if you're _determined_ to stay alive. She wanted control so that she could take care of her family—Buffy could relate. She could see her trying extra hard with her little sister and then letting all of that pent up strength lose on a vampire.

Satsu last name she didn't know appeared to be good with calculations. True they weren't doing anything more than learning simple moves, but she was good with telegraphing what Kennedy was going to throw into the mix next. That and she was like, the most eager out of all of them. It reminded her of the few Potentials who actually _wanted_ to kick some ass.

And then there was pink haired Lena Morris who more than anything looked like she had something to prove. Naturally she would work harder to measure up, which could be a good thing. She'd learn…that was for damn sure.

_I also bet she wants to impress Faith a little too. I'm not jealous however—those goo goo eyes won't get her anywhere._

"Remember…" Kennedy drawled with an authoritative tone. "Vampires and demons are very strong, and they won't take it easy on you because you're a girl or because you might be sore from a previous fight. They _want_ you dead. Now, go through it again."

_Man she loves this. I should go get ice cream._

"Um, Mi—Miss Kennedy?" Annabelle Park lifted a timid hand. "I know that we gotta crawl before we can walk but, well the others and I kinda wanna see how a _real_ Slayer moves. Most of us never saw a knock down drag out fight that wasn't on tv."

"You are real Slayers." Buffy spoke up. "Just new."

"We're not like you two." Cassie stretched. "Didn't you say having strength is useless unless you know how to use it?"

_Did I? It does sound Buffy-ish._ "I suppose you're right."

Kennedy folded her arms over her chest. "Although I hate to admit it, I don't think I'm as strong as Buffy either. Her and Faith are the last Slayers from just the one-two line. Safe to say they could kick all of our asses."

Annabelle smiled. "Guess that's incentive enough to stay on ya'lls good side."

The blonde chuckled. "I think they wanna see some sparring. But I'm so comfy."

"Maybe I should go get Faith. Bet that would get you up." Ken mused. "In more ways than one if you were a guy."

She pouted. "Giles says I'm not allowed to spar with Faith in public anymore. Something about being indecent and getting arrested and him not coming to bail out of jail."

The group of girls giggled at her joke, but it was Lena who replied. "I wouldn't mind seeing you two in action though. Like a sort of…what we can expect when we're better."

Considering, Buffy slid off the table with a nod. She was a teacher and it was time to teach the teachables. Besides it wasn't like she was in a permanent start of arousal where Faith was concerned. She _could_ have a friendly sparring match with her and not automatically want to stick her fingers inside of her. Oh who was she kidding? That would never be the case with her fellow Slayer.

_I hope I don't come to regret this._

About five minutes later after Faith was fetched from outside with Liam, the two girls were locked in a heated _fight_. It didn't help that instead of yoga wear, the brunette was wearing tight black jeans and a blood red t-shirt to match her blood red lips. She had that devious look in her eyes that she was up to no good—a look that always went straight to that place between her legs.

_This is going to be harder than I thought! Ack, paying of the attention would be good now._

Buffy grunted and jerked back, barely missing the fist aimed at her face. She kicked her leg up and felt when her foot connected with a strong shoulder, but was then swatted away like an annoying bug. Shaking long golden strands of hair out of her shimmering green eyes, she back flipped over the leg that threatened to sweep her to the ground, and delivered a solid roundhouse that was easily diverted.

The room full of girls stared with rapt interest but she could only focus on the gorgeous creature in front of her. The gorgeous creature letting everyone see the muscles flexing in her arms and stomach. God Faith was a beautiful young woman when you really got down to it. Especially when she was fighting. The power she exuded came from all angles and hit you head on like a flaming meteor crashing to Earth. Sizzled on your skin like the rays of the sun on a warm summer day. She was magnificent.

And as far as Buffy was concerned, damn sexy. Her hair, the glistening of her skin, the determination in her eyes, the way her ample breasts heaved as she took deep breaths; it was all too much to bear. It was a miracle she wasn't screwing her all over the floor right now. Well that and the thought of a crowd watching gave her serious performance anxiety.

Their rough blows could be heard echoing down the hall, but neither girl seemed to notice. Buffy often thought that sparring with Faith would bring back seriously bad memories of that night on the roof, but that wasn't the case. Yes it flared in her cute little mind, but she was able to tell the difference now. That fight had been about fury and revenge, while these were more a kitten batting a mouse shaped toy around. There was no holding back, but there was also no intent to do harm.

Even when she or Faith managed to land a blow to the others face or chest, they just shook it off and continued. Her hormones were raging however; she felt like a sixteen-year-old boy seeing porn for the first time. And then she remembered _actually_ seeing porn for the first time, and her temperature spiked to new levels. Obviously training was now foreplay.

The idea of Faith leaving her slightly sore with a few bruises turned her on more than she thought possible. Man, she was becoming into a real perv.

Wait, wasn't she supposed to be doing something?

"Oomph!" With a thud she landed flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her from the kick to her chest.

Then she was being held down, her arms pinned to the blue mat. She gulped and kept her eyes closed, knowing that Faith was straddling her. She could feel the heat from between the brunette's legs seeping down through the thin material of her track pants, and it forced her to bite back a moan. She would bet good money that Faith was just as wet as she was, and having the same dirty thoughts.

In this situation—without onlookers—Faith would have ripped her shirt down the middle and proceeded to fuck her hard while she whimpered and absently told herself not to forget to chastise her girlfriend for ruining another one of her outfits. _Immortal_ jerk face aside, she really missed Rome if just for all of the alone time they had.

"Mind elsewhere, B?" Faith smirked down at her, shifting just slightly.

A jolt of electricity thumped her sex and she shuddered, trying to calm down. It wasn't easy though with a sexpot pouring her sexy stew all over her. "I—I was showing the girls what could happen if they didn't keep their eyes on the prize."

"Uh huh." Faith kissed her lips lightly. "You aight?"

_Does so horny I'm seeing double count?_ "Yeah."

Sitting up, the brunette moved to the side. "Now if I had been a vamp, B would be in serious trouble."

"Ri—right. Right." Buffy said with more conviction. "You have to be on guard at all times in a fight. You can't let your mind wander or you could end up dead."

Faith nodded with her assessment. "Vampires already for their weapon locked and loaded."

Wetting her lips, the blonde stood and tried to ignore the dampness of her panties. "If you don't think you can win, run. Live to fight another day."

Annabelle nibbled on her bottom lip. "Andrew told us that you both got bit by a vampire. I—well I thought that was fatal."

Buffy cleared her throat. _Memo to self, beat the crap out of Andrew later._ "It usually is. After all, their favorite frozen treat is blood. But in my case—it—it's a long story but the vamp that bit me didn't lose control and I was taken to a hospital in time."

Annabelle looked confused. "Wouldn't he want to lose control?"

Faith decided to explain. "So there is this vamp by the name of Angel, and he was cursed by gypsies and given a soul. Soul plus vampire equals no feedin' on humans and self-control. He's the one who snacked on both of us." A beat. "He's a good guy, probably one of the only ones you'll meet."

_I wonder if she's leaving Spike out because he's a ghost or because she dislikes him?_ "Anyway, our purpose is to kill evil and save the world. And try not to die in the process."

"It seems if we do, even that's not final." Satsu joked lightly. "Or are you just a special case?"

Buffy chuckled, pulling at her shirt. "I've been called special before but probably not in the way you're thinking."

"You guys are kick-ass fighters." Lena replied, changing the subject. "I was expecting something awesome but that was _way_ beyond! And you're so different. Like fire and ice."

_Bet I know which one she thinks Faith is._

"The way you move and how fast you are…will we ever be like that?" She asked, obviously impressed.

"If you train." Buffy smiled softly. "I started off just as green as the rest of you. And totally not wanting any of this. But then you realize if you don't do it then who will? Who will protect your loved ones from things that want to hurt them?"

Giles—who had heard about the match and probably came just to make sure they behaved—cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief and then stepped forward. "I think it would be pertinent for you girls to break into groups and perhaps practice for a while. Learn a few of the more…basic moves."

As the girls chattered excitedly and tried to decide who would be with whom, Buffy stretched and made a beeline for the hallway. Once she was far enough away from what used to be the throne room, she leaned against the cold wall and exhaled, closing her eyes. _Come on blood pressure, think low._ She pressed her palms flat to the icy surface, hoping it would give her some type of relief. However she'd probably do better with taking off her pants and pressing her _front_ to it instead.

A tingle shot up her spine and she shivered, knowing that Faith had found her. She could feel their connection humming and the heat of the other girl surrounding her like a comfy blanket. Seconds later hands were on her waist and she smiled. "We are not having sex in this hallway."

Faith nuzzled against her neck, licking her sweaty skin. "Mm I've heard that before."

The blonde shivered. "Yeah but th—this time I'm putting my foot down. See?" She pointed to the floor. "Foot is down."

"Just as your pants will be too." She wiggled her brows. "And me…on my knees…"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence!"

"…with my tongue in your tight…"

"Faith…"

"…wet…"

"I—I'm serious! Don't—"

"…_cunt_…"

"Oh _God_."

Buffy didn't understand the dynamics but whenever the brunette got really dirty, she lost all sense of reality outside of the two of them. Tangling her fingers in her curly dark hair, she yanked her closer and sealed their mouths together, thrusting her tongue past her girlfriend's lips. Faith clicked on like a light switch, pushing her to the wall, sliding a hand down into her track pants.

Slender fingers brushed the seat of her drenched panties and she moaned, pushing her hips forward. "Fuck me Faith, _please_. I _need_ you."

As always Faith Lehane did not need to be told twice.

* * *

Willow hummed idly as she turned down the bed for the night. Her eyes were itching like crazy cakes but she knew it was just pollen or some other allergen annoying her. She'd already used her eye drops but they never did any good, not in the long run anyway. So she was going to just have to bear it until she drifted off to sleep.

It was weird to be a part of the Scoobie gang again if she were honest. Those days away from her bestest friends had given her an odd sense of independence…to go along with the case of the grumpies that she had from missing them so much. Being with them again felt _right_, even when danger called. And it called a lot…like they were on its speed dial or something.

Kicking off her bunny slippers, she dived under the covers and stared at the ceiling. When she was younger she'd wished she had her own castle, but this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. It was drafty and damp, and she was sure the _wind_ everyone heard was actually a ghost. No matter how good she got with the magics, ghosts would always give her the creeps.

The large wooden door opened and Kennedy made her way inside, kicking it closed behind her. She yawned and went about undressing, folding her jeans up neatly. "You're going to bed early…"

"Yeah. I'm pooped." The redhead said with a smile. "Wanna cuddle with me?"

Kennedy shrugged in reply.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked sitting up. "Did—did training not go well? I heard the girls had a good time."

Sighing, the brunette perked on the edge of the bed. "How long are we going to keep going on like this?"

"Like what?"

"_This_. Going through the motions like everything is okay."

"I—everything _is_ okay. What are you talking about?"

"Us. Every since we left Sunnydale and stopped in LA, you've been different. Pushing me away or…acting like I have did something wrong."

Wetting her lips, Willow shook her head. "I—I'm sorry. I—things are just weird for me right now."

The brunette watched her. "How so?" Pause. "You know what I think? I think now that there _is_ no more danger to make things exciting, you're getting bored with me. Or questioning why we are together in the first place."

She frowned. "No! That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" Her girlfriend inquired. "Because there is something going on here an—and it scares me. It feels like we're going in two different directions."

With tears shining in her eyes, she sniffled softly. "I love you, I do it's just this giant part of my life is gone now. An—and I—I—it's like it just hit me. Sunnydale is _gone_. I'm not sure where my parents are. Tara is—I can't even visit her grave on her birthday. Buffy is dating a girl…" A beat. "_Everything_ I have known is gone or different. Wh—what if someone is hurt and I'm not there to help them? What if w—we all lose touch and I end up alone?"

Kennedy crawled up beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulder. "Will, that will _never_ happen. Buffy and Xander will always be there for you no matter what, just like you are there for them. And I love you so much. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to be with you forever. You're beautiful, smart and funny, and I love how you get all tongue-tied and your cheeks flush."

Willow wiped at her wet cheeks. "Ken I—you mean a lot to me. After Tara died I thought I would never find anyone else again. That I would never love anyone else again. But then I met you and—and all of that changed. You healed me. I'm sorry if I've been acting cranky. I thought I should handle it myself and not make you depressed."

The Slayer kissed her temple. "It's okay. If I'd been through everything you had, I'd probably be cranky too. But…it's okay to talk to me or unload on me, ya know? I don't mind and as your girlfriend it's what I'm here for."

"Even if it's about Tara?"

"Of course."

Smiling, Willow wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned against her. She knew that it was okay to be weak because Kennedy would always be strong for her. Maybe they weren't out of the woods yet relationship wise, but this gave her reason to keep fighting for what they had. At least for a little while longer. "I love you."

Ken snuggled her. "I love you too. Now, tell me what's been on that pretty little mind of yours…"


	24. When Trouble Comes Knocking

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Ugh so there is really no excuse for not updating before now. I know it's been ages and I'd be surprised if anyone remembered this fic or is still interested but I am going to finish it because I _have_ to. The only thing I can say is that I've fallen deep into two other fandoms; TVD and SNP and with BTVS all wrapped up without new episodes it's easy to lose a little interest in it. But a recent review caused me to get this back into gear so I'm going to be _hopefully_ finishing it within the coming months. If not by August then definitely after when I'll have more free time. If you're still reading—thank you—and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Four: When Trouble Comes Knocking

A week passed without incident except for Willow and Kennedy deciding to take _another_ break. Although they claimed it was mutual, neither seemed willing to discuss any of the details this time. Buffy was surprised that her best friend was keeping things so close to the vest, but she supposed she also didn't want to hear opinions on the matter. Like assholes, everyone had one. Herself included.

Buffy loved Willow like a sister but—and she meant this with completely sincerely—they were basically pummeling a dead horse at this point. Just staying together because they were too scared to be alone. Naturally she could _so_ relate to the situation. Before Faith her track record with love went _love:10000, Buffy: 0_. She'd known Riley wasn't the one or even that compatible but she'd hung on to him because—because it was better than hanging out alone.

_However I'm not gonna get involved. My lips are zipped shut unless otherwise requested to be open._

Wow I've really grown! No more nosy Buffy. I feel like I should light a candle or something for her demise.

Running a hand through her long blonde hair, she snapped back to the moment at hand. The new girls were fast learners—some faster than others and she'd decided to take them under her wing while Kennedy worked on the others. So far her little core group consisted of Lena, Sastu, Cassie and the petite brunette Mona from Las Vegas. Another week and she'd take them out on patrol.

The foursome was currently on the mats running drills, and she was supposed to be paying attention but her mind couldn't help wandering. She could think of several places she'd rather be besides a drafty castle playing war games. Then again _this _was the easy part. Just training…no monster on the horizon ready to kill those that she loved dear.

_God I bet I just jinxed myself._

Sighing, she glanced across the room to the open doorway when Faith strolled in, all wonder bra and swagger. She couldn't stop the tiny smile that split her lips and felt her cheeks heating up, as they usually did these days when it came to her girlfriend. _I'll never get used to saying that. Well maybe when we're like in our thirties if we are still in fact_ girlfriends. _Maybe we'll be married by then. Oh my god, did I just think that?_

"Um, okay guys why don't you take five?" She hopped off the table and waved her hand. "You're all doing really good."

"Buffy, I—I was wondering if maybe _we _could spar together." Satsu nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "I know I'm not nearly up to your level but I think it would be a wonderful learning experience."

Buffy blinked slowly. "Uh…"

"Yeah B, why not give her a thrill." Faith slapped her on the ass and took her place on the table. She wiggled her brows. "They're gonna go up against us sooner or later."

"I don't know. I mean you guys are learning very fast but you're not…" She cringed at her next words. "On our level yet. You haven't even been here that long."

Satsu didn't seem to take offense. "True. Call me crazy then but I'm curious as to how I measure up."

Scratching at her cheek, the blonde shrugged. "Okay I guess a little won't hurt." Peeling off her hoodie, she tossed it to the side and moved out onto the mat. "I won't go full force."

Satsu grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Thanks."

It was easy to telegraphic Satsu's movements because while fast, she was still inexperienced in certain ways. She left gaps open and dropped her shoulder, but what she lacked she made up for with determination. When after Buffy had dropped her to the floor three times, she kept getting back up. Throwing punches and back flipping away when things got to be too intense. Her long black hair was swirling around like a dark halo, her tiny fists flying at Buffy's face and chest. She got in a few hits—honest ones—and Buffy could see the potential in her.

_Maybe one day she'll lead her own Slayer team._

Ducking backwards at an impossible angle to avoid being struck, Buffy batted away her hand and delivered a soft roundhouse with her right foot. Satsu caught her ankle and twisted, trying to throw her off balance. Buffy allowed it and went down to the ground but only to kick up with her left foot, catching her opponent in the shoulder and bringing her down as well. Satsu grunted and Buffy rolled on top of her, pinning her down with the strength of her strong thighs.

"First mistake, sometimes the obvious kill isn't the right one." She smirked. "It could be a set up."

Satsu huffed. "Do vampires go to all that trouble?"

"Sure. The ones who like to play with their food first." She mused and stood, offering her hand. "And the sadistic ones do. Trust me."

The new Slayer wrapped her fingers around Buffy's and yanked, making the blonde tumble to the floor. She then pounced on her, holding her shoulders down to the mat. "Is rule number two never take your eye off your adversary?"

_It's so wrong I've been absently teaching the girls to quip._"Actually that's rule number one." Smiling, Buffy grasped her biceps and flipped her over her head easily. "Rule number two is never let your guard down.

"Ow." Satsu pouted and rubbed the back of her head. "That's gonna leave a bump."

Buffy sat up, sending her a thoughtful expression before catching Faith's eye. The brunette looked highly amused by the situation. "You wanna take me on next?"

Faith laughed huskily. "Of course. Just not out in the open where everyone can see."

_Hello blush face._"Do you have to turn everything dirty? I'm sure the girls are just scandalized by that kind of talk."

"Oh yeah. We're clutching our pearls." Cassie snickered teasingly.

Lena sipped from her bottled water. "I like watching you two fight. It's like a really cool dance." Pause. "Though—how _did_ you two get together? Can't say we haven't been wondering that."

Buffy smiled softly. "Everything just sort of fell into place I guess. We—after Sunnydale imploded we hung out and things just sort of happened."

"Had either of you been with a chick before?"

"Faith had. I hadn't…"

"Interesting."

_How is that_ interesting_? _"I suppose." Standing, she brushed off her clothes. "The connection I have with Faith goes way beyond like, anything I've ever experienced before. Getting to where we are now wasn't easy but if I had to do it all over again to be here? I would."

The room went silent and she blushed red; _foot meet mouth_. "So did I hear more drills? Yup I think I did. Good idea whoever um, said that. Drills."

As the girls fell into formation again, she groaned inwardly and hopped up onto the table beside Faith, who bumped her shoulder affectionately. "You know you've been doin' this job too long when ya speeches erupt out all sudden and shit."

Buffy shrugged, sliding her hand down to entwine their fingers together. "She asked a question and I answered."

"Hm. You aight?" Faith smoothed down her hair. "You seem a little discombobulated. Red?"

_Is there a way to be combobulated?_"Yeah. I just wish she would talk to me instead of pretending everything is fine."

"She'll come to you when she's ready." The brunette responded. "And if she doesn't, it's okay. You don't have to fix everythin' anymore, Twinkie. We're grownups now. Gotta learn to take our own lumps."

"But it's hard." She whined. "You don't spend seven years looking out for everybody and then just…stop. If I never slayed again in my life I'd still want to protect my friends."

"I know. But them breaking up isn't the end of the world." Faith dug her nails into her jeans. "Maybe this break will prove to them they can't force it when it ain't there."

Sighing deeply, she kissed the other girl on her cheek. "It's there for us though, right?"

"Duh. I think all the times we've had sex pretty much proves that." Faith teased with a wink. "Speakin' of, I'd forgotten how hot it was watchin' you in action. We should go out tonight. Try to scare up a vamp."

The blonde rolled her big green eyes playfully. "So I can do all the work while you get your rocks off? No thank you."

Her girlfriend leaned to whisper in her ear. "I'll get your rocks off too. I always do. Repeatedly."

She hit her lightly. "Stop it. You're making me want to ditch out on my role as responsible leader for a quickie somewhere." A beat. "And that would be wrong."

Faith chuckled at her choice of words. "Aight. You play teacher and I'm gonna go take Liam for a walk."

"How is that fair and sharing of the workload?"

"Everyone knows you're in charge, B. I'm second string."

"You are _not_. We're in this together. You just wanna play hookie."

"Obviously. Look I'll take the next shift. Promise."

Before Buffy could reply, she was kissed hard on the lips and then watching the ex con leave the room. _Why do I always let her do that? Because she's insanely hot? Well at least I've got my priorities in order._

* * *

Goosebumps chased a line down Faith's arms as she hit the black swinging bag over and over again. She wasn't angry or whatever, just trying to pass some of the time. In Rome there'd been like shit to do and stuff, culture or whatever. Things were different here because they were so out of the way. And there were only so many times a person could gaze at scenery. Luckily Liam was still in his playful phase, wanting to chase whatever crossed his path.

_Glad that squirrel got away though. Hate to see something so fluffy die._

So Ken and Will were on another break but acting like it was no big deal. She suspected this _break_ was really just a way of saying no more sex until we get to the root of our issues. Which yo, made sense. Maybe they would discover they couldn't live without each other and live happily ever after. _I kinda doubt it but I've never been an optimist._

They were just trying too hard probably. As weird as it was to think, things were easy with her and B. Most likely cause in the past things had been downright horrible. All the fights and lies and trying to kill each other. But it meant they had fire and you _had _to have that or things got boring. Perhaps Willow and Kennedy were just bored with each other now that the danger wasn't so high.

Slamming her fist into the bag one last time, she stepped back and removed the tape from her knuckles. The dim overhead lights flickered and she looked up, sniffling. The castle carried a constant draft—anyone else would be sick with a cold right now. _Bet Andrew is the first to get laid up with one. Princess couldn't fight off a fly._

Rolling her head on her shoulders, she turned when soft footsteps made their way closer. Buffy appeared in the doorway in her long pink fluffy robe, her hands behind her back. "Hey. Having fun?"

The brunette yawned. "Not really. Sometimes I like to hit shit that hits back."

Buffy giggled and swayed closer. "Well I don't wanna hit you but I bet I could take away your boredom."

_This ought to be good._"I'm listenin'."

Biting the inside of her cheek, she glanced around quickly and untied her robe, letting the sides fall open to reveal the barely there red panties…and nothing else. In her left hand was a black harness with a familiar looking shape at the end.

_That_ got her undivided attention. "You wanna fuck down here out in the open?"

"Everyone is asleep." The blonde tilted her head to the side. "And this room has the sturdiest table besides the one in the kitchen. But if you don't want to…"

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Faith grabbed her wrist and yanked her over into the corner. She sealed her mouth over Buffy's and kissed her ardently, swiping her tongue into her mouth as her hands pushed the robe off her shoulders. It hit the floor without a sound and seconds later, Faith's track pants followed. She stepped into the harness of the strap on and tightened the sides. Buffy grinned and turned, bracing her hands on the wooden table.

Crowding her, Faith smoothed her hands down her sides and then up to her breasts, squeezing and twisting the nipples until Buffy moaned softly."Just when I think you're done, you keep surprising me." She licked a wet stripe up her spine and nibbled at the back of her neck. "Love how ya keep me on my toes, B."

Buffy shivered. "Someone has to."

Smirking, Faith pushed her fingers down into Buffy's panties and rubbed, cursing when her fingertips sunk into hot, damp heat. "Fuck. You started without me."

"N—no I—just—while I was coming down here…" She gasped trying to explain.

"Mmhm." Faith purred and used her free hand to yank the undies down, letting them tangle around her girlfriend's ankles. She curled her fingers inside of her deeper and massaged in a circular motion, loving the way Buffy whimpered and jerked against her.

She spread her legs wide, ripping the soft fabric of her underwear but not seeming to really give a care. "Fai—Faith, please. We—we might not have—_ngh_—time for foreplay."

_There should always be time for foreplay. Like breakfast it's the most important meal of the day._"You're the boss." Licking her lips, she removed her hand and slid into Buffy in one clean stroke, sinking in as deep as she could.

They both moaned; Buffy at the feeling and Faith at the sight. There was just something so _fucken _dirty about watching Buffy's delicate looking body take something thick and hard as the clear colored cock. It looked like it should hurt her but Faith knew differently. That's why she didn't waste any time planting her feet and thrusting in hard, her slender fingers digging into the blonde's hips.

Buffy fell forward onto her elbows, pushing back as her breasts jiggled with the force of Faith's movements. She was trying to keep as quiet as she could but it wasn't working; Faith was fucking her fast and hard, making the table legs shudder with each push-pull. Before she really realized it she was babbling and begging, her entire body trembling and flushed red.

"Faith, oh _fuck_!" She brought her fist down with a loud thump. "I—I can't…"

"Can't what, B?" Faith asked, her voice strained. "Can't last? Can't take it? My cock too much for ya?"

Buffy whimpered. "_God_ keep talking. I lo—love your voice."

Never one to deny a pretty girl anything, she continued. She was filthy, not that that was surprising. Having B bent over a table like this, ass wiggling and pleading to be fucked more brought out a certain side of her that didn't exactly have a name. She just knew she liked it—wanted to give Buffy whatever she requested.

"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna take care of you." She said breathlessly. "Just enjoy the ride."

* * *

_"Faith! Oh god, yes_ yes! _More, fuck, don't stop. Please don't stop!_

Lena bit down on her bottom lip so hard she wasn't shocked when the metallic taste of blood hit her tongue. Frowning, she wiped it away and continued to stare at the ceiling, her foot tapping the mattress rapidly.

On the small twin bed across from her Cassie removed her headphones and snorted. "Are they _still_ going at it? Guess it's true what they say about Slayer stamina."

"Yeah." Lena remarked idly.

The pretty black girl arched a brow. "Girl you might as well stop trippin'." Pause. "I've seen how you look at Faith like she hung the moon, but you know you don't have a shot. And listening to them do it is majorly creepy."

"Shut up." She shook her head. "Being so loud is disrespectful. And I'm not listening I'm just laying here chilling."

"Uh-huh. If you didn't have a roommate you probably have your hand down your pjs." Cassie mused. "Kinda surprised you're not trying to sneak a peek."

"I'm not a pervert." Lena sat up and ran a hand through her pink hair.

"I triple dog dare you." The other girl grinned widely.

Lena snickered, launching her pillow at her recently made friend. "Stop being weird and listen to your music."

Cassie giggled to herself and slipped her headphones back on, nodding her head to whatever she was listening to. Turning to face the wall, Lena exhaled and closed her eyes, trying hard and failing not to imagine what was happening between Buffy and Faith. She realized she didn't stand a chance against someone as beautiful or amazing as Buffy but hey, a girl could dream. Couldn't she?

* * *

The next night Buffy (who was pleasantly sore in _places_) and Faith entered the castle from a few hours of patrol to hear loud music coming from the main hall which used to be the throne room. They stepped in to find the girls dancing with Xander and Andrew; Giles was nowhere in sight. Probably sitting in his office cursing his luck of being stuck with a whole horde of teenagers. Buffy's first response was to break up the party but she reframed, figuring the girls needed to let off a little steam. True they hadn't engaged in combat yet but their entire lives had changed. Normal one day, super hero the next.

_And this is a pretty good song._

Migrating over to where Willow lounged, she yanked a bottle of soda from a small cooler and smiled. "Hey."

Willow returned her smile. "Hey. Kill any vamps?"

She nodded slowly. "Two. Slim pickings here it seems."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Her best friend asked.

_Good question._"Both? The girls will need live action practice and I don't think Faith's idea of padding Andrew and making him be a vampire will go over well."

The witch laughed. "He'd probably do it though for fear that she would hit him." A beat. "Speaking of Faith, you guys were loud last night. I got second hand embarrassment."

_Oh god! Never living this down._"I—it was—we thought everyone was asleep!"

Willow grinned deviously. "Hearing you scream Faith's name kinda woke us up. But hey, every new Slayer needs to know what a real life porno sounds like."

The blonde hit her lightly. "Will, I don't know what Faith has done to me but it's major. I think she drugs me. My cheese cubes have tasted kinda funny lately."

"You're in love Buffy. That's all." Her voice was laced with a tinge of sadness. "I'm happy for you. You've never been so carefree before in a relationship. You've always held back after—after Angel lost his soul and started killing people."

"Hm. That did put a damper on my trusting nature." Buffy leaned against the cool stone wall. "It's just weird to think that a few years ago I wanted Faith dead and now—now I just _want _her."

Following the blonde's gaze to where Faith was currently dancing with Dawn, Willow poked her friend teasingly in the side. "I'm glad you two found each other. You've been a lot less cranky what with all the sex you're getting now."

_I got more in Rome._"Sorry about the noise factor. You should look into giving us a dampening spell next time."

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Her friend rubbed her chin in thought. "Well until you're in danger and no one comes cause they can't hear you screaming."

* * *

Spinning Dawn into Xander's waiting open arms; Faith lifted her hands over her head and tossed her hair. She felt lighthearted and unburdened which was unusual for her. Later she'd probably have something to worry about—like the Immortal showing up again—but for right now she was just coasting on the good feelings. She could feel eyes on her and she smirked inwardly; it was hard not to automatically be the center of attention when you were as hot as she was. Funny thing was she wasn't even trying.

Much.

Just as she was about to beckon Buffy over, Giles appeared, his hand pressing the _off _button on a black stereo. Everyone whined and he smiled softly. "I am sorry to be interrupting your impromptu partying, but I just received some distressing news."

"Giles? What's wrong?" Buffy inquired.

He cleaned his glasses. "Apparently I am not the only Watcher who survived the massacre. Do you remember Quentin?"

She made a face. "How can I forget? Guy was an asshole who made you drug me and tried to kill Faith. What about him? I thought he died…"

He nodded. "He did but not before uh—training his protégé to take his place. A young man named Arthur Jamieson. I have been made aware that he plans to visit us here…and bring _his_ group of Slayers." Pause. "It is my understanding that he does not approve of the way we have been training the girls. He's no doubt read Quentin's files on you, and considers you to be willful, ungrateful and rebellious."

"Can't wait to see what he has to say about me then." Faith snickered. "So this stick up his ass dude is comin' to check us out, huh? Let him."

Giles shook his head. "I foresee trouble in our future."

_So what else is new?_ "Isn't that always the way with us? I'd be surprised if _trouble_ didn't walk through the door right now."

"Buffy!"

All heads turned towards the new voice and Faith sighed, itching at her brow. She just _had_ to open her big mouth—to tempt their new quiet life with all that flashy drama they used to love so much. "Spike. Couldn't it have been bloody thirsty demons or ya know, something easy?"


	25. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** An update, yay! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter everyone. I really appreciated them!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Revelations

Buffy groaned to herself and slowly stepped up beside Faith, sliding a hand down along her arm to wrap her fingers around her wrist and squeeze. She could feel the tension in the other girl; she was probably forcing herself to remain still and not punch him in the face. Obviously this was going to be a fun filled evening for all parties involved.

Wetting her lips, she decided to handle things business-like. "Girls, I know that many of you are probably feeling weird right about now. Maybe an odd tingle in your stomach like butterflies… Well that is because Spike here is a vampire."

A rush of murmurs arose and a few girls took a step back, eying the blonde man warily. Spike smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Um, should we kill him?" Cassie inquired slowly.

Faith grinned and nodded. "I say have at it. Think of him as target practice for the real thing."

Spike rolled his eyes at her. "_You're_ still here? Was sure Buffy would be bored of you by now. What with your surly attitude and lack of penis."

The brunette chuckled a little. "Spike I thought we established already that I'm hung more than you'll ever be."

Buffy really wished that she could turn invisible at will because right now would be the _perfect_ moment to disappear. She'd have to talk to Willow about that. "Okay! Um no Spike is—he has a soul so he's on our side—you don't need to kill him. However he's not supposed to be here so that begs the question, why are you here? How did you even _know _we were here? And aren't you supposed to be a ghost?"

He glanced around and stepped closer. "Lots happened since you blew outta L.A. love. Got me a brand new body for one. Big man has been keeping tabs on you to make sure you're okay. We heard about what happened in Rome and we were gonna help but Angel decided you had it under control. For the record _I_ thought you'd welcome our help."

"He—he's _spying_ on me?" She frowned deeply. "That is so rude."

He shrugged. "Not really spying. But I mean you're out in the world alone for the first time ever. Can't blame an old flame for wanting to make sure everything is smooth sailing."

"I'm not alone." She said softly, looking to Faith. "All of my friends are with me and even when they're not, Faith always is. But thanks for being concerned I guess."

Spike sighed. "Anyway Angel's team of hoodoo priests or whatever had a vision of you _here _in trouble. So when he wasn't looking I stole his jet. He's probably going to be super pissed about it when he finds out. Heh…"

"Great, just what we need, more bullshit." Faith shook her head. "Any idea what kinda trouble?"

"Nope. They just said trouble."

"Perfect."

"Oh. My. God." Andrew wandered through the large archway and into the room, his eyes stretched wide. "Spike!" He practically squealed and threw himself at the vampire. "It's a miracle! A miracle!"

_Oy._"Well thanks for the information Spike but we can handle ourselves."

He peeled Andrew off of him. "I think I'll hang around for a few days anyway just to make sure."

_I was afraid he'd say that._"Andrew can show you to a room then."

Andrew of course was thrilled and immediately started tugging Spike towards the stairs. "Oh Spike I have so much to tell you. I'm in official training to become a Watcher now…"

Buffy rubbed a hand across her forehead and realized that everyone was staring at her. The new Slayers were no doubt waiting for answers and in truth they were owed some. They'd been told repeatedly that vampires were evil and blood thirsty and yet now they were going to have one for a roomie. Signals…they were mixed.

"Alright." Running a hand through her hair, she cleared her throat. "Vampires don't have souls but apparently magic can take care of that if you know what you are doing. It's technical—ask Willow later if you're curious. Anyway there are two vampires that have their souls back so they're not bad anymore. Spike is one of them. He helped us destroy _the First_ and saved many lives."

Satsu tilted her head to the side. "So we're not in danger with him here?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. He'll behave, I promise."

Faith snorted. "But if you wanna beat the hell out of him anyway, go for it. He'll get on your nerves soon enough."

Satsu blinked at her slowly. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you don't like him."

The brunette's brows drew together. "He's a dick."

"Cause he has a thing for Buffy?" Lena spoke up. "It's like, so obvious."

"Be that as it may," Buffy began. "Spike is on our side. However I would suggest asking him about vampires and other demons. Don't forget you're still warriors—this isn't a vacation. You're here to learn how to fight monsters."

The girls fell silent and Buffy decided she wasn't really in a partying mood anymore. In fact she kinda wanted to crawl into a hole and just stay there until Spike left. It wasn't that she wasn't happy he could use his opposable thumbs because she was, but their time was _so _over and every time he popped up he just caused issues between her and Faith. Nothing that couldn't be soothed with a back rub or whatever but still, with this Arthur whoever planning a visit she didn't have time for distractions. She needed a united front with the people around her.

Grabbing Faith's hand, she dragged her quite forcefully out of the room and up to theirs, swinging her inside and shutting the door. She locked it and then leaned against it. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. I don't want Spike. I want you. Just _you_."

Faith shoved her hands onto the back of her pockets. "B, I'm good on that shit, really. I just like fuckin' with him about it. I know who you let between your legs at night and it ain't him."

Blushing, Buffy couldn't stop her tiny smile from appearing. "Good because I don't want you thinking for a second that him being here and not falling through walls means _anything_. You're the one for me."

"Don't get mushy." The brunette flopped down onto the bed. "But ditto. We should call Angel and tell him what's up. Maybe he'll come and drag asshole back to Los Angeles with him."

Buffy joined her with a deep sigh. "Right because that will make the girls want to focus on training. Two of Buffy's ex vampire lovers in one room. If you think about it I'm a total cliché."

Faith nuzzled her neck, kissing up to her ear. "Eh whatever. We can't help who we fall in love with. Besides Spike did save our asses back in the Dale and if he wasn't such a raging dick we'd probably get along really well. We did before shit went down."

"I don't care if you don't like him. Just, well could you not throttle him while he's here?"

"C'mon B! That's the fun part."

"Please? _Please_?"

"Fine! But that thing you said we're never doing, we're doing it."

"I didn't agree to that!"

"Hey you want me to not use Spike as a punching bag then I gotta get something outta this deal."

"Your stakes are bigger than mine."

"I'm gonna have to practice a _lot_ of restraint though. Tons. Sides you know you wanna try it anyway."

_I hate that she knows me so well._ "Okay but only after Willow does the dampening spell for a night or something. I don't want anyone to hear what I might be screaming when we do _that_."

Faith laughed and pulled her closer. "Dude, I love you."

Big green eyes turned to her but she continued with her gentle gaze. They'd mentioned that they were most likely in fact _in love_ but she honestly couldn't remember if they'd ever said the actual words before. Hearing them now made her heart swell. She realized what a huge deal it was for Faith to let her guard down in this way, to let someone else into her life. It made her never wanna disappoint her. It made her never wanna see that look on her face again that she'd been the cause of so many times in the past.

"I love you too." She whispered. "God Faith, you have no idea how perfect you are for me. And if you'd told me back when we first met we'd end up here, I would have called you crazy and took back the three I gave you. But now it's like I couldn't picture being here without you."

Faith shifted and leaned back to the thick head board, pulling her girlfriend up against her side. "I know the feeling. We fit cause we're two sides of the same coin. Shame we didn't see it sooner. We could have saved ourselves a lot of drama."

Buffy played with pieces of chocolate brown hair. "I think we appreciate it more now though because of our past." Pause. "I could have killed you that night on the roof and—and missed all of this. I'll never take our reconciliation for granted."

The brunette kissed the top of her head. "Me either, B. Me either."

* * *

Down in the kitchen the next morning, Faith yawned loudly and stared at the coffee as it brewed. The castle was quiet for a change which meant most of the new Slayers had went back to sleep. Willow and 'em too unless they were just chilling for a change. She'd be in bed too if she hadn't woken up horny as all hell for whatever reason with the need to make Buffy scream. She had a feelin' it was Spike related but she didn't dwell. Instead she'd pushed her girlfriend face down onto the old mattress and finger fucked her until her moans threatened to shatter the windows. Then she'd flipped her onto her back and ridden her until the friction triggered an orgasm of her own.

Afterwards she'd walked Liam and now she wanted coffee otherwise she was going to crash somewhere for another hour. That sounded good but so did hitting the punching bag for a while. Faith and excess energy never mixed well.

Light footsteps sounded and she cut her eyes to the door as Cassie trudged into the room. "Morning."

"Good morning." Cassie rubbed sleep out of her eyes and fetched a mug. "Coffee ready yet?"

"Almost." She stretched her arms over her head.

The other girl nodded and sunk down into a chair. "So I don't mean to be getting out of line or whatever but, you and Buffy have a lot of sex. Is—is that a Slayer thing?"

Faith snickered. "Depends. Sometimes after a good fight I get revved up but it's not the same for everyone. I just happen to like making Buffy squeal."

Cassie made a face but it was playful. "Is sex different as a Slayer? To be honest I'm kinda scared that I might crush a guy accidentally with my thighs or something."

"Nah I wouldn't worry about it. I mean you could hurt him a little but most guys are into it." Faith chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I wouldn't suggest choking them though."

"Okay." The black girl chuckled. "You guys are gonna kill Lena, though."

"What do you mean?"

"She gets all squirrely whenever you guys do it. I think it's because she totally has the hots for you. Shit!"

Faith's brows arched; she had the feeling that bit of news was supposed to remain a secret. "Huh. I didn't know that."

Cassie groaned in remorse. "Don't tell her I told you. She—it's just a little crush or whatever."

A shrug. "No worries. They happen. Had quite a few crushes on me in prison. Hopefully though I won't have to break her nose to remind her than no means no."

"No!" Cassie giggled. "I don't like girls like that but I get it. You and Buffy and even Kennedy are like larger than life. And you especially have a certain kinda swagger—confidence—that really pulls you in. None of us want to disappoint you or Buffy."

_Gotta say this group of chicks gel better than Rona and them. Those girls had attitudes up the ass._"Stay alive and you're making us proud. Look, we don't want cha to be heroes, just do the right thing. After this if you don't want to fight vampires then you don't have to."

"Why do you do it? I mean you could have a normal life and let Buffy or Ken do it." She tapped her nails on her cup.

The coffee pot gurgled and Faith poured herself and Cassie two steaming cupfuls. "Man, I don't think I'm built for a normal life. Even before I became a Slayer I was fucked up and surrounded by violence. If anyone could have a normal life it could be B. But in a way we like what we do. I like killing bad shit so I do."

Cassie let her words tumble around in her brain before speaking. "I guess I'll decide after I've killed something. Spike has offered to help us train."

Eh. "That should be interesting. At the very least you'll get to see how hard a vampire hits."

She bit her bottom lip. "Can I ask you a personal question? I know it's none of my business but a few of us are curious how Buffy managed to end up in a relationship with two separate vampires. I mean if we're supposed to hate them and wanna kill them, how does she date them?"

Faith knew it wasn't her place to answer but she did anyway. "Angel and ass head are different. The soul is everythin', trust me. It makes them experience emotions like we do. Guilt, remorse, forgiveness—all of them. Without a soul they're just an empty shell of who they used to be. A demon running around with the memories of the person they replaced. I've seen Angel and Spike soulless and they're completely different people." She sipped her coffee. "Angel without a soul was a sadistic killer who liked to fuck with people because it was fun. Angel with a soul saved my life."

Cassie smiled. "I get it."

"Cool." She leaned against the wall. "Anyway, you guys getting along okay?"

"Yeah." Cassie glanced towards the door. "Except, well it's just Satsu. She's so competitive and obsessed with being as good as Buffy is. She's not a bad person but sometimes she gets on my nerves."

She could understand that. She could still remember _Saint Buffy _getting on her last nerve as well. "Heh well some people are just overachievers. There's a reason Buffy's the best is all I'm saying."

"You're good too."

"True."

"And together you're pretty unstoppable."

"I like the sound of that."

Grumbling sounded next as Kennedy staggered into the room, dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in a while and maybe she hadn't. Faith licked her bottom lip slowly, swallowing down the things she wanted to say. It wasn't her place to get involved in her relationship with Willow. Though yeah, she kinda felt they were beating a dead horse. Too scared to call it for some reason. And they weren't exactly fighting for what they wanted. More like coasting and hoping it would fit itself. That was no way to go about being with someone.

Not that she had much practice with it. The only successful relationship she'd ever had she was currently _in it_ at the moment. It was also the most fucked up relationship she'd ever had as well but sometimes hatred turned to love when you least expected it. That's where the passion came from.

Kennedy got some coffee and proceeded to pour a large amount of sugar into it. "Seriously Faith, you and Buffy need a room in the next town over."

"We'll look into that." Faith mused. "Sorry if we woke you up."

The other Slayer grunted. "Somehow I don't believe that. I think you jumped her to make Spike pissed off. Think it worked?"

Faith considered her question. "Dunno. Guess I'll find out soon enough." Pause. "We should do a group patrol tonight. Or maybe some kinda exercise where Spike jumps out and gets punched in the face over and over for his trouble."

"Think Buffy will go for that?"

"I'm sure I could sweeten the deal so she will."

"Yeah. Hey _never_ tell me about that, okay?"

"Your loss."


End file.
